DDAENG DDAENG
by KyunBee
Summary: Completed Mission #Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisoo/KrisTao/ChenMin/SuLay
1. Chapter 1

**DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie akan masuk sekolah hari ini yeayyy!" Baekhyun bersorak senang sambil tersenyum dengan mata sabit indahnya, mengelilingi kakaknya –Luhan yang sudah dengan susah payah meyakinkan ayah mereka agar Baekhyun diperbolehkan bersekolah umum namun dengan syarat yang telah mereka tentukan sebelumnya. "Hey hey baek, tenang sedikit ne. Hyung juga senang bisa satu sekolah denganmu, tapi jangan berkeliling begini baekkie. Hyung pusing melihatmu" Luhan menghentikan aksi berkeliling adiknya lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Luhan menasehati mencegah agar tidak terjadi hal hal yg tidak diharapkan,"Baekkie harus mendengarkan hyung ne?"Baekhyun menangguk semangat. "Karena Baekkie sebentar lagi akan memiliki teman baru, jangan lupakan atau mengabaikan hyung ne?"Baekhyun tertawa "Tak akan hyungie"ucap Baekhyun.

' _Mau bagaimanapun, darah memang lebih kental dari apapun' Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati._

Luhan menghilangkan sedikit kekhawatirannya, "Dan satu lagi, yang terpenting. Baekkie tidak boleh marah dengan teman teman Baekkie disana, Baekkie harus menjaga perasaan orang lain, mengerti? Ayah bilang Baekkie suka marah marah"Luhan mencolek Baekhyun yang dalam sepengetahuannya tak pernah bergaul dengan manusia manapun Yg ditanggapi malas oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan topik perbincangan "Hyungg, Baekkie membawakan hyung oleh oleh dari Russia. Ayo kita ambil dikamar Baekkie! Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Luhan kekamarnya.

"Aigoo aigoo banyaknya, mau diapakan semua ini eoh? Banyak sekali"tanya Luhan yang kebingungan dengan oleh oleh yg dibawa Baekhyun cukup bahkan cukup untuk satu sekolah.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya ini, selama itu pula Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di negeri orang dengan diawasi oleh orang kepercayaan ayah mereka disana. Sebulan sekali orang itu akan mampir ke rumah namun Baekhyun tak kunjung ikut pulang ataupun berkunjung juga bersama orang itu, terakhir kali Luhan melihat adiknya itu saat berumur 4 tahun setengah- tahun disaat Baekhyun masih sering merengek minta di mandikan dan meminta Luhan melakukan hal hal yg lucu.

Namun sekembalinya Baekhyun dari sana Luhan tak melihat perbedaan drastis dari adiknya itu, masih manja padanya dan kekanakan seperti dulu. Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu, itu berarti Baekhyun tumbuh dengan baik disana walau tanpa Luhan dan ayah ibu mereka. Kali ini Luhan ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan adiknya, memohon pada ayahnya agar mengembalikan Baekhyun kerumahi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menyetujuinya dan membuat sedikit kesepakatan antar mereka bertiga, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya dirumah setelah bertahun tahun lamanya.

"Hmmm.. hyung bagikan juga dengan teman teman hyung. Sepertinya kebanyakan ya heheh" cengir Baekhyun sok tak sengaja. Luhan hanya mendengarnya sambil memilih milih hadiah yg nanti akan diberikan pada sahabat dan namjachingu nya

"Baekkie, kotak kayu itu isinya apa? Barang atau makanan? Coba kau lihat dulu" suruh Luhan yg dipatuhi oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka sedikit kotak kayu itu sedikit tidak percaya bahwa 'mereka' benar benar menyelundupkan ini untuknya, "Sialan! Ini bagus sekali! Mengapa tak dari dulu mereka berikan padaku" umpat Baekhyun sambil berbinar senang sekaligus mengumpati betapa pelitnya 'mereka' yg Baekhyun maksud.

"Baekhyunnie? Apa tadi yg kau bilang? Mianhae hyung kurang mendengarkan karena oleh olehmu ini" cengir Luhan yang syukurnya tidak mendengar umpatan baekhyun.

"Eoh h-hyung, ini h-hm" Baekhyun yg tadinya masih berbinar menatap kotak kayu berukir itu terkejut. Luhan kembali bertanya, "Kau sudah membukanya? Apa isinya? Makanan kah?"Luhan berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"N-ne hyung! Ini makanan! Iya hehe makanan, sepertinya sudah basi. Baekkie akan buang saja ya" pamit Baekhyun buru buru meninggalkan Luhan yg terlihat tidak curiga.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menerima hadian dari ayahnya nya berupa smartphone keluaran terbaru, "Yeeyy! Gomawo Appa, Baekkie suka hadiahnya!" anak itu melonjak kegirangan membuat ayahnya tersenyum senang "Baguslah jika Baekkie suka, semoga Baekkie betah tinggal ditanah kelahiran Baekkie ne" ucap ayahnya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pamit untuk mandi, "Baekkie, hyung mandi dulu ne, berbincanglah dengan Appa dulu. Hyung ke kamar dulu Baekby, ppay ppay" ucap Luhan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya yg terletak di lantai dua.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum saat melihat Luhan masih dalam pendangannya, lalu mengubah mimik wajah sebal saat sudah tak lagi terlihat Luhan dalam jangkauannya, "Hei pak tua, tak usah sok manis manis begitu. Aku geli melihat kau seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun seraya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hey anak nakal, sudah sukur Appa mau membawamu lari dari sana. Masih kau salahkan saja" ayah nya berbicara lebih santai dan ringan layaknya teman lama yg jarang berjumpa.

Baekhyun terlihat tak terima, "Salahmu pak tua, seharusnya biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dengan yg lain" ayahnya sedikit tak suka dengan jawaban Baekhyun "Dan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan kalian semua? Tidak tidak, otakmu itu masih saja pendek Byuun junior."ayah Baekhyun mengetuk ngetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Baekhyun tak tinggal diam dan menggigit jari ayahnya, "Tapi setidaknya kirim saja aku ke planet lain dan menjadi diriku sendiri daripada mengirimku kembali kesini tapi dengan sifat orang lain!" Ayahnya tertawa sumbang, "Hahah hitung hitung ini hukuman dariku untukmu anak manis, jangan kau kira ayahmu ini bodoh. Tentu saja aku membawamu kesini sekalian memanfaatkan dirimu untuk menjaga sekolahku disana! Sudah banyak tikus yg harus dibersihkan disana, ayah jamin kau akan senang membersihkannya"ayah Baekhyun meneguk kopinya sampai tandas tak bersisa.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang kali ini, "Bersih bersih? Tentu pak tua, kau sangat baik dalam memilih eksekutormu kali ini, sebegitu yakinnya dirimu bahwa aku akan senang berada disana?"tantang Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku tidak mengenalmu satu-dua tahun. Aku bahkan mengenal dirimu sampai ke akar akarnya, kau lahir dari spermaku yang sudah ku modifikasi bentuk dan sifatnya. Jadi tak usah kau ragukan lagi kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan bercampur dengan ciptaan ilmuwan jenius sepertiku." katanya bangga yg membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menantangnya.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi aku melihat sedikit kecacatan disini"baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku, aku merasakan kehilangan sifat menusiawiku! Coba saja kau lihat, aku sulit merasakan itu semua. Marah, benci, cinta, semuanya bisa kukendalikan dengan baik, dengan kata lain semuanya hanya terasa seperti sebuah drama. Oh sebenarnya ada satu sifat yg tak hilang. Setia! Aku ini sangat setia loh pak tua"kata Baekhyun menoel noel ayahnya yg melihat Baekhyun geli.

Tuan byun menghela nafas, "kalau soal itu memang salahku, ingin menjadikanmu sempurna tanpa tau bahwa manusia takkan pernah bisa sempurna tanpa cela, aku berhasil membuatmu genius dan menjadikanmu kuat, lalu membentuk kelompok dengan orang orang dengan 'kelebihan' sepertimu untuk dijadikan sebagai alat pembersih dari perbuatan perbuatan kotor manusia tamak . Itu sebuah keberhasilan ku dan Tim ku, dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Director Agent Perdamaian dunia. Namun juga berarti sebuah penyesalan sebagai orangtua karena mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kenyamanan ku saja."Tuan Byun terlihat menyesali perbuatan intervensi nya terhadap karya Tuhan yg pernah ia dan teman temannya lakukan.

Baekhyun mengerti bahkan ia tak marah sedikitpun akan hal itu, setidaknya Baekhyun juga tak sendirian mengalami ini semua "Sudahlah pak tua, itu memang salahmu. Yasudah tau begitu jangan diulangi, tidak usah di sesal sesali, kau sesali sampai matipun tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Bersemangatlah pak tua" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu ayahnya yang tertawa renyah mendengar nasehat Baekhyun.

"Setia itu adalah Gen pertama yg kami beri pada kalian, kami tak ingin suatu saat nanti kalian akan saling mengkhianati hanya karena ingin mementingkan diri sendiri. Kau tau sendiri kami telah kehilangan satu sahabat yg berharga hanya karena tabiat jeleknya yg membatu" Tuan Byun mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Omong omong soal teman, kami bahkan lebih dekat dari sekedar teman. Aku sedikit prihatin dengan nasib persahabatan kalian kumpulan pak tua bau atom"

"Dan ekhm, aku tak tau jika itu layak diperbincangkan disini atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa aku terbakar oleh rasa ini sejak melihatnya. Ekhm KAU TAU PAK TUA? MEREKA! TEMAN TEMANKU MEMBERIKU BELATI BENGKOK UKIRAN YG AKU INCAR DARI DULUU!"Baekhyun mengguncang guncang bahu ayahnya lalu melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Tuan Byun terlihat speechless dengan kelakuan anak jeniusnya yg satu ini.

"Yakk! Bocah tak tau diri! Setidaknya panggil aku ayah saat disini! Kau sedang dalam masa pelarian dasar bocah gila"sembur Tuan Byun sambil membatin,

' _Kau sempurna Baekhyun, kau dan teman teman mu yg lain diciptakan dengan perasaan dan hati selayaknya manusia normal dan kau pun sama! Kau memiliki perasaan itu! hanya saja tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Ck bodoh, kau kira bisa menipuku huh?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi yg cerah untuk mengawali hari Baekhyun dan Luhan yang dengan ceria menceritakan semua tentang sekolahnya saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah yg diantar langsung oleh ayahnya, "Baekkie nanti akan hyung kenalkan dengan namchin hyung! Jonghyun pasti senang!"cerianya Luhan mengalahkan cerah mentari pagi yg sering mengusik tidur Baekhyun.

"Namchin? Apa itu hyung? Makanan?"tanya Baekhyun imut membuat Tuan Byun –Ayah mereka yg melihat Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

CTUNG

Pesan masuk ke ponsel Tuan Byun

 _From : ByuntaeBaek_

 _'Jangan tertawa pak tua! Ini Cuma Misi!'_

Yang semakin membuat Tuan Byun tertawa.

Luhan memberi penjelasan, "Begini Baekkie Namchin itu sebenarnya panggilan singkat dari Namja Chingu, yg berarti kekasihmu!" Luhan menggebu gebu dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit er-malas mendengarnya.

"Baekkie pernah punya kekasih?"tanya Luhan yang tiba tiba menimbulkan tawa yg menggelegar dari ayah mereka, "Maaf maaf appa bukan menertawai kalian, appa melihat nenek nenek menginjak kotoran burung tadi disebelah sana" katanya.

Luhan bingung, "Apa yg terlihat lucu dari nenek yg menginjak kotoran burung? Appa semakin aneh saja..ckckck "Luhan mencebik.

Baekhyun terlihat berasap hidungnya mengetahui jika Tuan Byun hanya menertawakannya sedari tadi, "Baekkie pernah punya kekasih kok! Namanya Sebastian! Sangat keren dan bergaya! Jjang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

CTUNG

Pesan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun.

 _From : PakTua Krisis Ekonomi_

' _Kau tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku bajingan cilik!'_

Send

Baekhyun membalasnya

 _From : ByuntaeBaek_

' _Itu mobil klassik modifikasi ku sendiri pak tua! Untuk apa dikenalkan segala padamu yg bau atom!'_

Dengan sedikit tambahan kata kata manis dari Baekhyun

' _Bodoh, mana bisa aku punya kekasih. Aku ini orang sibuk tau tidak?'_

Tuan Byun terbahak membacanya lalu membalas kembali,

 _From : PakTua Krisi Ekonomi_

' _Hey coba tebak siapa yg harus berakting idiot disini? Namun sepertinya kau menikmatinya Byun. B.O.D.O.H.B.A.E.K.H.Y.U.N_

Yang membuat hidung Baekhyung kembang kempis dan tanpa sadar mengabaikan cerita panjang luhan yg masih terus berlanjut.

CTUNG

 _From : PakTua Krisi Ekonomi_

' _Jaga sikapmu jangan sampai ada yg curiga! Atau profilmu kusembunyikan dipembagian tugas nanti eksekutor byun!'_

"Arghhhh! Benar benar! " maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

TBC

 _Annyeong semua_

 _Ku membawa ff CHANBAEK untuk para Chanbaek shipper yg kelaparan. hehehe_

 _Semoga sukak yethhhh_

 _Yehet!_

 _24/04/18_

 _23.04_


	2. Chapter 2

**DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

.

Warning!

Mature Scene, yang gk suka silahkan skip

.

.

Dan sampailah Baekhyun dan Luhan dihalaman sekolah mereka yang luas, megah dan sangat Asri. Dan kejutannya lagi, sekolah ini termasuk juga milik si Byun Senior yang saat ini sedang memperalat Baekhyun untuk membersihkan sekolah dari tikus tikus yang ada. Luhan mengarahkan Baekhyun ke arah ruang kepala sekolah namun sebelum sampai tujuan sudah dihadang oleh seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan –menurut Baekhyun

"Luhannie, lama tak berjumpa Baby Lu" si namja tampan itu bahkan sudah memeluk Luhan.

"Salahmu sendiri sering Absen, jadi kita jarang berjumpa" Rajuk luhan yang tak mengerti sebenarnya apa motivasi para namja namja tampan disekolahnya yang sering – _Hobby_ absen.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengecup bibir manis ini" kata namja itu setelah mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

Mereka berdua duaan tanpa mengingat ada seorang anak yang menjadi penonton gratis disini.

' _Sialan, pake acara cium cium segala! Jadi pengen juga kan' kesal Baekhyun menonton acara –karma eh(?) Acara lovey dovey Luhan – Jonghyun._

Luhan baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun saat Jonghyun melihat Baekhyun yang merengut kesal

"E-eh adik manis mau kemana? Kesasar kah?" tanya Jonghyun membuat Luhan menepuk jidat sendiri –melupakan Baekhyun

"Jonghyunnie, ini adikku yang sering aku ceritakan itu! Baekhyunnie, sapa jonghyun hyung ne."ujar Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyapa namja itu dengan sopan.

"Annyeong Jonghyun hyung" kata Baekhyun kurang iklas.

Jonghyun melihat Baekhyun yang berpostur kecil itu tersenyum geli, "Annyeong juga adik manis" ucapnya sambil mengacak acak surai lembut berwarna cukelat terang itu dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun tak suka tatanan rambutnya diacak acak.

Lalu terdengar teriakan teriakan melengking para siswa siswi seiring dengan berjalannya idol school mereka yang menghadirkan ketidaksukaan dari luhan, "Ew geng sok keren"katanya mengejek tapi nyatanya Luhan juga termasuk dari anggota geng itu. _-_- Cembokur kah?_

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Kim jongdae

Bagaikan sahabat tak terpisahkan sejak lama, mereka diketahui sebagai putra pendiri sekaligus pemilik sekolah bersama Tuan Byun, keluarga mereka memang sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Lalu terdengarlah suara nista wanita wanita genit penduduk sekolah yang sangat dibenci oleh luhan.

' _KYA! Chanyeoll oppa! Saranghaee!'_

 _Jongdae sayang tunjukkan suara emasmu sayangg!_

 _Kim Kai sexy sekalii!_

 _Pangeran Oh tampan sekali eomma!_

Dan banyak teriakan teriakan lainnya memenuhi lorong tempat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jonghyun sedang berada sekarang.

Seorang lelaki pucat berambut putih menghampiri Luhan, "Hey rusa, sedang bersama peliharaanmu eoh?"ejek Sehun yang di peruntukkan kepada Jonghyun lalu disahuti oleh kawanan lainnya.

"Peliharaanmu lumayan juga lu"kata namja dengan wajah kotak menghiasi wajahnya -sambil tertawa.

"Lumayan juga untuk di-"ucapan Kai dipotong oleh seorang Park chanyeol "Sudahlah, tak ada waktu mengurusi sampah sepertinya" kata namja tinggi itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya menuju kelas.

Baekhyun menatap mereka malas, _'Permainan anak kecil, Manja sekali sih sudah besar masih suka main ejek ejekan''_

"Menjijikkan" kata Baekhyun pelan yang tanpa sengaja didengar oleh Chanyeol yang sedang kebetulan berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh marah, "Apa kau bilang? Menjijikkan?"bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terlihat pura pura takut.

"Mian-mianhae a-aku bukan mengatakan it-tu tadi "jawabnya sedikit terbata bata

"Mwo? Sudah jelas jelas aku mendengar kau mengatakan itu tadi!"balas Chanyeol galak.

Baekhyun mengelak, "Bukan, Baekkie tadi bilang Chanyeol Tampan. Bukan menjijikkan" ucap Baekhyun - _ngacok bener_ membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"O-oh, kalau itu tak usah dibilang juga semua orang tau." Kata Chanyeol sok pede sambil berlagak keren.

Park chanyeol lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun "Tau dari mana namaku? Kau kan baru disini" tanya Chanyeol curiga jika Baekhyun sering men –stalk dirinya.

"Hey Park, jangan kau bentak bentak adik manisku eoh, untuk sekali ini aku maafkan kau. Lain kali Bersiaplah ku cincang kau Park"Luhan sedikit mendelik delikan matanya pada Park Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"O-ow maaf Lu, aku tak tau ternyata adikmu fansku. Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti ne, rusa galak"ujar Chanyeol sebelum mengakhiri pertengkaran dan memilih pergi dan diikuti oleh Kai dan Jongdae.

Sehun terus menatap Jonghyun sinis, "Hey sialan! Aku mengawasimu!"bisik Sehun pada Jonghyun sebelum pergi mengikuti teman temannya.

Jonghyun menyeringai tipis,

' _Permainan takkan menarik tanpa ada yang_ terluka' gumam jonghyun menatap Sehun yang berlalu didepannya.

"Luhannie, aku masuk kelas dulu ne? Aku tunggu dikelas" pamit Jonghyun yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Maafkan mereka jonghyunnie, mereka hanya takut aku terluka" ucapnya meminta pengertian yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh jonghyun.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabat sahabatnya yang tak pernah mau merelakannya dengan jonghyun

"Hyungie, nugu?"tanya Baekhyun polos dengan matanya yang membulat. Luhan menghela napas kasar, "Teman teman hyung, mereka memang terlihat menyeramkan namun aslinya berhati hello kitty, Baekkie jangan takut ne"ucap Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak anak" ucap Min Ssaem pada anak anak didiknya, "Pagiii ssaem" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo Baekkie cepat masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman teman semua."perintah Min ssaem melihat Baekhyun didepan pintu.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas lalu dihadiahi dengan decak kagum oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi

 _"Woahhh! Imut sekali!"_

 _"Ingin ku bawa pulang!_ " bahkan ada yang berteriak seperti itu mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyapa lalu memberi hormat dengan sopan, "A-anneyonghaseyo yeoreubun, Je irreumeun Byun Baekhyun-i eyeo" salamnya yang di hadiahi 'Wow' lagi oleh seluruh warga kelas.

"Byun? Jadi adik manis ini adiknya Luhan sunbae ya?"tanya salah satu siswa bermata panda.

"Ne, hyung. Baekkie adiknya luhannie hyung"jawab baekhyun manis sekali tanpa pemanis buatan.

"Hyung? Jangan panggil hyung ne, kita seumuran" kata siswa itu lagi.

"Um Manisnya Uri Baekkie, kemarilah Baekkie. Masih ada bangku kosong disini" namja dengan mata panda itu menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong yang disebelahnya di tempati oleh seorang namja bermata burung hantu.

"Eoh, kau sudah mendapatkan bangkumu Baekkie. Jja duduklah disebelah Kyungsoo sshi"Min ssaem menyilahkan Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, "A-annyeong Kyungsoo sshi, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika Baekkie duduk disini"katanya.

"Aniyo, Baekkie ah. Aku sangat senang malah! Panggil saja aku Kyungie seperti Luhannie hyung memanggilku ne?"ujarnya ramah. "Ne"jawab Baekhyun.

Dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Matematika yang dibawakan oleh Min ssaem, sedang Baekhyun berusaha mati matian menahan kantuknya.

.

.

.

KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Kyungsoo membereskan mejanya "Baekkie, ayo kita ke kantin" tawarnya. Namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Luhan akan pergi kekantin bersama. "Mian Kyungie, Luhannie hyung menyuruh Baekkie menunggunya dulu" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Baekkie, tak usah khawatir ne! Luhannie hyung baru saja mengirim pesan pada kami untuk membawamu ke kantin! Kajja!" kata Tao senang sambil mengapit lengan Baekhyun.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi baik mereka yang kelaparan, banyak juga yang Cuma tebar tebar pesona dengan penggemar _–Chanyeol dkk_ ataupun mereka yang hanya ingin duduk duduk saja, Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun diikuti dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao "Baekki! Bagaimana kelasmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun disebelahnya.

Baekhyun melihat Park Chanyeol juga ada sekarang –didepannya malah, sedang menatapnya intens layaknya maling sandal jepit, "Me-menyenangkan Luhannie hyung" jawab Baekhyun berusaha mengacuhkan wajah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Tao menambahkan, "Tentu saja menyenangkan baginya lu, Baekkie nakal ini Cuma tidur selama jam pelajaran berlangsung" lalu mendapat pelototan dari semuanya.

"Yak baekkie! Mana boleh begitu!" kesal Luhan, "Hey adik pendek, mana boleh tidur di jam pelajaran berlangsung" sambung namja pucat berambut putih itu –Sehun. "Kau pun mengacalah, bodoh" Chanyeol ikut menyalahkan Sehun.

"Ya itu beda cerita, aku kan berandalan jadi tak apa tidur dikelas. Nah lain cerita jika itu adiknya Luhan" sangkal Sehun. "Nah adik manis, ayo coba ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu" lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sehun, "A-aku Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang kesal.

Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Baekhyun mengerti, "Begini Baek, seperti dimana kau tinggal sebelumnya, atau sekolah lamamu. Coba ceritakan pada kami." Seluruh perhatian berada pada Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"E-uh itu Baekkie tinggal di Russia bersama Hangeng samchon, Baekkie tidak sekolah. Ssaem akan datang ke rumah dan mengajar lalu pergi " Baekhyun mengarang.

"Oo, homeschooling yah" kata Kai yang sedari tadi menyimak penjelasan, "Teman temanmu bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae.

"Teman Baekkie..."Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Tak ada teman hehe" kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

Tao menggeliat gemas melihat Baekhyun, "Uhh tolong jaga adikmu Lu, dia membuatku diabetes" kata Tao yang diamini oleh mereka semua kecuali Chanyeol.

"Kekanakan" kata Chanyeol. "Mwo?" Baekhyun pura pura tak mengerti. "Kau ini memang polos? Atau...-" chanyeol menggantung kata diujung kalimatnya dan mendapat semua atensi dari teman temannya yang lain.

"Kau ini memang polos? Atau –bodoh?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya didepan Baekhyun yang merasa hidungnya akan mengeluarkan asap sekarang, "Huwe! Luhan hyung! Baekkie dibilang bodoh oleh si tiang ini" Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Eh-h jangan menangis baekkie, Chanyeol hyung hanya bercanda kok" Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak mau lagi melihat kearah Chanyeol yang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil tiang itu?" marah Chanyeol menjitak kepala kecil Baekhyun, "Huwe hyungie! Si tiang ini jahat! Tiang jelek menganiaya Baekkie! Tidak seperti Sehunnie hyung yang baik dan tampan" kata Baekhyun sengaja menggoda Sehun yang sudah merasa ketampanannya pasti melebihi ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"E-eh dengar itu Yeol, kau itu tiang jelek, jahat pula. Coba kalian contoh aku ini yang baik dan sayang anak anak" Oh sehun sepertinya sudah termakan omongan manis Baekhyun dan memeluk anak itu dengan sayang.

"O-ow sehun sayang anak anak. Kkekke" ledek Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Chanyeol dan diikuti tawa dari Tao.

Kai tidak terima jika hanya Sehun yangg dipuji Baekhyun, "Baekkie Kai hyung bagaimana? Sexy kan?" tanyanya sambil menarik atensi Baekhyun. "Ne! Sexy sexy sexy! Kai hyung jangan nakal seperti tiang jelek itu ya" jawab Baekhyun sengaja meledek chanyeol dengan memuji yang lainnya

"Jongdae hyung ramah sekali! Tidak seperti tiang pemarah itu, Baekkie suka!"

"Itu bukan ramah baek, Modus tuh!" teriak semuanya tak terima.

"Kyungie matanya bulat dan pendek seperti baekkie, kyungie jjang!"

"Yeah, keluarga penguin kerdil bersatu" Chanyeol kembali meledek ledek Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yg ketinggian Yeol o_O " Kyungsoo ikut membela kaumnya yang tertindas.

" Tao –ie lucu seperti panda! Baekkie suka peluk panda!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi panda nya Baekkie!" Kai modus ingin dipeluk peluk yang setelahnya langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan banyak pujian lain dari Baekkie untuk mereka, anak itu benar benar menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik dalam hal mengambil hati orang lain, kecuali –Park Chanyeol yang malah sebal melihat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah, ini sudah hari ke 14 Baekhyun berada korea, bersekolah ditempat yang membosankan ini, bertemu Chanyeol yang menyebalkan setiap hari, disayang sehun setiap hari, disuapi Kyungsoo setiap makan disekolah, menjadi orang penerima ocehan panjang Luhan setiap hari, dijadikan Kai boneka yang seenaknya bisa dipeluk peluk, dipaksa jongdae untuk berduet dengannya setiap hari.

Baekhyun capek.

Si Pak Tua itu belum juga memberinya nama nama orang yang harus di 'Lenyapkan' Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melewati Ruang kepala sekolah dan membawa sedikit kecurigaan saat Joonho ssaem masuk sana dengan terburu buru lalu mengunci pintu. Baekhyun mendekat ke pintu agar dapat mendengar perbincangan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey pendek, sedang apa kau? Kencing di pintu ya?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun buru buru menjauhi pintu dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol, "e-oh hyung tiang, hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

' _Argh! Kenapa anak caplang ini harus muncul disaat saat yang penting!'_

"aku bolos tentu saja, dan kau pendek?" Chanyeol sepertinya sedang dalam mood yg baik, jadi tidak mengundang emosi Baekhyun kali ini. "H-hyung Baekkie mau ke toilet dulu ne! Sudah diujung nih!" pamit Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ada ada saja anak itu' chanyeol lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari kenyamanan di uks yang dicintai nya._

Baekhyun mengeluh, "Aku harus kembali lagi kesana, sebenarnya apa hubungan Joonho ssaem dengan kepala sekolah? Wajahnya sangat mencurigakan saat mengunci pintu tadi" baekhyun kembali menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang ternyata tak lagi dikunci dari dalam namun Baekhyun mendengar beberapa suara berbincang di dalam sana.

"Kita tak akan gentar hanya karena informasi itu, rencana akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Keputusan final, lebih baik kita yang menemukan orang itu sebelum dia benar benar menyingkirkan kita semua" sebuah suara yang tak Baekhyun kenal sebelumnya menambahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sepertinya permainan kali ini boleh juga dimainkan dalam suasana membosankan seperti saat ini. Lalu Baekhyun memungut kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu lalu meninggalkan kertas peringatan itu untuk mereka, Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya iseng iseng saja agar mereka kelabakan, pesan itu Baekhyun tulis dengan tinta berwarna merah.

' _CACTH ME IF YOU CAN' diletakkan dibawah pintu ruangan kepala sekolah yang sedang ramai oleh pengkhianat itu._

Lalu berjalan riang melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Joonho keluar dari ruang kepsek dengan sedikit kesal, "Mengapa mereka tak mau mendengarkan aku hah?" lalu menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tinta merah mencolok berada tepat dikakinya.

'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN' joonho membacanya lalu melotot ke kanan dan kiri menebak siapa yang berani mengirim pesan ini, kebetulan Chanyeol juga sedang melintas karena rencananya bolos tak berjalan baik -uks yg sedang terkunci dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dilorong ujung melewati ruang kepala sekolah.

Buru buru Joonho ssaem bertanya pada Chanyeol "Park Chanyeol haksaeng, apa kau lihat seseorang yang melintas atau sedang melakukan hal aneh disekitar ruang kepsek?" yang dijawab bingung oleh chanyeol.

"Melakukan hal aneh? Seperti apa? Apakah mengencingi pintu termasuk kedalamnya?" tanya balik oleh Chanyeol.

"Em-m misalnya meletakkan sesuatu didepan pintu ruangan? Mungkin?" jawab Joonho sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak tau apa apa.

"Yasudahlah jika tak tau, kembalilah ke kelas" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan tempat menuju kantin untuk meneruskan acara bolosnya yang tertunda.

Joonho masuk kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan memberitahu kepada mereka untuk berhati hati dalam menjelankan tugas "Segera temukan siapa dia lalu bereskan secepatnya, aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini" keputusan telah diambil.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sengaja lekas keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Kyungsoo dan Tao yang berusaha ingin mengejarnya, Baekhyun berlari sekencang kencangnya demi menghindari Luhan dan kawanannya.

Brukkk

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang didepannya dan membuat tubuhnya oleng, Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah ketika akan terbanting dilantai namun sepertinya hal itu tak kunjung terjadi, Baekhyun lekas membuka mata dan melihat wajah Jonghyun dalam jarak sedekat dekatnya dengan wajahnya. Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun adalah Jonghyun yang kebetulan dapat menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Jangan berlarian di lorong kelas adik manis" katanya sambil tersenyum –belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. "U—uh Jonghyun hyung lepas ne, Baekkie mau berlari dulu" kata Baekhyun yang dalam hatinya menjerit mesum melihat wajah orang lain sedekat ini.

"Tidak secepat itu sayang, ayo ikut hyung" lalu Jonghyun menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jonghyun yang terus saja menggenggam tangannya erat sedari tadi. Baekhyun kabur dari Luhan malah tertangkap oleh si Jonghyun jonghyun ini.

"Baekkie mau pulang dulu ne, nanti Luhan hyung dan ayah khawatir" alasan Baekhyun yang ingin menghindar dari kekasih kakaknya ini.

"Kata Luhan Baekkie suka eskrim strawberry, apa benar?" tanya Jonghyun yang sudah menggali banyak informasi dari Luhan mendapat respon anggukan keras dan mata berbinar dari Baekhyun. "Ne! Ne! Ne! Baekkie suka!" Baekhyun sedikit penasaran apa sebenarnya yang membuat Jonghyun ini bersikap aneh padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Baekkie kerumah hyung saja! Dirumah hyung banyak es krim strawberry nya! Hyung yang akan minta ijin dengan Luhan hyung" kata Jonghyun yang diangguki senang oleh Baekhyun yang memang sedang malas mendengar kicauan Luhan untuk saat ini.

' _Yah, mari kita lihat rumahmu. Orang aneh' Baekhyun sengaja ikut ingin menyelidiki sedikit info tentang Jonghyun yang terlihat sedikit aneh._

.

.

.

"Hyung tinggal sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun setibanya mereka dikediaman mewah Jonghyun –dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan eskrim strawberry.

"Ne, hyung sendirian." Jawab Jonghyun yang sedang menonton tv sambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendirian hyung" kata Baekhyun sambil memakan es krim strawberry ke empatnya.

"Hyung tidak benar benar sendirian sayang" jawabnya lagi sambil meletakkan remote televisi dan memandang wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit risih terus ditatap intens seperti itu "Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne? Waeyo?" Jonghyun masih terus menatap Baekhyun sambil mengelus wajah halus Baekhyun.

' _Aish jinjja! Wajahnya mesum sekali! Dia pasti mengira aku telah jatuh cinta padanya! Ew!' Baekhyun geli sendiri membayangkan isi pikiran Jonghyun._

Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan membuat rencana agar Luhan bisa menjauh dari anak mesum ini, yang bisa bisa membuat Luhan kehilangan keperjakaan nya karena orang ini.

"Hyung jangan lihat Baekkie terus!" Baekhyun berakting menggoda lagi, "Hm waeyo baby?" tanya Jonghyun yang sekarang semakin mendekat kewajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengetahui tingkat kesetiaan dan kemesuman dari kekasih kakaknya dengan semakin menggoda Jonghyun, manatau sekalian kebagian bonus.-pikir Baekhyun mesum

"Baekkie malu diliatin terus hihi" lalu Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal sofa membuat Jonghyun menahan diri melihat kelakuan memggoda Baekhyun.

"Baekkie manis sekali eoh? Hyung jadi ingin memakan Baekkie" Jonghyun mengambil paksa bantal yang Baekhyun ambil dan memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya sekali.

Cup

Baekhyun tentu terkejut namun dengan cepat berfikir lalu menampilkan seringaian nya, "H-hyung, tadi itu apa? Tanya Baekhyun pura pura polos.

"Enak?" tanya Jonghyun tak tau diri.

' _Ya enaklah, asik juga dapat bonus!' kicau Baekhyun dalam hati_

"Ne! Mau lagi hyung!" Baekhyun yang sebenarnya suka suka saja -bahkan Baekhyun ini sering menjalankan misi yang lebih vulgar dari ini, jadi Baekhyun bahkan tak merasa ternodai oleh karena masalah ciuman saja. Dari dulu semua teman Baekhyun juga mengetahui kelakuan Baekhyun yang memang mesum entah menurun dari mana.

"M-mau lagi? Bersiap Baekkie, hyung mau yang lebih lama untuk yang selanjutnya" lalu Jonghyun menyumbat bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman panasnya -ditanggapi dengan begitu sexy dari Baekhyun mesum yang semakin menggoda.

"Uhhmmm-mmhh h-hyunngg-hhhh Baekhyun mendesah senang disela sela ciuman panasnya dengan Jonghyun.

' _He's a good kisser af' batin Baekhyun mengerang senang._

"E-euung-hhhhh h-hyungghhhhh" sekarang malah Baekhyun yang ketagihan sampai memiring miringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri.

Jonghyun menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuka bibirnya menyilahkan lidah panas itu masuk kedalam menjilat, menggigit dengan panas lidah Baekhyun dengan sangat lihay. Baekhyun tersenyum disela sela ciuman panas mereka, lalu Jonghyun menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengalungkan lengan dileher kekasih kakaknya itu

' _Wah ternyata begini rasanya jadi pelakor, kke kke kke kke. Tunggu sampai Luhan hyung melihatnya! ' tawa Baekhyun dalam hati sambil matanya mengawasi kamera yang dipasang nya untuk merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi._

Jonghyun melepas tautan keduanya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak ikhlas, Jonghyun membelai wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya lama "Bibir baekkie manis sekali, kapan kapan kita lakukan lagi ya" kata si Jonghyun itu tanpa tampang berdosa telah menodai Baekhyun yg - _sok_ polos.

"Yaahh, segitu saja hyung? Padahal Baekkie suka loh hehe" ujar Baekhyun yang kali ini jujur malah membuat Jonghyun malu sendiri.

"Ciuman pertama Baekkie?" tanya Jonghyun yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Ne! Pertama dengan Jonghyun!" jawab Baekhyun yang dianggap sebagai _'Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku yang berharga'_ oleh Jonghyun.

Sepertinya Jonghyun salah mengerti arti yang sebenarnya, _'Ya, ini ciuman pertamaku denganmu. Bukan yang pertama dalam hiduku. Aku bahkan bertaruh pengalamanku dalam hal ini melebihi dirimu'_

Ponsel baekhyun berdering

Luhannie hyung is Calling

Yang lalu diangkat oleh Jonghyun " Luhannie annyeong, terima kasih sudah meminjam kan adik manismu ini padaku. kami bersenang senang." Kata Jonghyun pada Luhan.

" _Ne Jonghyunnie, apa Baekkie sudah makan?"_ tanya Luhan dari seberang sana.

Lalu terdengar suara lain dari seberang sana, _"Hey! Kau kemanakan adik manisku! Cepat bawa dia kembali kerumah brengsek! Aku tau rencana busukmu itu tak usah sok polos kau!"_ –itu Sehun yg berbicara, kelihatannya mereka sedang berkumpul dirumah Luhan.

Jonghyun tanpa menjawab langsung menutup panggilan.

"Wae hyung? Luhannie hyung marah?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayo hyung antar Baekkie pulang" ajak Jonghyun yang menghadirkan tatapan kecewa dari anak itu.

"Yaahh pulang" kata Baekhyun sebal.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi sebelum pulang" putus mereka berdua kompak.

' _Aish mengapa aku bisa seagresif ini! Dengan kekasih Luhan hyung pula' batin Baekhyun_

Namun kali ini Baekhyun yang memulai lebih dulu dengan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut namun entah Jonghyun yang terangsang atau terlalu bersemangat kali ini langsung menaikkan Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya, memagut bibir manis Baekhyun seakan tak mau melepasnya walau sedetikpun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu tertawa dalam hati merasakan –sesuatu yang didalam celana Jonghyun mulai menegang keras.

Baekhyun tanpa merasa bersalah sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada adik Jonghyun yang menegang, Jonghyun bereaksi dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun lebih kasar dari yang sebelum sebelumnya.

"Eung-nhhhh h-hyunnhhh" Baekhyun terus menggesek pinggulnya kearah yg tepat. Jonghyun menggeram tertahan, "Baek, hyung sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau terlalu menggoda A-ahh" sepertinya adik Jonghyun sudah berereksi didalam sana, Baekhyun menyeringai menang.

Jonghyun seakan tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun lalu menggendong anak manis yang sedang terkikik senang itu kedalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan Baekhyun di ranjang.

' _Yah adegan disini mana bisa terekam' sedih Baekhyun bersamaan senang mendapat bonus tugas seperti ini._

"Jonghyun hyung, Baekkie kepanasan eumhh-hhh"Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jonghyun sudah membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun sih suka suka aja, berbagai rasa, berbagai gaya, berbagai cara baik yang kasar atau lembut Baekhyun juga suka, Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati segala sensasi yang diberikan Jonghyun padanya, berupa ciuman memabukkan yang lebih panas dan kasar dari sebelumnya.

Ciuman Jonghyun membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar membiarkan Jonghyun masuk menggapai lidah Baekhyun disana. Ciuman Jonghyun menurun ke dagu dan perpotongan leher anak itu yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

"Ennhhhh-hhhh Hyung A-ahhh" meningkatkan gairah Jonghyun menjamah anak _-sok_ polos dihadapannya.

"Baekkie kepanasan kan? Hyung buka saja bajunya ne?" yang tanpa dijawab oleh Baekhyun pun Jonghyun langsung menyambar kemeja sekolah Baekhyun, membuka kancingnya satu persatu lalu mencampakkan kemeja Baekhyun ke lantai.

Lalu Jonghyun melanjutkan permainanya menggigit dada dan menjilat dada Baekhyun sambil mengelus ngelus nipple kemerahan milik Baekhyun yang sudah mencuat mengundang bibir panas Jonghyun untuk menghisapnya.

"Aahhhh- hyuunghhhh—eohhhh mhhhnhhhh" Baekhyun keenakan dijamah Jonghyun.

"Gelihh hyunhh-nhggg A-sshhmmhhh " Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya sambil meremas remas surai kehitaman Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terus memainkan tubuh Baekhyun secara bergantian, memilin menggigit kecil dan menjilatnya penuh gairah. Baekhyun terus mendesah nikmat diiringi geraman dari Jonghyun yang mulai menekan –adik kecil Baekhyun dengan lututnya dan menggesek gesekkan lututnya menggoda Baekhyun yang mulai menegang.

' _A-h permainannya kurang menyenangkan'' komentar Baekhyun._

Baekhyun ingin cepat cepat saja dinodai Jonghyun namun suara ponsel Jonghyun sungguh mengganggu dan membuat Baekhyun kesal, Jonghyun mengangkat ponsel nya sambil terus menggesek adik Baekhyun yang sudah panas dibawah sana.

Namun tiba tiba semua kegiatan panas mereka terhenti, "Ne hyung, aku kesana segera" membuat Baekhyun ingin menembak kepala siapapun itu yang dengan kejamnya merusak hari baiknya Baekhyun.

Jonghyun melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun lalu berdiri disamping ranjang, "Baekkie, sampai disini dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus hyung lakukan sekarang, ayo pakai kemejamu hyung antarkan pulang kerumah" Jonghyun memakaikan kemeja Baekhyun sedangkan anak itu masih kesal merajuk diam tanpa suara.

"Baekkie marah pada hyung?" tanya Jonghyun tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo hyung, Baekkie tiba tiba saja lemas begini Hnhh" jawab Baekhyun pura pura lemas yang dalam hati mengumpati Jonghyun yang setengah setengah disaat dirinya sudah tegang begini.

"Ah masa masih segini saja sudah lemas, belum juga di acara keluar masuknya loh. Pasti Baekkie bisa pingsan nanti" kata Jonghyun tak tau malu. Baekkie hanya tersenyum remeh mendengarnya.

"Makanya cepat cepat keluar masukkan biar kita tau siapa yang pingsan nanti" singkat Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang dihadiahi dengan ciuman terakhir dibibir untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mengantar Baekhyun yang masih _–pura pura_ kelihatan lemas setelah hampir melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan dengan Baekhyun tadi, Jonghyun melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur sambil menghadap kearah jendela mobil, namun Jonghyun tak akan membiarkan pemandangan indah ini berlalu begitu saja menggeser sedikit kepala Baekhyun tanpa membangunkannya lalu membuat wajah anak manis itu terlihat dalam pandangannya. Baekhyun yang pura pura tertidur tertawa dalam hati _'Apa anak ini sudah jatuh hati dengan si bodoh Baekkie?'_

Mobil Jonghyun masuk kedalam halaman rumah Luhan yang luas, tampak juga mobil Chanyeol and genk terparkir rapi disana. Luhan menghampiri Jonghyun yang keluar dari mobilnya

"Mana Baekkie ku Jonghyunnie?" tanya Luhan yang bahkan tak terlihat curiga sama sekali saat walau menyadari tak kunjung melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jonghyun menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur didalam mobil, "Baek! Kau apakan adikku brengsek!" –itu suara Sehun, berlari ke arah mereka lalu dengan cepat memberi bogemnya pada Jonghyun.

Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun tersenyum senang lalu menjawab dalam hati _' Aku hampir diperkosa nya tau hyung!'_

Walau sepertinya kelakuan Jonghyun dan Baekhyun tadi bukan termasuk ke dalam tindakan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Jonghyun terhadap Baekhyun namun lebih seperti hubungan lebih atas rasa senang sama senang saja.

"Hey bung! Calm down, dia hanya tertidur setelah menonton sambil makan eskrim" Jonghyun mengelap sedikit darah diujung bibirnya akibat ulah Sehun.

"Sudahlah Sehun! Jangan berlebihan, Jonghyunnie mau mampir sebentar?" ajak Luhan yang ditolak dengan halus oleh Jonghyun

" Tidak usah Luhannie, aku ada urusan mendadak" ucapnya sambil memberikan pelukan dan ciuman kilat dibir Luhan.

' _Bibir Luhan bahkan tidak semenggairahkan bibir My baby Baekkie.i" Jonghyun berkomentar._

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, melihat arah pandang Jonghyun yang terlalu intens saat menatap Baekhyun yang sedang digendong oleh Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada pemuda bernama Jonghyun itu.

Jongdae memperhatikan arah pandang Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Ada yang aneh, benarkan? Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Jonghyun sepertinya terlalu menyukai Baekhyun? Kita harus waspada Yeol, si brengsek itu mengincar kakak beradik yang polos" kata Jongdae sambil menyilangkan tangan memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyetujui, "ya kau benar Dae, tapi setidaknya Luhan lebih cerdas dari anak idiot yang tengah tertidur digendongan Sehun itu"

Jongdae tertawa, "Yak! Orang idiot yang kau maksud itu calon adik iparmu sendir-mpphh"

Chanyeol kaget dengan perkataan Jongdae langsung menutup mulut ember itu, "H-hey adik ipar apa?" kata Chanyeol panas dingin.

Jongdae menggoda Chanyeol, "Kau menyukai Luhan bukan? Sama seperti Sehun yang juga menyukai Luhan sejak kecil. Sejak kapan kau jadi ikut ikutan suka?"tanya Jongdae yang membuat Chanyeol malu sendiri.

"Aku juga tak tau kapan pastinya, tapi aku merasa tenang melihatnya, merasa bahagia saat melihatnya bahagia. Dan kau! Jangan beritahu pada siapapun itu! Terlebih pada Sehun, aku tak ingin persahabatan kita kacau hanya karna hal itu" Chanyeol mengingatkan Jongdae yang memberi kedua jempolnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Other side**

"Kira kira bagaimana keadaan si penggoda Byun itu? Apa dia baik baik saja hyung?" tanya namja tampan bermata kodok –Minho

Mereka yang juga dalam masa menyembunyikan diri saat ini bosan menanti tugas

"Arghh! Aku sangat merindukan tingkah si Byun gila itu" Minho mengerang merindukan Baekhyun.

"Biasanya jika sedang bosan begini, dia akan menonton drama sambil memaki maki pemeran protagonis yang terlalu lembek menurutnya" sambung seorang namja berdimple -Yixing disebelah namja tinggi –Yifan merindukan makian kasar yang biasanya mereka dengar setiap hari.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "Tenang saja, anak itu akan senang disana. Sepertinya dia juga mendapat sedikit tugas dari Pak tua Byun itu dan entah sengaja atau kebetulan bisa menyalurkan bakat dan hobi nya disana" ucap Suho yang membuat mereka semua berdecak.

Suho memperlihatkan video -menampilkan kemesraan Baekhyun dengan seorang yang kebetulan sedang sial –Jonghyun sedang berciuman hot dengan tak tau malunya.

Yifan mengingat seluruh kejadian yang ada, "Malang sekali manusia yang jatuh dalam pesona anak Psycho itu" sambil menggeleng ngerih

Xiumin mengingatkan mereka akan motto nomor satu Baekhyun sambil menirukan gaya arogan bicara Baekhyun biasanya

"Yang menodaiku, Mati!"

"Yang main main dengaku, Mati!"

"Barang siapa yang pernah memasukiku, Mati!" menjadi penutup yang lalu menjadi bahan tawa oleh mereka meningat tabiat asli si BitchyBaek itu.

Mereka semua tau Baekhyun yang memang senang dinodai begitu dan setiap orang yang sudah pernah tidur bersama anak itu akan mati dengan berbagai cara, Baekhyun si mesum itu punya hobi menghabisi orang yang pernah 'tidur' dengannya.

Minho menambahkan, "Woa! Mengerikan! Dan kabarnya orang sial yang sudan terjerat dengan malaikat kematian itu adalah kekasih Luhan! Kakaknya sendiri!"

Suho terbahak, "Brengsek sekali! Hahaha!"

"Kalian tau sendiri bukan? Si sialan Baek itu mencintai drama!" lanjut Yixing tertawa lebar.

Yifan ikut tertawa, "Ayo bertaruh apa judul drama yang pantas untuk si Byun sialan Baekhyun itu. Pelakor kejam? Perselingkuhan itu nikmat? " tantang Yifan.

Ponsel Yifan berdering sebelum yang lain ikut menambahkan.

Sebuah pesan masuk bertuliskan

'New Mission!'

Eksecutor only

*Byun Baekhyun

*Wu Yifan

*Minho

Targets info will be send on your email, **Accepted to KILL**

' _Akhirnya misi sembunyi mereka telah selesai'_

'Sial sekali! Kapan kita dapat misiiii!' teriak suho dan Yixing.

" Kita berangkat! " kata Minho semangat disambut Tos oleh Yifan.

.

.

.

.

' _Eummmhhh aahhh' Baekhyun mendesah nikmat menikmati gesekan lutut Jonghyun pada penis kecilnya yang menegang._

 _Jonghyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun benar benar dalam keadaan full naked, sedangkan Jonghyun menghisap nipple kanan Baekhyun dan mencubit nipple kirinya yg tegang. Baekhyun mengerang nikmat_

' _Eunghh-hhh hhnhhh Hyuunhh sshhh' Jonghyun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri lalu memainkan penis kecil Baekhyun yang menegang dengan cairan precum diujung nya._

' _Baekkie siap siap ne' Jonghyun membalik badan Baekhyun menungging dan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang baekhyun yang berkedut siap dimainkan secepatnya._

' _Akhh hkk- hyunghhhh Enghh- ahkk ssak-kithhh ahhh' erangan seksi Baekhyun saat Jonghyun memutar mutar dan menggoyang jarinya kesana kemari sambil meremas remas batang kecil Baekhyun._

 _Jonghyun mulai memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan baik, sambil terus mengocok dan memainkan penis Baekhyun. Jonghyun terus menggoda dari segala arah membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dalam puncaknya, 'Aaahh hyung ahh! Ahh! Ahh hmmh!' cairan manis Baekhyun mengenai telapak tangan Jonghyun yang dengan senang hati menjilatnya rakus._

' _Sllrrpp! Manis ' puji Jonghyun yang membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri._

 _Jonghyun membalik lalu menimpa tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan menggesek kedua kejantanan mereka yang telah sama sama tegang dan terasa sepanas api, Jonghyun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar disambut dengan pasrah oleh Baekhyun yang menikmatinya._

 _Jonghyun mencumbu leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan bercak bercak merah disana, lalu berpindah ke dada, menghisap nipple Baekhyun yang mengeras menantang Jonghyun berbuat lebih untuk bermain dengannya._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Jonghyun mulai menggesek gesekkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang itu ke bibir lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut kedut tak tau malu. Lalu melesakkan bagian kepala penis besarnya perlahan ke lubang Baekhyun yang sempit itu._

' _Ssshhhh- aakhht ssakhiitt hyunnhhh' walau sudah sering melakukan hal ini, Baekhyun masih saja merasa perih karena lubangnya yang sempit._

' _Baekkie tahan nee, hyung akan masuk' katanya sambil menahan nafas bersiap melesakkan keseluruhan barangnya pada Baekhyun yang merintih._

 _Blessss_

' _Aahhh! Euhhh! Pe-riiihh hyunghh' jerit Baekhyun saat merasakan lubangnya penuh akibat tusukan dari Jonghyun._

 _Keseluruhan batang penis Jonghyun menusuk masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan sedikit bercak darah, Jonghyun lalu menghentikan gerakannya agar Baekhyun dapat lebih rileks dan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran penisnya._

' _H-hyunnghhhh' desahan Baekhyun membangunkan kembali gairah Jonghyun._

 _Jonghyun mengeluar masukkan miliknya yang bersarang didalam lubang Baekhyun, menariknya keluar masuk dan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat._

' _Ahh ahh hhhh mhhh yeahhhh mhhh hyunghhh ahh'_

' _Sssshh-hhhhsshhhhh' Jonghyun menggeram belum menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun._

' _Ouh! Akht! Iyaahhh eumhhh disanahhh hhyunghhh lagiihhh lagiiihhh' desah Baekhyun menutup mata sambil meremas surai kehitaman Jonghyun._

 _Jonghyun menemukan titik itu dan teus menghujani nya dengan hentakan hentakan nikmat yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gila dibuatnya._

' _Aahh! Hyuhng Baekhhi mhhmauu pipishhhh Mhngg! Ahh ber-hentihh dulluhhmmhh' kata Baekhyun seolah olah baru pertama kali melakukan nya._

' _GGmmhhh, keluarkan saja Baekhh! Emmhh h-hyunh juga akan-'_

 _Sprrrlllttt_

 _Mereka berdua menyemburkan cairan mereka bersamaan_

' _Eummhhhg! Ahh mmhhnnn hah-hhnn ennghhhh' Baekhyun merasa perutnya penuh dipenuhi oleh cairan Jonghyun ditambah penis Jonghyun yang belum rela meninggalkan lubang sempit Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah berkedut kencang._

 _Jonghyun seolah belum terpuaskan lalu menggenjot Baekhyun kembali, Baekhyun pasrah dengan senang hati menerimanya._

' _Mhhhh aahhh- eunghhhh hhkkk yaahmhhh hyunnghhhmhh' Baekhyun terus dibuat menggelinjang oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengangkat dan membalik badan Baekhyun hingga menungging, tanpa melepas penyatuan nya dari Baekhyun Jonghyun menarik bokong indah Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat sambil menyodok dalam lubang Baekhyun._

' _Hahhhah laghiihh hyuunghh yeeaahhmhhh emhh lebhihhh cephatthmhh!' titik kenikmatan Baekhyun kembali ditemukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun malah melambatkan sodokan nya meminta Baekhyun mencari kenikmatannya sendiri._

' _Eunghhh hyuunghhh disanahhhmhhh iyyahhh ahhh ahh' Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai memaju mundurkan bokongnya._

 _Dan sekarang Jonghyun akan benar benar membawa Baekhyun ke surga yang sesungguhnya setelah Jonghyun mempercepat kembali sodokan nya yang kali ini benar benar masuk sedalam dalamnya lubang Baekhyun._

' _Arghh! Hyunghnnnnggg! Ahhh !' jerit Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya terhempas telungkup diranjang dan membiarkan cairan hangat Jonghyun kembali mengisi lubang Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menampung semuanya sehingga meluber keluar dari celah lubang._

 _BRAK!_

' _Baekhyun! Jonghyun! Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan!' teriak Luhan marah sambil membanting pintu kamar._

' _jonghyunnie, kau mengkhianatiku. Hiks hiks' Luhan menangis_

' _A-aku sangat sangat mencintaimu jonghyunnie' Luhan meratap sedih_

 _Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli sedikitpun_

' _Yah ketahuan'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BRUK!**

' _Oh sial! Baekhyun mimpi jorok'_

Baekhyun terjatuh dari ranjangnya lalu bangkit melihat jam nya menunjukkan tengah malam saat ini, dan menyadari bahwa ia bermimpi melakukan itu dengan Jonghyun. Berawal dari Baekhyun yang tadinya berpura pura tertidur saat diantar oleh Jonghyun akhirnya malah benar benar tertidur setelah digendong masuk oleh Sehun, Sehun itu baik dan sangat hangat membuat Baekhyun nyaman dalam gendongannya. Kenapa luhan tidak bersama Sehun saja? Mereka terlihat dekat, Baekhyun lebih rela jika Luhan hyungnya bersama Sehun saja daripada si mesum Jonghyun.

' _Aha! Baekhyun punya rencana'_

' _Ahhhh rencananya nanti sajalah! Lihat celanaku jadi basah, haruskah aku mandi tengah malam begini?' kesal Baekhyun dalam hati_

Setelah membersihkan diri Baekhyun merasa lapar dan berniat keluar rumah mencari makanan pinggir jalan yang terkenal sangat enak dan ekonomis _–Hemat pangkal kaya kata Baekhyun_

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap ngendap takut didengar oleh Luhan atau ayahnya yang kemungkinan besar sedang tertidur sekarang, "Hey bocah, mau kemana malam malam begini?" sebuah suara berasal dari dapur yang gelap mengagetkan Baekhyun.

' _Aishhh! Dia lagi! Dia lagi!' Baekhyun sebal._

.

.

.

"Makanlah perlahan, jangan seperti orang tak pernah makan begitu." Ayah Baekhyun –Tuan Byun mengingatkan anak nya sebelum tersedak garpu nantinya.

"Mwah nyanmm, iyyyahh mnyamm Phak tuah" Baru kali ini Baekhyun memakan makanan korea yang bernama tteopoki itu, selama ini dia hanya bisa ngiler sambil menatap tokoh tokoh di drama memakan makanan ini.

Setelah selesai Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun berjalan berdampingan dan membahas banyak hal, "Sebenarnya apa yang harus kubersihkan disekolah mu itu pak tua? Kau belum memberiku daftar nama" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjilat eskrim strawberry nya dengan damai.

"Komplotan pengkhianat yang akan mencoba membunuh orang orang kita tentu saja, dulu akupun tak bisa mengendus keberadaan mereka. Memang benar kata pepatah _'Seaman amannya tempat adalah kandang musuh itu sendiri'_ mereka selama ini bahkan berlindung dibalik diriku yang bodohnya malah mencari mereka kemana mana" Suasana malam ini begitu tenang dan tidak begitu ramai, hanya terlihat orang mabuk dimana mana.

"Aku sudah dapatkan identitas asli mereka semua, aku juga sudah mengirimkan berkas mereka serta berbagai alasan ancaman kerugian dimasa sekarang atau masa depan jika membiarkan mereka hidup, aku yakin akan mendapat 'Accepted to kill' itu huahaha!" lanjut Tuan Byun sambil Tertawa tawa girang membuat Baekhyun ilfeel melihat tingkah orang uzur lupa umur ini.

"Tertawalah setelah kau mendapatkan konfirmasi keputusan nya, manatau alasanmu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melenyapkan mereka. Kau akan menangis semalaman senior Byun" Baekhyun mengingatkan jangan sesumbar dulu sebelum mendapatkan hasil yang diharapkan.

Namun Tuan Byun tetap keukeuh memastikan para pengkhianat itu lolos seleksi, "Aku 2000% Yakin Byun junior" katanya sombong.

"Siapa yang akan menyeleksi berkasmu Pak tua?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berkas itu secepatnya disetujui lalu Baekhyun sang eksekutor dibenarkan untuk 'Melenyapkan' mereka demi kepentingan umum, dan tentu saja atas persetujuan negara.

"Suho dan Yixing" jawab Tuan Byun sambil berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ini KKN namanya! Katakan juga pada mereka untuk menyetujuinya dengan cepat, sepertinya akan banyak bahaya mengintai kita setelah hari ini" teriak Baekhyun pada Tuan Byun yang berjalan didepannya sambil mengingat kelakukannya tadi –Memberi kertas peringatan diruang kepala sekolah yang pasti akan memunculkan tindakan bagi mereka yang merasa terancam.

"Hey Pak tua! Setelah ini apa? Pulang? Tak seru sekali!" kata Baekhyun yang belum ingin menyudahi jalan jalan malamnya hari ini.

"Kau sendiri mau apa?" tanya ayah Baekhyun yang dijawab cepat oleh Baekhyun "Sojuuuu!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring senyaring knalpot bocor.

"Oh tidak tidak anak kecil, aku pernah sekali menamani kau dan teman temanmu itu minum alkohol lalu berakhir dengan kalian semua mengacaukanku, dan kau yg paling mengerikan Byun!" kata ayah Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

Baekhyun tidak pernah ingat apa yang dia lakukan saat mabuk "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau mengerikan Byun kecil" Tuan Byun mengingat kejadian itu bahkan sampai membuat teman teman Baekhyun –yg tadinya mabuk, langsung sadar dan mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun mabuk yang sedang gila saat itu.

"Beritahu apa yang kulakukan Pak tua!" Baekhyun marah pertanyaannya diulur ulur begitu.

"Kau hampir mencabuli dan membunuh ayahmu sendiri." Tuan Byun mengaku ngeri melihat kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini.

"MWOO!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tak usah pura pura terkejut ByunTaeBaek, tingkat kemesuman itu sudah mencapai level maksimal. Ck, ntah darimana kau belajar. Habis manis sepah dibuang, habis kau tiduri, kau buat mati" Tuan Byun berdecak heran menggeleng pusing melihat sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda Pak Tua" tolak Baekhyun sambil tertawa tawa.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur yang baru 25 menit berlalu setelah merasakan kehadiran hyung cerewetnya –Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya lalu masuk menerobos kamar dan membuka tirai jendela lebar lebar.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, sudah hampir lewat satu minggu ini ia tak dibiarkan tidur oleh Kumpulan Pak _Tua –teman temannya Tuan Byun yang selalu memberinya bonus Misi malam hari._

"Hyung pergi duluan saja, Baekkie pergi sebentar lagi ne" bujuk Baekhyun yang pastinya tidak disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Tidak Baekkie! Baekkie harus berangkat dengan hyung" Luhan bersikeras takkan membiarkan adiknya terlambat.

Tin Tin Ten Ton Ten Ton Tin Tin

Klakson mobil terdengar bersahut sahutan dari gerbang sana.

"Nah itu Sehun hyung dan yang lainnya, hyung pergi duluan saja. Baekkie akan diantar ahjussshi Kim hari ini" Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan cepat cepat, Luhan berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya meng iyakan saran Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar menuju mobil sahabat sahabatnya.

Ini sudah terhitung 30 hari sejak Baekhyun pertama kali bersekolah ditempat membosankan itu, belum ada pergerakan dari mereka atau memang mereka yang sedang bersiap menunggu serangan yang akan datang? Entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun selagi berkas belum ada konfirmasi dari yang bersangkutan.

DDRRRTTT

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar

' _Aishh! Mengganggu saja! Aku bahkan ingin melanjutkan tidurku!_ ' Baekhyun mengerang malas lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada diatas nakas.

Panggilan Video

"Baek! Baek! Kau tau si namja selingkuhanmu itu! Si Jonghyun Jonghyun itu terlihat berada di China bersama ketua mafia Trancey!" kata sebuah suara yang lalu memunculkan wajah namja berlesung pipit –Yixing menjerit heboh.

"Mwo! Sedang apa dia? Ingin mengajak si Trancey bekerja sama?" kata Baekhyun yg diangguki oleh Yixing.

"Hm Baek, bagaimana kabarmu disana eh? Masih berhubungan dengan kekasih Luhan?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku baik hyung, kalau soal si Jonghyun mesum itu aku bahkan tak memperdulikannya lagi. Aku sudah puas dengannya" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Yixing melotot.

"Ehey, kau sudah tidur dengannya ya? Hah, malangnya anak itu. Umurnya tinggal menghitung tanggal saja." Yixing menebak Jonghyun akan mati muda.

"Belum sempat, tapi rasanya seperti sudah terjadi. Cuma mimpi sih tapi sudah cukup lah, aku kan bukan maniak seks" kata Baekhyun tak sadar diri.

"Kau dan mulut pembualmu" Yixing yang tau betul bagaimana cabulnya Baekhyun bahkan sempat pernah hampir mencabuli ayahnya sendiri saat mabuk.

Baekhyun terbahak mendengar Yixing yang mengatainya pembual "Aku merindukan si Yifan bau naga dan si kodok atrek itu" aku Baekhyun merindukan sahabat sahabat yang biasanya menjadi objek kejahilannya.

"Yifan dan Minho dalam tugas, dan kau? Kenapa tak ikut bersama mereka? Jelas jelas aku melihat namamu disana" kata Yixing yang membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Si Byun Senior dan ayah ayah kalian yang membatalkan penugasanku kesana dan mengharuskan untuk fokus dalam tugas yang diberikan" Baekhyun sebal sekali tidak ikut mengeksekusi tikus kotor yang sudah banyak merugikan orang orang.

"Byun Senior sedang ada diruangannya, bersama dengan ayahku sedang rapat dengan seluruh anggota divisi kejahatan khusus bersama Tua bangka lainnya. Sudah dulu ya Baek, tiba tiba banyak berkas yang masuk. Haaah enaknya jadi eksekutor, tak akan bosan diluar sana sedangkan aku mati kesepian sambil menyeleksi berkas berkas manusia kotor " keluh Yixing mabuk janda setelah muak menjadi penyeleksi berkas keputusan.

"Halah halah, liat darah PMS wanita saja menjerit jerit. Mau berani beraninya mengeksekusi? Yasudah bye hyungg, kerja yang rajin ya" tutup Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak berniat tidur kembali setelah mendengar Jonghyun mendatangi Trancey, musuh sekaligus saingan Baekhyun.

' _Argghhhh! Aku malas sekolah!' teriak Baekhyun sambil menendang selimutnya hingga jatuuh ke lantai_

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie mana? Kau turun sendiri Lu?" tanya Kai yang mana mendapat perhatian dari yang lainnya, "Iya, dia belum bersiap, masih baru bangun. Tidak ingin kalian menunggu katanya" jawab Luhan.

"Dia bisa terlambat jika tak berangkat sekarang" kata Sehun khawatir adik kecilnya akan terlambat yang di iyakan oleh Jongdae.

"Yeol, kau pergi dengan Baekhyun saja. Kalau denganmu kan sekolah yang harusnya menempuh waktu 25 menit bisa berkurang jadi 10 menit." Ide Jongdae ada benarnya juga.

"Ya ya ya, aku menunggu Baekhyun. Kalian jalan sana" usir Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalam rumah Luhan _–sekalian menumpang sarapan_

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sambil memakan sarapan nya yang ke tiga piring namun kesal menanti Baekhyun yang tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya memutuskan menghampiri kamar makhluk bodoh itu sambil menggerutu kesal

"Lama sekali si bodoh ini! Dia berdandan atau apa?"lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

BRAK!

"Aih sialan! Jantungku!" kaget Baekhyun sambil melompat kecil melihat Chanyeol masuk tiba tiba.

"Hehey mulutmu!" Chanyeol terkejut juga dimaki Baekhyun tiba tiba.

Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah dengan mulut 'sialannya' tiba tiba berubah jadi Baekkie bodoh kembali, "E-eh Yeolli hyung. Tidak sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Byun, siapa yang mengajarkanmu kata kata itu? Kai? Atau si kotak Jongdae?" Chanyeol memberondong Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa Baekhyun jawab dengan jujur.

"B-baekkie melihatnya di drama drama hyung, hehehe" bohong Baekhyun yangg syukurnya dipercaya oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan banyak banyak nonton drama dewasa! Akan ku adukan kau pada Luhan nanti" kata Chanyeol.

.

.

"Cepatlah! Kita berangkat sekarang" Chanyeol melempar Tasnya pada Baekhyun yang cemberut dijadikan babu untuk membawa Tas bau si Tiang ini. Namun tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun punya ide menarik lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah –mengambil barang yang tertinggal katanya.

"Cepat, aku tunggu dimobil!" Chanyeol berjalan terus menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan.

Barang tertinggal yang Baekhyun maksud sebenarnya adalah Pemutar video dari kamera yang sempat digunakan Baekhyun untuk merekam kelakuan mesum Jonghyun yang pasti tampak seperti om om pedofil ingin mencabuli anak polos seperti Baekhyun. Kamera Baekhyun berukuran kecil dan sangat mudah diselipkan diantara barang barang tanpa diketahui orang lain. _-semacam GoPro cam gitu deh_

Tentu saja tak semua adegan yang terekam akan dimainkan oleh pemutar itu, namun hanya adegan adegan dimana Jonghyun yang menggoda Baekhyun dan adegan adegan dimana Baekhyun akan terlihat sebagai korban. Hehe

Baekhyun memasukkan pemutar video nya didalam tas Chanyeol yang sedang bersamanya berharap Chanyeol akan menonton nya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya diparkiran sekolah, dimana semua siswa dan siswi menatap Chanyeol yang mengendarai seperti orang kesetanan. Sedang Chanyeol yang berharap jika anak disampingnya itu akan berteriak teriak ketakutan malah tak mendapatkan hal yang di harapkan.

Baekhyun malah tampak sedang tertidur nyenyak ditempat duduknya, Chanyeol bertanya tanya bagaimana cara Baekhyun bisa tidur dalam keadaan kebut kebutan yang Chanyeol yakini sudah mencapai kecepatan maksimal.

"Hey pendek bodoh! Ck! Kenapa kau bisa tidur hah?" Chanyeol membukakan seat belt Baekhyun lalu mengguncang guncang anak itu.

"H-hey baek, jangan bercanda. Kau tertidur seperti orang mati saja" Chanyeol terus mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun yang tampak masih tak bergerak sama sekali.

'Apa dia pingsan karena ketakutan?' Chanyeol takut terjadi apa apa dengan si manja Baekhyun lalu mengangkat anak itu dan membawa Baekhyun ke Uks membuat semua orang yang melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan, bahkan sampai ada yg mimisan karenanya saking senangnya melihat penampakan pagi yang menyegarkan mata.

Chanyeol terus berlari sambil menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, lalu dihampiri oleh Tao dan Kyungsoo "Yak! Park idiot Chanyeol! Kau apakan Baekkie heh?" Tao terkejut melihat pemandangan dimana Baekhyun terlihat tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tanpa bicara langsung berlari mengabari Luhan dan yang lainnya, "Tao ah coba panggilkan dokter Kang segera!" perintah Chanyeol gusar sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang belum bergerak sedikitpun yang langsung dilakukan segera oleh Tao.

Luhan, Sehun, Kai beserta Jongdae dan Kyungsoo terengah engah berlari ke UKS lalu melihat yang terjadi membuat mereka bingung "Yeol, ada apa dengan Baekkieku eoh?"Luhan sudah ingin menangis melihat Baekhyun masih belum bisa dibangunkan juga.

Tao kembali namun tanpa adanya dokter Kang yang biasa menjaga UKS "Dimana dokter Kang?" tanya Chanyeol panik. "Dokter Kang sedang cuti Yeol, kita harus apa?!" tanya Tao yang juga sama paniknya.

Seseorang masuk tanpa ijin dan membuat semua menoleh kearahnya "Mau apa kau?!" Kai menghalangi Jonghyun yang ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku memeriksa nya, Hyungku seorang dokter dan kebetulan membuka praktek juga. Jadi aku sering membantunya memeriksa pasien" kata Jonghyun ingin membantu.

Luhan mengangguk pada Kai untuk membiarkan Jonghyun masuk dan memeriksa Baekhyun, mulai dari denyut nadi, suhu tubuh dan lain yang diperlukan untuk mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Jonghyun menatap mereka semua lalu berhenti pada Luhan "Luhannie, sudah berapa hari dia tak tidur?" tanya Jonghyun pada Luhan sebagai hyungnya Baekhyun yang pastinya mengawasi Baekhyun dirumah.

Luhan juga tak tau, biasanya setelah pulang sekolah Baekhyun hanya 'belajar' dikamarnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak turun untuk makan malam. Bibi Kim yang akan membawakan makanan ke kamar Baekhyun.

"A-aku juga tidak tau, setahu ku dia tidur seperti biasa" jawab Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae pada Jonghyun

"Tak apa, Baekhyun hanya tidur." Jawab Jonghyun yang sama sekali tidak dipercaya oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidur apanya?! Dia seperti orang mati!" Chanyeol menyalak marah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Jonghyun.

"Hanya karna dia tidak terbangun saat kalian bangunkan?" tanya Jonghyun. Yang lain diam membenarkan.

"Aku akan mencoba membangunkannya" Jonghyun memutuskan membuktikan ucapannya didepan mereka semua.

Jonghyun menjepit hidung Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas

"Jauhkan tangan baumu dari hidungku, bajingan" igau Baekhyun dalam tidurnya yang membuat semua orang disana -kecuali Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan kasar anak Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Dari siapa dia mempelajari kata kata itu?!"teriak mereka semua tak rela.

Chanyeol mencoba menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban -sama seperti yang Baekhyun katakan padanya sebelumnya,

"O-oh awalnya aku juga kaget, dia belajar banyak kata makian dari drama yang ditontonnya" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya –sedikit lega jika anak itu hanya ternyata hanya tertidur.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan anak ini menonton drama lagi!" luhan menahan marah kepada Televisi dirumahnya.

"Aku menyesal sudah berlarian pagi pagi hanya karna seseorang yang tertidur" Tao mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kasur yang ada.

"Aku menyesal karena tidak terpikir untuk menutup hidungnya seperti itu" Chanyeol gemas karena kelakuan Baekhyun yang membuat semuanya gempar di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak menyesal, ini menyenangkan!" Jongdae senang hari ini paginya tak membosankan.

"Aku lebih menyesal karna lupa mengingatkanmu membawa otak" Kai mengetuk kepala Jongdae.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing masing. Biar aku yang akan menjaga Baekhyunie" Sehun sudah bersiap untuk menjaga Baekhyun tentu saja sekalian membolos pelajaran dan ikut Baekhyun menyelam jauh dalam ke alam mimpi.

"Jauhkan pikiranmu dari membolos Oh Sehun! Kelompok kita akan melakukan presentasi hari ini, jangan lari kau" Luhan menahan Sehun yang sudah berencana membolos lalu menyeret Sehun ke kelas. "Oh iya, Jonghyunnie. Aku titip Baekhyun bolehkah?" tanya Luhan pada Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja Luhannie" Jonghyun menganguk menyetujui.

Chanyeol untuk kali ini mengijinkan Jonghyun berada didekat Baekhyun karena dia juga satu kelompok dengan Luhan dan Sehun, bahkan meninggalkan tas nya di mobil karena menggendong Baekhyun dengan terburu buru.

Kai dan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi setelah Luhan menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Jonghyun lalu diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Tao merasa tak enak jadi nyamuk nya orang pacaran-Kaisoo selama perjalanan menuju kelas.

' _Nah kita bertemu lagi Baby Baek. Katakan apa yang harus hyung lakukan padamu sekarang hm?'_ Jonghyun senang akhirnya bisa berduaan lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah pada pertemuan terakhir mereka yang hampir melakukan hal menyenangkan itu tertunda.

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun selalu menghindar saat di dekati oleh Jonghyun. Baekhyun selalu berada di pelukan Kai lah, di gendongan Sehun lah, pulang juga diantar jeput Sehun- Chanyeol. Jonghyun mana mungkin boleh dekat dekat dengan Baekhyun didepan mereka. Akhir akhir ini Jonghyun sudah terlalu malas bertemu Luhan, sepertinya hubungan ini harus dihentikan segera. Jonghyun ingin menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama _'My Baby Baekkie'_?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maap sekali kalo ada banyak typo ya, hehe

Maapkan juga kalo Chaptnya terlalu pendek atau gimana, semoga Chpt depan bisa semakin panjang~~

And Thanks banget sama kalian yang udah follow, review, dan ngasi saran buat ff ini

'Ai Lap yu pul Beibe'

See U Next Chapt

 **Special Thanks to**

 **{ Fauziah agustina, Pcyrealwife, mamamiyeol, Mawarbiru }**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter

' _Nah kita bertemu lagi Baby Baek. Katakan apa yang harus hyung lakukan padamu sekarang hm?'_ Jonghyun senang akhirnya bisa berduaan lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah pada pertemuan terakhir mereka berakhir dengan kurang menyenangkan –karna Jonghyun belum berhasil menodai uri Baekhyunnie. _T.T_

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun selalu menghindar saat di dekati oleh Jonghyun. Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukan hal itu, karna Baekhyun memang lihai dalam membuat orang lain mencintainya. Baekhyun menggunakan teknik tarik-ulur untuk Jonghyun, namun selain alasan itu Baekhyun memang sengaja tak mau berdekatan dengan Jonghyun agar pikirannya tidak kembali penuh kemesuman dan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Baekhyun yang menghindar selalu Jonghyun dapati berada di pelukan Kai lah, di gendongan Sehun lah, duet dengan Jongdae lah, pulang juga diantar jeput Sehun- Chanyeol. Jonghyun mana mungkin boleh dekat dekat dengan Baekhyun didepan mereka. Akhir akhir ini Jonghyun juga sudah terlalu malas bertemu Luhan, sepertinya hubungan ini harus dihentikan segera. Jonghyun ingin menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil tas nya dan Baekhyun yang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Chanyeol Ada rasa tak rela ketika dia harus menerima Jonghyun berduaan dengan Jonghyun yang jelas dia benci.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau menyukai Luhan Park Chanyeol" Jonghyun menyebut Chanyeol pengecut karena lebih memilih untuk diam sedangkan orang lain juga mengejar namja pujaannya._

" _Kau diam saja jika tak ingin mati ditanganku!" Chanyeol menarik kerah Jonghyun yang sepertinya terlihat tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman dari Chanyeol._

" _O-ow kau begitu bodoh, membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain dan bukan denganmu. Hm apa jika aku mengincar Luhan kau akan membiarkanku mendapatkannya Park?" tantang Jonghyun._

" _Kau brengsek! Luhan bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya kau dapatkan!" Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil memukul kuat rahang Jonghyun, "Aku rasa aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah" Jonghyun semakin menyulut emosi Chanyeol sambil tertawa mengejek._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, Tidak! Luhan tidak akan mungkin luluh dengan Jonghyun! Luhan hanya menyukai Sehun! Dan Sehun hanya menyukai Luhan!_

" _Ucapkan semoga berhasil padaku Park" ucap Jonghyun meninggalkan Chanyeol diatap sekolah._

 _Sampai akhirnya Jonghyun benar benar mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol, rumor telah beredar._

' _Luhan dan Jonghyun, resmi berpacaran'_

 _Sehun yang saat itu memang sedang 'bertengkar' dengan Luhan semakin kesal melihat Luhan yang tidak 'Peka' dengan hatinya, malah memilih Jonghyun dari pada dirinya. Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun, Chanyeol juga berantakan mendengar rumor itu dan berusaha tidak mempercayainya sebelum Luhan sendiri yang mengakuinya._

 _Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat Luhan yang dipeluk mesra oleh Jonghyun di kantin sekolah, melihat keberadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Jonghyun mempermainkan mereka berdua dengan sengaja mencium Luhan didepan semua orang._

 _Jonghyun melempar senyum pada Chanyeol "Ini mudah Park" ucap Jonghyun tanpa suara._

 _Flashback End_

Chanyeol kembali ke dimobil mencari cari tas nya yang diletakkan anak itu - _Baekhyun_ itu entah dimana, Chanyeol terus mencari dan mendapati tasnya yang terbuka.

' _Apa ini? Aku tak pernah memiliki benda semacam_ _ini'_ Chanyeol bertanya tanya siapa yang telah meletakkan benda ini di dalam mobilnya yang memang dalam keadaan terbuka saat Chanyeol pergi dengan panik ke UKS sampai saat ia kembali dan menemukan mobilnya masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

Pemutar video

' _Haruskah ia melihat isinya?'_ Chanyeol sanksi takut melanggar privasi pemilik pemutar Video ini.

"Masa bodoh! Lihat sajalah!" Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil lalu duduk di dalamnya. Dia lalu menonton video berdurasi 6 menit lebih lebih membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar sambil menggeram marah. Chanyeol melemparkan pemutar video itu dengan asal lalu keluar dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mendekati Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tidur lalu mengecup pipi anak itu dengan gemas, dia perlahan mengecup berkali kali pipi Baekhyun hingga akhirnya merasa tergoda untuk mencicipi kembali bibir manis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Jonghyun hanya mengecup singkat awalnya, namun lama lama berubah menjadi agresif dan lebih kasar. Jonghyun mencoba melepas beberapa kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk mencium lebih dalam leher dan bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, sementara Jonghyun masih terus menggunakan waktu dengan sebaik baiknya. Setelah membuka keseluruhan kancing kemeja Baekhyun lalu Jonghyun mulai memainkan nipple menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan lidah dan gigi giginya. Jonghyun sedikit kecewa Baekhyun bahkan masih terlelap tanpa mendesah untuknya.

Apa ini kurang untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya? Jonghyun mulai sebal lalu berencana membuka dengan paksa celana Baekhyun, namun sebelum itu terjadi teriakan seseorang menyentaknya.

"Bersenang senang kau brengsek?!" bentak Chanyeol sambil berteriak marah lalu mendekat meninju wajah Jonghyun hingga dia terjengkang jatuh kebelakang.

Jonghyun masih berusaha melawan namun entah mengapa kekuatan nya saat ini tak bisa di samakan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi. Chanyeol lantas meninju perut Jonghyun, menddudukkan dirinya diatas Jonghyun dan dengan brutal memukuli wajah Jonghyun hingga tak berbentuk.

Jonghyun bahkan tak punya waktu sedetikpun untuk melancarkan satu serangan balasan kepada Chanyeol yang bahkan sekarang tengah asik menendang perut Jonghyun yang sudah tak berdaya terkapar dilantai UKS yang dingin.

Beruntung bagi Chanyeol karena kejadian itu terjadi saat pelajaran telah berlangsung, jadi tidak menimbulkan kekacauan dan keributan siswa lain yang pasti senang menonton adegan seru perkelahian seperti saat ini. Namun tampaknya Chanyeol telah membangunkan Baekhyun dengan semua kebisingan nya sementara Chanyeol masih belum puas menghabisi Jonghyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan kemeja nya tidak terkancing – _apa dia lupa mengancingnya ya? Pikir Baekhyun yang masih bingung._

Baekhyun memasang kembali kemejanya dengan benar lalu mengucek matanya pelan

"Hoammmhh, berisik sekali kau bajingan tengik! Berani berani nya mengganggu tidur ku." Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar lalu beralih melihat Jonghyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh Jonhyun dan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang masih mengumpat umpat kasar lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun _-berniat menghilangkan bekas bekas dari Jonghyun._

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja tapi memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol untuk sekarang ini, apa sebab Chanyeol mencium nya Baekhyun juga belum tau alasannya. Yang penting enak lah dapat bonus yang tak disangka sangka dari orang setampan Chanyeol ini.

'Emmhhhh mmhhnnnn C-chhannnhh' baru kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa mengimbangi ciuman panjang dari orang lain selain Yifan tentu saja _– Naga bau itu pencium paling tahan lama versi Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tebak rasanya hampir hampir sama dengan Naga bau itu _-Yifan_ , Baekhyun dan Yifan memang pernah terpaksa berciuman agar tak dicurigai saat sedang menguntit target, namun kedua dua nya saat itu malah keenakan dan terjadilah ciuman panjang yang Baekhyun akui memang sangat menguras udara di paru parunya dan juga menguras tenaga. Sempat juga Baekhyun menggrepe grepe Yifan namun akhirnya tersadar setelah mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya dari sang calon korban pemerkosaan _–Yifan._

Chanyeol yang merasa bibir Baekhyun belum bersih masih lanjut menjilat jilat bibir itu agar tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun dari Jonghyun.

Entahlah jika alasan itu hanya dibuat buat Chanyeol agar bisa berlama lama mencium bibir Baekhyun yang manis.

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa kehilangan nafas lalu memukul kecil dada bidang Chanyeol agar memberinya jeda untuk bernafas

"Hahh hhh hhahh" Baekhyun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega setelah Chanyeol mepelas tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun didepan layaknya menggendong seekor bayi koala besar lalu bergebas membawa Baekhyun menuju mobil.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sempat melihat Jonghyun yang digebuki Chanyeol, tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun melerai atau menjeda jeda pergumulan itu. Biar saja Jonghyun mesum itu mati pikir Baekhyun sesaat.

"Baek, jawab aku dengan jujur" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas melanjutkan "Apa kejadian sialan ini memang pernah terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menunjukkan sebuah video yang memang sengaja Baekhyun letakkan di tas Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Ne, benar hehe" Baekhyun manjawab sambil senyum senyum –sok polos.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau mau hah?! Dia itu kekasih Luhan, kakakmu" tanya Chanyeol yang ditanggapi –sok polos lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasang wajah sewot "Wae? Luhannie hyung juga sering cium Baekkie, karena Luhannie hyung sayang Baekkie" Baekhyun mengarang ngarang agar terlihat sepolos mungkin.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, baru menyadari jika Baekhyun itu makhluk polos yang tak boleh dilepas dari balai pelestarian orang orang polos.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, semua berjalan dengan baik sebelum mereka berhenti mendadak karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Stop!"mata Baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kedai eskrim dipinggir jalan.

"Yak! Kita bisa celaka jika kau berteriak seperti itu tiba tiba " Chanyeol ingin memarahi Baekhyun tapi mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang berbinar meminta eskrim.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas dan tatapan puppy eyes nya "Mau eskrim strawberry nya 2, satu disuapi Yeolli hyung yang satu makan sendiri" kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol berdecak malas "Sudah dibelikan masih saja menyusahkan" sambil menuruti kata Baekhyun –menyuapi anak itu yang terkekeh menerima suapan Chanyeol.

Setelah menyelesaikan eskrimnya Baekhyun sepertinya mengantuk, anak itu terus saja mengucek ngucek matanya sambil berkali kali menguap kecil. Chanyeol berencana membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya untuk membiarkan anak itu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Baekhyun tampak terpana dengan semua sistem keamanan yang terdapat di disana "Wah, ini rumah siapa hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun selama perjalanan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol.

"Rumahku tentu saja" kata Chanyeol bangga melihat Baekhyun yang ter Wah Wah sedari tadi melihat koleksi koleksi senjata pajangan ayahnya.

' _Sialan! Si tua bangka Park itu tak pernah bilang jika rumahnya sebagus ini.'_

Baekhyun bingung mengapa Chanyeol malah membawanya ke sini "Eh, kenapa kita kerumah Chanyeol hyung? Hari ini libur ya? Kenapa Baekkie gak sekolah ya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat tersenyum aneh.

"Iya libur, Semua Ssaem hari ini tidak masuk" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak peduli penasaran saja "Kenapa semua ssaem tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang " Semua ssaem ketiduran, kebanyakan begadang" jawab Chanyeol menyindir Baekhyun yang mengangguk angguk tidak merasa tersindir.

DRRRTTT

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar

Baekhyun melihat nama Jonghyun terpampang disana.

Ew, Baekhyun kira anak itu sudah mati di UKS.

"Eh, Jonghyun hyung?" Baekhyun bingung, ini Jonghyun benar benar Jonghyun atau hantunya yang sengaja meneror Baekhyun yang membiarkan Jonghyun mati di lantai UKS yang dingin, apa itu memang Jonghyun yang sudah sadar setelah insiden mengerikan tadi.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama sialan Jonghyun langsung bereaksi aneh dengan mengembangkan telinga caplangnya "Apa! Sinikan ponselmu!" Chanyeol merebut ponsel Baekhyun lalu menjawab telepon dari Jonghyun yang tidak tau diri itu.

'Baekhyunnie, eodisseo? Hyung sedang sakit, datanglah ke UKS Hmm' terdengar suara menjijikkan Jonghyun dari seberang line telepon.

Chanyeol seumur umur tak pernah sejijik ini pada orang lain "Kenapa tidak mati saja kau!" bentak Chanyeol langsung memblokir nomor Jonghyun lalu menghapusnya dari daftar kontak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu melihat kontak Baekhyun yang hanya berisi, Luhannie Hyung, Ayah, Chanyeol hyung, Sehunnie Sayang Baekkie, Kai kkamjong, Jongdae kotak, Tao panda, Kyungie Baekkie. Hanya itu saja.

Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun hingga anak itu meringis

Wajah Chanyeol tampak tak senang "Hey! Namaku kenapa tak ada special specialnya?" Chanyeol cemberut namanya tidak di spesialkan seperti yang tertera di nama nama lain.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu menjawab"Oh, Yeolli hyung mau dikasih nama apa hehe Baekkie lupa tanya. Abisnya hyung galak sih sama Baekkie, kan takut nanya nya" Baekhyun menampakkan cengiran bodohnya.

Chanyeol mengotak atik ponsel Baekhyun lalu melemparnya kembali pada si pemilik "Tak usah, ini sudah kuganti. Ingat! Jangan kau rubah rubah lagi" Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan ponsel Baaekhyun.

' _Chanyeol Tampan Baekkie'_

Baekhyun cekikikan sendiri tak menyangka jika Chanyeol juga memiliki sisi manis yang sangat Baekhyun sukai eh?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan segala pikiran yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tampan, Baik, gentle, manis juga, eh?

' _Kenapa aku begini?'_ Baekhyun bertanya tanya mengapa dia jadi suka membicarakan Chanyeol begini.

' _Apa aku menyukai Park Chanyeol?'_

' _Ah, jangan bercanda'_ Baekhyun menggeleng mengipaskan tangannya ke sembarang arah berusaha menolak tapi sepertinya tak bisa.

'Ya! Aku suka!' sambungnya kemudian tertawa sambil bertepuk senang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja suka bertengkar hanya karena masalah masalah sepele, dan kali ini mereka sedang ribut memperdebatkan sebuah kartun yang tengah mereka tonton.

"Sebenarnya Patrick itu tidak bodoh hyung, dia itu terlalu pintar hingga malas melakukan hal hal biasa yang seperti orang lain lakukan. Jangan mengatai Patrick bodoh! "Baekhyun selalu saja marah saat Chanyeol mengejek kebodohan bintang laut itu.

Chanyeol berdecak heran sebenarnya dimana letak otak satu ini "Ck, tidak tidak Patrick itu bodoh Baek. Lihat itu! Dia bahkan mengenakan skateboard terbalik sampai kakinya mengeruk aspal jalanan"Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya jika Patrick bintang itu memang benar benar bodoh.

"Ck! Hyung saja yang bodoh, dia sebenarnya melakukan hal itu agar yang lain memperhatikannya. Lihatlah dia selalu sendirian, Squidword dan Spongebob bekerja ditempat yang sama dan saling menyayangi setiap hari." Baekhyun menonton sambil menjelaskan dengan khidmat.

"Tuan Crab dan Plankton juga bersahabat dekat, Sandy punya keluarga di texas, Larry selalu ditempat gym bersama teman temannya. Bahkan Mermaidman dan Bernacleboy pun selalu bersama sampai tua!" Baekhyun jadi sedih, kisah hidup Patrick terdengar hampir sama dengan miliknya.

Chanyeol heran dengan jawaban aneh Baekhyun "Squidword membenci Spongebob, mereka selalu bertengkar, bukan saling menyayangi. Tuan Crab dan Plankton itu bersaing dan saling mencuri, bukan bersahabat dekat. Kau ini sebodoh itu untuk membedakan watak karakter kartun ya?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal mengapa tak ada yang sepemikiran dengannya soal kartun kartun ini.

Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan lebih dalam disertai contoh agar Chanyeol menerima pemikirannya "Spongebob dan Squidword itu seperti Chanyeol hyung dan Baekkie, selalu bertengkar tapi tetap saling menyayangi hehe." Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum aneh

Baekhyun masih terus memandangi Chanyeol sampai anak itu terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya "Tuan Crab dan Plankton itu bersahabat dekat seperti Baekhyun dan sahabat Baekhyun ditempat yang jauh disana, kami selalu memperebutkan sesuatu, memarahi satu sama lain, tapi tetap saling peduli. Itu yang dinamakan _'Sahabat yang sesungguhnya adalah musuhmu sendiri'_ karna dia selalu menunjukkan padamu kelemahanmu yang sebenarnya dan kau akan lebih percaya diri untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa menutupi kelemahanmu dengan kelebihan. Daripada sahabat yang tampak baik diluar namun diam diam ingin membunuhmu dari belakang itu lebih menjijikkan dari semua Brengsek yang ada didunia" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata makian –lagi tepat didepan Chanyeol.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Brengsek?"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun sambil membawa cabai yang didapatnya entah dari mana "Mulutmu itu terlalu banyak belajar Byun kecil! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran, kesini kau!" Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun dan menyapu bibir Baekhyun dengan sebiji cabai agar tak mengulangi ucapan ucapan kasarnya lagi.

Baekhyun tak bisa lari si caplang sialan yang sudah menangkap wajahnya "Bajingan kau! Park Chanyeol keparat! Yak! Ini pedas sialan! Arghh!" Baekhyun kembali dalam mode aslinya setelah dicabein Chanyeol.

"MWO! Kau bilang apa?! hey! Berhenti disitu kau kerdil berkaki kecil! Yak!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari lari mengelilingi rumah menghindar dari cabai super Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Huwe! Huhuuuu! Hikssss" Baekhyun terus saja menangis menjerit jerit setelah Chanyeol berhasil menangkap dan memberikan sapuan cabai super dibibir Baekhyun yang sekarang membengkak panas.

Chanyeol beserta maidnya kelimpungan mencari ide agar Baekhyun tidak menangis lagi, suara anak itu sangat melengking menyakiti seluruh telinga yang ada dirumah ini.

Baekhyun menjerit jerit nista dengan ingus keluar masuk "Huwee! Ahjusshi! Bibir Baekkie sakitt sekali! Chanyeol hyung jahat huwee!" Baekhyun mendelik delik kearah ahjusshi _kim –pelayan Chanyeol_ sambil memeluk lengan ahjusshi kim agar memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol.

Ahjusshi kim bisa apa, dia cuma pelayan masa iya berani beranian menghajar Park Chanyeol tuan mudanya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerti kebingungan Ahjusshi Kim "Sudah paman, paman kembali saja biar aku yang akan menangani anak cengeng ini" paman kim menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun "Huwa! Apa! Mau apa lagi hah!" Baekhyun kembali menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak "Ck, anak anak memang susah didiamkan jika sudah menangis. Dulu kata eomma, jika anak bayi menangis berarti tandanya dia lapar atau mengantuk. Tapi Baekhyun kan sudah makan, ohhh dia pasti mengantuk makanya jadi rewel begini" Chanyeol mengingat ngingat perkataan eommanya lalu kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

Chanyeol lalu menepuk pelan layaknya seorang ibu gorila menidurkan anaknya "Ss-sshhhh, cup cup Baekkie sayang jangan menangis lagi ne. Chanyeol hyung akan menidurkan Baekkie cup cup" Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

' _Hah menidurkan? Apa ini seperti apa yang aku bayangkan?Hihi, enak dong ya..' Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak tidak._

Kelakuan absurd Chanyeol tak terlepas sedikitpun dari seluruh maid yang ada disana, menganga lebar sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol mendiamkan anak yang sedang menangis itu dengan menggendongnya dan menepuk nepuk kecil tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Gak nyangka ya, Tuan muda Chanyeol Mommyable juga"_ kata salah satu maid yang langsung diiyakan yang lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar lalu menidurkannya perlahan masih sambil memeluknya, meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya yang entah mengapa berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Baekhyun terlihat sudah tidak menangis lagi dan terus mendusel di dada bidang milik Park yang super Tampan ini.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesal akan tindakan brutalnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang berakibat mengerikan seperti ini "Masih sakit ya?" Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun berusaha melihat bibir Baekhyun yang memerah akibat perbuatannya.

Baekhyun diam saja sepertinya malas menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol "Mianhae Baekkie, sini hyung sembuhkan" lalu Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka itu kedalam ciuman nya yang hangat, menjilat jilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun lalu menggigit kecil bagian dalamnya.

Pertama tamanya sih enak.

Pertengahannya juga masih enak.

Lama lama Baekhyun nyaris mati kehabisan nafas karena bibir Chanyeol yang tak mau lepas.

Baekhyun megap megap kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol terlihat masih sehat sehat saja terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol memberi tanda jika ia kehabisan udara

"Mhhhhhpphhh Haahhh hahhh" Baekhyun masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya dan mengais oksigen dengan rakus.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun lalu tertawa

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali sampai Baekhyun kira dirinya akan terkena diabetes karena senyum itu "Omo! Ikan koi kehabisan nafas, Eotokkhae? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" katanya meledek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Chanyeol jadi manis sekali hari ini.

Apa karna video sialan itu Chanyeol jadi begini?

Kalau begitu Baekhyun mau lagi deh di engga engga in Jonghyun agar Chanyeolnya begini terus.

Baekhyun kan jadi suka.

Baekhyun iseng iseng bertanya "Yeolli hyung kenapa cium Baekkie?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih memain mainkan dagu runcing Baekhyun ke kanan kiri.

Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol "Di drama drama jika ada orang berciuman itu tandanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata 'sepasang kekasih' jadi bingung juga, pasalnya Chanyeol masih belum memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan atau tidak.

'Apa a _ku mencintai anak cengeng ini?'_

' _Ah, jangan bercanda'_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang berusaha santai menjawab "Hm, ini namanya bukan berciuman Baek, ini namanya menyembuhkan. karna bibir Baekkie sakit, jadi hyung yang sembuhkan di obati dengan bibir hyung yang manis ini" kata Chanyeol sambil memonyong monyongkan bibirnya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak bibir keriting itu ' _Menyembuhkan kepalamu!'_

Chanyeol kembali menambahkan "Hyung sudah menganggap Baekkie dongsaeng hyung sendiri. Jika suatu saat nanti hyung menikah dengan Luhan kan Baekkie otomatis akan menjadi dongsaeng hyung juga" perkataan Chanyeol secara tak sengaja menampar Baekhyun dengan kenyataan bahwa ia di sayangi hanya karena Luhan.

Luhan adalah alasan dibalik mereka semua membaik baiki Baekhyun selama ini, Luhan adalah segalanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya digunakan sebagai objek agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun menahan amarahnya sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas.

 _'Tak ada bedanya saat aku jenius atau bodoh! Aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk disukai orang lain!'_ Baekhyun meringis mengingat hidupnya yang hanyalah sebuah percobaan dan digunakan saat dirasa bermanfaat dan akan dibuang sewaktu dia tak bermanfaat lagi kelak'

Baekhyun kembali membuka mata berusaha tidak mengingat kembali, Apapun yang akan terjadi dengannya kelak biar menjadi rahasia Tuhan sajalah. Baekhyun masih ingin menggoda Chanyeol, "Em hyung bibir Baekkie masih sakit"

"Jinjjayo? Sini hyung obati lagi" Chanyeol menjilat dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan khidmat menikmati sensasi bergetar yang dirasakannya.

'Mmhhhh mpckk mphhhmp' Baekhyun melenguh tanpa sadar membangkitkan semangat Chanyeol memainkan bibir kecil Baekhyun.

Mereka menghasilkan suara kecipak basah lalu saling bertukar saliva, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sadar akan satu hal –rahasianya. Bahkan dia sendiri yang membongkarnya didepan Baehyun, semoga mulut anak ini tak seember Jongdae- pikir Chanyeol.

"Baekkie jangan bilang bilang Luhan hyung ya, nanti dia marah" kata Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menjaga rahasianya.

Baekhyun menahan makiannya ' _Keparat kalian!'_

.

.

Mereka semua mencari cari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menghilang bagai tertiup angin, tak kelihatan di segala penjuru sekolah. Mereka mencari di UKS dan mendapati kekasih Luhan –Jonghyun dalam keadaan mengerikan. Saat ditanya apa yang menyebabkannya jelek seperti itu hanya di jawab dengan alasan 'terjatuh ditangga' yang mana tidak dipercayai sama sekali oleh mereka semua.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya prihatin "Jonghyunnie, aku akan menemanimu disini ne" Luhan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang dalam kondisi kurang baik.

Sehun tidak terima, Luhan seharusnya tidak boleh bersama Jonghyun yang sehun tau hanya ibgin mempermainkan hatinya Luhan saja "Tidak Lu, kita harus mencari Baekhyun!" Sehun memarahi Luhan yang bahkan mementingkan keadaan kekasihnya daripada adiknya sendiri.

Luhan sudah muak melihat sahabat sahabatnya yang sekarang lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun "Sehun! Baekhyun itu sudah besar! Dia memang manja tapi setidaknya dia harus menggunakan otaknya itu agar semua orang tak kerepotan karenanya!" Luhan membalas tak kalah marah, Sehun sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun, memanjakannya, memeluknya, menyuapi anak manja itu setiap hari.

Jongdae terkejut mendapati Luhan yang setengah membentak, ini tidak seperti biasanya "E-eh sudahlah guys, Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol dirumahnya. Dia baru saja mengabari" Jongdae mencoba memecah keheningan akibat pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

Kai berusaha mencari celah agar bisa secepatnya membawa Sehun menjauh dari Luhan "Sudahlah ayo Sehun, kita kerumah Chanyeol." Kai yang mengerti keadaan tak akan baik jika mereka berlama lama membahas tentang Baekhyun dengan kepala panas.

Sehun dibawa paksa oleh Jongdae dan Kai keluar dari UKS, sedang Kyungsoo dan Tao sedikit heran kenapa Luhan bisa semarah itu hanya karena Baekhyun, mereka berdua merasa sdikit canggung untuk pamit pergi kerumah Chanyol juga.

"Emm Lu, kami pamit-" namun belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Luhan.

Luhan tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang anak itu kali ini "Pergilah temui Baekhyun, pastikan dia baik baik saja. Dan kalian akan lega bukan" katanya sarkastik.

Kyungsoo dan Tao meninggalkan ruangan merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apapun pada Luhan.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dan Tao, Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya sakit sekali merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh sahabat sahabatnya karena kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah tengah mereka. Mereka hanya memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat semakin special dan Luhan kurang menyukai hal itu. Baekhyun membuatnya tersingkir, menggeser kehadiran Luhan dari hati sahabat yang dicintai olehnya.

Jonghyun awalnya sempat bingung mengapa Luhan yang dia kenal selama ini tiba tiba bisa berkata sejahat itu mengenai adik yang tampak sangat disayanginya dulu "Jangan menangis Luhannie, aku selalu bersamamu" Jonghyun menghapus buliran air mata Luhan lalu tersenyum miring.

' _Permainan semakin menarik sejak my baby Baekkie hadir disini, aku akan mengganti rencana. Aku putuskan tidak jadi memutuskan Luhan untuk saat ini'_

 _._

 _._

Mereka semua pergi menuju kerumah Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah memangku kepala Baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan kartun yang ditontonnya, hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi mereka mengingat kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi ini selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka berada.

Chanyeol menangkap kedatangan mereka semua "Eoh kalian sudah datang, makanlah jika kalian lapar. Makanan sudah siap" kata Chanyeol sambil masih memperhatikan Televisi.

Sehun tampak sedikit lelah ditambah dengan wajah nelangsa nya "Yeol aku lelah, aku tidurduluan" kata Sehun lalu naik keatas meuju kamarnya berada.

Rumah Chanyeol, rumah mereka juga dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga dan memang sering menginap baik dirumah salah satu dari mereka dan menganggap nya sebagai rumah sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh melihat Sehun yang uring uringan lalu menatap pada Kai dan Jongdae meminta penjelasan.

' _Sedang bertengkar'_ jawab Kai tanpa suara.

'Dengan siapa?' Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan isyarat bibir tanpa bersuara.

Belum Chanyeol mendapat jawaban dari Kai, Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan mereka lalu bertanya riang

"Luhannie hyung eoddiseo?" dan ah- Chanyeol mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab Kai tadi.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup

"Luhan hyung menemani Jonghyun hyung yang sedang sakit akibat jatuh dari tangga, jadi tidak ikut kesini" Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Baekhyun menemani anak itu menonton kartun kesayangannya –Spongebob

Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Tao dan Kyungsoo"Eoh geurae, Baekkie mau tidur disini. Bilangkan pada Luhannie hyung ne"

Tao dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lemas "Ne"

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan tampaknya mereka semua tak ada keinginan untuk kembali kerumah masing masing.

Chanyeol memang terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka mencoba bercanda "Yak kalian semua tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol menatap mereka semua yang tengah berbaring dilantai sambil menonton berita.

Jawaban sama setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya "Pulang? Inikan rumah kami juga" kata Kai yang dihadiahi Tos keras dari Kyungsoo dan Tao.

' _Berita hari ini, sebuah gudang yang diduga sebagai tempat penelitian manusia dengan tanpa izin disertai alat dan limbah bekas manusia lainnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengerikan. 48 orang peneliti didalamnya dinyatakan tewas namun tidak ditemukan tanda tanda keberadaan pemimpin mereka. Jasad dibiarkan begitu saja dalam keadaan mengenaskan namun dipastikan tidak ada darah sedikitpun. Kepala kepolisian tidak memberi keterangan apapun mengenai masalah ini, pemerintah telah menutup lokasi dan berjaga disekitar tempat kejadian berlangsung.'_

Baekhyun yakin itu perbuatan Yifan dan Minho yang memang sedikit tak suka dengan _darah 'Wow itu jumlah yg banyak untuk kalian berdua' Baekhyun memuji dalam hati, keterampilan Yifan dan Minho memang tak boleh diragukan._

Mereka terdiam sebentar mendengar berita mengerikan tersebut "Aku yakin itu pasti perbuatan hantu" kata Tao mengomentari berita tersebut.

Kai memicing tak percaya, masih ada saja yang percaya hantu dijaman sekarang "Tao ya kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas itu pasti _Shadowws_ " Kai jelas tau ini semua pasti perbuatan ayah mereka dengan organisasi gelapnya.

Jongdae turut mengiyakan "Kai benar, ayah bilang mereka memang disetujui untuk dilenyapkan, maka dari itu kepolisian juga tak akan mungkin bisa memberi keterangan tentang dalang dibalik siapa sebenarnya yang melenyapkan mereka semua, itu sudah ada dalam skenario." Jongdae juga sudah banyak belajar tentang _shadowws_ , cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan masuk kedalamnya.

Sementara Baekhyun sedikit kaget ternyata mereka juga sudah diberitahu perihal _shadowws_

' _Oh, mungkin aku akan jadi senior kalian Haha! Ini sebabnya pak tua itu memerintahkanku untuk memperhatikan setiap potensi kemampuan dan bakat yang ada pada mereka'_

Chanyeol berbaring dikarpet "Aku merindukan Yifan hyung omong omong" kata Chanyeol

"Aku juga" sambut yang lain serempak.

"Kita setidaknya tak berpisah, walau aku juga bekerja untuk _shadowws_ " Kyungsoo bersyukur dirinya diizinkan untuk bertugas dikorea, tanpa meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabat sahabatnya.

' _Kyungsoo bekerja di shadowws? Bagian apa? Aku tak pernah melihat namanya ada dalam daftar tugas yang ada'_

Baekhyun penasaran

Kai mendekat pada Kyungsoo "Kenapa paman memasukkamu kedalam organisasi begitu cepat? Aku iri, ngin cepa bekerja rasanya. Kurasa itu Keren" Kai sering mengkhayal jika ia sudah masuk dan bekerja dioganisasi tertutup itu.

Baekhyun jadi inin tau Kyungsoo berad di divisi yang mana "Kyungie bekerja? Kerja apa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya sedikit lebih jauh memastikan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tao sedikit merasa curiga dengan Baekhyun yang kelihatan mencurigakan "Apa Baekhyun benar benar seperti yang Tuan Byun katakan?" tanya Tao memastikan pada yang lain.

 _Flashback_

" _Paman mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk sebuah misi" Tuan Byun memerintahkan mereka semua berkumpul._

" _Misi apa Appa?" tanya Luhan penasaran, mereka belum pernah diberi misi sebelumnya jadi ini adalah misi pertama mereka semua untuk mengawali karir dalam dunia tersembunyi seperti ayah mereka._

" _Menjaga Baekhyun, kau sendiri kan yang meminta appa mengembalikannya kesini"Tuan Byun memberitahu_

" _Baekhyun adikmu Luhan, dia memiliki sebuah penyakit mental yang membuatnya terus merasa seperti anak anak."_

 _Tao ikut menanggapi " Paman, misi kami menjaga anak terbelakang mental?"_

 _Tuan Byun menipiskan bibirnya "Dia itu special Tao –ya, ini hanya misi pertama kalian. Setelah ini baru kalian akan ditempatkan ditempat dimana bakat kalian akan tersalurkan" Tuan Byun hampir saja tertawa terbahak bahak membayangkan jika Baekhyun akan berakting layaknya anak TK._

 _Chanyeol masih belum mengerti "Dari mana kalian akan tau apa bakat kami? Kami sendiri bahkan tidak tau" Chanyeol menambahkan –tidak mengerti dengan pembagian itu._

" _Tenang saja, penilaian akan kuserahkan pada ahlinya" Tuan Byun tersenyum._

 _Flashback end_

' _Pak tua itu benar benar!_ ' Baekhyun mendelik tajam entah pada siapa, dia menahan kemarahannya saat ini mendengar percakapan sialan mereka tentang pak tua yang memberi misi menjaga Baekhyun yang digadang gadang memiliki cacat mental.

Jongdae melompat membuat mereka semua terkejut "Nah itu dia! Aku juga kurang percaya!" itu Jongdae yang berbicara,

"Biasa saja bilangnya! Tak usah pakai lompat segala!" Kyungsoo melempar Jongdae dengan bantal sofa.

Tao lalu mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi "Mungkin Baekhyun itu gen yang gagal disempurnakan, tidak sukses seperti kita" Kata Tao yang ada benarnya juga.

Baekhyun memendam emosinya masih sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Sehun menangkap ketidakpercayaan mereka pada Baekhyun "itulah sebabnya aku menyuruh Baekhyun bercerita tentang kehidupannya saat dia masih baru masuk sekolah dulu!" Sehun ikut menimpali.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang pura pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Baekkie" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan butiran keringat diwajahnya –takut jika rahasianya akan terbongkar secepat ini.

Kai bertanya perlahan lahan "Baekkie benar benar tidak tau ayah Baekkie kerja apa?" tanya Kai yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

' _Sialan sekali situasi seperti ini! Bisa bisa akan menghancurkan sandiwara ku!' ringis Baekhyun dalam hati._

Baekhyun terpaksa menjawab dengan segala kekuatan bodoh yang ada pada dirinya "Appa berjualan eskrim" jawab Baekhyun yang buntu tidak dapat menemukan jawaban lain.

"Haahh?!" teriak mereka semua.

Kai merasa tak percaya, Tuan Byun mana mau bekerja diluar panas panasan "Tuan Byun berjualan Eskrim?" tanya Kai sekali lagi memastikan.

"He-em" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tao ikutan bertanya yang macam macam "Untuk apa? Paman Byun kan sudah kaya" tanya Tao ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin buntu "Untuk membelikan Baekkie seorang hyung tampan" jawabnya ngaco

Sehun yang sekarang malah tak mempermasalahkan sedikitpun "Duh kasihannya Baekkie, sekarang Baekkie sudah punya hyung yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Baekkie" Sehun lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Mereka semua jijik mendengar Sehun yang sok manis.

Sehun yang mendapat tatapan _wtf_ dari mereka semua mencoba mencairkan suasana "Hey guys, im serious. Baekhyun akan kujadikan adik kecilku apapun yang terjadi"

Baekhyun diam diam tersenyum senang _'Oh! Sehun memang hyung terbaikku!'_

Chanyeol tak setuju dengan keputsan Sehun menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai adiknya "Aku tak berniat menambah adik, kau saj sudah merepotkan magnae!" dibalas kekehan renyah dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo mencoba berfikir positif "Oh mungkin Paman Byun menyamar jadi penjual eskrim agar misinya lancar" Kyungsoo memberi jawaban yang dapat diterima oleh mereka semua.

Jongdae melihat ada kemungkinan "Hmm.. bisa jadi" Jongdae melihat ada kemungkinan paman Byun melakukan itu.

"Oh ya, Yifan hyung apa kabar?" tanya Kai dan Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya terlihat lebih semangat "Appa bilang Yifan hyung sedang dalam misi besar saat ini, jadi jika berhasil maka dia akan dapat libur minggu depan" kata Chanyeol yang langsung disambut histeris oleh mereka semua.

Baekhyun tak percaya melihat mereka kegirangan begitu, persis seperti idiot. Baekhyun tau Yifan itu anak dari Paman Park _-Park Yunho_ yang berarti ayah dari Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun, Yifan dkk hanya benih percobaan dari para orangtua mereka yang haus akan perkembangan zaman dengan mengacak ngacak gen dan DNA mereka. Dan ingatkan Baekhyun akan satu hal, mereka sebagai anak percoban tidak aan pernah terdaftar di kartu keluaga seperti anak lainnya, hanya tercatat bahwa mereka hidup untuk mengabdi pada organisasi, menuruti apaun keputusan yang demi keselamatan dan kesejahteraan oganisasi. Mereka tanpa identitas, tanpa orangtua sebagai pengampu, mereka benar benar milik organisasi sepenuhnya.

Orang orang seperti Baekhyun hanya kebetulan beruntung bisa terlahir, bahkan Tuan Byun sendiri mengaku hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak saja, dia melakukan percobaan tanpa tau bahwa percobaan yang dilakukannya benar benar bisa menghasilkan seorang anak. Namun dibalik kelebihan itu mereka memiliki kelemahan dalam mengontrol emosi, Yifan hampir membunuh ibunya sendiri saat tau ibunya menghilangkan mainan kesayangannya. Baekhyun juga pernah mencekik ibunya saat melarang Baekhyun bermain dengan Luhan.

Dengan berbagai pertimbanagn akhirnya mereka harus dipisahkan dari keluarga, mereka menjalani pelatihan dan pendidikan keras sebagai kandidat kuat pemegang organisasi kelak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap bersama yang lainnya dirumah Chanyeol, sekalian menghindar dari Luhan –Baekhyun sedang tak mau dekat dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun semakin sayang pada Sehun terus menempel pada –calon kakak iparnya itu "Baekkie manis sekali ya" kata Sehun menyentil hidung Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang jijik melihat tingkah sok manis Sehun menggelengkan kepala

Kyungsoo pura pura tidak melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun "Jangan berbuat macam macam padanya!" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Sehun terlihat tak peduli.

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya "Baekkie sayang hyung tidak?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang sedang memakan snack sambil memeluk manja lengannya.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menjawab jujur dengan hati yang paling dalam "Baekkie sayang Sehun hyung!" jawab Baekhyun riang sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada snack yang sedang dinikmatnya lalu masuk lebih dalam ke pelukan pemuda pucat itu.

Tao dan yang lain melihat kejadian itu dengan gemas, Sehun pintar sekali memanjakan anak orang.

Sehun semakin bahagia sekarang, selama ini dia tak punya adik. Sehun berencana akan mengenalkan Yifan hyung dengan Baekhyun, pasti hyungnya itu–maksud hati ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai adiknya "E-h Jinjja? Kalau sayang, mana buktinya?" tanya Sehun yang sempat membuat Baekhyun berfikir sebentar lalu

Chup

Baekhyun mencium Sehun tepat dibibir.

Mereka semua melihat, dengan jelas merasa kehabisan nafas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Sehun masih shock sambil memegangi bibirnya yang basah bekas kecupan Baekhyun.

Jongdae tergagap dengan wajah merah "S-sialan siapa yang mengajarkannya berbuat begitu!" Jongdae si manusia teramah yang ada bahkan marah sekali saat ini.

Baekhyun menjawab jujur saja, peduli setan dengan nasib Jonghyun nanti "Jonghyun hyung" kata Baekhyun santai masih sambil memeluk Sehun.

Chanyeol tak kalah terkejutnya dari mereka, Baekhyun ini maruk sekali dalam hal cium mencium "Jonghyun meracuni otak anak ini dengan melakukan hal hal mesum padanya" Chanyeol menambahkan lalu melemparkan sebuah pemutar video yang memainkan video nista Baekhyun dan Jonghyun.

Chanyeol tak mau melihat video itu lagi, dia tak suka "Lihatlah sendiri jika kalian kuat melihatnya" Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan.

Mereka melihat dengan seksama sambil menahan nafas.

"Astaga astaga!"

"Sialan sekali si brengsek itu!"

"Aku saja yang mesum begini masih bisa menahan diri tidak menodai siapa siapa kecuali kekasihku sendiri!" umpatan kai yang paling menjijikkan dari semuanya.

Sehun terdiam "ini yang menyebabkan kau membolos tadi?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Dan ini sebabnya Jonghyun jadi jelek begitu?" sambung Tao yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya dia bisa lebih jelek dari itu jika kami ikut membantu" Kai menambahkan.

.

.

Hari ini mereka menginap dikamar yang ada dirumah Chanyeol, ada banyak kamar disana jadi tak perlu takut tidak kebagian.

Baekhyun beralasan takut tidur sendiri dirumah orang meminta –Memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk tidur bersamanya.

Baekhyun mengenakan kaos Chanyeol yang sudah pasti kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya itu, memperlihatkan lehernya yang tampak menggoda Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan tidak tau kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol itu sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menolak.

' _Sialan! Anak ini hot sekali' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati._

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyentuh paha Baekhyun yang mulus bak porselen.

' _Sialan sialan! Lembut sekali paha anak ini' Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri._

Dengan sengaja tangan Baekhyun menyentuh benda dibawah yang setengah menegang hanya karena melihat dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kegelian

"E-eh Baekh" kata Chanyeol hampir tedengar seperti desahan.

Baekhyun memegangnya dengan penasaran bertanya "Kenapa punya hyung besar sekali?"

Chanyeol dengan bangga menjawab, "Karena hyung jantan, seorang pria sejati"

Baekhyun lalu kembali bertanya sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat "Oh begitu, berarti punya Sehun hyung seperti ini juga ya" kata Baekhyun lalu menutup matanya bersiap untuk tidur, ini hanya basa basi sebelum tidur saja. Bukan karena Baekhyun tertarik dengan penis Chanyeol atau Sehun, Baekhyun tak mau bertanya lagi, dia mengantuk. Sertidaknya biarkan dia tidur sebentar sebelum menyelesaikan misi malam nya hari ini.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tampak sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol akui Baekhyun itu tak kalah cantik dari Luhan –lebih cantik malah. Bahkan Chanyeol juga sempat suka pada Baekhyun dulu sekali saat dia masih kanak kanak. Chanyeol suka mengajak mereka semua bermain dirumah Luhan hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak pernah bermain dengan mereka, dia hanya akan memandang mereka dari jauh sambil membaca buku dikamarnya ditemani Tuan Byun. Eomma Baekhyun juga tak mengizinkan mereka bermain dengan Baekhyun, telah terjadi pertengkaran besar antara Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun dipindahkan entah kemana.

Chanyeol kecil pernah suatu kali mendapati Baekhyun berada didapur saat tengah malam, kala itu Chanyeol berumur 6 tahun. Baekhyun terlihat sedang makan sendirian dalam gelap. Maksud hati ingin menemani, tapi Chanyeol gengsi belum pernah kenalan masa sudah mau nemenin makan.

Saat ini pukul 12.30 malam

Baekhyun terbangun mendapati dirinya masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Oke, mulai sekarang Baekhyun mengumandangkan suka secara terang terangan pada si tiang satu ini. Wajahnya tampan sekali, apalagi dilihat dari dekat begini. Chanyeol harus mau jadi miliknya, bukan milik Luhan. Soal Luhan biar Sehun saja yang urus, Chanyeol tak perlu repot repot mengurus hyungnya yang cerewet itu.

DRRTTTT

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

Baekhyun mengecek pesan yang masuk lalu perlahan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar _'Baiklah, dari mana aku bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan?'_

Baekhyun berjalan pelan mengendap melewati dapur yang gelap lalu menangkap sesosok bayangan yang menatapnya geli, _' oh tidak jangan lagi!_ ' Baekhyun merasa dejavu sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari rumah Chanyeol berkat bantuan dari Park Yunho–ayah Chanyeol yang entah darimana datangnya "Paman sedang apa disini? Tidak bersama tua bangka yang lain?"Baekhyun malas melihat kehadiran tua bangka lainnya mengikuti kesehariannya.

Yunho mendecak tak jelas "Ck, bocah tak tau terima kasih. Aku sedang membantumu keluar dari rumah tentu saja, kau tau sendiri rumahku dilengkapi sistem penjagaan yang ketat bahkan kau pun tak dapat menembusnya"

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan misi lalu kembali tidur dipelukan Chanyeol kembali jika sempat.

Yunho jengkel didiamkan begini, lalu dia ikut berjalan cepat disebelah Baekhyun yang nampak tak suka akan kehadirannya.

"Yah! Pak tua yang satu ini kenapa senang sekali mengganggu pekerjaanku?" Baekhyun mendelik meletakkan tangan dipinggang menghadap Yunho yang cengengesan.

"Aku akan membantu pekerjaanmu malam ini Byun kecil, aku sudah lama tak berolahraga" katanya sambil berlari melewati Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang, itu artinya dia masih bisa kembali dan tidur dipeluk Chanyeol. "Kau memang tua Bangka favoritku paman Park" teriak Baekhyun yang lalu dengan cepat mengejar.

Malam ini malam kesekian Baekhyun tak tidur dengan tenang, malam ini berbeda karena ada Yunho yang membantu Baekhyun, mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat lalu memutuskan berjalan jalan sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berjalan disebelahnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke kantong celana.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sebentar diikuti uap yang keluar dari nafasnya "Baik paman, paman sendiri bagaimana?" tanya balik Baekhyun.

Yunho menjawab sambil terus berjalan "Aku semakin tua Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris akan menggantikanku kelak. Tapi si naga bodoh itu tak ingin mengambil posisi sebagai pimpinan, dia senang dengan posisinya sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol belum terlalu matang untuk bisa menggantikanku, kau tentu tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Yunho tersenyum menyebalkan dihadapan Baekhyun yang mendengus mengiyakan.

"Aku iri padamu paman, wajahmu itu kenapa bisa tampan sekali? Membuatku ingin menonjoknya, wajah paman tak menua sedikitpun. Tak seperti Senior Byun itu, keriput dimana mana"Baekhyun bukannya membandingkan ayahnya dengan Park Yunho tapi memang jelas kelihatan bahwa paman Park ini selalu mengurus dirinya tak seperti ayahnya.

Yuno mengembangkan senyumnya, ini artinya Baekhyun sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu "Itu karena aku diurus oleh istriku dan ayahmu tak diurus siapa siapa" menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menendang beberapa batu kecil "Eomma tak pernah suka padaku, apapun yang kulakukan terlihat mengerikan dimatanya"

Yunho tau Mirae –Eomma Baekhyun memang sebelumnya hanya menginginkan satu anak, istri si Byun itu seorang model tak ada waktu mengurus banyak anak. Dan juga tak menginginkan Baekhyun yang lahir dan tumbuh aneh tak seperti anak lainnya.

"Biarkan saja, siapa peduli pada ibumu. Apa Yui Eomma tak cukup buatmu?" Yunho bersyukur istrinya yang baik itu selalu menjadi ibu bagi Baekhyun selama disana. Ya, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak tinggal dengan Hangeng. Baekhyun sekarang sudah menjadi pelatih eksekutor muda bersama dengan Yifan dan Minho, mereka bertiga tinggal bersama dimarkas besar. Seringkali berkunjung ke rumah istri dan kakak iparnya.

"Yui eomma kesayangankuu! Aku bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan perempuan yang satu itu" Baekhyun jujur tak mengharap apa apa pada ibunya. Ibunya memang hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai anaknya.

"Beberapa minggu lagi Yui eomma dan Kyuhyun sunbae mu akan datang menemuimu, Yui eomma selalu bertanya dan khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Istriku itu tak tahan berjauh jauhan dengamu Baek" Yunho mengingat bagaimana hebohnya istrinya saat mengetahui kepindahan Baekhyun yang mendadak.

Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya Yui eomma yang pasti memaksa paman Park untuk mengikuti dirinya kesini.

"Aku merindukan Yui eomma, percepat kedatangan nya ne hngg" Baekhyun yang sekarang heboh memaksa mempercepat kedatangan Yuri dan Kyuhyun, pelatihnya. Sepertinya mereka semua akan berkumpul disini, Yifan, Suho, Yixing dan Xiumin juga akan mendapat jatah libur setiap tahun selalu pulang ke korea. Lain dengan Baekhyun, biasanya Baekhyun tak pernah mengambil libur, lagipula tak ada yang menunggunya disini.

Yunho tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk lengannya meminta mempercepat kedatangan istrinya itu "Lihatlah wajah ini, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya merengek seperti ini" Tuan Park mencubit cubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut sebal, Pak tua yang satu ini sulit diajak kompromi "Jangan mengalihkan topik, aku mau Yui eomma. Lusa saja datangnya ya paman tampan ya ya"Baekhyun sengaja memuji muji.

"Aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar" Yunho melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menggelayuti lengannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Yunho kembali saat jam menunjuk pada pukul 03.45 waktu setempat, mereka masuk lewat pintu rahasia tepat seperti saat keluar tadi.

"Hey Byuntae!" panggil Yunho pelan melihat Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Panggilanmu itu pak tua!" Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa mereka seringkali memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan jelek itu.

"Kau tidur dikamar anakku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya! Dan kau tau? Aku akan memperkosa anakmu setelah ini! Bersiaplah mendapat cucu!" Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam kamar tepat setelah menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Tuan Park tertawa kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah lemas sepanjang koridor kelasnya, hari ini dia lagi lagi kurang tidur. Chanyeol dan yang lain sedang dikantin sedangkan Baekhyun harus merutuki kebiasaan tidurnya dikelas yang membuat dirinya sekarang berada diruang kesiswaan bersama dengan Joonho ssaem yang terlihat sedang berceramah panjang.

Akhirnya, ceramah joonho ssaem selesai dan Baekhyun dipersilahkan keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun bersemangat ingin pergi ke kantin menemui mereka semua.

Joonho ssaem memanggil Baekhyun kembali setelah beberapa langkah Baekhyun lewati

"Em Baekhyun haksaeng" panggil Joonho ssaem

"Ne Joon seonsaengnim" jawab Baekhyun

Joonho lalu mendekat "Bisakah kau berikan minuman ini pada Chanyeol temanmu itu? Kulihat kalian sangat dekat akhir akhir ini" pinta Joonho ssaem memberikan Baekhyun sekotak susu strawberry yang diamanatkan untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja susu itu darimu, ssaem terlalu malu menyampaikan itu padanya. Ucapan terimakasih ssaem untuknya" lalu Joonho berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan genk sedang berada dikantin, tampak Luhan dan Sehun yang tampak masih belum berbaikan pasca bertengkar kemarin "Berbaikanlah kalian, tidak bosan apa bertengkar terus" Chanyeol berencana mendamaikan kedua sejoli yang sebenarnya saling mencintai namun masih urung menyampaikan perasaannya masing masing.

"Iya, kami saja bosan melihatnya" Jongdae mencoba menambahi

"Lagian itu semua salahku, mengajak Baekhyun tanpa mengabari kalian sebelumnya" Chanyeol mencoba membebankan kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian semua selalu saja memperhatikannya, memanjakannya, memikirkannya. Kalian melupakan aku!" Luhan menyampaikan kekesalannya.

"Aku benci anak itu!" kata Luhan membuat yang lainnya menghelas nafas prihatin.

"Lu, kau harusnya mengerti dia itu-"

"Sudah tak usah membahas bahas anak itu didepanku! Atau aku yang akan menjauh dari kalian" Luhan benar benar marah pada Baekhyun yang kali ini bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Kalian harus menjaga jarak dengannya, atau aku tak akan mau lagi bertemu kalian semua" Luhan benar ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Sehun tampak marah memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya "Apa apaan Lu! Kau yang kekanakan! Sejahat itukah kau? Dimana Luhan yang selama ini menyayangi adiknya? Aku bahkan tak melihat kesalahan Baekyun disini"

Luhan tersadar setelah melihat setitik kebencian dalam tatapan Sehun padanya kini "Ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin tersingkir" Luhan menangis, dia tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu pada adiknya.

Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan "Tak akan ada yang akan tersingkir, dengan atau tanpa Baekhyun. Kau tetap sahabat kami" lalu disusul Tao yang memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berpelukan duluan melupakan dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, ia sadar dan tau bahwa Luhan juga menyayanginya. Tapi sang eomma mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Luhan sesaat sebelum Baekhyun di pulangkan ke rumah. Baekhyun benar benar akan menjaga jarak dengan Luhan kali ini, Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Luhan agar tidak perlu repot sampai merasakan sayang yang berlebihan pada saudaranya itu.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung, mereka sepertinya sensitif sekali akhir akhir ini. Baekhyun juga tak ada niat menggantikan Luhan disini, dia hanya akan menyelesaikan tugas lalu pergi. Baekhyun suka Sehun dan Chanyeol itu dianggap bonus saja, mereka pasti akan melupakan Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun pergi nanti.

Baekhyun hanya bersenang senang disini, setidaknya kali ini dia memiliki teman untuk bermain walau dengan cara berbohong seperti ini.

Baekhyun berjalan pergi lalu membuang susu kotak yang tadinya akan diberi pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan jalan ditaman sambil bersiul siul kecil, tak mengerti akan sistem ribet yang bernama sahabat itu, sistemnya tidak Baekhyun sekali.

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan bekapan dimulutnya serta tarikan paksa dari seseorang dibelakangnya

JLEDUGGG

"Arghhhh!" Jonghyun kesakitan, lengannya terasa ditarik sesuatu hingga terasa hampir copot, tubuhnya remuk setelah terkena bantingan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu membantu Jonghyun berdiri dan mendudukkan Jonghyun di kursi taman halaman sekolah.

Baekhyun tadinya mengira ada penjahat yang ingin menculiknya atau bagaimana "M-mianhae Jonghyun hyung, Baekkie kaget" kata Baekhyun was was.

Jonghyun memegangi pinggang dan lengan kanannya yang keseleo akibat bantingan Baekhyun "Argh, sepertinya hyung keseleo Baek. Ayo bantu hyung ke UKS" Baekhyun langsung bergerak membantu Jonghyun yang nampak kepayahan berjalan masih sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Siswa siswi lain yang melihat pemandangan aneh itu tertawa terbahak bahak, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang suami yang menuntun istrinya yang hamil 9 bulan.

"Ck kau ini, penyakitmu tak ada habisnya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu jatuh ditangga, dan sekarang jatuh darimana lagi?"Dokter Kang mengomel, Ada saja penyakit yang menimpa anak ini.

Jonghyun yang sudah merasa baikan pinggangnya melihat lengan kanannya yang dibebat kain, dokter Kang menyarankan agar tangannya tidak digunakan dulu dalam waktu dekat ini.

Baekhyun termenung, mendengar penjelasan dokter Kang membuatnya bingung. Haruskah Baekhyun membantu Jonghyun? Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah juga, tapi sedikit ya. Baekhyun malah lebih khawatir jika Jonghyun bertanya tentang kemampuan membantingnya itu "Bagaimana kau akan beraktivitas jika begini?" dokter Kang menginterupsi kegiatan Jonghyun yang masih senyum senyum sambil memandangi lengannya yang patah.

"Baekhyun yang menyebabkan lenganku seperti ini, dia membantingku uisa" adu Jonghyun pada dokter Kang lalu melirik Baekhyun yang tampak menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

Dokter kang punya solusi yang hebat "Nah, kalau begitu. Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab membantu keseharian Jonghyun selama dia belum boleh menggunakan lengannya" Keputusan dokter Kang disenyumi oleh Baekhyun pertanda ingin menembak kepala dokter disekolahnya itu.

Baekhyun jijik kenapa nasib sialnya terus berputar di Jonghyun terus "Nah, mulai sekarang jangan jauh jauh dari hyung ya" Jonghyun berbisik pada Baekhyun, Jonghyun tak menyangka lengannya yang sakit ternyata bisa dijadikan keuntungan untuk dapat kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tao mendorong Luhan yang nampak malu malu mendekat pada pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup "Cepatlah Lu!" Kyungsoo gemas lalu langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauh bersama Tao.

Tok Tok

Luhan merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat menunggu sembari menunggu sahutan dari dalam "Yee!" penantian Luhan berakhir dengan teriakan riang dari dalam sana.

Cklek

"B-baek"

"Luhannie hyung? Waeyo?" Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedang malas bertatap muka dengan Luhan berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

Luhan merasa tak pernah secanggung ini dengan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang sepertinya sekarang tak sehangat dulu. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari Luhan dan lainnya ketika berada disekolah.

Baekhyun sebal Luhan ini sebenarnya mau apa, Baekhyun mendengar sendiri bahwa Luhan tak ingin lagi melihat dirinya yang katanya mengambil semua perhatian dari sahabat sahabat bodohnya itu.

Luhan berfikir keras mencari alasan tepat agar Baekhyun mau bermain bersama mereka "Hyung ingin mengajak Baekkie menonton Spongebob" Luhan menelan ludah menyangka Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak umtuk menonton kartun kesukaannya.

Baekhyun mengumpat ngumpat dalam hati sedang dalam mood buruknya, harinya hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Jonghyun terus saja menyuruh nyuruh Baekhyun seperti babu hari ini dan jika dihitung hitung Luhan jugalah penyebab dari kesalnya Baekhyun belakangan ini. Sudah 3 hari sejak hari dimana Baekhyun mendengar Luhan yang ingin menyingkirkannya ditambah insiden sial yang menyebabkan lengan si mesum Jonghyun terluka.

Baekhyun meninggalkan raut riangnya, menunjukkan wajah sedikit kesal "Tidak mau"

Tao dan Kyungsoo yang diam diam mengintip dari balik tangga sedikit tak percaya Baekhyun menolak kartun kesukaannnya.

"Sudah ya hyung, aku akan belajar" Baekhyun lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan membiarkan Luhan disana.

Luhan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya yang indah, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraannya saat itu, bahkan Luhan sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam mendengarkan dengan sangat baik lalu berbalik pergi.

"Mianhae... Baekkie, hikss... hyung Mianhae" Luhan menangis saat tau dirinya sangat jahat dengan tega sengaja membuat mendengar bahwa ia membenci Baekhyun didepan sahabatnya juga meminta mereka menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengabaikan tangisan dan permintaan maaf saudaranya itu Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun mengenakan Headphone nya dan dengan sengaja menyalakan musik dengan volume besar agar tak mendengar suara suara sialan dari luar sana.

To Be Continued

Huahahah maap molor apdet hehe

Dan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan, semoga amal dan ibadah kita diterima oleh Tuhan yang maha Esa.

Juga trut berduka cita atas kejadian Bom surabaya T.T yang menyebabkan hilangnya jiwa orang lain, and i believe it, Terorist has no Religion. Jangan sampe kita terpecah belah karena mejudge suatu agama atau kepercayaan karena kelakuan beberapa golongan yang melenceng dari kebaikan ajaran agama T.T

NKRI harga mati, kita kuat karena adanya perbedaan salng melengkapi satu sama lain.

And last, silahkan review bila ada request an mau dibawa kemana uri Baekkie dan Chanyeollie nya hehee

 **Special Thaks to**

 **{fauziah agustina, mamamiyeol, chalienB04, mawarbiru, alfn39}**

Ai lop yuh All


	4. Chapter 4

**DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dikoridor tak ingin lagi menjadi bulan bulanan ruang konseling karena sering kedapatan terlambat masuk, Tao –Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berlari masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati kelas yang masih dihuni oleh Tao –Kyungsoo

Tao menoel bahu Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya "Baek" Baekhyun yang sedang menormalkan nafas sedikit kaget dibuatnya "Ah- nde?"

Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Baekhyun kemudian bertanya "Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama kami? Baekkie masih marah dengan Luhan hyung?" namja bermata owl itu terlihat sedih

Baekhyun langsung menyangkal, keterlambatannya hari ini memang salahnya Baekhyun sendiri karena otaknya yang selalu ingin berfikir dimalam hari "Eh bukan begitu, Baekkie terlambat bangun" Baekhyun sebenarnya juga bingung mau dibawa kemana Luhan di hidupnya.

Baekhyun ingin memiliki keluarga seperti Luhan yang selalu memanjakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga ingin diakui keberadaan nya di lingkungan keluarga, sahabat maupun dihadapan hukum.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali dekat dengan hyungnya namun teringat kata kata ibunya yang mengancam akan mengambil Luhan dari ayahnya jika Baekhyun terus mendekat pada Luhan, jika ibunya mengambil Luhan maka ayahnya akan kesepian dirumah.

Ada kemungkinan jika perasaan orang orang sensitive itu bisa menular, dan kali ini menular pada makhluk seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi melankolis akhir akhir ini sama seperti Luhan dkk , suka terbawa perasaan lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun bahkan banyak mengingat momen momen sedihnya selama ini, sifat itu bukan Baekhyun sekali, Baekhyun berfikir dengan keras malam tadi dan memutuskan untuk membuat banyak kenangan yang indah sehingga dapat membuatnya tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan itu suatu saat nanti.

Tao jelas jelas khawatir akan hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang merenggang "Baek, Luhan hyung sangat menyayangi Baekkie. Jangan bertengkar eoh?" diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk angguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum seperti sedia kala "Hihihi Luhannie hyung bertengkar? Dengan siapa Tao-ya?"

Tao dan Kyungsoo terdiam sambil saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, sepertinya Baekhyun tak tau apa apa mengenai sesuatu dengan Luhan atau apapun itu yang menjurus kesana. Mereka menghela nafas lega, kebodohan Baekhyun ternyata sangat berguna.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berteriak nyaring

Baekhyun ditarik oleh Tao Kyungsoo untuk makan bersama diatap sekolah "Baekkie bawa bekal apa?" tanya Kai yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun sesaat setelah Baekhyun sampai

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun belum terlihat disana hanya ada Jongdae yang sedang berlatih menyanyi dengan Kai yang selalu merecoki Baekhyun sambil memeluk meluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo gemas melihat tingkah Kai menepuk kepala Kai dengan sendoknya

"Argh! Sayangku kasar sekali, mau dipeluk juga kah? Ayo ayo sini" Kai merentangkan kembali tangannya hingga Kyungsoo ikut terseret dalam pelukan maut Kai.

"Chanyeol hyung dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dalam pertarungan peluk pelukan Kaisoo.

Tao segera menjawab "Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai"

Baekhyun bertanya lagi "Chanyeol hyung itu baik atau jahat?" Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik dengan perbincangan kali ini

"Emm Chanyeol itu menyebalkan dan tak punya malu, orangnya juga bloon tapi oke kok" Kyungsoo mencium bau bau cinta disini.

Kai langsung menyambar "Chanyeol itu bagaikan memiliki kepribadian ganda terkadang dia menjadi Park fucking Yeol yang sangat menyebalkan dan di lain waktu bisa berubah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang sialnya sangat oke" Kai jelas sekali mengenal Chanyeol dari anak itu masih sangat kecil.

Luhan sudah berada bersama mereka, melihat Baekhyun berada disini membuat Luhan senang bukan main itu berarti Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya. Luhan duduk manis disebelah Baekhyun "Baekkie hyung rindu Baekkie!" lalu menyerang Baekhyun dengan pelukan nya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan hyungnya, sekedar berbasa basi lah.

Jongdae penasaran kenapa Baekhyun bertanya yang macam macam, tentang Chanyeol pula, sebagai orang yang sering mengumbar modus ke Baekhyun Jongdae tak terima

"Baek, kau suka Chanyeol ya?" Jongdae langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan pertanyaannya yang bahkan membuat Luhan dan lainnya terdiam.

Luhan yang baru datang tak tau menau tentang cerita ini "Hey hey sedang gosip apa?" Luhan bertanya pada siapapun yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan nya namun sial tak ada yang menjawab.

Mereka semua menantikan jawaban Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sadar dirinya sedang dalam situasi seperti ini akhirnya menjawab asal

"Baekkie suka Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun menjawab lalu menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang membawa beberapa camilan untuk mereka semua.

Chanyeol yang sadar namanya disebut sebut namun tak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Baekhyun tadi

"Apa Chanyeol Chanyeol? Suka ya?" katanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan membuka makan siangnya.

"Ya! Baekkie suka Yeollie hyung! Jadilah kekasih Bakkie! Saranghaeyo hyung! Hehe " Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukannya membuat semua penduduk disana terkena serangan jantung ringan.

Luhan menganga tak percaya "B-baekkie belajar dari mana!?" lalu diikuti dengan Tao –kyungsoo memekik heboh "Tidaakk!"

Sehun shock

Dia tak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta seberani ini, entah karena Baekhyun yang terlalu polos hingga tak melakukan banyak pertimbangan saat menyatakan cintanya atau Sehun saja yang kurang berani mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Luhan yang sekarang tampak seperti orang stress ditambah Jongdae yang menarik narik rambutnya sendiri, Tao –Kyungsoo tampak berpelukan sambil menangis terharu

Kai berdecak kagum, nyali Baekhyun boleh juga _'Aku menunggu adegan cium cium nya'_ otak Kai tak henti hentinya berimajinasi tentang siapa yang akan duluan memulai ciuman "Ini pasti seru" katanya tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo yang tau arah dari pikiran Kai lalu menggeplak kepala Kai dari belakang "Seseorang tolong bersihkan otak manusia yang satu ini" masih sambil berpelukan dengan Tao yang ikut menjambak jambak rambut Kai.

Chanyeol masih diam tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol yang masih menganga "Baekkie sayang Yeolli hyung! Sayang sekali!" lalu dengan manjanya menempeli Chanyeol dengan memeluknya erat.

Sehun ingin pingsan rasanya, Baekhyun ini tak punya malu atau bagaimana.

"Ba-baekkie j-jangan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh nde?" lalu Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol yang kelihatan belum membalas satupun pernyataan Baekhyun.

Luhan berteriak tak jelas, otaknya terkontaminasi perbuatan Baekhyun "Baekkie terlalu banyak menonton drama percintaan! Akan kubakar semua televisi dirumah!"

Kai lalu menarik Kyungsoo mendekat berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun "Jangan cari kesempatan kau hitam!" Kyungsoo menolak namun wajahnya memerah.

Tao sang pejuang Ldr jadi iri "Huwaa! Kalian serasi! Sama sama tak tau malu!

Jongdae masih sibuk mengevaluasi kesalahan modus yang pernah ditabur nya pada Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih si tiang caplang itu daripada dirinya.

Sehun berhasil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah menangis

"Yak! Sehun hyung, Baekkie mau Yeolli hyung" katanya bringas sambil terus menggapai gapai lengan Chanyeol

Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun, Sehun juga tau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol bahkan hanya dari tatapan matanya saja sangat terlihat jelas.

Sehun hanya takut Baekhyun sakit hati jika cintanya tak diterima Chanyeol, Sehun sendiri tau benar bagaimana tipe tipe pasangan yang disukai Chanyeol dan Sehun yakin 100% sifat itu tak ada di Baekhyun.

Habislah sudah Baekhyun baru pertama kali menyatakan cinta ditolak mentah mentah pasti menimbulkan trauma nantinya, Sehun jadi sedih Baekhyun seharusnya jangan merasakan yang namanya 'Baper' seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak suka, Baekhyun ingin dekat dekat dirinya kenapa dijauh jauhkan segala nanti Chanyeol bisa rindu, kata dilan rindu itu berat dan benar memang Chanyeol sedang rindu dipeluk peluk Baekhyun yang manjanya bukan main.

Chanyeol menghentikan Sehun yang masih berusaha menarik Baekhyun darinya

"Yak! Apa apaan kau bocah! Mengganggu saja" Chanyeol mendorong Sehun membuat Baekhyun kembali memeluk meluk Chanyeol.

"K-kau menerima cinta Baekhyun!" Jongdae jelas tak senang, ia menjadi satu satunya manusia jomblo disini.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyumnya yang tak bisa ditahan tahan

"Yah tentu saja! Baekhyun menginginkanku" katanya bangga, Baekhyun ini memang bukan tipe nya Chanyeol tapi mampu membuat Chanyeol jadi seperti orang gila masih dengan senyum yang hampir merobek bibirnya.

Baekhyun lalu didudukkan Chanyeol dipangkuannya "Baekkie milik Chanyeol" bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi gembul Baekhyun yang halus.

Baekhyun senang, senang sekali sampai rasanya perut nya ingin meledak

"Yeoli hyung jangan tinggalkan Baekkie ne, Nae maeum soge jeojang~" lalu Baekhyun mendusel dusel ke leher Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol kegelian.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan selalu –bersama –Baekhyun selamanya" Chanyeol tak sadar membuat Baekhyun begitu menyukai dirinya hanya dengan ucapannya yang seperti ini.

Tao dan Jongdae mengumpat, mereka jelas lapar tapi tak berselera setelah melihat adegan romantis nya Chanbaek disini.

Kali ini bukan Sehun lagi yang memanjakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggantikan segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun tak diperbolehkan menyuap nyuapi Baekhyun selama ada Chanyeol disini, begitu juga dengan Kai yang dilarang keras memeluk meluk properti milik Chanyeol hanya Jongdae saja yang masih diperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk berduet dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun yang terlihat gembira sekali hari ini, Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sepertinya ingin menyuapi Baekhyun namun terus ditepis tepis Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Sehun hyung suapi Luhannie hyung saja" usul Baekhyun sekaligus memberi kesempatan dua sejoli itu untuk dekat kembali.

"Ide bagus! Cepat lakukan apa yang Baek ku katakan!" Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan tangan Sehun kedepan Luhan yang dengan cepat menyambar suapan itu.

"Tak kusangka makan dengan disuapi begini lebih menyenangkan daripada menyendok sendiri" Luhan juga ikutan dag dig dug dengan Sehun yang sedang merinding merinding aneh, itu artinya Sehun diperbolehkan menyuapi Luhan.

Kai tak mau kalah "Aaa Kyung aku akan menyuapimu juga agar kita semakin romantis" katanya lalu ikut ikutan saling menyuapi seperti yang Chanbaek dan Hunhan lakukan.

Tao diam

Jondgae juga diam

Ingin mengumpat tapi takut dosa

Ingin ikut menyuap nyuap tapi tak ada yang sudi disuap suap

Tao masih lebih beruntung dari Jongdae, Tao hanya terhalang jarak dengan pasangannya sedangkan Jongdae masih dihalang halangi Tuhan mendapat pasangan.

Sungguh miris

...

Joonho menghubungi sang ketua guna memberi konfirmasi tentang rencana yang mereka lakukan "Siapkan semuanya, malam ini kita beraksi" lalu memutuskan panggilan lalu melangkah pergi

'Kejutan untuk kalian shadowws'

Joonho lalu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dkk, melihat dengan aneh sepasang makhluk tak tau malu yang sedang berjalan masih sambil berpelukan "Jangan berbuat mesum disekolah" tegurnya sebagai guru yang baik

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata tak menyadari kehadiran ssaem nya itu tersenyum sok malu malu "Hehe jangan cemburu ssaem" lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Luhan dan yang lain tampak acuh tak ingin terlibat

'Bukan temanku' Luhan ngacir meninggalkan yang lain

'aku tak kenal orang tadi' Sehun lalu ikutan Luhan

'Jangan libatkan aku, aku bukan penghuni planet ini' sudah jelas orang gila itu Jongdae dari planet aves

'Maaf ssaem aku tak akan menonton video mesum lagi' Kai merasa tertegur dengan sendirinya

Kyungsoo dan Joonho terdiam sejenak mendengar pengakuan langsung dari tersangka O_O

.

.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengabaikan saja hyungnya itu, dia selalu mengoceh tentang Sehun sedari tadi membuat Baekhyun pusing ingin rasanya Baekhyun lari kerumah Chanyeol saat ini, hehe Baekhyun gak jomblo lagi. Baekhyun ingin bersikap dingin pada Luhan namun selalu tak tega melihat hyungnya yang seperti berbicara sendiri tak ada yang menemani.

Baekhyun bertanya tanya apakah Luhan juga kesepian? Seperti dirinya yang tak memiliki saudara yang dapat diajak bercanda dan bicara. Ibunya Luhan juga jarang sekali pulang, hanya dua kali dalam setahun mungkin, tapi setidaknya ayahnya selalu berada disini hanya sesekali pergi mengurus organisasi saat dirasa sedang ada tugas yang penting.

Seperti sekarang ini si Byun tua itu sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bercerita dengan Baekhyun yang tampaknya tak berselera mendengar cerita cerita itu, layaknya pengangguran kelas atas senior Byun itu hanya sesekali memeriksa ponselnya lalu kembali meneguk kopi pahitnya ditemani anak anaknya yang manis.

Ponsel Senior Byun berdering kencang tanpa menunggu lagi ayah dari dua anak tersebut langsung mengangkatnya tergesa selang beberapa waktu kemudian menutup kembali ponselnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun pastinya kejadian ini sangat membuat petinggi shadowws kelabakan, mereka marah entah karena apa dan sayangnya Baekhyun dan anggota yang lain tak punya hak untuk mempertanyakannya.

Senior Byun itu hanya mengatakan jika musuh membakar beberapa panti asuhan milik shadowws dan membunuh semua anak yang ada didalamnya dengan sangat keji, membiarkan mereka terbakar dengan peledak rangkaian mereka yang berdaya ledak tinggi.

Tuan Byun juga hanya mendapat sedikit informasi tentang hal ini tak ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut soal ini dan hanya memberi tugas pada Baekhyun untuk mengecek lokasi secara langsung, malam ini juga.

Baekhyun pergi tengah malam ini, mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata membelah langit malam seoul dengan berbagai pikiran yang menyerangnya. Jika ini soal politik atau kesejahteraan negara mengapa panti asuhan yang jadi sasarannya?

Ini sedikit mencurigakan bagi Baekhyun, juga dengan berkas yang dimintai persetujuan oleh ayah nya itu sudah pasti telah disetujui tapi mengapa Tuan Byun belum memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk melenyapkan mereka?

Sebuah desa indah di Seojul-do letaknya sedikit jauh dari seoul namun Baekhyun dapat sampai disini lebih cepat dari orang biasanya, garis polisi tampak terpasang disana sini.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun memang patut, dilihat dari lokasi ini adalah lokasi paling terpencil diantara desa lainnya. Namun untuk seukuran panti asuhan bukannya ini sangat berlebihan? Bangunannya bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun mengendap masuk sepeerti perintah ayahnya tadi , masuk kedalam bangunan rubuh sisa bakaran yang masih berasap itu namun tak menemukan satu mayatpun disini begitu bersih dan rapi, banyak keanehan dari struktur bangunannya tampak seperti ruang kesehatan dengan banyak single bed disana sini.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun semakin besar, dia tidak terburu mengambil hipotesa lalu berlari tergesa gesa keseluruh ruangan yang ada, disalah satu ruangan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menginjak sesuatu yang dikenalinya "I-ini tidak mungkin, ruang apa ini? Organ dalam berserakan disini membuatku merinding saja"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin asal menyimpulkan namun otaknya selalu berfikir kearah yang sama setiap dia menyimpulkan beberapa fakta dan informasi jadi satu, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menemukan salah satu hoobae nya di shadowws dulu berada diantara puing puing bangunan.

Sudah pasti anak ini diutus oleh shadowws untuk mengobservasi kejadian ini diluar sepengetahuan polisi setempat.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyapanya, menghampiri anak itu namun reaksi anak itu membuat Baekhyun marah "Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini? Tak ada nama sunbae didalam daftar tugas" katanya

Baekhyun jelas jelas diperintahkan langsung oleh Tuan Byun selaku salah satu petinggi shadowws jelas tak mengerti "Aku juga ditugaskan kemari" Baekhyun tetap kekeuh lalu anak itu mendekat pada Baekhyun dan mencoba menahan Baekhyun

"Aku minta maaf sunbae, tapi hanya 11 orang yang diutus kemari dan jika ada orang lain selain kami. Kami diperintahkan untuk melapor dan menahannya sementara" namun sebelum anak itu dapat memegang lengan Baekhyun sebuah peluru indah telah melubangi kepalanya.

Baekhyun selalu membawa senjatanya lengkap dengan peredam tembakan siapa tau akan diperlukan sewaktu waktu dan Baekhyun rasa inilah waktu yang tepat

"Tutup saja mulut sialanmu itu, keparat" tanpa rasa bersalah Baekhyun meninggalkan jasad hoobae nya disana bersama dengan reruntuhan Bangunan

Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Baekhyun menjelajahi beberapa panti yang bisa didatanginya dimalam ini. Namun tak ada satupun yang dapat menolak kesimpulannya sekarang, Baekhyun perlu berunding dengan Paman Yunho dan ayahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan penyelidikannya sampai pagi menyingsing, kelihatannya Baekhyun akan bolos hari ini. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali ke rumah atau kesekolahnya, Baekhyun juga lelah dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya menemukan beberapa panggilan dari Chanyeol yang dia abaikan sedaritadi, Byun tua itu juga tampaknya tak ada niat menghubungi Baekhyun, sepertinya ayahnya sengaja mengarahkan Baekhyun kesini dan pastinya tau apa yang akan Baekhyun temukan.

"Pantas saja kau bilang ini kasus menarik pak tua, menarik sekali" Baekhyun berucap dalam hati.

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi musuhnya –Trancey

" _Yooo Baekbitch apa maumu sialan? Aku sedang buang hajat jika kau ingin tau_ " kata Trancey menyambut

"Masih saja bodoh _Trash_ -ey, aku memerlukanmu dan persetan dengan buang hajatmu itu"

" _Aku benar benar ingin melempar mulutmu dengan kotoranku"_

"Aku sangat sangat membutuhkanmu sialan"

" _Kau tau Byunbitch?"_

"Tau jika mulut sialanku ini sangat kau rindukan?"

" _Bajingan kenapa kau bisa tau?"_

"cepatlah kesini, aku benci menunggu terlalu lama"

 _"Ya boleh saja, tapi harus ada imbalannya ya"_

"Ya ya ya aku akan memberikan yang kau mau"

 _"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya sayang~ muah muah"_

Pip

Baekhyun kesal sekarang, Trancey itu selalu meminta imbalan setelah memberi bantuan.

...

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tak mengerti kemana hilangnya Baekhyun, mereka semakin curiga pasti ada yang ditutup tutupi dari mereka tentang Baekhyun.

"Masih tak diangkat?" Chanyeol memastikan semua panggilan dari mereka diabaikan oleh Baekhyun

Luhan nampak tak tenang "Bagaimana j-jika Baekhyun itu anggota shadowws?"

Jongdae juga cemas dia selama ini sering memperhatikan Baekhyun, diam diam Jongdae menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun.

DDRRRTTT

Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Shadowws

"I-ini dari markas besar! Mereka mengatakan ada pengkhianat di shadowws! Pengkhianat itu memberi informasi tentang segala pergerakan shadowws dan membunuh rekan sesama anggota shadowws yang bertugas serta mencuri barang bukti" Kyungsoo tak menyangka ada yang berani melawan Shadowws yang terkenal tak terkalahkan.

DEG

Tao langsung curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh disini "Kapan kejadiannya?!" yang lain ikut paham dan menanti jawaban Kyungsoo dengan cemas

" _Itu bukan Baekhyun kan?"_ mereka lalu meyakinkan diri dalam hati

"Tadi malam, tiga anggota shadowws ditemukan tewas" semuanya tampak khawatir.

"Jangan secepat itu mengambil kesimpulan, ini hanya pikiran sementara" Chanyeol lalu menenangkan mereka semua.

"Chanyeol benar, tak ada alasan kita menuduh Baekhyun sebagai dalangnya hanya karena Baekhyun menghilang saat kejadian berlangsung" Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun, dan Sehun yakin Baekhyun tak akan mungkin melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu.

...

"Baekhyun sudah kembali" Luhan mengabarkan setelah melihat sebuah mobil yang tadinya menghilang dari garasi itu kembali ke tempat semula

Sehun memastikan kembali "Kau yakin Lu?"

"Sangat yakin, ini cctv garasi kami" jawabnya

"Appa dan eomma ada dirumahmu" Chanyeol lalu ikut bersuara

Kyungsoo ikut bingung "Mwo? Sedang apa mereka disana?"

"Kalian pasti memilika cctv diruang tamu bukan?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang menggeleng "Tidak semua akses cctv boleh kulihat"

"Kita sebaiknya membuktikan kecurigaan kita, jangan hanya menerka nerka" Tao memberi saran

"Tao benar, aku yakin Baekhyun tak mungkin terlibat dengan shadowws. Melihat darah saja Baekhyun takut apalagi membunuh?" Luhan mencoba meyakinkan diri

"Kita harus lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun jika ingin tau" kata Jongdae lalu membuat mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau dekat dengannya, coba gali informasi Yeol, Ayo kita susun rencana" Kai menyarankan dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menawarkan diri "Aku akan tetap menyelidiki dari dalam shadowws" Kai tampak sangat iri dengan Kyungsoo "Apa hanya aku yang tak bisa membantu apa apa?" tanyanya pada semua rekannya.

"Kau persiapkan senjata saja sudah sangat membantu sayang" Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai yang lalu tersenyum senang.

...

Luhan tak pulang bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya hari ini, Luhan ada janji dengan Jonghyun untuk pergi kencan bersama. Sudah sangat lama sejak kencan terakhir mereka dan Luhan sangat merindukan Jonghyun "Jonghyunnie, kita mau kemana?" Luhan bergelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya

"Kencan tentu saja" Jonghyun sebenarnya sangat malas berdekatan dengan Luhan dengan terpaksa melakukan ini demi kelancaran rencananya.

Mereka pergi menghabiskan hari bersama, menemani Luhan berbelanja, menikmati makanan yang ada dan dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi pasar malam, saling memegang tangan dan berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih yang lain.

"Jonghyunnie, kau tampak murung. Ada apa? Berceritalah padaku" Luhan mengamati wajah Jonghyun yang sepertinya sedang murung hari ini

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya "A-aku kesepian dirumah" lantas menjawab dengan murung

Luhan lalu memeluk Jonghyun "Luhannie disini akan selalu menemanimu Jonghyunnie"

Jonghyun tersenyum miring kemudian "Mau menemaniku dirumah minggu ini?" yang lalu di iyakan dengan cepat oleh Luhan tanpa tau rencana dibaliknya.

Jonghyun menunjukkan wajah senangnya pada Luhan "Baiklah, minggu ini aku jemput dirumahmu ne"

...

In other side

"Kira kira sedang apa Luhan dengan si Jonghyun itu ya?" Sehun dilanda kesedihan mendalam setelah Luhan mengatakan akan pergi kencan dengan Jonghyun.

"Aku ini lebih tampan, lebih manly, lebih cerdas dari si Jonghyun itu. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan bersedia berkencan dengannya?" Sehun lagi lagi berbicara sendiri

Tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan berbicara sendiri juga, ada Chanyeol dan yang lainnya disana mendengar dalam diam semua keluh kesah dan keputus asaan Sehun.

Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak lagi merasakan cemburu saat Luhan bersama namja lain, mungkin karena Chanyeol sudah di claim sebagai milik Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol tak kecentilan lagi.

"Luhan menerima Jonghyun untuk membuatmu cemburu, bodoh" Jongdae selama ini sangat sabar menghadapi sikap tak peka nya Sehun pada kode kode Luhan selama ini

"Jangan gila, Luhan mana mungkin mau denganku" Sehun sedih lagi, kata kata Jongdae seperti malah terdengar bagai mengolok olok dirinya.

"Otakmu sama bodohnya dengan Chanyeol Hun" Tao lalu melempar keripiknya pada Sehun

"Bahkan Kai saja kalah bodohnya dari kau" Kyungsoo kali ini memang mengolok Sehun

Kai sedikit tersanjung dengan pujian kekasihnya itu "Hihihi" tawanya sambil cekikikan

"Kau senang sekali dipuji sekalian direndahkan seperti itu" Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan pikiran jongkok Kai

Kai masih dengan senyum bodohnya "Hehe, Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah memuji! Ini kesempatan langka, kalian seharusnya bersyukur"

"Bersyukur pantatmu!" Sehun frustasi menghadapi dunia mereka semua.

...

"Baek, mugkin seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu yang sebenarnya pada mereka" Kyunhyun meminum soda nya sambil mengganti channel televisi kesukaannya

Baekhyun melotot jelas Baekhyun membohongi mereka semua dan kemumgkinan besar tak mudah untuk mengatasi mereka nantinya "Tidak hyung, sulit membicarakan ini dengan mereka"

Kyunhyun hanya berdecak meletakkan sodanya lalu melempar kaleng soda ke tempat sampah "Oh ya? Kenapa begitu?"

"Mereka semua itu sangat sensitif, aku juga baru mendapat gelar calon pengkhianat oleh shadowws hari ini" Baekhyun tak masalah dengan gelar itu, sedikit keren menurutnya

Shadowws mengeluarkan beberapa nama yang dicurigai terlibat dalam kejadian tadi malam, dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Beberapa orang anggota mengatakan jika ia melihat Baekhyun berada disekitar tempat kejadian, sudah jelas Baekhyun tak akan selamat dari tuduhan.

Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali meminum sodanya yang kedua "Kau akan kembali kesana?"

"Mungkin aku akan mati dalam beberapa hari sebelum berhasil kembali hehe" Baekhyun mengganti channel kesukaannya yang sedang menampilkan Spons kuning berlubang berjalan dibawah laut "Mereka sudah pasti akan menghabisiku, interogasi hanya kedok untuk memanggilku dengan halus"

"Kau benar, berhati hatilah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan televisi kesayangannya.

...

Shadowws dalam keadaan darurat –Menurut mereka dan semakin gencar melakukan penyelidikan juga pencarian anggota yang berkhianat itu, maka Park Yunho dan Tuan Byun diharap untuk segera hadir dalam rapat beragenda penting itu.

Shadowws saat ini memiliki lima orang sebagai pimpinan tertinggi yaitu Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong, Kim Jeha, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Taehwan. Memiliki visi dan misi yang sama pada awalnya.

Rapat dan sidang utama putusan organisasi bergantung pada mereka berlima, lima pimpinan berarti tak akan ada keputusan yang seri atau imbang. Mereka selalu menghasilkan sebuah keputusan yang entah mengapa selalu bertentangan dengan Tuan Byun dan Park Yunho, jelas saja mereka berdua selalu kalah dalam sidang keputusan akhir, orang terakhir selalu berpihak pada Kwon dan Choi.

"Penghianat itu berasal dari salah satu anggota kita sendiri, ada beberapa agent yang dicurigai terlibat dalam kasus ini dan salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun 'milikmu'. Kami telah menyetujui untuk segera meminta beberapa pernyataan, dan kami harap kau tak keberatan akan hal itu" pemberitahuan yang terdengar tak mengejutkan Tuan Byun dan Yunho sendiri yang sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi Baekhyun itu anakku, bukan peliharaan atau sejenisnya" Tuan Byun mendesis marah mendengar julukan yang diberikan pada anaknya.

Namun kekehan terdengar dari salah seorang dari mereka –Kwon "Hahaha jangan terlalu serius Byun, kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya bukan? Anak anak itu tak pernah tercatat eksistensinya dimuka bumi ini selain dalam lingkungan shadowws, seharusnya kau bersikap selayaknya seperti istrimu itu"

"Dan mengenai Yifan dan yang lainnya, mereka sudah bukan lagi anggota dari Shadowws dan kuharap kalian bisa memberi identitas baru untuk mereka. Lagipula mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk membawa mereka? mereka berpotensi menjadi pimpinan menggantikan kalian nantinya" sebenarnya Seunghyun senang dengan kepergian Yifan dari Shadowws, itu artinya ancaman untuk calon pemimpin akan berkurang.

Park Yunho ikut setuju dengan Tuan Byun "Setidaknya hargai mereka layaknya manusia normal lainnya, sangat tidak bijak untuk berkata seperti itu Kwon" lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bersama Byun Taehwan.

"Kita akan menyingkirkan Byun dan Park itu setelah Yifan dan yang lain keluar dari sini, aku mengijinkan mereka keluar namun tidak dengan yang satunya" ucapan Seunghyun membuat Jeha dan Jiyong penasaran

"Satunya? maksudmu anak si Byun yang gila itu?" tanya Jeha

"Aku mengerti, karena dia itu gila, maka kita harus mendapatkannya" Jiyong mengerti apa maksud dari sang sahabat

...

Other side

"Ini masalah besar" Minho tampak frustasi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun akan diinterogasi mengenai keterlibatannya dengan kasus yang tengah terjadi dikorea

"Aku tau" Yifan mencoba tenang menghadapinya sambil membaca pergerakan Baekhyun yang mulai aneh akhir akhir ini.

Suho khawatir Baekhyun yang kemungkinan akan menyandang gelar tersangka "Entah bagaimana caranya, interogasi itu seharusnya tak boleh terjadi"

Lay membayangkan dengan ngeri "Interogasi shadowws bukan main main, dia bisa saja mati hanya karena jujur akan ketidaktahuannya, mereka lebih senang menjadikan yang tak bersalah menjadi tersangka daripada mencari tersangka yang sebenarnya"

"Dan sekarang kita bisa melakukan apa? kita sudah bukan lagi Shadowws, bahkan kita akan kembali ke korea dalam beberapa hari" Xiumin khawatir mereka tak dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun

Yifan sangat khawatir akan Baekhyun, anak itu dengan perangai nya yang seperti itu kemungkinan besar akan dibunuh sebelum sempat diinterogasi atau malah sebaliknya mereka semua yang akan mati sebelum bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali.

"Kita harus bersiap, keadaan seperti ini sudah pernah kita antisipasi sebelumnya bukan?" Yifan sadar keadaan ini tak baik dan sudah seharusnya mereka mengambil sikap.

Mereka mulai menyusun rencana

...

Tuan Byun dan Yunho merasa tak baik memberitahukan kabar tersebut pada Yui yang jelas sangat marah akan ketidakberdayaan mereka mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun

Yui berteriak marah mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam misinya mengais ngais data rahasia shadowws "Mereka tak boleh membawa Baekhyun kembali! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang akan membawa anakku kembali kesana"

Tuan Byun merasa menjadi pengecut setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari istri sahabatnya itu terdengar begitu berani dengan lantang tidak menyetujui tindakan yang pastinya akan melukai orang disayanginya.

"Yeobo, menolak sama saja dengan menjadi buronan mereka dan jelas membahayakan banyak orang. Kau tak ingin kan anak anak dalam masalah bukan?" Yunho mencoba membuat istrinya mengerti bagaimana situasi saat ini.

"Dengan membiarkan mereka membawa Baekhyun akan membuat Yifan dan yang lain aman begitu? Pikiran kalian sungguh pendek, begitu bodoh dan pengecut" Yui lalu masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Tuan Byun dan Yunho yang tampaknya setuju dengan kata kata itu.

Baekhyun juga sudah mendapatkan pesan perihal pengembalian dirinya ke markas untuk keperluan memnuhi panggilan terkait kasus yang jelas sedang Baekhyun dalami sekarang ini, tertulis disana jika Baekhyun akan ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan untuk menentukan keterlibatannya dalam kasus penghianatan organisasi tersebut.

Betapa kerasnya cara mereka menginterogasi sudah terbayang dibenak Baekhyun saat ini, sebuah informan terpercaya mengatakan bahwa tak ada orang yang diperbolehkan keluar hidup hidup setelah diinterogasi baik hasilnya 'Bersalah' maupun 'Tidak Baersalah' sekalipun.

Mereka menganggap bahwa orang orang yang sudah menjalani proses interogasi pastilah akan menuntut balas atas apa yang dilakukan organisasi untuk mengumpulkan informasi sekalipun mereka tak tau menau tentang hal itu dengan cara disiksa baik jasmani maupun psikology, dan ditakutkan akan memiliki peluang untuk berkhianat dikemudian hari maka untuk memastikan hal itu tak terjadi 'melenyapkan' adalah satu satunya cara.

Baekhyun dijadwalkan untuk datang dua minggu setelah pesan dikirimkan padanya, mereka bahkan menjadwalkan satu persatu agent yang akan ditarik kembali dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung dijadwalkan sedikit lebih lama sehingga masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk meluruskan hal ini.

...

DDRRRTTTT

"Yeob-"

' _Baby Baekk! Yeollimu ini ada didepan! Cepatlah keluar cantik'_

Tin Tin

Suara klakson yang sudah Baekhyun hafal itu terdengar dari depan

"Yeolli hyung, Baekkie rinduuuu" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja seperti biasa

Chanyeol jadi riang setelah bertemu Baekhyun, sebelumnya hari ini sangat suram bagi Chanyeol. Sangat membosankan ketika ia terpaksa harus mendengar keluhan Sehun dirumah, menanyakan hal hal aneh dan juga selalu berhalusinasi akan segera mendapat keberanian untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Sepertinya nasib Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda

Hari ini Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat makan pinggir jalan sekalian berjalan jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua saja, Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan kaki menuju halte bus

"Baby Baek jalan yang benar, awas terjatuh" Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil bergelayutan dilengan Chanyeol

"Kan ada Chanyeollie, pasti Chanyeollie akan menolong Baekkie"

Chanyeol gemas melihat Baekhyun yang entah mengapa semakin imut saja dari hari ke hari "Jika tidak ada bagaimana?"

"Kalau jatuh ya bangkit sendiri hehe" Baekhyun tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila

Duduk dihalte menunggu bus tak pernah semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya, Chanyeol biasa hanya menunggu sendiri namun sekarang ditemani oleh makhluk manis manja yang berada disebelah Chanyeol kini sedang tak sabar menanti bus yang datang.

"Itu bus nya Baek, ayoo" Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk menaiki bus yang mereka tunggu dari tadi

"Ini sepeerti drama korea" Baekhyun sering melihat adegan ini didrama drama

Chanyeol melihat betapa excitednya Baekhyun seperti pertama kalinya menaiki kendaraan umum seperti ini "Baekkie tidak pernah naik bus?" Baekhyun mengingat ngingat lalu menggeleng

"Begitu ya, terakhir berlibur dimana?" Chanyeol mencoba menggali sedikit informasi tentang lokasi lokasi yang pernah Baekhyun singgahi "Baekkie tak pernah berjalan jalan atau berlibur" Baekhyun tak berusaha mengingat ngingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia berlibur karena Baekhyun memang tak pernah pergi berlibur.

"Lalu Baekkie hanya dirumah? Tidak bosan?" Chanyeol merasa kasihan sebenarnya, anak mana yang tidak bosan jika selalu dikurung dirumah setiap saat "Tidak, Baekkie menonton Spons lalu tidur" Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah jendela mencoba menghindari pertanyaan pertanyaan Chanyeol

Baekhyun jadi tersadar dan merasa masa mudanya terbuang sia sia hanya untuk bekerja, memang ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya makhluk jadi jadian yang kebetulan bisa terlahir didunia. Sebelum segalanya menjadi semakin rumit, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin akan menangani masalah ini.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke 'Kedai nenek cerewet' terletak dipinggir jalan yang padat

"Baekkie mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol lalu memberikan menu pada Baekhyun yang terlihat memuja semua makanan yang ada dimenu dengan liur yang hampir menetes

Baekhyun buru buru memilih banyak, dia sedang ingin bersenang senang sekarang "Uhm Chanyeollie punya banyak uang kan? Baekkie mau Jjajangmyeon, Tteopokki, Bibimbap, hmm mau ramyeon jugaa"

Chanyeol tak menyangka nafsu makan Baekhyun sangat besar hari ini "Boleh saja, yakin akan habis semua?" Chanyeol tak yakin perut kecil Baekhyun dapat menampung semua makanan itu.

"Janji!" Baekhyun berjanji akan menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa

"Heechul hyung, kami ingin memesan!" Chanyeol berteriak

Seorang namja cantik datang dan sepertinya tak berniat mencatat pesanan "Yeol, kau culik anak siapa? Terlalu lama menjomblo membuatmu jadi pedofil?" namja itu duduk bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Aku mendapat pesan tentang panti yang terbakar itu aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung, sekalian membawa Baekkie jalan jalan" Chanyeol mengatakan hal mengenai panti dan membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Heechul ingin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol saat ini, percakapan ini sangat rahasia dan mengapa dia mencoba berbicara tentang hal itu didepan teman mungilnya ini!

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan dilain wak-t" Heechul dapat melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang mengerling disana

"Ekhm kami sudah membereskan mereka semua, kalian tenang saja rencana berjalan dengan lancar" maka Heechul akan mencoba mengikuti permainan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun tau jika hal ini berhubungan dengan shadowws

"Bagaimana dengan anggota shadowws yang lain?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali pada Heechul

"Dua orang anggota kubunuh, sisanya kabur. Siwon tak menginginkan mereka walau dalam keadaan hidup" Heechul tersenyum miring sambil menatap Chanyeol, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan

DEG

Baekhyun benar benar terkejut, jangan bilang jika Chanyeol ikut kedalam organisasi yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu. Apa senior Byun itu tau? Ah itu sebabnya Byun tua itu tak kunjung memberi sebuah nama pada Baekhyun.

Dan itu berarti Heechul lah yang membunuh dua anggota shadowws, haruskah Baekhyun melaporkan hal ini pada Shadowws agar dirinya terbebas dari masalah ini?

Jika Baekhyun melapor, Chanyeol pasti akan ikut tersangkut masalah. Dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi

Chanyeol diam diam memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah seketika, wajah Baekhyun kaku dan pandangan mulai berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun mendengar percakapan nya dengan Heechul dengan alasan ingin membuktikan apakah Baekhyun terpengaruh dengan hal itu atau tidak

Dan ternyata hal itu sangat berpengaruh, Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk menggunakan toilet dan meninggalkan Chanyeol-Heechul berdua

"Apa rencana mu? Membiarkan orang lain tau identitas kita, sama saja bunuh diri" Heechul tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol

"Dia anggota shadowws" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap

Pletak!

"Yak! Sialan kau! Kau membawa anggota menjijikkan itu ke kedaiku! Kau benar benar,- apa aku harus melapor pada sajangnim?" Heechul jadi berisik

"Aish hyung! Percayalah padaku, aku yakin dia tak akan melapor pada shadowws" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan

"Baiklah, untuk rencana selanjutnya giliran kalian" Heechul pasrah apapun yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya menjelajah ke data yang telah dicuri oleh Kyuhyun dari Shadowws

"Siwon... Siwon... Siwon... aku seperti pernah mendengar nama ini, tapi dimana?" Baekhyun terus mencari

"Astaga! Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Baekhyun ternganga, kasus kali ini benar benar merepotkan.

Choi Siwon, agent yang berkhianat dari Shadowws membentuk organisasi baru dengan membawa beberapa anggota Shadowws yang berkhianat lainnya.

Baekhyun melihat profil lalu wajah dari seseorang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu

"Sialan! Ini Kepala sekolah, dia tampak begitu baik hati. Apa benar ini dia?" Baekhyun menggaruk garuk kepalanya

Baekhyun kembali dari toilet dan tak mendapati kehadiran Heechul disana, hari ini Chanyeol tampak berbeda, wajahnya lebih serius namun tetap tampan seperti biasa.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan Baekhyun membuatnya risih terus menerus dipandangi seperti itu

"Chanyeollie, orang yang tadi mana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Oh itu Heechul hyung, dia pemilik kedai ini Baek. Datanglah sesekali jika kau ada waktu" Chanyeol menunjuk Heechul yang sedang duduk tampan dimeja seberang.

Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja, setelah tau bahwa Chanyeol ikut dalam organisasinya Choi Siwon itu Baekhyun jadi tak tenang.

Apa sebenarnya Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sudah tau bahwa Baekhyun itu anggota Shadowws? Siapakah yang bersandiwara saat ini, Baekhyun atau mereka?

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjebak dalam kebisuan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Chanyeol pun begitu, Chanyeol punya rencana lain sepertinya

Chanyeol memilih rute terjauh untuk mencapai rumah dan sengaja melewati gang sempit yang sepi agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, Baekhyun belum menyadari jika Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan dengan sukarela siapa dia sebenarnya.

Anggota Shadowws tentu ahli dalam berkelahi, Chanyeol sebenarnya meragukan hal itu melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan jari jari lentiknya. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol akan membuktikannya, sepandai pandainya orang berusaha menutupi keahliannya, pasti akan dengan terpaksa menggunakannya saat melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam masalah.

"Hey! Kalian berdua! Berani beraninya melewati lingkungan kami" segerombol preman menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berjalan perlahan

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pendangannya sedikitpun dari Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut "Sepertinya aku berhasil!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati

Preman preman yang sebenarnya rekan rekan Chanyeol itu mulai berakting, mengelilingi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mencoba melukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi panik, dia harus melawan preman ini atau tidak?

Preman preman ini akan habis jika Baekhyun melawan, tapi Chanyeol pasti akan semakin curiga jika Baekhyun menggunakan kamampuan bela dirinya.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan pasrah saja, maafkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol nantinya babak belur atau terluka bukannya tak ingin membantu, anggap saja Baekhyun masih malu malu menunjukkan keahliannya jadi tak bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tidak melawan, dia hanya ketakutan dan tidak juga mencoba kabur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa bertarung atau tidak? Chanyeol seketika sanksi

Chanyeol memberi tanda pada rekan rekannya untuk menunjukkan kegarangan mereka dan diperbolehkan untuk membuat Chanyeol babak belur disini, preman preman itu mengerti dan memukuli Chanyeol dengan bringas

Baekhyun sebenarnya khawatir saat ini, akting mereka semua sangat buruk.

Baekhyun tersadar jika ini hanya akal akalan Chanyeol saja. Sebelumnya Baekhyun juga sudah curiga dengan Chanyeol yang meminta melewati jalan sepi seperti ini, dan lagi mereka ini preman mana?

Semua preman didaerah sini mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik, Baekhyun itu sering bergaul di malam hari dengan para preman untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang lebih akurat dari mereka.

Sebelum Chanyeol semakin babak belur, Baekhyun juga akan ikut mereka berakting agar Chanyeol tidak kecewa jika telah ketahuan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menahan lengan salah satu preman yang menggunakan tongkat pemukul itu lalu meninju wajahnya dengan sekali pukulan telak yang membuat sang preman tersungkur jatuh

Chanyeol melihatnya dan mengira rencananya berhasil, bahkan preman preman yang tadinya menghajar Chanyeol ikut menonton _–preman preman itu pura pura memukul sambil ikut menonton_

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan Chanyeol padanya, jangan lupakan juga tatapan para preman palsu itu yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa.

Baekhyun menunggu preman yang tersungkur itu untuk bangkit, mencoba melawan seperti petarung amatiran _"Aku akan membunuhmu"_ Baekhyun berbisik pada preman itu tanpa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Pria itu mencoba memukul Baekhyun dengan tongkat kayu namun Baekhyun tentu saja dapat menghindar, Baekhyun tidak membuat serangan balasan, hanya bertahan dan menghindar sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun merasa pukulan pria ini masih lemah untuk dapat membuat Baekhyun jatuh dan mencoba membuat pukulan preman ini menjadi lebih kuat

Baekhyun mencoba menyulut emosi preman itu _"Aku akan membunuh keluargamu juga"_ Baekhyun pastikan kata katanya berhasil membuat pria ini emosi.

Pria itu menyerang dengan menyalurkan seluruh emosinya ke tongkat pemukulnya, Baekhyun merasakan ayunan pukulan pria itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya setelah Baekhyun membuatnya terpancing emosi dengan membawa bawa keluarga si preman palsu.

Chanyeol heran, rencana Chanyeol hanya membiarkan preman menghajar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menggunakan kemampuan beladiri nya untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun sepertinya rekan yang satu itu terbawa peran atau bagaimana bernafsu sekali ingin menghajar Baekhyun juga, ini sudah lari dari rencana.

Dan yang Chanyeol lihat tubuh Baekhyun sepertinya tak pernah diajarkan untuk bertarung, ini sudah cukup. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun anggota Shadowws seperti Kyungsoo, hanya anggota yang bekerja diam diam tanpa terjun langsung ke lapangan.

Baekhyun menghindar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu melihat pria itu mencoba kembali menghajar tubuh Baekhyun dengan tongkatnya.

Jika benar pria didepan Baekhyun ini preman, pasti akan mencoba menghajar kepalanya atau apapun serangan yang mematikan lainnya, bukan tubuh bagian bagian tertentu saja. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Baekhyun yang sengaja menyediakan kepalanya untuk terhantam tongkat pemukul demi akting yang meyakinkan ini.

Preman itu seharusnya bersyukur, tak ada senjata dalam pertarungan jarak dekat mampu mengenai kepala Baekhyun sebelumnya dan preman palsu ini melakukannya dengan baik dan sangat keras.

BRUKK

Baekhyun berhasil membuat pria itu memukul kepalanya dengan keras

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, rasanya boleh juga. Keadaan disekitar menjadi seperti mimpi dan berlangsung seperti slow motion. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengetahui apakah dia masih dalam keadaan berdiri, setengah berdiri atau terkapar dijalanan.

Rasanya tidak sakit, tapi membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap

"T-tidakk! Tidak! Baekhyunnn!" Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun, menepuk nepuk pipinya berusaha membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol menyesal, ini semua karenanya dan rencana bodohnya

"Baekkie ya! Baekk Mian-Miannn Baekkie! Aku tak bermaksud beginiii" Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun kepangkuannya lalu mendapati darah disana.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kediaman Park lalu memanggil Luhan dan yang lainnya untuk datang

"Hyung! Ada apa dengan Baekkie?" Sehun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya

"Nanti akan kujelaskan, dokter Shin sudah didalam?" Chanyeol lalu berlari tergesa masuk kedalam menemui dokter pribadi keluarga Park itu.

Luhan datang bersama Jongdae, dan Kai, Kyungsoo bersama dengan Tao

Mereka terkejut saat mendapat kabar tiba tiba dari Chanyeol, mereka sedang berkumpul dikamar Chanyeol ditempat Baekhyun sekarang sedang tertidur setelah mendapat beberapa jahitan dari dokter Shin, Baekhyun ditempatkan dikamar tidur Chanyeol agar dapat terus dipantau dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa jadi seperti ini?" Kai bertanya tanya sedang yang lain masih terdiam

"Ini pasti karena rencana kalian saat disekolah tadi bukan?" Sehun langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol yang bahkan tak mampu untuk menjawab

Sehun melanjutkan "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, rencana itu kelewatan dan sangat berbahaya. Mengapa tetap dilanjutkan?" Sehun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka

Kai jadi ingat tentang rencana itu "Ah itu, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Jtak!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai yang entah mengapa sangat bodoh itu "Kau lihat sendiri keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, tak mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung seperti shadowws lainnya"

Jongdae lalu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun "Entah mengapa, wajah polosnya menghilang saat dia seperti ini. Saat ini wajahnya hanya menujukkan kelelahan, apa sesulit itu bekerja di shadowws?"

"Tergantung di divisi mana kau ditempatkan, jika berhubungan dengan kerja lapangan maka pasti akan lebih melelahkan" Kyungsoo membayangkan betapa lelahnya jika ia ditetapkan sebagai anggota tetap shadowws

"Kyung, apa kau tidak menemukan jejak Baekhyun dishadowws? Data profil atau apapun itu?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang juga bekerja disana

"Aku yakin Baekhyun memang dari Shadowws, memang aku belum menemukan bukti akurat tapi kurasa memang benar jika Baekhyunlah yang dikirim untuk melapor tentang Choi sajang dan kita semua" Kyungsoo memastikan itu Baekhyun

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita bisa bisa dibantai mereka jika Baekhyun melapor" Tao seketika memucat, Baekhyun ternyata selama ini adalah ancaman bagi mereka.

"Mengapa Appa dan Paman Park tak menyingkirkannya? Kurasa Baekhyun adalah ancaman bagi kita" Luhan membuat semua terkejut dengan perkataannya

Sehun tidak terima, Baekhyun adalah keluarganya juga dan Sehun akan menjaga Baekhyun "Luhan! Kau ini benar saudaranya?" Sehun tak habis pikir

"Aku rasa Luhan ada benarnya" Chanyeol ikut setuju dengan rencana Luhan

"Apa ini! Teganya kalian! Aku akan membawa Baekhyun dari sini, aku akan membawanya pergi dari orang orang seperti kalian" Sehun mendekat pada Baekhyun, dan ingin membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin

Chanyeol dan Kai menahan Sehun "Sehun! Kau masih belum mengerti mengapa Shadowws harus disingkirkan?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan Sehun

"Jika seluruh anggota Shadowws harus disingkirkan, maka Kyungsoo, Yifan hyung dan yang lainnya juga akan kalian singkirkan?" Sehun tidak percaya ini

"Tentu tidak! Mereka ikut bersama kita, mereka dipihak kita Sehun-ah" Kai mencegah Sehun untuk menghajar Chanyeol

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Baekhyun ikut berada dipihak kita?" Sehun pasrah, tak mungkin melawan mereka semua sedangkan ia hanya sendiri ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Diam diam Baekhyun mendengarkan semuanya, Baekhyun sekarang mengetahui mengenai Choi Siwon yang bersiteru dengan Shadowws dan Choi Siwon yang kembali membentuk pasukan baru untuk melawan Shadowws.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti seluruh urutan kejadiannya, tentang mengapa Choi Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi dari Shadowws dan berusaha menghancurkan Shadowws.

Sulit dipercaya jika Luhan lah yang pertama kali mencetuskan niat untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun hanya karena ia salah satu anggota Shadowws, ini sangat mengecewakan.

Mereka menganggap Baekhyun adalah ancaman, itu lebih mengecewakan.

Namun Sehun memang tak pernah mengecewakan, sikapnya benar benar membuat Baekhyun ingin memeluk pria albino itu.

Tao menyela pelan "Tenanglah semua, Paman Byun membawa Baekhyun kembali bukan tanpa alasan. Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu rencananya?"

Jongdae membenarkan ucapan Tao "Itu benar, kalian yang ingin coba coba menyakiti Baekhyun akan terbunuh oleh Yifan dan Kyuhyun hyung, Sehun benar pasti Baekhyun akan berpihak pada kita"

Chanyeol dan Luhan terdiam bersamaan, pikiran mereka sangat pendek. Setakut itukah mereka akan dibantai oleh Shadowws sehingga ingin sesegera mungkin menyingkirkan Baekhyun?

"Paman Byun pastinya yang merencanakan ini semua, sengaja menutupi identitas Baekhyun juga pastinya dengan beberapa pertimbangan, kalian terpancing hanya karena hal itu?" Jongdae tidak percaya betapa bodohnya Luhan dan Chanyeol sehingga bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu.

"Dan kau Luhan, apa sebenarnya salahku padamu hingga kau secepat itu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkanku? Kita tak ada masalah seingatku" itu bukan pertanyaan dari Jongdae atau Tao, itu pertanyaan langsung dari Baekhyun yang mengakhiri aksi pura pura tidurnya, tak tahan ingin tau sebab mengapa hyungnya bisa berganti watak begitu cepat.

Baekhyun berucap bahkan tanpa sudi menatap mereka, memilih tetap menutup matanya dan bertanya pada Luhan yang tak mampu menjawab.

"Jika tak bisa menjawab, silahkan keluar dari sini segera, Kalian semua" Baekhyun dengan suara rendahnya mengusir mereka dengan halus, Baekhyun tak ingin diganggu untuk sekarang.

Diam diam Baekhyun menyetujui usul Luhan dan Chanyeol _"Mereka benar, monster sepertiku seharusnya disingkirkan dari dunia ini. Shadowws hanya dapat bertahan karena orang orang sepertiku, dan jika orang orang sepertiku lenyap maka Shadowws tidak akan memiliki apa apa untuk berlindung dari dunia"_ Baekhyun membenarkan jika dirinya adalah salah satu benteng Shadowws yang seharusnya disingkirkan.

...

Tuan Byun dan Park kembali malam ini, terkejut menemukan Baekhyun dengan perban dikepalanya terbaring dikamar, seingat mereka Baekhyun itu tak pernah terluka.

Mereka berdua buru buru masuk lalu menutup pintu, membangunkan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak tidur daritadi

"Astaga Baek! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melukaimu?" Tuan Byun sangat cemas

Yunho juga tak kalah cemas, Baekhyun bukan tipe tipe anak yang terluka dengan mudah "Appa Park ada disini, katakan siapa yang melakukannya dan kami akan menyelesaikan hidup orang yang berani melukaimu" Yunho mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang masih diam, Yunho bersyukur istrinya itu berada dikediaman Byun bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa" Baekhyun lalu bangkit berusaha untuk duduk dengan nyaman

"Kau yakin? Dilihat dari ekspresimu tidak seperti yang kau katakan" Tuan Byun memegang tangan Baekhyun "Ada apa Baek?"

"Keluarkan Kyungsoo, Yifan dan yang lainnya dari Shadowws. Mereka harus secepatnya pergi dari Shadowws" Baekhyun memandang kedua paruh baya itu.

Yunho meneangkan Baekhyun "Tenang saja, kami berdua sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu. Yifan dan yang lainnya akan menyusul kesini besok, mereka sudah bukan anggota Shadowws lagi"

"Dan Kyungsoo juga tentu saja" Tuan Byun curiga sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun

"Apa mereka tidak curiga? Saat Shadowws bermasalah Yifan, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya memutuskan berhenti " Baekhyun tidak percaya jika Shadowws akan membiarkan mereka keluar dari Shadowws

"Aku sudah merencanakannya dari tahun lalu, maaf tidak memberitahumu apa apa mengenai ini semua. Kau tentu tau Choi Seunghyun bukan?" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan pada Baekhyun mengenai rencana mereka.

"Dulu kami adalah sahabat, bersama salah seorang sepupu Seunghyun saat itu kami mendirikan Shadowws. Namun salah seorang nya memutuskan meninggalkan Shadowws dan muncul lah Kwon Jiyong dan Kim Jeha" Baekhyun sudah tau perihal itu

"Choi Siwon kan?" Baekhyun menebak

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Appa mengirimku kesini, maksudmu melenyapkan tikus kotor itu 'Melenyapkan Shadowws' kan? Kau memintaku untuk membantumu melindungi para anggota yang bertentangan dengan Shadowws yang sebagian besar menyamar disekolah itu bukan?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang semuanya jelas. Joonho ssaem yang tidak berpengalaman dalam mengajar, Choi Siwon menjadi kepala sekolah? Hampir seluruh guru disana adalah bekas Shadowws? Astaga" Baekhyun pusing ternyata selama ini Baekhyun bermain petak umpet dengan mereka

"Sekolah itu hanya markas samaran, siswa disana memang tidak keseluruhannya adalah anggota scandlz, sebagian besarnya saja. adanya anggota sipil akan memberi kesan sekolah sungguhan bukan?"

"Choi Siwon bekerja sama dengan kami berdua membentuk Unit Pasukan Khusus untuk mencegah pembantaian Shadowws, diberi nama 'Scandlz' oleh kami bertiga, organisasi ini legal dan telah disetujui oleh pemerintah, tanpa diketahui oleh Seunghyun dan yang lainnya. Kami tidak pernah bisa mendekatimu selama ini, mata mata shadowws selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi"

 _"Sepertinya shadowws tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun" Jaehwan menebak dalam hati_

"Shadowws yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dahulu kami bentuk bersama. Cara kerja Shadowws saat ini hanya menjadi penyedia jasa pembunuh bayaran dan mencuri data data yang diinginkan penyewa jasa" Yunho menjelaskan

"Jadi selama ini orang orang yang ku lenyapkan itu" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya

"Benar,beberapa dari mereka tidak bersalah" Byun Jaehwan yakin setelah ini Baekhyun tidak akan baik baik saja

Jaehwan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, yang pasti amat terkejut akan hal ini "Tidak apa, tidak apa, kau hanya diperintah oleh mereka. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Baek" Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak bereaksi

' _Sebenarnya makhluk apa aku ini? Aku benar benar monster, pantas saja ibu membenciku'_ Baekhyun membayangkan keluarga dari orang orang yang telah dibunuhnya atas perintah Shadowws itu.

"Mengenai kedok panti asuhan milik Shadowws itu juga hanya kebohongan belaka, itu sebenarnya adalah tempatnya shadowws menampung anak anak terlantar yang lalu dipelihara untuk dijual organ organ tubuhnya. Scandlz turut campur dalam menyelamatkan anak anak lalu membakar seluruh tempat, itu sebabnya kau tak menemukan satu mayatpun dari sana" Jaehwan sengaja memberi perintah Baekhyun untuk dapat menyaksikan langsung kebohongan yang Shadowws buat

"Mereka mengarang cerita, tentang Scandlz yang membunuh anak anak dan melenyapkan seluruh nya" Baekhyun mengerti Shadowws bukan lagi tempat yang bersih

"Dan Senior Byun ini pernah mengatakan padaku jika 'Musuhnya berlindung didekatnya' dimaksudkan adalah petinggi petinggi Shadowws itu sendiri yang berlindung dari kejahatan dengan identitas bersih Shadowws yang dimilikinya" Baekhyun kali ini tak akan kembali tertipu daya oleh Shadowws

"Kita perlu rencana, kau harus bergabung dengan kami Baek. Bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, Yifan dan yang lainnya" Yunho ingin Baekhyun untuk bergabung bersama mereka

"Tak bisa paman, aku diharuskan kembali ke Shadowws dalam dua minggu lagi. Aku tetap akan membantu dengan caraku, kalian jalankan saja rencana kalian tanpa aku" Jaehwan sudah menebak Baekhyun pasti tak ingin bergabung dalam rencana, tapi tentu tidak membocorkan hal ini.

"Lagipula aku tak akan bergabung jika bukan Choi Siwon sendiri yang memintaku secara langsung" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Biarkan mereka mengetahui identitas aslimu" Yunho meminta Baekhyun membeberkan identitasnya

"Mereka sudah tau, bahkan sempat ingin menyingkirkanku saat mereka tau aku ini anggota Shadowws. Kerja sama mereka mengecewakan, aku tak sudi bersama dengan pasukanmu itu paman Park" Park Yunho tertawa, memang Chanyeol dan yang lainnya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan mulai sekarang mereka akan dibimbing oleh Yifan.

"Mereka Squad Red One, diketuai oleh Chanyeol dalam bimbingan Yifan dan teman teman mu di Shadowws lainnya"

"Pantas saja mereka mengenal Kyuhyun hyung dan yang lainnya, ternyata kalian memang bersekongkol selama ini" Baekhyun kesal mengapa hanya dia yang tidak diajak

"Red One Squad terlalu keren untuk mereka, Dumbass Squad lebih cocok sepertinya" Baekhyun tak ikhlas Squad bernama keren seperti itu dianggotai oleh manusia manusia seperti Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Apa ada orang lain mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya

"Tidak ada, atau- belum, hanya Choi Siwon yang tau. Dan dia jugalah yang sebenarnya meminta kami membawamu untuk melepas shadowws" Baiklah sepertinya Choi Siwon ini sengaja mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut dijadikan pengkhianat juga

"Seharusnya Choi Siwon itu yang meminta langsung padaku, aku mungkin akan memikirkan untuk ikut bergabung" Baekhyun bercanda, Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi bergabung dengan oerganisasi organisasi aneh

"Biarkan seluruh anggota scandlz disekolah mengetahui identitasku sebagai Shadowws" Baekhyun punya rencana, dan akan lebih baik jika mereka mengetahui identitas Baekhyun sebagai Shadowws.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? itu mungkin sedikit berbahaya mengingat seluruh anggota scandlz adalah korban dari shadowws dan tak akan segan untuk melukai anggota shadowws" Tuan Byun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Baekhyun

Namun sepertinya Park Yunho mengetahui rencana Baekhyun "Aku rasa aku setuju dengan Baekhyun"

"Sebelum menjelaskan rencanamu itu, coba kau jelaskan bagaimana jalannya kau mendapat beberapa jahitan disana" Tuan Byun meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tak usah berlebihan. keluarlah dua pak tua, aku tak ingin tertular keriput kalian jika berlama lama disini"

.

.

TBC

Haih haih haih apa iniii? mohon maaf jika apdetan terlalu lama atau sulit dimengerti, jadi intinya itu Shadowws yang kudu disingkirkan bukannya Mbah Siwon dan antek anteknya, dan kenapa Para tetua nyembunyiin identitas Baek? Demi kelancaran rencana tanpa ketauan mata mata Shadowws, kalo ternyata Baek dalam lingkungan Scandlz disini. Biar sama sama aman, Baek aman, scandlz juga tak ketahuan.

Luhan ini lembek lembek e'e, sebenarnya sayang apa ngga sih sama Baek? Sebel aku :( /lempar kancut

Maklum ya Red One Squad masih bau kencur, belum pada mateng soal organisasi begituan. Masih gapaham tu mereka ^^

Oh iya lupa... Taqaballahu minal wa minkum, moof maaf lahir batin dari Aye dan keluarga Chanbaek :')

HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY! UWAH UWAH! Sebenarnya mau apdet pas Chanbaek day eh filenya ngumpet diketek nyai Sooman :( kan jadi susah nyarinya.

Habedeh juga dah buat Nyai sooman yang telah mempertemukan Chan dan Baek sehingga dapat menjadi keluarga yang samawa :)

mengenai typo atau tulisan yang abstrak kumohon maaf, No typo No laip :)

Mohon maap kalo pemirsah merasa kecewa dengan part jelek ini, ku penulis newbie. Susah bgt rasanya menuliskan apa yang ada diotak itu yah, rasanya kek udah diujung tapi gabisa dirangkai kata demi kata, semoga bisa lebih baik dichpt selanjutnya Ppai ppai

Thank you so much for your support, ku terhura :')

Special Thanks to

{Narin.s, BellvaOh, alfn39, fauziah agustina, bii17, chalienB04, mawar biru, AlexandraLexa}

ChanBaek Lop Yu All


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun berencana untuk kembali kerumah, merasa tak nyaman berada dekat dengan Luhan dan yang lainnya, Baekhyun meminta izin ayahnya untuk menggunakan mobilnya agar lebih praktis dibandingkan dengan diantar jeput seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan tidak mendapati mereka dimanapun, rumah si Park ini memang memiliki banyak ruangan tersembunyi yang Baekhyun benar benar tak tau letaknya sama sekali.

Sehun kebetulan mellihat Baekhyun "Baek" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun

Sehun mati kutu, pandangan Baekhyun sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun mengerti kecanggungan mereka saat ini lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya seperti biasa "Hyuung, aku akan selalu menjadi Baekkie mu" Sehun dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Baek, kau akan membantu kami kan? Hyung mohon, jangan pergi ke shadowws lagi" Sehun ingin Baekhyun tetap disini bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat takut kehilangannya "Aku masih disini hyung" Sehun menggeleng ragu "Hyung akan melindungimu disini, jangan pergi" hati Baekhyun menghangat melihat Sehun yang seperti ini hanya karena orang semacam Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bukankah kalian takut pada 'Executor' Shadowws?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Sehun tak percaya "Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ne, itu aku. Yang sering membunuh dengan kejam, tak punya belas kasihan. Aku tak pantas bersama kalian yang bertangan bersih, aku terlalu kotor untuk bisa bersama kalian" Baekhyun tersenyum masam mengingat kemungkinan Sehun akan menjauhinya jika mengetahui hal ini

Sehun terkejut bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sekecil ini bisa menjadi sosok seperti itu "Benar benar mengerikan" ungkap Sehun

"Kau pasti Executor termanis yang pernah ada didunia ini" Sehun lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tak percaya jika Sehun tak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan kotornya selama ini.

"Aku takut kau pergi, Meninggalkanku seperti Luhan" Baekhyun mengatakan kekecewaan nya pada sosok hyung itu

"Luhan tak akan meninggalkanmu, kami semua disini bersamamu Baek" Sehun menyanggah, Baekhyun tak boleh merasa ditinggalkan

Pada kenyataannya memang begitu, mereka semua hanya mementingkan tentang organisasi, jabatan, dan pengakuan. "Aku benci Luhan" Baekhyun benar benar membenci anak yang satu itu

Sehun tak ingin Baekhyun membenci Luhan "Baekkie dengarkan hyung, Luhan tidak membenci Baekkie dan Baekkie juga tak boleh membenci Luhan hyung. Kita anggap saja Luhan itu bodoh, tapi dia tetap menyayangi Baekkie seperti hyung yang menyayangi Baekkie"

Baekhyun malas mendengar ceramah Sehun tentang 'Mari kita tidak saling membenci' itu mengalihkan pembicaraan "Jangan panggil aku Baekkie lagi, itu menjijikkan hyung. Terdengar seperti orang dungu" Baekhyun ingin merubah image nya, tak berminat lagi bersandiwara.

Sehun tertawa "Kau akan selalu menjadi Baekkie dungu ku" sambil mengusak ngusak kepala Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh perban

Baekhyun jadi ingat niatnya untuk mencari Byun tua itu "Hyung, dimana si Byun itu?" Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari usapan usapan menyebalkan Sehun

Membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya "Paman Byun dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul diruang kerja Appa Park" Sehun tadinya memang keluar untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun selagi mereka berkumpul

Baekhyun mengerti, mereka pasti sedang menyusun rencana dan Baekhyun sudah tau pasti rencana mereka bahkan sebelum mereka menysusunnya "Aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang terlihat bingung

"Aku pasti ikut" Sehun lalu menjabat tangan Baekhyun tanda dimulainya kerja sama mereka

Baekhyun lalu memberitahukan rencana yang ia punya dan meminta Sehun untuk tidak memberitahukan nya pada siapa siapa, Sehun terkejut dengan rencana Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat matang _'Sejak kapan anak ini menyusun rencana yang rumit seperti itu?'_

Sehun mencoba percaya dan berjanji akan menjalankan sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya, rencana yang sangat beresiko namun menjadi satu satunya jalan untuk mereka setidaknya untuk menyelamatkan _'orang orang yang tak bersalah'_

"Hyung, kau harus berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Jangan pikirkan soal hati, jangan khawatir rencanaku tak pernah meleset" Baekhyun ingin rencananya benar benar di jalankan sesuai dengan kemauannya

Sehun dengan ragu menjawab "Baiklah, aku berjanji"

Baekhyun lalu meminta Sehun untuk membawanya menemui ayahnya yang sekarang tengah berada diruang kerja tersembunyi mereka, Baekhyun sebelumnya melepaskan perban yang dirasa mengganggu dikepalanya.

Mereka semua tak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka melihat Baekhyun yang tiba tiba masuk bersama dengan Sehun dibelakangnya "Aku pinjam mobilmu Pak tua" Baekhyun menyadari keterkejutan mereka namun bersikap seacuh mungkin

Tuan Byun masih dalam keterkejutannya tak menyangka Baekhyun akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya "B-baiklah, untuk apa? Kau ingin mengendarai setelah kepalamu terluka? Jangan ceroboh bocah bodoh" Tuan Byun tak akan mengijinkan Baekhyun pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini

Baekhyun menyambung dengan cepat "Sehun akan mengantarkanku, biarkan kami menggunakan mobil" Baekhyun berharap si tua Byun itu memberikan kunci mobilnya

"Baiklah, Sehun yang akan mengemudi dan akan mengantarkanmu" Jaehwan pasrah, Baekhyun dengan segala permintaannya tak akan dengan mudah menyerah.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tau menau perihal namanya yang dibawa bawa Baekhyun, tapi sebagai rekan kerja yang baik Sehun wajib meng iyakan apapun yang Baekhyun katakan

Jaehwan memberikan kunci mobil pada Sehun, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tanpa permisi sambil menarik Sehun meninggalkan mereka semua dengan keterkejutan akan perubahan Baekhyun yang sangat drastis.

Chanyeol menyesali perkataannya sebelumnya "Baekhyun pasti membenciku" yang lalu disusul kekehan kecil dari Tuan Byun "Dia memang membenci semua orang"

"Apa Baekhyun akan baik baik saja? Apa dia akan tetap bersekolah seperti biasa?" Tao ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik lagi

Kyungsoo pun khawatir jika Baekhyun benar benar membenci mereka semua "Aku tak mempermasalahkan dia Shadowws atau bukan"

Rasa bersalah Chanyeol dan Luhan semakin besar, Baekhyun berada di shadowws juga bukan kehendak Baekhyun sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun lahir karena adanya Shadowws dan begitu pula sebaliknya

Luhan ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun saat ini, menyampaikan penyesalannya dan meminta Baekhyun kembali bersama mereka. Luhan merasa sangat iri melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap biasa hanya dengan Sehun seorang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun itu Shadowws seperti Yifan hyung dan yang lainnya, mengapa Kyungsoo tak pernah tau mengenai identitas Baekhyun?" Kai masih penasaran, jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di organisasi yang sama pasti tak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Baekhyun

"Baekhyun masuk dalam daftar 'Blaxecutors', Executor yang tak memiliki identitas. Keberadaannya ada namun tak pernah tampak walau didalam Shadowws sekalipun, hanya digunakan untuk membunuh dengan cepat dan dalam jumlah yang Banyak. Baekhyun juga digunakan sebagai penyusun strategi pembantaian untuk selanjutnya diikuti oleh anggota lainnya"

Mereka semua merinding mendengarnya tak mengetahui dibalik wajah manis anak itu tersimpan bakat mengerikan seperti itu "Baekhyun dapat membunuh dengan mudah, tanpa jejak, sangat rapi dan tanpa darah sedikitpun" Tuan Park menambahkan

"Entah kami harus berkata apa, tapi itu benar benar menyeramkan. Baekhyun seperti sosok iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah manisnya" Jongdae membayangkan Baekhyun yang sangat imut itu berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti mereka bicarakan.

"Kami akan jelaskan dengan rinci tentang Baekhyun, hubungannya dengan shadowws dan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelematkan orang orang yang tak bersalah dari ikatan shadowws" Yunho membeberkan segala tentang Baekhyun, beserta Yifan dan anggota shadowws lainnya juga keterikatan mereka semua.

Shadowws memiliki beberapa anggota penting, Baekhyun dan Yifan termasuk kedalamnya. Yifan memiliki potnesi besar untuk menjadi pimpinan tunggal shadowws, ada kemungkinan Yifan akan menyingkirkan seluruh petinggi shadowws beberapa waktu kedepan. Namun sungguh, Yifan tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Yifan setuju untuk mengeluarkan diri dari shadowws dengan bantuan ayahnya, juga mengeluarkan seluruh sahabat sahabatnya agar dapat terlepas dari tempat itu. Yifan sudah lama mengetahui tentang scandlz dan memutuskan untuk bergabung secara resmi didalamnya, bersama dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. menghancurkan organisasi sesat itu dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang terlibat.

"Pasukan anggota shadowws terdiri dari anak anak hasil intervensi karya cipta Tuhan, memiliki golongan darah, DNA serta RNA yang sedikit berbeda dari manusia biasa. Itu sebabnya mereka lebih kuat dan juga cerdas dari manusia yang lain, mereka juga dilatih untuk dapat berjuang atas nama shadowws" Jaehwan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka menciptakan orang orang semacam ini

"Appa, mengapa tak pernah memberitahuku tentang Baekhyun selama ini? Bahkan Yifan hyung setidaknya datang sekali setahun untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya" Luhan kesal, ayahnya tak pernah memberitahu perihal Baekhyun yang berbeda tak seperti Chanyeol yang diberi kesempatan untuk bersama dengan hyungnya.

Park Yunho menjawab "Ibumu tidak membiarkan kami memberitahukan itu padamu, dia mengancam akan membawamu pergi jika Baekhyun berada didekatmu. Maka dengan terpaksa kami melepaskan Baekhyun untuk tinggal dimarkas shadowws, sesekali Baekhyun juga tinggal bersama dengan paman Hangeng saat libur berlangsung"

Luhan semakin kesal "Mengapa dia tidak seperti Yifan? Pergi kembali ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga walau hanya sesaat!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab

"Itu pasti kemauannya, dia memang tidak sudi untuk kembali kesini bukan?" Luhan dengan susah payah menahan marah, Baekhyun ternyata selama ini memang menghindari rumah dan benar ucapannya, Baekhyun memang tak ingin kembali kerumah.

Sehun melangkah masuk melihat keadaan sedang tak sehat didalam sini, Luhan terlihat tak baik begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Apa yang terjadi sehingga Luhan tampak begitu marah?

"Wae geurae? Kau tampak sangat marah?" Sehun mencoba bertanya pada Luahn disebelahnya

Luhan meninggalkan tempat tepat ketika Sehun mencoba bertanya

"Se-sehun-ah kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau pergi dengan Baekhyun?"

Menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menjawab "Ah itu, Baekhyun mengusirku untuk kembali kesini, dia ingin pergi sendiri sepertinya" Tuan Byun memang tak percaya, dari awal Baekhyun memang merencanakan hal ini.

Chanyeol mendapat kejutan besar saat ini, tentang Baekhyun, kepulangan Yifan, dan rencana mereka selanjutnya

"Kita perlu untuk membatasi pemasok mereka, mulai dari bahan persenjataan, obat obatan, peralatan medis khusus ataupun kebutuhan lainnya. Pastikan mereka tidak mendapat satu pemasok pun, shadowws memang memiliki banyak kekayaan namun jelas tak akan ada apa apanya jika tak dapat membeli apapun dengan itu" Jaehwan menyarankan mereka untuk membeberkan segala kegiatan shadowws selama ini pada para penyedia, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terus menyediakan barang untuk shadowws

"Ingat satu hal, kita ada disini untuk menghancurkan shadowws. Kita dianjurkan untuk membunuh mereka, jadi jangan segan jika kalian bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Singkirkan atau kau yang akan tersingkir"

"Maksud paman membunuh mereka? Seluruh anggota shadowws? Mereka tak bersalah paman, kita tak boleh melakukan itu" Jongdae merasa tak terima

"Itu benar, mengapa kita harus menyingkirkan mereka?" Mau bagaimanapun alasannya, Chanyeol merasa ini sungguh tak manusiawi

"Bukankah kau yang tadinya sangat ingin untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa dia adalah shadowws?" Chanyeol terkatup, Sehun mencibirnya telak.

"Kami yang pertama kali menciptakan mereka dan kami jugalah yang akan menyingkirkan mereka, mereka tak lagi berfikir seperti manusia, mereka hanya menjelankan perintah dari shadowws tanpa terkecuali dan akan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan terpelihara oleh yang lain jika nantinya mereka terlepas dari shadowws" Yunho menegaskan untuk menghancurkan ciptaan nya agar tak mengancam keberlangsungan hidup orang lain.

Namun Sehun setuju dengan rencana kali ini "Appa benar, kita harus melenyapkan mereka semua. Secepatnya" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya, selama ini Sehun lah yang menentang segala tindakan keji seperti itu.

"Kau benar benar tak bisa ditebak Sehun-ah" Chanyeol pasrah dan memilih ikut dalam misi

"Tolong kalian bicara kepada Siwon esok hari, saat ini dia sedang mengurus kehancuran shadowws dari sisi lain. Dan sampaikan padanya jika Baekhyun tak bergabung dengan kita" Jaehwan menyilahkan mereka pergi keluar

"Baekhyun tidak bersama kita?" Kyungsoo kecewa, kelihatannya Baekhyun memang benar tak sudi lagi melihat bersama mereka disini

"Baekhyun selalu punya cara nya sendiri, kalian tenanglah dan gunakan kesempatan dengan sebaik baiknya" Mereka lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Yunho.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun berjalan tepat didepan Baekhyun, lalu merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hingga tanpa sengaja tersungkur dan melepaskan kunci mobil yang diberikan Paman Byunnya_

" _Argh" Baekhyun tertawa melihat hasil cekalan kakinya membuat Sehun terjatuh dengan tak elitnya, lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ikut terjatuh_

" _Aku akan pergi sendiri, kembalilah kedalam anak manis" Baekhyun tanpa berniat membantu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang berusaha berdiri dan ingin mengejar._

" _Benar benar anak nakal" Sehun membetulkan bentuk bajunya yang kusut akibat terjatuh tadi_

 _..._

Baekhyun kembali kerumah dan menemukan Yui eomma juga Kyuhyun sedang berceloteh aneh, mereka selalu berdebat dengan hal hal aneh yang tak penting dan itu yang membuat mereka tampak special dimata Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan laptopnya "Yui nuna, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan. Memakan ramen disiang hari akan membuat mu jelek, apa kau tidak malu didepan suamimu nanti?" Kyuhyun bicara yang tidak tidak hanya karena ia menginginkan ramen yang telah matang itu

Yui tak percaya dengan ucapan anak ini, Kyuhyun memaang sering membohonginya dan dia kali ini takkan kalah seperti sebelumnya "Kau! Jangan membodohiku anak kecil, mekanik mesin serba guna sepertimu tau apa tentang kecantikan?"

Kyuhyun melirik dengan sinis"Mekanik mesin serba guna? Yak! Aku ini hacker kelas atass! Bukan tukang mesin!" Kyuhyun tak terima

Yui menulikan pendengarannya "Apa bedanya? Kalian sama sama memegang alat alat elektronik setiap hari" ejek nya

"Terserah saja, jika tukang mesin sepertiku saja tak ingin memiliki istri jelek yang terlalu sering makan ramen apalagi Yunho hyung? Dia itu berandal kelas atas dengan kekayaan yang takkan habis enam puluh sembilan turunan, pasti banyak wanita ramping yang seksi ingin mendekatinya. Nuna, kau tak takut Yunho hyung memilih mereka karena wajahmu yang berubah jadi mirip ramen?" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda kakaknya itu dengan segala ocehan tidak masuk akalnya.

Yui berfikir keras, kata kata Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana jika nanti dia jadi gemuk dan tak cantik lagi? Apa Yunho akan tetap bersamanya?

"Tapi ini kemauan _Ppu-Ppu_ , dia ingin makan ramen hari ini" Yui cemberut, dia hanya memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh calon anaknya.

" _Ppu-Ppu_? Siapa dia? Nuna! Kau berselingkuh dibelakang Yunho hyung?" Kyuhyun berhenti menatap laptopnya dan mendekat pada Yui

Baekhyun melotot kaget, ini akan jadi seru. Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya melihat perselingkuhan di drama drama

PLAKK

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya tertabrak sesuatu, dan ternyata itu kepalan tangan Yui yang sangat jarang digunakan namun level kesakitannya tak jauh beda dari Yunho

"Yak! Ini sakit nunaa, tega sekali" Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak tapi mencoba menahan demi melihat kelngsungan cerita mereka

"Kau ini bicara sembarangan, aku tak mungkin berselingkuh dari Yunho. _Ppu-Ppu_ itu anak kami, maksudnya calon anak kami, dia masih berumur beberapa minggu disini" Yui tersenyum senang sambil mengusap ngusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, tak seharusnya ia menghina hina dan menakut nakuti wanita hamil tentang tubuhnya. Wanita hamil itu sangat sensitif "Wah, kuharap Ppu-Ppu berwajah manis seperti Baekhyun" Kyuhyun jujur menginginkan keponakan yang manis seperti Baekhyun

Yui juga menginginkan anaknya berwajah secantik Baekhyun terlepas dari berjenis kelamin wanita atau pria pasti sangat menyenangkan jika anaknya kelak bisa bermanja manja padanya.

Baekhyun tak kalah terkejutnya dari Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Yui yang tengah duduk bersila disofa bersama Kyuhyun disebelahnya

"Eomma kapan membuatnya? Ini sangat mendadak, oh oh aku merasa otakku berputar putar" Baekhyun tak tau harus berkata apa, dia tak tau ternyata membuat adik bayi secepat itu

'Baekkie-ah, kau mengejutkan eomma. Kapan kau sampai? Kami tak menyadarinya"

"Eomma~ Apa pak tua Park itu sudah tau?" Baekhyun lalu ikut duduk

Yui belum memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho, dia bahkan baru mengecek nya hari ini. "Jangan beritahukan padanya, dia sedang banyak pikiran akhir akhir ini. Eomma tak ingin dia mendapatkan kabar ini disaat hatinya tak tenang" Yui tak ingin menambah beban pikiran sang suami

"Kalian berdua harus menjaga rahasia" Yui menatap Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun dengan mata mengancam

"Eiy- B-baiklah, matanya biasa saja tak usah dibuat aneh seperti itu. Nuna bisa semakin jelek jika melakukan itu terlalu sering" Kyunhyun menepuk bibirnya yang tanpa sengaja kembali menghina hina wanita hamil yang sensitif itu

"Baek! Tolong lepaskan kepala anak itu! Ppu-Ppu ingin menggorengnya!" Baekhyun bergerak, mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari kucar kacir.

Rumah tampak sepi, hanya ada Yui, Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun disini. Baekhyun menebak jika Luhan dan yang lain masih berada disana, Baekhyun bahkan tak lagi peduli jika Luhan tak pulang kerumah.

DDRRTT

Baekhyun melirik pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya

' _Pukul 3 sore! Jangan terlambat!_ '

Itu dia, Trancey

' _Semoga rencanaku tidak meleset'_

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan kembali ponselnya lalu pergi mandi. Baekhyun akan bersekolah seperti biasa hari ini, sengaja menampakkan diri dihadapan semua anggota yang menyamar disana.

Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat penampilannya yang seperti sekarang ini, dengan rambutnya yang sengaja dinaikkan keatas dan eyeliner membuat mata Baekhyun tampak lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Seragamnya juga dibiarkan tak rapi, dengan dasi yang disimpul longgar dan tak lupa Baekhyun menyelipkan sebuah senjata dibalik celananya. Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan Baekhyun hadapi disekolah nanti, belati kecil ini hanya untuk berjaga jaga.

"Baekhyunnie, eomma sudah buatkan sarapan. Ayo cepat turun" Yui berteriak dari lantai bawah

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, penampilan Baekhyun seperti berandal sekarang ini tak seperti yang kemarin kemarin "Aku lebih suka kau yang manis, wajahmu itu sangat imut tak cocok diajak seram seperti itu" Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun jengkel

"Hyung! Kau itu pedofil ya? Kulihat kau sangat menyukai anak anak yang lucu, dan kau sampai sekarang belum punya pasangan juga. Mau jadi perawan tua ya?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun marah

Kyuhyun tampak tenang malah kembali membalikkan ucapan itu pada Baekhyun "Kau juga ingin jadi perawan tua? Kulihat Chanyeol mu itu tak lagi menjeput mu" Kyuhyun ini memang bermulut tajam, sangat sulit menang dalam hal mendebatnya

"Yak! Aku bukan anak perawan!" Baekhyun berteriak

Kyuhyun kembali menggoda "Ah aku mengerti, kau memang sudah tak perawan. Ahahaha!" Kyuhyun lalu berlindung dibawah meja melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau padanya.

"Sudah cepat makan! kalian berdua!" Yui membentak dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun-Kyuhyun takut saja.

Kyuhyun merasa belum cukup juga menggoda Baekhyun "Tenang saja Baek, kau masih manis dengan gaya seperti itu. Neomu neomu Kyeopta" setelah selesai dengan sarapannya Kyuhyun kembali membuat Baekhyun geram dengan mengecup pipinya lalu berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

"Yak pedofil sialan! Akan ku goreng kau!" Baekhyun mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengejar dan setidaknya memberi satu tinjuan pada bibir lelaki itu.

Yui tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang tak pernah akur sejak dulu, Baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala sangat sulit untuk diatur dan Kyuhyun yang menyukai wajah wajah anak manis serta tak pernah kalah dalam berdebat membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat manis dimata Yui.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun benar. Kau malah terlihat semakin manis dengan style seperti itu" ungkap Yui yang sedang memakan pancake madunya sambil menaikkan satu jempolnya

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan kesal "Eomma mau digoreng juga?" tanya Baekhyun sehalus mungkin.

...

Perjalanan ke sekolah tak pernah secepat ini sebelumnya, karena Baekhyun yang membawa mobil dengan gila gilaan membuat perjalanan menjadi sangat singkat. Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat kedatangannya, dia ingin menemui Choi Siwon itu dan ingin Siwon mengabulkan beberapa permintaan.

Baekhyun belum melihat kehadiran Chanyeol dan yang lain, Baekhyun berusaha dengan cepat untuk dapat menemui kepala sekolah ramahnya itu sebelum yang lain tiba. Baekhyun membuka pintu tanpa permisi membuat kaget orang orang yang berada disalamnya

Chanyeol, Sehun dan yang lainnya ternyata tengah berada disini, entah membicarakan apa Baekhyun juga tak ingin tau. Baekhyun mendekat langsung pada sang kepala sekolah mengabaikan pandangan Luhan yang tampak tak menyukai keberadaannya disini.

"Maaf soal pintu itu, tapi bisakah aku berbicara dengan Choi Siwon?" Baekhyun memandang Joonho ssaem lalu beralih pada Choi Siwon yang tersenyum ramah

"Baiklah nak Baekhyun apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Choi Siwon itu lalu menyilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama yang lain

"Aku sebenarnya ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu" Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat kedatangannya untuk hal itu

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan ruang rapat sebelum selesai dan bukankah kau sendiri yang berniat ikut kedalam rapat kecil kami?" Choi Siwon ini boleh juga, Baekhyun merasa dia lebih hebat sari Seunghyun dan petinggi shadowws lainnya

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya disini dan kuharap kau mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan" Baekhyun menghela nafas, berdebat hanya karena ingin bicara berdua kelihatannya tidak mudah untuk pemimpin seperti siwon ini.

"Kuharap kau mendapat apa yang kau harapkan, silahkan katakan" Choi Siwon menyukai anak ini, dari kecil sifatnya tak berubah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam merangkai sebuah kalimat "Ketika seseorang menginginkan sebuah kebun mawar yang berbeda dari yang lain, dia mulai menanam bibit mawar dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Namun jika ternyata kebun mawar yang dirawatnya sama saja seperti kebun lainnya, dia menjadi marah lalu membakar seluruh mawar yang sudah dengan susah payah dirawatnya."

Mata Siwon menajam, Baekhyun benar benar menarik perhatian sang pemimpin scandlz itu

Dengan rasa penasaran yang menyerang Siwon bertanya "Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring lalu menjawab "Dia akan kembali membeli bibit mawar dan menanamnya kembali, merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Lagi, dan Lagi. Lalu disaat kebun mawar yang diharapkannya telah terbentuk dengan indah, dia malah kembali menginginkan rumput diatas lahannya"Lalu Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam

"Bukalah disaat kau memutuskan untuk tak menjadi 'Orang itu', aku permisi" Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

Siwon mencerna seluruh kalimat yang meluncur dari Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu

Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha untuk mengerti arti ucapan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa tak sampai pada pikiran mereka.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk bertanya "Paman Choi, apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun berusaha katakan hingga membuat kami semua tidak mengerti" Namun Joonho memilih membubarkan mereka sebelum Siwon dapat menjawabnya

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas, kami akan kabarkan setelah ini" Joonho ssaem menuntun mereka semua keluar dan meninggalkan Siwon sedniri didalam

"Apa tak apa membiarkan paman Choi seperti itu?" Tao khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan

Joonho ssaem menenagkan "Dia sedang berfikir, tentang banyak hal. Dan semoga saja dia mendapatkan jawabannya" Joonho ssaem berjalan menjauh.

...

Baekhyun berjalan disekitar sekolah dan menemukan Jonghyun yang melambai padanya

"Wah Baekkie! Kau jadi semakin manis, hyung jadi ingin menciummu" Jonghyun ini memang tak tau tempat, meminta hal hal aneh ditempat terbuka seperti ini

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya yang sedang berjalan kesini. Baekhyun tersenyum licik, ini sebuah kesempatan untuk pembalasan kecil Baekhyun.

"Cium saja" Baekhyun meng-ijinkan Jonghyun

Jonghyun benar tak percaya namun langsung menyambar bibir itu dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menjelajahi bibir mungil Baekhyun

Luhan melihat nya, Baekhyun bermain dengan namja nya dan Luhan tak suka itu. Jonghyun tak boleh berada dipihak Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi

Sehun dan Chanyeol juga memandang hal yang sama, Chanyeol buru buru berjalan meninggalkan tempat dan Sehun malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah saudaranya itu.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, Luhan mendekat pada Jonghyun yang masih terlihat sangat betah menghisap hisap bibir Baekhyun itu lalu menarik nya dengan kasar

"Jonghyun! Apa apaan kau ini?!" Luhan menampar wajah Jonghyun

Jonghyun terlihat tenang "Baekhyun yang menggodaku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya" Jonghyun melirik Baekhyun masih dengan bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda

"Kau dasar pelacur! Penjilat, pencuri kebahagiaan orang lain! Apa kau selalu ingin menjadi seperti ini selama hidupmu? Tidakkah kau malu dengan sikapmu Byun Baekhyun?!" Luhan melampiaskan segala kemarahannya pada Baekhyun, segala kekesalannya semua karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya, meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Membuat dirinya seakan akan korban diatas segalanya agar semua orang berada dipihaknya. Dia memang licik, dan Luhan mulai membenci hal itu.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku tidak akan mengambil kekasihmu itu, ambil saja untukmu. Kalian itu serasi, otak kalian bahkan mirip satu sama lain, sama sama berukuran hitamnya isi pencil kayu" Baekhyun lalu berjalan selangkah namun kembali menghadap kearah Jonghyun sebelum benar benar pergi

"Oh ya, hubungi saja aku saat kau merasa kurang puas dengan layanan hyungku hm" Baekhyun benar benar membuat Luhan terbakar dengan tingkah menggodanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum aneh, sepertinya Baekhyun harus jadi miliknya.

Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kesaal bukan main melihat kejadian tadi.

"Kita harus menjemput Yifan hyung dibandara, kau terlihat tak ingin ikut?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kesal pada Sehun yang pasti sedang menertawainya dalam hati

"Sehun-ah, kau masih berhubungan baik dengan Baekhyun bukan?" lain pertanyaan lain pula yang dijawab oleh Chanyeol

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Nah kalau begitu, sampaikan maaf ku padanya ya. Aku sangat sangat menyesal" Chanyeol kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Sehun

"Kapan kita akan pergi? Pukul berapa mereka sampai?" Sehun tak berniat sedikitpun menyampaikan hal itu, jika ingin meminta maaf. Meminta maaflah dengan cara yang benar.

"Baekhyun cantik sekali hari ini, aku tidak tahan ingin memeluk dan menciumnya seperti biasa" Muncul perempatan di dahi Sehun, pertanyaannya lagi lagi diabaikan.

"Aku rasa itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku" Sehun melipat tangan di dada

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan badannya kebelakang menghadap Sehun "Kau melihatnya bukan? Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia tidak idiot! Aku dipermainkan, dia mempermainkan kita semua dengan wanjah manisnya" Chanyeol berkata dengan hebohnya.

Sehun berdecak sebal "Sepertinya kau mabuk hyung, ayo ku tuntun berjalan ke kelas" Sehun sebagai manusia rendah hati dan tentunya rajin menabung, tak akan membiarkan Park yang dalam mode gila ini berkeliaran sendirian disekitar sekolah.

...

Luhan dengan marah terus mengoceh pada Jonghyun yang mau mau saja diperintah Baekhyun "Kau menyukainya ya?" Luhan akhirnya terdiam, Baekhyun memang sangat disukai dimana mana.

"Lu-"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sukai darinya? Kelakuan binalnya yang suka menggoda?" Luhan tek paham, orang seperti Baekhyun itu seharusnya dihindari bukannya malah disukai.

"Dia punya cara tersendiri membuatnya disukai tanpa dia sadari, dan kelakuan nakalnya mungkin salah satunya" Jonghyun sengaja memanas manasi Luhan

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu minggu nanti" Luhan ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih memuaskan dari Baekhyun

"Oh-baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu" Jonghyun tak perlu membuat alasan agar Luhan datang, dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

...

Baekhyun menancap gas menuju ke bandara menyalip banyak kendaraan didepannya dan mengemudi seperti orang gila, Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Shadowws mempercepat jadwal kedatangannya, seminggu lagi. Dan kabar itu senagaj dirahasiakan oleh mereka namun Setidaknya masih cukup watu untuk melancarkan rencana Baekhyun

Baekhyun dengar Yifan dan teman temannya yang lain juga akan datang hari ini, semoga mereka selamat dan bisa hidup dengan tenang mulai sekarang. Baekhyun tidak berharap bisa seperti mereka, harapan itu terlalu tinggi untuk seseorang semacam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggu Trancey dijalur kedatangan luar negara dibandara, melihat Sehun yang tak jauh darinya bersama dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Chanyeol masih saja tampan seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun sengaja membuang wajah saat tatapan Chanyeol mengarah padanya.

"Baekk-" Sehun berjalan menuju Baekhyun

"Sehun-ah, menjemput si tonggos?" Baekhyun berbasa basi mengingat Chanyeol yang mengikuti Sehun berdiri didekatnya

Sehun sedikit kebingungan "Hah-"

"Em Yifan maksudku" Baekhyun meralat ucapannya, panggilan aneh itu hanya buatan Baekhyun saja.

Mendekat, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan "Baekhyun-ah mian"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan itu tajam "Untuk apa? Kau tidak berbuat kesalahan padaku"

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan Baekhyun sebanyak ini, bukan hanya sifat dan penampilan Baekhyun yang berubah. Cara berbicara dan tatapn nya pun turut berubah sedemikian rupa hingga Chanyeol tak lagi dapat melihat kedalam pikiran Baekhyun saat ini

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rasakan sekarang?'_

 _'Apa yang membuatnya bertahan dalam kehidupan nya sekarang ini?'_

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti kala sapaan aneh seorang namja terdengar olehnya "Oy, Byuntae!"

Baekhyun menyambut namja itu dengan tos lalu pamit untuk pergi "Ah, orang yang kutunggu sudah tiba. Aku pergi dulu, Sehun, Chanyeol-ah"

Sudah lama Chanyeol tak mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya, namun kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mengapa hubungan Baekhyun dan dirinya kian merenggang dan membuat Chanyeol bersedih?

Chanyeol bahkan baik baik saja sebelum Baekhyun hadir dalam kehidupannya, nah itulah yang harus Chanyeol lakukan. Bersikap seperti biasa, seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti saat belum mengenal Baekhyun seperti yang selama ini Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

Kehidupan yang baik bersama Luhan dan yang lainnya, menjalani hidup sebagai anggota scandlz dan membantu banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Mungkin akan sedikit berubah, mengingat Yifan juga telah kembali kerumah.

Baekhyun melangkah bahkan tanpa berniat untuk melirik kebelakang, semua sudah selesai. Chanyeol akan baik baik saja tanpa dirinya, Luhan pun begitu. Baekhyun tidak terlalu dibutuhkan disini, mereka orang orang baik yang membela keadilan untuk orang lain.

Tanpa berniat membuat yang lainnya kotor, Baekhyun memutuskan untu menelan semua dosanya sendirian, tidak berniat untuk melibatkan orang lain kedalam dosanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau mulai menyukai manusia lain?" Trancey merasakannya, keanehan Baekhyun, perbedaan tatapan anak itu pada dua orang namja yang tadi dilihatnya.

Baekhyun memilih diam, taidak menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari sahabatnya itu, mencoba berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

...

"Eoh, kalian berdua saja?" Yifan melambai pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menunggu kedatangannya dengan yang lain

Xiumin melihat kesekitar tak menemukan namja berwajah kotak yang biasanya bersama dengan mereka "Mianhae, kalian sepertinya menunggu terlalu lama" mereka tidak tau jika keberangkatan mereka tertunda beberapa jam.

Yixing tersenyum pada Sehun "Yaampun, kau semakin tinggi saja." Lalu berusaha mengacak ngacak rambut Sehun

Yifan akhirnya kembali, melangkah ditanah kelahirannya dengan identitas resmi nya saat ini. Merasakan kebebasan setelah sekian lama berjuang demi kehidupannya, pada akhirnya Yifan mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dari dulu.

' _Bagaimana dengamnu?'_ Yifan bertanya pada seseorang lain yang mungkin mendambakan hal yang sama sepertinya saat ini.

Chanyeol membantu mengangkat beberapa koper "Nah, ayo pulang kerumah"

Mereka sudah lama tak mendengar kata itu, mereka tak pernah benar benar memiliki _'Rumah untuk pulang'_ sebelumnya

" _Mari pulang"_ ucap mereka dalam hati bersamaan

...

Baekhyun tak mungkin mengijinkan Trancey untuk tinggal dirumahnya mengingat anak itu seorang Mafia sombong terkuat didaratan inggris yang kemungkinan takkan disukai oleh orang orang scandlz itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Trancey ke apartemen pribadinya yang letaknya bahkan tak diketahui oleh ayahnya sekalipun

 _flashback_

 _Trancey, dulunya hanya anak haram dari pimpinan mafia inggris yang tanpa sengaja menghamili seorang wanita berkebangsaan korea, Trancey merupakan orang pertama yang ingin mencoba berteman dengan Baekhyun kecil yang saat itu ditugaskan oleh shadowws untuk menjadi seorang pengawal, Baekhyun tanpa ampun membunuh siapapun yang mencoba melukai Trancey dan keluarganya sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat_

 _Bagaimana bisa anak sebayanya menjadi pengawal? Trancey sempat berfikir. Apa sebenarnya yang bisa dilakukan anak itu sehingga organisasi besar itu membawa anak itu masuk kedalamnya._

 _Trancey selalu mencoba mendekati Baekhyun, mengajaknya berbicara dan berbagi beberapa cemilan bersama. Baekhyun sulit didekati, wajahnya datar dan pandangannya gelap membuat siapa saja tidak ingin berlama lama dengan dirinya._

 _Suatu waktu, kediaman Trancey diserang oleh para pengkhianat dan memicu pecahnya pembantaian besar besaran dirumah itu. Musuh ayahnya menyerang, membunuh ibu Trancey dengan kejam dan berusaha ingin menyingkirkan seluruh keluarga mereka. Beruntung ayah nya selamat dari insiden tersebut._

 _Baekhyun sedang tak ditempat saat itu, shadowws memberinya sedikit tugas dan orang lain ditugaskan menggantikan Baekhyun menjaga Trancey untuk sementara waktu. Baekhyun tak ada saat Trancey membutuhkan, saat Trancey ingin Baekhyun untuk dapat melindungi ibunya,_

 _Setelah kejadian itu, berselang beberapa hari Baekhyun kembali menampakkan dirinya. Menjadi pengawal seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, namun Trancey mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun. Terlalu kecewa bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bersikap biasa saja saat tau dirinya telah kehilangan ibu dan bahkan tidak hadir di pemakaman ibu nya._

' _Apa selama ini Baekhyun mengabaikan ketulusannya?' Trancey berusaha untuk tak lagi berusaha peduli_

 _Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menemani Trancey duduk ditaman halaman belakang, Baekhyun tetap sama seperti biasanya dan Trancey tak suka itu "Kau! Sialan! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"_

 _Trancey menyerah dengan kesedihannya, menangis, membentak Baekhyun yang telihat tak tersentuh dengan segala usaha yang Trancey lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun._

 _Trancey menarik lututnya dan menangis, tak peduli akan terlihat cengeng didepan Baekhyun sekalipun "Ini sia sia!"_

 _Baekhyun mengelus kepala Trancey dengan pelan "Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan, kau harus jadi kuat. Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu didepan musuh"_

 _Kala itu terucap, kalimat terpanjang yang Baekhyun pernah katakan sepanjang Trancey bersamanya, Trancey mendongak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang lebih manis ketika dilihat dari dekat_

" _Kau sangat cengeng, aku benci anak manja sepertimu" Trancey menggeleng, dia tidak cengeng. Dia akan jadi lebih kuat agar orang lain tak bisa menghancurkan apa yang ia punya._

 _Trancey lalu tersenyum, terhibur dengan kata kata kejam Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih menenangkan dari ucapan belasungkawa ribuan pengikut ayahnya._

 _Baekhyun bertanya pada Trancey keesokan harinya, pada hari terakhir Baekhyun menjadi pengawal Trancey "Kau ingin jadi lebih kuat?" mengangguk, Trancey akan berusaha lebih kuat dari sekarang._

" _Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu dan kau harus berjanji untuk bisa menjadi lebih hebat dari ayahmu" Baekhyun menghampiri Trancey, memegang bahu temannya itu dan menunggu jawaban_

 _Trancey lantas tersenyum kecil "Ini perpisahan yah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, aku berjanji akan lebih kuat dan akan menemuimu saat itu tiba" Trancey berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, demi apapun yang disayanginya._

" _Aku tidak berkata ini perpisahan, aku hanya meminta kau memberikan satu permohonan" Baekhyun berbalik, berniat melangkah pergi_

" _Aku ingin kau menghabisi seluruh orang orang itu, yang mengambil ibuku dariku. Hancurkan seluruhnya, buat mereka tersiksa hingga mereka memohon sebuah kematian." Trancey melangkah bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun, benar benar pergi menghilang dari pandangan._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh kecil "Berandal itu tanpa sadar sudah jadi lebih kuat rupanya" dan berjanji akan mengabulkan permohonan sahabat pertamanya._

 _Seluruh anggota sebuah mafia terbesar di inggris ditemukan terbunuh dengan tragis, tak ditemukan tanda tanda sang pembunuh dan kepolisian menetapkan bahwa mereka berusaha saling membunuh satu sama lain karena perebutan hak dan kekuasaan. Kasus ditutup_

 _Trancey mendengar kabar itu dan tertawa keras "Benar benar berandal"_

 _Flashback end_

Trancey mengingat itu semua, bagaikan hari kemarin baginya. Bagaimana Baekhyun mengabulkan permohonannya dan membuat Trancey termotivasi untuk menguasai perdagangan seperti ayahnya dan persenjataan gelap di inggris raya.

Trancey tak terkalahkan sekarang, bahkan hukum tak cukup kuat untuk menyentuh nya dan anggotanya. Memang terlihat tak adil, namun siapa peduli? Manusia hanya mampu berbicara tentang keadilan namun tak pernah mencegah hal hal tak adil itu terjadi.

Mereka bahkan tak peduli untuk melukai orang lain disaat merasa keadaan mengharuskan mereka bertindak keji sekalipun. Dan Trancey juga, memilih mengikuti apa kemuan dunia, di dalam genggamannya.

"Kau akan menginap?" Trancey berharap mereka bisa berbincang

Baekhyun duduk di sofa tanpa berniat membantu Trancey menyusun barang barang "Haruskah?" katanya lalu menidurkan diri.

Trancey melihat Baekhyun yang menutup wajahnya dengan lengan "Kau tampak berbeda, sudah jadi manusia?" Trancey menoel noel Baekhyun

"Jadi selama ini aku apa?" Baekhyun menampik jari jari yang menoel noel pipinya.

Trancey sebenarnya tau apa masalah Baekhyun dan mungkin akan sebisanya membantu namun Baekhyun belum memberikan intruksi "Kau bilang membutuhkanku, Yak! Kau lagi lagi jadi bisu hah!" Trancey melempar barang barang didekatnya

Baekhyun lalu duduk, berusaha menjelaskan pada Trancey apa yang harus dilakukan "Aku ingin kau membantu"

Trancey turut duduk bersama Baekhyun "Membantumu melawan scandlz? Kau yakin?" Trancey ragu Baekhyun akan memutuskan hal itu

Baekhyun menggeleng, bukan seperti itu maksudnya "Seperti yang kuceritakan baru baru ini, scandlz yang ingin menghancurkan shadowws" Trancey tentu tau, Baekhyun juga sudah memberitahu tentang hal itu sebelumnya.

Menatap pada Trancey dengan serius, Baekhyun hanya dapat mempercayakan keluarganya kepada Trancey seorang "Aku ingin kau membantu mereka"

Trancey belum paham maksud Baekhyun "Membantu mereka?"

Trancey menebak jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk kumpulan orang asing yang sialnya dianggap keluarga oleh Baekhyun "Tidak, jangan bilang k-kau"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap menatap Trancey yang membatu "Bantu mereka menyerang shadowws, mengalahkanku, dan membantu menyingkirkan seluruh anggota shadowws"

TBC

Halo haloo, mungkin kali ini update tercepat yang pernah kulakukan^^

Mian jika mengecewakan, ini ngetik ngebut dengan membawa berbagai typo didalamnya, hehe

Semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik dichpt selanjtnya :)

Thanks for review, follow and fav nya. :*

 **Special Thanks to**

 **{BellvaOh, LordLoey, alfn39, Baekbee, Parkbyunnie04, chanlienB04, Parksweetheart, Mawar biru} serta para guest yang udah review, karena review kalianlah kali ini ku memtuskan untuk fast update :***

 **Ai Lap Yu all**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menatap pada jasad jasad berdosa yang berlumuran darah disana dan emosinya kembali tak terkendali saat melihat pemimpin dari mereka belum tersiksa sepenuhnya, Baekhyun menusuk perut orang itu, mengoyak nya namun tetap mengulur waktu hidup orang tersebut demi kepuasannya menyiksa manusia tak pantas hidup itu

Darah mengusur deras mengotori wajah manis Baekhyun yang tersenyum sinis, mengabaikan teriakan teriakan orang lain disana dan terus bermain dengan mainannya kini

"Jonghyunnie annyeong, apa kau masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut sembari tersenyum dan menggores tubuh itu lebih lebar

Jonghyun berteriak "Arghh hhhhhh h-hentikanhh"

Baekhyun lalu tertawa "Ayo bermain, kenapa kau hanya berbaring disana? Tidak asik" katanya manja sedang Jonghyun yang masih sepenuhnya sadar itu semakin tersiksa dengan luka luka yang di torehkan Baekhyun padanya. Kaki Jonghyun teah nyaris putus disebelah kanannya sehingga tidak memungkin bagi Jonghyun untuk kabur

Luhan memanggil bantuan dari lima belas menit yang lalu, lalu menengar dobrakan keras pada pintu menandakan telah datangnya bantuan membuat Luhan sedikit lega.

Baekhyun mendengar keadaan gaduh diluar, lalu mengingat ngingat siapa gerangan yang terlewat darinya sehingga masih sempat hidup untuk berbuat gaduh disana dan seingatnya tak ada.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari para bajingan rendahan ini selain pemimpin mereka yang sedang sekarat dihadapan Baekhyun saat ini, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan marahnya pada Luhan yang ketakutan setengah mati

"Kau! Sudah kukatakn untuk tidak memanggil siapa siapa! Dasar jalang! Kau minta dihajar" Baekhyun meninggalkan tubuh sekarat Jonghyun lalu beralih pada Luhan yang mulai panik dan menggedor gedor pintu dengan brutal.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Luhan lalu menyeretnya perlahan menuju tubuh sang kekasih yang berantakan, Luhan memang telah membenci Jonghyun namun tetap tak tega melihat Jonghyun dengan keadaan seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang

Luhan menangis memohon pada Baekhyun untuk menghentikan semuanya namun Baekhyun seakan tak peduli pada tanngisannya hingga suara dobrakan pintu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan

Kris melangkah masuk dengan diikuti Chanyeo dan Sehun dibelakangnya, seketika mereka terperangah dengan keadaan sekitar yang begitu parahnya

Kris mencoba mendekat "Baek, lepaskan Luhan. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu?!" Kris lalu melangkah mendekat

Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Luhan, berhadapan dengan Kris yang sekarang menjadi seseorang yang tak lagi Baekhyun kenali lalu mencoba menusuk Kris yang langsung menghindar namun kalah cepat sehingga memberikan goresan pada lengan nya.

Kris menatap Baekhyun kaget, tak menyangka jika Baekhyun kembali tak mengenalnya. Ini situasi darurat, Baekhyun bisa melukai banyak orang.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan awas, Sehun memandang mata Baekhyun dan mata itu tampak gelap tak berisi. Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk melumpuhkan Baekhyun dengan merebut pisau dari tangan Baekhyun.

Kris memegang lengan Baekhyun berniat memutar lengan kearah sebaliknya agar dapat senjata itu dapat dengan mudah terjatuh, namun pergerakannya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menendang perut Kris terlebih dahulu

Tidak tanggung tanggung Baekhyun lalu berusaha melukai semuanya, menggores bahu Kris lalu hampir menyobek perut Sehun dengan pisaunya.

Namun mereka tak kalah dengan mudah, Kris kembali bangkit lalu menyergap tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya tak dapat bergerak ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang langsung merebut senjaa tajam itu dari tangan Baekhyun yang penuh darah

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Kris lalu mundur kembali menginjak perut yang telah terkoyak milik Jonghyun yang lalu berteriak kesakitan diujung kesadarannya

Luhan menjauhi Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju pintu dengan baju nya yang robek dibeberapa bagian, mencari pertolongan dari siapapun yang ada disana

"Luhan, kau terluka?" Minseok yang ternyata berada diluar bersama dengan yang lainnya

Luhan menggeleng, darah yang menempel ditubuhnya bukan miliknya melainkan darah para penjahat itu.

Jaehwan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang jelas shock atas kejadian barusan, Luhan tak pernah terlibat apalagi melihat pembunuhan massal seperti sekarang ini.

"Kami akan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, kalian bawa Luhan" Jaehwan memerintahkan Tao dan Kyungsoo untuk membawa Luhan

Sementara didalam ruangan, Baekhyun melepaskan injakan kakinya pada tubuh tak bernyawa Jonghyun. Tubuh itu telah kaku tanpa ada teriakan teriakan lagi dan cukup membuat Baekhyun bosan.

Baekhyun berdecak "Ah, dia tidak mau bermain lagi. Aku kesepian, ayo main denganku" ajak Baekhyun menghentak pikirannya memaksa mengingat kembali pada masa itu

" _Jangan dekat dekat dengan Luhan dan teman temannya, kau pasti akan melukai mereka." Sang ibu lalu mengurung Baekhyun diperpustakaan sendirian_

" _Aniyoo eomma! Baekkie ingin main! Bersama hyung hikss hikss-" Baekhyun menggedor gedor pintu besar itu hingga jari jari tangannya terluka dan berdarah_

 _Ibunya menatap jijik pada Baekhyun "Aku tak sudi dipanggil eomma oleh anak setengah jadi sepertimu, kau bukan anakku"_

' _Appa dan eomma pergi bersama Luhan hyung, Baekkie sendirian.' Baekhyun memandang kepergian keluarga nya_

' _Paman Yunho berkunjung! Baekkie ingin main!' Baekhyun memandang kedatangan mobil yang jelas telah dikenalinya dari dulu lalu berlari kedepan pintu_

 _Seorang anak lelaki dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun belum pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya._

" _Apa lihat lihat?" kata anak itu dengan ketus_

Dadanya menyempit seakan ingin pecah saat sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya muncul dalam ingatan, mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih waspada lalu menatap Kris dengan wajah lelahnya

Baekhyun perlahan melangkah mendekat pada Kris sebelum sebuah peluru bius itu meluncur cepat ke lehernya, membuat pandangan Baekhyun seakan berputar lalu jatuh kedasar yang gelap.

" _Aku hanya membahayakan orang orang disekitarku"ungkap Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya_

Kris menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri, mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyeka keringat dikening Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun bersamanya

 **DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

.

12 jam sebelumnya

Waktu Baekhyun disini semakin menipis, namun Baekhyun yakin dirinya tak menyesal telah membuang buang waktu untuk masuk ke sekolah demi pengalaman menyenangkan disini.

Trancey terus mengomel tak suka dengan rencana yang Baekhyun buat _'Aku akan membuat rencana selingan dan kau juga harus mengikuti rencanaku'_ Trancey terus berkata demikian yang mau tak mau di iyakan oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun berencana pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan dirumah, hari ini sekolah libur dan Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Trancey

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun tak menyangka mereka sedang membuat pesta kecil kecilan atas kembalinya Yifan yang kini telah resmi menyandang nama aslinya 'Kris'

Xiumin juga mengganti namanya dengan 'Minseok' dan Suho dengan 'Junmyeon', mereka tampak bahagia dan Baekhyun turut berbahagia karenanya. Minho pun turut serta kembali kesini dengan mereka.

Baekhyun lega mereka dapat melepaskan diri dari shadowws yang terkutuk, dan hal itu tentu membebaskan Baekhyun untuk bertindak disana tanpa mengancam keselamatan teman temannya.

Luhan memandang kedatangan Baekhyun dengan malas, kenapa anak ini kembali kerumah? Pikirnya

Kris melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang telah lama ini tak dilihatnya dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun "Kami semua merindukanmu pendek" diikuti dengan Minseok dan Minho bergantian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat

"Kami sangat khawatir hingga tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu" Minseok benar, Yixing dan Kris sering melamun dan terus menanyakan kabar dari Baekhyun.

Yixing menangis, sekaligus bersedih dengan apa yang tengah menimpa Baekhyun saat ini "Baek, kami akan membantu, kami berjanji akan membantumu" katanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Baekhyun

"Wow lihat orang cengeng yang satu ini, tolong lepaskan dia dariku ugh" Baekhyun meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari Yixing yang tak berniat melepas pelukannya dan membuat Baekhyun sesak

Junmyeon menarik Yixing menjauh "Yak biarkan Baekhyun bernafas"

Minho memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, terlihat sangat intim dan membuat mata Chanyeol iritasi "Seperti adegan teletabies, apa apaan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang seperti itu? Dia mengira dirinya suami Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengomel disebelah Sehun

"Mungkin dia benar suami Baekhyun" Sehun berniat menjahili

"Hyuung, aku sangat merindukanmuu. Karna kau tak ada, markas menjadi sepi dan Yifan menjadi bodoh. Yixing senang melamun dan aku sangat kesepian" katanya manja sambil menceritakan hal hal aneh pada Baekhyun yang membuat panas telinga Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, bersyukur dapat memiliki beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang mendambakan kepulangannya.

"Kalian akan menginap disini?" Baekhyun sengaja berbasa basi, Baekhyun jadi kesulitan berbicara jika berada didekat Chanyeol

Baekhyun memilih duduk dipegangan sofa tepat ditempat Chanyeol berada "Tentu saja, paman Choi menyarankan untuk tinggal bersama setidaknya sampai masalah ini selesai" Kris dapat melihat kegugupan Baekhyun

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun lalu dengan sengaja menyapa "Kau kemana saja Baek? Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan, ayo makan" Kyungsoo lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut ke meja makan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Semuanya mulai duduk dikursi masing masing dan mulai menyantap makanan dengan khidmat, diselingi dengan candaan dari Kai dan Jongdae yang sangat berguna membuat suasana menjadi hidup.

Baekhyun yakin Appa nya tak mengetahui perihal jadwal kembalinya Baekhyun yang dipercepat, sehingga membuat pria setengah baya itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan baik. Baekhyun tak ingin menambah beban ayahnya dam memilih memainkan permainannya sendiri tanpa membebani keluarganya.

Keadaan yang selama ini Baekhyun impikan akhirnya terwujud, dengan keluarga dan teman temannya menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama sama dan membuat sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan selama hidup Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang awalnya sempat ragu saat petama kali ingin menyapa Baekhyun terkesiap saat mendapati Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menyapa nya "Eoh Chanyeol-ah, bersenang senang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil meminum minuman yang Chanyeol ketahui alkohol berkadar tinggi

Chanyeol merebut gelas Baekhyun lalu menarik nya ke halaman belakang tanpa disadari Chanyeol Baekhyun membawa serta botol alkohol tadi karena Chanyeol yang merebuat gelasnya

"Anak kecil tak seharusnya meminum- astaga! Kau membawa serta botolnya!" Kaget Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun menggandeng sebuah botol sedang Baekhyun hanya nyengir tak berdosa

Chanyeol sengaja membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari keramaian, Baekhyun mengijinkan karena mengetahui kemungkinan saat ini terakhir kali mereka untuk berbicara berdua "Aku m-minta maaf atas perlakuanku sebelumnya, aku ak-ku" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meminum langsung dari botol

"Sudahlah, tak usah diingat ingat. Kejadian yang lalu biarkan berlalu, yang jelas sekarang aku tak marah lagi pada siapapun" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol

Chanyeol menyemtuh pipi Baekhyun "Baek, aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat menyukaimu" Chanyeol tak dapat menggambarkan betapa menyenangkan hidupnya saat Baekhyun ada didalamnya

Baekhyun menyentuh jemari Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya "Maaf, kau mungkin salah orang" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan "Aku sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelumnya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang menatap kami bermain dari jendela. Selalu mengingat senyummu saat kau tersenyum memandang Luhan bermain dan aku berkali kali meminta ibumu untuk bisa bermain bersama"

Chanyeol tidak mengarang, dia memang melakukan semua itu. Ditemani Luhan, Chanyeol ikut meminta pada ibu Luhan agar dapat memperbolehkan Baekhyun ikut dalam permainan namun selalu ditolak seberapa kali pun mereka meminta.

Baekhyun tak tau soal itu, yang Baekhyun tau hanya Luhan yang terus merengek sambil menangis untuk mengijinkan Baekhyun bermain. Hyungnya itu sangat Baik dan Baekhyun telah menghilangkan segala pandangan buruknya pada Luhan saat ini

Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya lalu memandang tangan mereka yang terpaut "Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bisa" lalu Baekhyun berdiri berusaha beranjak pergi dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya "Baek- aku sangat sangat menyayangimu, sebagai Baekhyun bukan Baekkie. Aku sudah terikat padamu, Aku merasa marah saat kau tak disisiku dan kenyataan aku menyakitimu membuatku tak dapat melepasmu dari pikiranku" Chanyeol berlutut pada Baekhyun, memohon untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula

Baekhyun ikut berjongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Chanyeol "Jangan lepas aku dari pikiranmu, maka aku akan selalu bersamamu" Baekhyun dibuat terkejut melihat air mata Chanyeol yang mengalir. Mengapa orang sekuat Chanyeol bisa menjadi secengeng ini? Pikir Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang tadinya enggan meneteskan air mata seketika menjadi cengeng saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan Baekhyun. Menginginkan Baekhyun sama seperti keinginan memetik bintang untuk saat ini, biarlah Chanyeol dikira mengada ngada.

Namun itu ada benarnya, Baekhyun akan kembali ke shadowws beberapa hari lagi dan dipastikan tak akan kembali lagi kesini walau dalam keadaan tak bernyawa sekalipun. Biar Chanyeol terlihat mengemis saat ini, meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak pergi menyerahkan diri

Chanyeol kembali membujuk Baekhyun "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi"

Baekhyun tertawa, ini seperti drama saja "Matilah kalau begitu" Baekhyun tak akan menjawab seperti di drama yang sering tayang ditelevisi

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol sedang mabuk saat itu dan menatapnya sambil tertawa "Aku akan kembali kedalam" Baekhyun mencoba berjalan dengan oleng

Chanyeol mengerang "Kau mengira aku mabuk?" Baekhyun dibuat kaget sekali lagi "Kau membaca pikiranku?" Baekhyun menjauh

Chanyeol kembali mendekat lalu menunduk meyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun "Tak ada bau alkohol dari mulutku, kurasa kau yang mabuk Byun" Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir kesukaannya

Baekhyun yang memang sedaritadi sudah setengah sadar akibat terlalu banyak minum seketika bergairah saat Chanyeol memulai menyatukan bibir mereka "Mpphhh mmhh" Baekhyun menjadi lebih aktif dan berusaha memimpin namun Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Chanyeol lalu duduk dan mendudukkan Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya, mendesak lebih dalam lidahnya bermain dengan lidah panas Baekhyun sedang anak itu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan suara kecipak basah dimalam dingin yang sekarang berubah lebih panas dari sebelumnya

Baekhyun telah kehilangan kesadarannya lalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk mencium nya lebih dalam sehingga Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Baekhyun saat ini lebih agresif menurutnya

"Kau mabuk Baek? ayo tidur didalam" Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi berisi Baekhyun terakhir mengecupnya lalu memandang mata sayu Baekhyun

"Pandangannmu tak fokus dan kelakuanmu jadi aneh, ayo kubawa kedalam" Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun dibelakang namun Baekhyun terus memberontak sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya menggendong di punggung

Menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu melihat anak itu merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong didepan, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun lalu mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun ke lehernya dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Jangan bilang daritadi aku berbicara dengan orang yang tak sadar" Chanyeol sebal, niatnya ingin berbicara panjang dengan Baekhyun diurungkan, entah Baekhyun akan mengingat yang terjadi malam ini atau tidak Chanyeol sanksi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali dengan menggendongnya, mendapat pandangan beragam dari orang orang didalam. Tentu Jaehwan, Yunho dan Kris mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi tidak dengan Sehun "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Baekk" Sehun terburu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Sehun, dia pasti sedang mabuk" Minho menenangkan

Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepala "Kita bahkan belum cukup umur untuk minum" diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang mengangguk angguk

"Kali ini dia jadi lebih diam saat mabuk, biasanya akan mengerikan" Junmyeon berkomentar sambil memakan snack nya bersama Yixing

"Dia akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri lalu akan menggoda setiap orang yang dilihatnya" Tao terbahak sebelum Minseok menyambung

"Kris bahkan pernah hampir tergoda" candanya sambil melihat wajah Tao yang berubah masam

Jaehwan dan Yunho tertawa "Tak usah khawatir Tao-ya, Kris tak tergoda. Aku dan Yunho bahkan pernah digodanya sambil telanjang, memang apa yang bisa dilihat dari tubuh kurusnya itu"

Chanyeol lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa masih sambil menggendong Baekhyun yang tertidur "Kalian sudah melihat tubuh Baekhyun? Kalian semua?" Chanyeol mengaku kecolongan

"Sial sekali kau Yeol, bahkan kami melihatnya telanjang mondar mandir dirumah setiap hari" Minseok dengan tawanya mengejek

Jongdae merinding "Kalian melihat pemandangan tak senonoh setiap hari?" dilanjut oleh kai yang iri "Betapa senangnya" yang lalu mendapat pukulan dikepala oleh Kyungsoo.

...

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada didalam kamar dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, Baekhyun seketika _terperanjat "Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak berbuat macam macam dengan Chanyeol bukan?"_ Baekhyun seketika takut mengingat kejadian semalam

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya memastikan Trancey sedang mengomel karena Baekhyun yang tak kunjung datang, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun perlahan memindahkan lengan besar itu tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Ini masih pukul 3 pagi masih ada waktu untuk kembali ketempat Trancey cerewet itu sekarang.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan oleng, kepalanya terasa masih pusing entah karena minumannya tadi malam atau perbincangan nya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Baekhyun berjalan keluar melihat keadaan rumah bak kapal pecah dengan bungkusan yang berserakan dimana dimana

' _mereka semua benar benar tamu tak tau diri'_ pikir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum benar benar meninggalkan rumahnya

Trancey tak kunjung berniat untuk tidur, Baekhyun belum sampai dan Trancey tak ingin tidur sendiri. Baekhyun –Trancey memang dua sejoli yang kekanakan dan kejam itu bahkan tak lagi segan bermanja manja satu sama lain, Baekhyun dapat menunjukkan seluruh kelemahannya pada Trancey dibanding dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Cklek

Trancey berlari ke pintu "Yak bajingan! Kau kemana saja! Kau sudah berjanji akan tidur denganku malam ini!" Trancey yang berniat untuk menceramahi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun

Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakan tanpa menggunakan jaket atau baju hangat terlihat seperti orang yang habis dilecehkan dimata Trancey "Kau seperti habis di iya iya kan Baek" lalu Trancey menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamar

Baekhyun berbaring diranjang sambil melihat Trancey yang mengomel ngomel tak jelas disampingnya "Lidahku pahit, kau punya permen?" Baekhyun bahkan memotong omelan Trancey hanya untuk sebuah permen

Trancey teringat akan permen kesukaan mereka dulu dan dengan susah payah membawakannya untuk Baekhyun "Ah! Aku lupa memberikannya padamu" lalu berlari keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa sebungkus permen

Baekhyun membuka bungkusnya dan mencium aromanya "Tidak seharum dulu, seingatku tidak seperti ini" Baekhyun kecewa dengan pemilik pabrik permen ini tak seenak dahulu

Trancey ikut memakan permen "Jaman juga sudah berubah, rasanya juga pasti berbeda. Jika kau ingin rasa ini itu,pergi buka pabrikmu sendiri, bodoh" sindir Trancey yang tak suka jika Baekhyun selalu mengeluhkan permen kesukaannya

"Seperti tak ada perkerjaan saja" Baekhyun tak setuju dengan ide gila Trancey, tapi Baekhyun benar benar kecewa dengan rasa permen yang sekarang yang tidak mempertahankan kenikmatan nya hingga sekarang.

"Aku mau tidur, matikan lampu dan cepat kesini!" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya sambil menepuk nepuk tempat disamping ranjang memerintahkan Trancey untuk tidur disana

Trancey buru buru mematikan lampu lalu masuk kedalam selimut bersama Baekhyun disampingnya, Baekhyun mendekat dan memposisikan kepalanya pada dada Trancey yang hangat lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan Trancey untuk mengelus lembut kepalanya

"Sleep well Brother" Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tidur ala Trancey

...

"Kita sudah mendapatkan kerja sama untuk melawan shadowws dari dalam, mereka orang orang normal yang direkrut shadowws bukanlah ancaman, bisa dibilang mereka hanya anggota biasa tanpa kemampuan lebih seperti para excutor shadowws" Choi Siwon membeberkan beberapa hasil dari doktrinnya pada anggota dalam shadowws untuk melawan organisasi aneh itu.

Jaehwan juga melaporkan perkembangan "Mereka menarik seluruh anggota yang tersisa untuk kembali ke markas, aku yakin mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Mereka semua berkumpul untuk memutuskan hari yang tepat untuk menghancurkan markas utama shadowws

Jongdae ikut menanggapi "Bukankah mereka sudah terpojok? Mereka tak lagi memiliki pendukung kebutuhan atau apapun yang membuat mereka bertahan"

"Kau benar, dan mereka tak akan tinggal diam. Mereka melindungi markas utama di Russia, satu satu nya markas yang tak pernah bisa dijebol oleh siapapun, mereka akan berlindung disana" Yunho menaruh curiga, mereka pasti melakukan berbagai cara licik untuk menyelamatkan diri

Berbekal dengan anggota yang membantu dari dalam mereka akan menyerang dan membuat mereka terkejut "Maka dari itu, kita akan menghancurkan markas inang mereka sehingga mereka tak kuasa melakukan apa apa untuk melawan"

Sehun khawatir akan Baekhyun "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia juga ditarik kembali ke sana untuk melindungi tempat yang akan kita serang kali ini?"

Memanfaatkan hal itu, mereka masih mengira masih ada waktu untuk minggu ini "Itu mengapa kita akan mempercepat penyerangan, kita akan menghancurkan tempat itu dan orang orangnya dalam beberapa hari kedepan, jangan beritahukan hari tepatnya pada Baekhyun."

Sehun dibuat bingung untuk memutuskan memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun atau tidak, dilain sisi Sehun telah berjanji untuk memberitahu Baekhyun sebagai bentuk kerja sama mereka namun disisi lain Sehun ingin Baekhyun tak terlibat dan tetap disini selagi mereka menghancurkan shadowws

Luhan diam diam ikut mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, apapun ceritanya Baekhyun adalah adik yang disayanginya. Luhan hanya kecewa pada Baekhyun yang dengan sikapnya selama ini menjauh dari keluarga demi kepentingan dirinya, Luhan marah namun tak bisa mengontrol ucapan nya pada Baekhyun dan membuat dirinya mengatakan hal hal yang tidak pantas.

Baekhyun lagi lagi tak ada dirumah siang ini, Luhan telah berjanji pada Jonghyun untuk menginap dirumah kekasihnya itu. Luhan berfikir Jonghyun yang tidak puas dengan hubungan mereka sehingga dapat dengan mudah tergoda oeh Baekhyun, Luhan setidaknya harus memiliki seorang yang hanya melihat kepadanya.

DDRRRTTT

Pesan masuk dari Jonghyun

"Luhannie, aku sudah berada didepan"

Luhan buru buru pamit dari tempat tak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama

Sehun mencurigai tingkah Luhan "Luhan, kau akan pergi?" sambil melihat penampilan Luhan

Luhan tak bisa mengelak "Y-ya, aku akan pergi menginap dirumah Jonghyun" Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan dengan kuat "K-kau apa?!" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Luhan saat ini

Sehun tak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa Luhan "Lu, jangan pergi. Kau akan menginap? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hah?!" Sehun panik, Luhan akan menyerahkan seluruh nya pada bajingan keparat semacam Jonghyun

Menghempaskan lengan Sehun dengan kasar "Lepaskan!" Luhan lalu pergi tanpa menjawab Sehun yang memanggil manggil namanya

...

Luhan buru buru menyuruh Jonghyun menancap pedal gas nya, meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dan pergi menuju rumah Jonghyun

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menginjakkan kaki dirumah Jonghyun, sebelumnya kekasihnya ini tak pernah mengajaknya kerumah bahkan hanya untuk melihat lihat. Rumah Jonghyun sangat luas, terdapat banyak kamar didalamnya dan Jonghyun mengatakan jika kamar kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang tak terpakai

Jonghyun sepertinya orang yang mandiri, dia berkata tak ingin menyewa pembantu rumah tangga untuk mengurus masalah rumah. Jonghyun meninggalkan Luhan diruang tv untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk mereka minum bersama

Luhan tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya untuk mejelajah rumah Jonghyun, Luhan menatap beberapa pigura kecil yang menelungkup tak tartata rapi, Luhan bermaksud memperbaiki posisi pigura malang itu agar dapat dilihat

"Sudah sebaiknya begitu, berhenti penasaran Lu" entah dari mana datangnya, Jonghyun datang dan memberi peringatan untuk tidak melihat terlalu antusias pada kediamannya sambil membawa beberapa snack dan jus.

Luhan merasa bersalah, sepertinya ia telah mengintip privasi Jonghyun yang tak ingin diketahui siapapun "Mianhae" Luhan lalu ikut duduk bersama Jonghyun kembali menonton tayangan televisi

...

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan matanya tak menangkap cahaya matahari sehingga membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang sahabat yang juga telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang hyung yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka diri untuk pertama kalinya

Persahabatan mereka memang sangat aneh, Trancey yang dulu terlihat sangat cengeng dan lemah dimata Baekhyun sekarang sudah menjadi pemuda tak tau sopan santun saat bersamanya, perlu diingat dulu Trancey adalah anak baik baik yang tak pernah mengumpat lain lagi sekarang dia bahkan mengumpati batu dan semua orang yang berada didekat batu itu saat dia tersandung.

Setelah melalui masa kelamnya Trancey berubah menjadi lebih sangar dari sebelumnya, memang benar ungkapan _'Orang kuat berasal dari orang lemah, berlindung dari dunia yang kejam berusaha mempertahankan miliknya agar tak dapat tersentuh orang lain'_

Dan Trancey sudah membuktikan dirinya, menjadi orang yang kuat yang akan melindungi kepunyaannya dari segala macam ancaman. Mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya menjadi miliknya sampai maut yang memisahkan

Trancey telah terbangun sedari tadi namun memilih untuk tetap berpura pura tidur untuk menghabiskan lebih lama waktu nya bersama Baekhyun, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kali mereka seperti ini. Trancey menyadari semuanya, Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya bisa untuk waktu yang sangat lama atau malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Trancey tak ada waktu, dia akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun untuk membantu menghancurkan organisasi busuk yang telah merebut masa kanak kanak Baekhyun

Mereka masih tertidur saat hari telah menjelang malam, Trancey yang memang sedaritadi terjaga tak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyun saat ini. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah, dia pasti menderita selama ini. Hidupnya tak pernah merasakan kebahgiaan sehingga raut menyenangkan itu tak tampak sedikitpun pada wajah polosnya.

Baekhun akhirnya kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang berat, menatap wajah Trancey yang sangat dekat dan bertanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur "Sialan, kau pasti menertawai wajah jelekku" katanya sambil menepuk pelan wajah Trancey yang tertawa

"Kau jelek setiap saat Byun, dan aku dengan senang hati akan menertawakannya setiap saat" jawaban itu membuat Trancey mendapat gigitan keras dari Baekhyun pada lengannya.

"Aku tidur nyenyak sekali" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang "Itu pasti karena aku yang memelukmu semalaman" kata Trancey bangga

"Ini sudah hampir malam lagi, kita tertidur seperti anjing mati" Trancey melihat jam dan menggaruk kepalanya

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum mengejek "Kau tidak melakukan apa apa padaku kan?" Trancey menempeleng kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas

"Ah, kau tidak mengingat kejadian semalam?" Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya, niatnya menggoda Trancey malah berbalik kepadanya "Berhentilah membuatku seakan akan habis dilecehkan orang gila sepertimu" Baekhyun lalu mencari cari ponselnya setelah mendengar notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi nyaring

Melihat ponselnya dengan mata separuh terbuka lalu menghembuskan nafasnya "Dipercepat lagi? Sialan sekali! Mereka sepertinya mengira aku akan kabur" Baekhyun membuang ponselnya ke ranjang membiarkan Trancey melihat isi didalamnya

Trancey berdecak sebal "Besok? Aku baru saja sampai beberapa hari disini dan mereka ingin memisahkan kita kembali? Akan kubuat mereka membayarnya"

"Ya ya ya, buat mereka membayarnya dengan menghancurkan mereka semua" Baekhyun kembali menidurkan tubuhnya, besok ia akan meninggalkan korea dan kembali ketempatnya semula

" Bukankah keputusanmu itu sedikit tak adil Baek?" Trancey mengingatkan Baekhyun akan keputusan itu

"Persetan dengan keadilan, keadaanku selama ini merupakan ketidakadilan dan mereka semua diam melihat ketidakadilan itu terjadi. Lalu apa yang mereka harapkan?" Baekhyun berdecih

Trancey memainkan ponsel Baekhyun dan menemukan Baekhyun yang mengawasi sebuah rumah dengan kamera pengintai yang terhubung ke ponsel entah apa sebabnya

"Baek, kau mengintai rumah orang? Hey ini mengganggu privasi namanya" Trancey melihat recap history yang terekam oleh kamera tersebut

Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan Jonghyun pernah menyelundupkan kamera pengintainya dikediaman Jonghyun "Kau melihatnya bukan? Rumah itu ternyata tempatnya jalang jalang yang dijadikannya budak sex" Baekhyun jijik mengingat Jonghyun yang dengan perawakan sok baiknya telah menipu semua orang

Trancey lalu menyaksikan hal hal tak pantas yang terekam disana "Banjingan! Dia memperkosa satu namja secara brutal beramai ramai. Astaga! Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa orang yang ikut menikmati tubuh anak malang itu" Trancey menatap ngeri, walaupun kejam begini Trancey tak pernah berbuat jahat kepada orang yang tidak bersalah padanya.

Baekhyun juga miris melihat anak itu, anak itu pasti dijual oleh orangtua nya pada ahjussi ahjussi penampung untuk kemudian dijual kembali dan sengaja dijadikan sebagai barang pakai seperti itu

"Mereka manusi manusia tak beradab, aku berdiam diri karena mereka tak merugikanku." Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menyelamatkan para namja yang ditahan Jonghyun dan dijadikan mainan oleh mereka itu namun memutuskan untuk diam karena mereka tak mencari gara gara dengan Baekhyun.

Trancey melihat keadaan rumah itu dan sedikit kaget "Kenapa Luhan ada disana? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hingga mereka bisa saling menghisap lidah seperti itu? Pemandangan yang mengerikan" Trancey memberitahukan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya disana Luhan tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak ingin diketahui oleh Trancey.

Baekhyun terkejut, bukankah tadi malam Luhan masih berada dirumah? Kenapa Luhan bisa sampai kerumah terkutuk itu? Apa dia ingin menjadi salah satu jalangnya Jonghyun?

"Apa apaan! Kenapa dia ada disana?! Rumah itu berbahaya!" Baekhyun segera menghubungi Luhan dengan ponselnya

Tak ada jawaban

Luhan tak mengankat panggilan darinya, Baekhyun kembali melihat rekaman yang ada dan melihat Luhan yang sudah digerayangi oleh Jonghyun. Bahkan sekarang mereka tengah berada dikamar saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain

Baekhyun melotot "Astaga! Kenapa si sialan ini bisa sangat mesum?" Baekhyun berteriak pada Trancey

Trancey terkekeh kemudian "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada dirimu sendiri Byuntae?" lalu Baekhyun memberi kepalan tangan pada Trancey

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi pada Luhan, Sehun tak boleh mendapat jalang bekas pakai!" Baekhyun lalu berlari dengan terburu meninggalkan Trancey yang menggelengkan kepala

Trancey tau Baekhyun pastinya angat menyayangi sang hyung namun terlalu gengsi untuk bisa mengatakan jika ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan "Kau benar benar Tsundere Byun" Trancey meninggalkan kamar bersiap mandi

Baekhyun melaju kencang membelah jalan untuk secepatnya bisa sampai dikediaman Jonghyun sebelum Luhan tak perjaka lagi, Baekhyun benar benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah sang hyung yang terlalu bodoh menyerahkan segalanya untuk orang semacam Jonghyun.

Bahkan Baekhyun rela di cap Luhan sebagai pelakor saat itu untuk memisahkan mereka, Baekhyun berharap saat Luhan melihatnya dan Jonghyun berciuman kala itu membuat Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat itu juga namun Baekhyun salah, Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud dan tujuan Tuhan menunjukkan tingkah brengsek Jonghyun itu sebagai peringatan untuknya menjauh.

Disisi lain Luhan yang kini naked melenguh mendapat sentuhan hangat dari sang kekasih, Jonghyun menimpa tubuh Luhan dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan memegang kuat kedua lengan Luhan diatas kepala.

Ciuman Jonghyun mulai menjalar ke leher dan tulang selangka Luhan, membuat nya mendongakkan kepala menyilahkan Jonghyun berbuat sesukanya disana. Jonghyun melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata sayu yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka tiba tiba membuat Jonghyun geram "Kalian boleh menyicipinya setelah aku! Bersabarlah" Jonghyun berteriak pada teman temannya para lelaki mesum yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Ck, kau tidak membiarkan kami mencicipi si indah mungil yang pernah kau bawa itu sialan. Kali ini kami tak akan menunggu persetujuanmu" salah satu dari lelaki itu ikut memegang lengan Luhan bersama dengan beberapa lelaki yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh polos itu

Luhan ketakutan setengah mati, Jonghyun dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama para lelaki ini disini. Menyilahkan mereka untuk memainkan tubuh polos itu sesuka hati mereka sampai puas.

Tak menyangka, Luhan selama ini menjalin kasih dengan orang semacam Jonghyun. Luhan merasa sungguh bodoh telah ditipu oleh Jonghyun dan sifat sok baiknya selama ini.

Luhan meronta melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan mereka namun semua usahanya sia sia ketika sekelompok namja itu menarik tangan dan kakinya lalu melebarkannya dan diikat dengan tali pada setiap ujung ranjang.

Luhan menangisi kebodohannya yang dengan mudah percaya pada Jonghyun "Jangan! Tidak hh ah" Luhan berteriak meminta mereka memberikan belas kasih untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan gila mereka

"Lepashhkan! Ahhkktt lepphassh" Luhan berusaha menendang membuat para lelaki itu geram lalu menampar wajahnya dengan keras hingga merobek ujung bibirnya

Plak!

Si namja pelaku itu lalu duduk diatas Luhan dan mulai membelai perut mulus itu, membuat Luhan kegelian "Jangan munafik jalang! Tubuhmu terlihat sangat menikmatinya" lalu lelaki lain mulai mencium bibir Luhan dengan brutal serta menggigiti putingnya yang tak tertutup apapun

Luhan tak dapat melepaskan diri dari mereka, Luhan mulai melemah dengan semua usaha nya yang sia sia. Mereka meremas dan menampar bokong Luhan lalu memainkan milik Luhan membuat Luhan jijik dengan cairan sialan yang keluar dari tubuhnya

Luhan melihat Jonghyun yang melewati nya begitu saja menuju ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang, Luhan kecewa dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan, harga dirinya diinjak injak seperti seorang jalang peliharaan

Jonghyun membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi menekan bel dengan brutal "Wah, apa yang membuat mu kesini Baek?" Jonghyun terkejut mendapati Baekhyun lah pelakunya

Baekhyun dengan nafas ngos ngos an melangkah masuk tanpa menjawab, Jonghyun lalu membiarkan Baekhyun masuk dan mengunci pintu lalu menyimpan kunci tersebut dalam kantong celananya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sekitar lalu berlari mencari tempat dimana Luhan berada, menemukan sang Hyung yang kini tengah dijamah oleh sekelompok pria besar menjijikkan membuat emosi Baekhyun naik.

Jonghyun membiarkan Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu lalu memeluk pria mungil nya dengan erat "Biarkan saja mereka memuaskan diri, Baekkie hanya akan memuaskan ku saja" Jonghyun berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun lalu menjilat nya sensual

"Keparat! Bajingan! Kalian akan mati ditanganku!" Baekhyun menggila, menghentak tangan Jonghyun dan mematahkan kedua kaki nya agar anak itu tak dapat lari darinya, Baekhyun akan menghukum Jonghyun belakangan.

Jonghyun terbanting keras, Tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya "ARGH!"

Baekhyun tanpa memedulikan teriakan kencang menarik perhatian pria pria besar yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh hyung nya kala itu "Hey bocah! Kau menyerahkan dirimu seperti jalang ini?" sahut salah satunya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin marah dengan sebutan jalang pada hyungnya.

Baekhyun menggeram menatap Luhan yang menangis sambil menatap kearahnya "Tak ada yang boleh menyebutnya jalang selain diriku!" Baekhyun lalu menarik salah satu pria yang ada lalu mematahkan lehernya dengan sekali patahan.

Tubuh lelaki itu terjatuh tanpa nyawa mengundang panik kemarahan pada kawanannya "K-kau pembunuh! Bunuh dia!" mereka mencoba melawan Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati akan memberi mereka kematian yang amat sangat mengerikan

"Aku membuatnya mati dengan cepat sebagai hadiah karena dia yang pertama kali datang menyambutku, tapi tidak untuk kalian. Kalian akan mati dengan perlahan, ditanganku, dihadapan nya" Baekhyun berbisik sambil tersenyum sinis dengan suara yang dapat ditangkap oleh mereka semua sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah Luhan yang shock melihat seseorang dengan mudahnya membunuh tanpa ampunan.

"Baek, tidak! Kau bukan seorang pembunuh, jangan lakukan! Kita akan menangkap mereka dan menghukumnya. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum" Luhan berteriak pada Baekhyuh yang mulai kembali memathkan kaki kaki siapa saja yang ada.

Baekhyun berdecih "Jangan tanyakan adil pada hukum, biarkan hati nurani yang semua ini biadab! Kau tau apa soal keadilan?!" Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan membuat mereka semua babak belur

Luhan menggunkan kesempatan itu untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya lalu berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun "Baek- Baekhyun!" panggilan Luhan bahkan diabaikan

Luhan buru buru mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ayahnya untuk meminta Bantuan secepatnya "Appa! Aku- baekhyun Dia- dia menyelamatkan aku- di-a Appa" Luhan bahkan tak dapat menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi disini pada ayahnya

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi! Kau baik baik saja? Ada apa? Baekhyun? Jelaskan dengan benar" Jaehwan panik mendengar suara Luhan yang menangis diseberang sana

"Baekhyun menyelamatkanku, dia membunuhnya- orang orang itu" Luhan bahkan tak bisa menahan tangisannya untuk sekedar memberitahu kondisi saat ini, Luhan ketakutan melihat pria pria itu menyerang Baekhyun dengan benda benda tajam dan barang barang lainnya

Brak

Salah satu pria memukul kepala dan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kursi, membuat Baekhyun terkapar dengan darah mengalir dikeningnya

"Baekhyun!" Luhan panik, Baekhyun sekarang tengah terluka dan tak sadarkan diri akibat perbuatan mereka.

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan mereka dengan kemampuan bela diri nya yang kaku "Kalian melukai adikku!" Luhan berusaha mengambil tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun dari mereka yang masih saja memukuli dengan bringas.

Mereka mengarahkan tatapan pada Luhan sedangkan Jonghyun masih meringis kesakitan setelah melihat luang kakinya patah bahkan keluar menyobek kulitnya "Bunuh saja kedua sialan ini!" perintah Jonghyun pada teman temannya

Jaehwan mendengar teriakan Luhan dan juga perintah Jonghyun itu, lalu mengetahui nahwa kedua anaknya berada dalam bahaya "Kyunhyun, lacak lokasi Luhan saat ini! Cepat! Luhan dan Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" Jaehwan berlari pada Kyuhyun yang tengah bersama Jongdae mengajari anak itu trik trik dalam merusak sistem jaringan

Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengar teriakan itu lalu menghampiri "Dalam bahaya?!" Chanyeol panik mendengar seruan itu

Sehun menyanggah "Tak perlu dilacak! Aku tau dimana Luhan berada saat ini! Kita pergi sekarang" Sehun bersama Chanyeol dan Kai terburu buru mengambil mobil mereka

Kris datang bersama Kyungsoo dan Tao setelah mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari Sehun "Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo mengingat mendengar nama Luhan dan Baekhyun tadi

Jaehwan menoleh pada mereka "Tao, Kyungsoo-ya kalian ikut Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kris! Panggil Yunho dan bawa senapan berisi cairan penenang yang biasa kita gunakan" Kris meski belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi tetap melakukan tugas yang diberikan padanya

"Ayo mengemudi seperti orang gila!" Yunho lalu datang turut pula membawa Minseok dan Minho yang membawa senapan yang tadi diminta Jaehwan

"Sebenarnya kita akan melakukan apa?" Kris menggeleng pada Minho yang bertanya padanya ditambah dengan tatapan bingung Minseok

...

Luhan berusaha menghentikan mereka memukuli Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri "Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak lalu mulai menendang asal, mencoba memberanikan diri dengan membawa sebuah pisau yang tadinya terjatuh dari mereka

"Si sialan ini meminta dibunuh lebih cepat" lalu mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan setelah puas melihat Baekhyun yang terkapar

Luhan bergerak mundur sambil mengacungkan pisaunya pada mereka, tangannya bergetar. Luhan tak pernah menggunakan alat ini untuk melukai orang lain dan sekarang dihadapkan oleh orang orang yang ingin membunuhnya

Salah satu pria itu menendang perut Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tersungkur kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya

Cukup sudah main mainnya, Baekhyun lalu tertawa keras membuat mereka semua kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegap dibelakang mereka, Baekhyun hanya berpura pura pingsan ternyata membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian lalu menyerang dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya

Brak!

Baekhyun membanting satu orang lalu mematahkan lengan orang itu, mengambil pisau dari orang itu dan menyayat wajahnya hingga membuat darah mengalir dari luka sayatan membuat Baekhyun lebih bersemangat.

"Kalian tak akan kubiarkan mati dengan mudah!" Baekhyun lalu menusuk lelaki lain disana, mengoyaknya hingga darah mengucur deras, membuat Luhan yang menyaksikan menjadi mual

Baekhyun terus mengobok obok isi perut orang itu dengan pisau tumpulnya hingga teriakan kesakitan nyaring melengking pedih membuat siapa saja takut mendengarnya.

Tenaga mereka mulai habis melawan Baekhyun seorang, sedang Baekhyun tampak senang dan malah menikmati hasil karyanya dibanyak tempat, diperut, diwajah, dan bagian bagian lainnya.

Banyak dari mereka yang telah tak bernyawa bersimba darah dibuat Baekhyun, beberapa jasad telah hilang matanya, rusak kelaminnya, putus lengannya, hingga terkoyaknya tenggorokan hingga maut menjemput. Mereka sudah pasti mendapat sensasi kesakitan yang amat sangat mengingat Baekhyun yang sangat lihai dalam menyiksa

Luhan tidak tahan, ia ingin menghentikannya tapi tak mampu berbuat apa apa. Baekhyun seperti kehilangan dirinya saat ini, wajahnya sangat mengerikan ditambah dengan senyuman dan tawa puasnya melihat mayat dan darah disekitar

"Baek, berhentilah. Mereka semua sudah mati, kita akan keluar dari sini dan meminta bantuan" Luhan kembali berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan meminta nya untuk menghentikan diri menyiksa tubuh tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan marah "Belum selesai! Yang satu ini harus disingkirkan dengan lebih menyakitkan!" Baekhyun lalu menarik tulang Jonghyun yang keluar dari tempatnya, menariknya lalu menyeret Jonghyun menjauh dari Luhan

Sembari menyeret tulang kaki yang hampir putus itu Baekhyun berkali kali tertawa "Kita akan bermain, kkekkekke"

...

Setelah kejadian

Luhan tengah menenangkan diri serta telah mengobati luka nya dibantu oleh Minseok, sedangkan mereka semua terdiam khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini yang jauh dari kata baik, fisiknya sedang baik namun tidak dengan psikisnya.

Baekhyun seringkali mengalami hal ini saat kecil dulu, alasan itulah yang membuat Jaehwan memutuskan untuk mengirim Baekhyun ke shadowws agar tidak melukai orang disekitarnya.

Kris terluka, Sehun bahkan hampir tertusuk oleh Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode tak stabil. Saat ini mereka mengikat tangan dan kaki Baekhyun untuk berjaga jaga jika nantinya Baekhyun kembali membahayakan.

Chanyeol mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup anak rambut itu dengan sayang, tak peduli segila atau se membahayakannya Baekhyun Chanyeol tetap akan suka. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Baekhyun, dengan beban pikiran yang berat mengatasi semua masalah sendirian.

Sehun ikut menenagkan Luhan yang saat ini shock aas kejadian itu, Luhan sedaritadi hanya menangis sambil menceritakan semuanya. Luhan pasti ketakutan, Sehun cukup bersyukur Baekhyun dapat memberikan ganjaran yang pantas untuk lelaki lelaki tak tau diri yang telah melecehkan Luhan.

Sehun dapat mengerti kemarahan Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun kehilangan pikiran dan membunuh mereka semua dengan sadis

Kyungoo mengelus bahu Luhan "Jangan takut lu, kami akan selalu bersamamu" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan Tao ikut membisikkan kata kata penenang untuk Luhan

Sehun tak dapat melakukan apa apa saat ini memilih untuk memeriksa keadaan Kris yang tengah dijahit bahunya, sayatan ringan Baekhyun tidak main main. Cukup untuk membuat Kris mendapat delapan jahitan

Kyuhyun tengah bersama Yui dan Yunho juga Choi Siwon yang ikut serta disana, Jaehwan tak bisa diam sedaritadi memikirkan bagaimana tindakan yang tepat untuk menangani Baekhyun dan Luhan saat ini

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan trauma Luhan dan menjaganya, kalian harus menenagkan Baekhyun secara perlahan tanpa kekerasan. Dia akan kembali pada dirinya, lepaskan ikatan ikatan itu dan tunggu Baekhyun terbangun. Jika dia terbangun dalam keadaan terikat begitu, maka otaknya otamatis akan mengirimkan sinyal bahaya dan membuatnya semakin panik" Yui tidak setuju mereka mengikat Baekhyun seperti itu malah akan menambah masalah

Kyuhyun membenarkan "Sebaiknya kita melepaskannya sekarang juga, reaksi biusnya akan hilang sebentar lagi" Kyuhyun lalu pergi ketempat dimana Baekhyun berada untuk sesegera mungkin melepaskan ikatan Baekhyun.

Jaehwan mengaku kecolongan, telah lalai melindungi Luhan sehingga Baekhyun yang bertindak sendiri. "Kita akan melakukan penyerangan beberapa hari lagi, kau jangan sampai terpengaruh dengan kejadian ini dan menjadi lemah." Yunho menepuk pelan bahu sang sahabat

Siwon telah siap dengan segala konsekuensi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi "Kita harus cepat melenyapkan shadowws jika menginginkan Baekhyun selamat dari pertempuran kedua pihak ini" mereka harus secepatnya maju untuk mencegah hal hal buruk terjadi

Kris melihat Sehun yang terdiam "Bukan Cuma aku yang melihat Baekhyun menangis sebelum tak sadarkan diri tadi kan?" Kris bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri telah melihat Baekhyun menetaskan air mata sebelum terjatuh tak sadarkan diri

Sehun mengangguk, dia bahkan masih terbayang wajah bingung Baekhyun saat itu "Wajahnya tiba tiba bersedih, Baekhyun sedang kacau hyung" Sehun dan Kris merasakan hal yang sama, tanggungan beban mereka tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan Baekhyun yang menahan diri sejak kecil

"Aku ingin melihat keadannya saat ini" Kris melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Sehun

Mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol juga Kai yang tengah membuka ikatan Baekhyun, Kris memperhatikannya dengan prihatin. Tak seharusnya manusia diperlakukan seperti ini, namun harus bagaimana lagi mereka tak dapat membiarkan Baekhyun membahayakan orang sekitarnya

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar

Kris melihatnya dan mengambil ponsel itu untuk melihat siapa yang membuat panggilan dengan Baekhyun

 _Trash-ey is calling_

" _Kau meninggalkan ku sendirian Baek, tega sekali"_ Kris mendengar sebuah suara dari sana

"Kau siapa?" Kris lalu bertanya, setau mereka Baekhyun tak memiliki teman lain diluar sana

Trancey terdiam diujung panggilan sana _"Aku Trancey, dimana Baekhyun?"_ Trancey tak berniat menceritakan mengenai dirinya lewat panggilan telepon

"Kutanya kau siapa?" Kris menggeram, anak ini mengelak dari pertanyaannya dan membuat Kris marah

" _Datanglah ke tempatku saat Baekhyun menghilang, aku akan mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya. Dan hapus pesanku tepat saat kau menerimanya."_

Panggilan terputus

Chanyeol penasaran "Siapa hyung?" Kris yang juga belum mengetahui siapa suara lelaki itu "Tidak tau, dia akan mengirimkan alamatnya" Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dan tau betul siapa bocah yang sedang dibicarakan namun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya sendiri.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat kesekeliling, ada banyak orang disini dan Baekhyun mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Menatap pada luka yang telah Baekhyun torehkan pada lengan Kris, Baekhyun menyesal tak dapat mengendalikan diri saat itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang telah tersadar "Baek, kau baik?" Chanyeol tak tau ingin menanyakan soal apa

Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Aku baik" lalu mendudukkan diri diranjang dan melihat ponselnya berada ditangan Kris dan Sehun

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan ponselku keparat!" Baekhyun melempar bantal kearah mereka berdua

"Hanya meminjam, kau pelit sekali" Kris melemparkan ponsel itu mengembalikan pada pemiliknya

Baekhyun mengecek ponsel nya dan tak menemukan hal aneh didalam sana "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Dia pasti ketakutan saat melihatku seperti anjing gila yang terkena rabies" Baekhyun tidak akan mempersalahkan jika nantinya Luhan akan takut padanya

"Dia sedang beristirahat, kau khawatirkan tentang dirimu Byun" Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun lalu menyuruh anak itu untuk kembali berbaring

Kris menyentuh kepala Baekhyun "Kami akan membiarkanmu istirahat" lalu Kris memerintahkan mereka semua meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun

"Aku tak ada waktu, aku harus pergi sekarang" Baekhyun bangkit lalu mengambil beberapa keperluan dan pergi dengan cepat setelah melihat jam dimana dia harus berangkat.

Baekhyun menyelinap keluar, menatap sebentar kediamannya lalu melangkah pergi bersama dengan sedikit kenangan yang sempat mereka lewatkan bersama

" _Selamat tinggal"_

TBC

 _aiyaiyaiayaaa~~ akhirnya apdet ff gaje ini, bisa aja end di chapt selanjutnya tapi belum tau juga deng hehe_

 _ini aku bayanginnya sambil ngetik itu rada rada ngerih sih ya :') Biasa ngetik yg humor tiba tiba belok kecerita seperti ini huhu maapkan akoo kalo scene bunuh bunuhannya kurang greget :(_

 _Thanks for Review, Follow and Fav nya :*_

 ** _Special Thanks to kalean_**

 ** _{alfn39, chalienB04, BellaOh, Baekbee, AlexandraLexa, bee, MawarBiru, Parksweetheart, bekrauhl, vion} Makasih banget udah nyempetin Review T.T [_** ** _Review kalian semua sangat kusuka, Thanks banget beneran terhura ku membacanya]_**

 ** _Ay Lap Yu All_**


	7. Chapter 7

**DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

.

Siwon mengadakan pertemuan tertutup dengan Jaehwan dan Yunho, mereka harus mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Baekhyun, anak itu telah memberi petunjuk dan juga kesampatan untuk merubah semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan keinginan Baekhyun?" Jaehwan tidak tau tentang Baekhyun yang pernah menemui Siwon disekolah tempo hari

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian sebagai rekan, sahabat dan juga..."

 _"...Sebagai seorang ayah_ " terdiam, bahkan Yunho merasa situasi kini berubah menegangkan

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun menemuiku dan memberikanku sebuah kotak misterius. Aku tadinya terus bertanya tanya tentang apa yang dikatakannya saat itu, aku mengira kotak itu pasti begitu berharga atau begitu bernilai hingga ia harus membuatku pusing dulu dengan kalimat kalimatnya sebelum membiarkanku melihat isinya"

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang itu, kotak sama yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya hari itu.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tantang kebun, bunga mawar dan lain lain. Awalnya aku tak begitu paham maksudnya, namun sekarang aku bisa sedikit paham arti dari kalimatnya saat itu" memutar mutar kotak tersebut dimeja

"Baekhyun ingin menghancurkan semuanya, shadowws dan juga scandlz, itu mengapa dia tak ingin bergabung, dia ingin menghancurkannya bersamaan" terkejut, raut wajah yang tadinya normal berubah drastis

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal semacam itu?" yunho bertanya apa yang melatarbelakangi pikiran siwon

"Aku tidak berhasil sepenuhnya menemukan makna dari kata perkata yang terucap namun jelas sekali Baekhyun menentang kehadiran organisasi organisasi serupa dengan shadowws, dia memberikan ini untuk kita" Siwon membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan isinya dengan sarung tangan

 _Setangkai bunga? Terlihat sangat manis bukan?_

"Tidak berbentuk seperti bunga pada umumnya yang memiliki kelopak indah dan dedaunan hijau, tapi bunga tetaplah bunga."

Jaehwan dan yunho mendekat, melihat lebih dekat.

"Legenda menyatakan jika bunga ini tumbuh di neraka, _Lycoris- Manjushage- red spider_ dia memiliki banyak nama didaerah tertentu. Memiliki banyak makna yang terdapat didalamnya, _kematian, racun..._ -" Siwon mendekat pada Yunho dan Jaehwan

 _"-bunga hantu... dan Orang yang dibuang"_ Siwon menjauhkan bunga yang dipegang nya dari Jaehwan dan Yunho

"Itu beracun" Jaehwan bahkan dapat merasakan nya dari jauh

"Bunga ini tidak beracun walaupun memiliki makna sebagai racun" Siwon menanggapi ucapan Jaehwan

"Bunga nya telah dibubuhi racun, orang bodoh yang tertipu pasti sudah mati ketika menyentuh nya" Yunho kini turut mengerti

"Baekhyun berusaha mengancamku dengan hadiah kecilnya yang sangat manis, aku tak pernah tak terkesan dengan setiap tindakannya" Siwon memasukkan kembali bunga itu dan menutup kotaknya dengan rapat

"Jika saja aku dengan bodohnya menyentuh bunga ini, aku pasti sudah mati. Lalu kalian juga akan menemukan bunga ini dan menyentuhnya pula, maka kalian juga akan mati bersamaku. Dan dengan begitu scandlz kemungkinan akan menghilang"

Mereka paham sekarang, Baekhyun kini sedang mengancam mereka

"Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai hal ini? Kita bertiga yang telah membentuknya maka aku butuh kalian pula untuk melepaskannya" Siwon melepas sarung tangannya

"Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu Siwon-ah" mereka bertiga berdiri, saling mengeratkan pundak dan berencana mengakhiri beban yang mereka tanggung selama ini

"Menghancurkan shadowws adalah misi terakhir scandlz, lakukan yang terbaik, jangan mati, dan hiduplah bahagia" mereka telah memutuskan untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk misi terakhir mereka

 _"Kau benar Baekhyunah, membentuk sesuatu seperti ini hanya akan membuat manusia semakin serakah."_ Jaehwan menjawab dalam hati

...

Chanyeol dan Kris menemukan alamatnya, seseorang yang mengaku mengenal Baekhyun. Sebuah apartemen mewah dengan nomor 669, menekan bel dan pintu terbuka sebelum mereka menekan bel yang kedua.

Pria tampan berwajah Eropa menyambut mereka berdua

"Oh, kalian pasti bingung. Perkenalkan aku Trancey, satu satu nya musuh Byunbitch yang paling tampan" Chanyeol bahkan sudah akan meninju Trancey jika Kris tak memegang tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" mereka dipersilahkan duduk di sofa bersama minuman kaleng dan camilan yang sepertinya telah disiapkan

"Ah itu ceritanya panjang, jika diceritakan juga takkan selesai malam ini. Dan juga aku tidak dalam mood bercerita pada kalian" Trancey sedang galau saat ini, terlalu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun dengan segala tindakan gilanya.

Menyebalkan, Kris menahan emosi berhadapan dengan anak ini

"Aku Kris, dan dia Chanyeol. Kutanya sekali lagi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun?"

Trancey tetap bungkam, tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab

"Sebaiknya kau mulai bercerita sebelum aku yang memaksa mulut besarmu itu"

Chanyeol itu sangat mudah tersulut emosi, dan lihat sekarang bahkan Trancey malah tertawa senang melihat mereka berdua kesal

"Coba jika kau bisa" Trancey ingin sedikit bermain main dengan lelaki yang satu ini

Chanyeol menarik kerah Trancey dan hendak memberi satu tinjunya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Trancey bahkan sudah membuat Chanyeol terbanting ke lantai dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah... ah tadi siapa namamu? Aku mudah melupakan hal hal yang kurang penting haha" Lagi lagi Trancey mempermainkan mereka, anak itu tertawa lalu duduk disamping kris.

"Ahh kau pasti teman Baekhyun ya?" Trancey menepuk punggung kris

"Kau hanya ingin membuang waktu kami" Kris berdiri, berniat pergi

"Aku akan membantu kalian, melawan mereka" berhenti, kris kembali ketempat semula dan menatap serius Trancey, Chanyeol yang juga sudah kembali ketempat semula ikut bergabung

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya akan membantu sedikit. Aku juga memiliki dendam pada organisasi sialan itu tentu saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkannya" Trancey mengerti tatapan bingung itu namun mencoba terus membuat mereka semakin penasaran

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Musuh terbesar Baekhyun tentu saja" smirk nya tampak jelas, Chanyeol dan Kris tak bisa menerka nerka siapa anak ini dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun

DDRRTTTT

"Baekhyun menghilang! Kami sudah mencarinya kemana mana dan dia benar benar pergi dengan membawa beberapa barang nya" sehun mengabarkan hal ini sambil berteriak panik diujung sambungan

Kris menatap Trancey, tak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakannya benar akan terjadi.

"Kami akan segera kembali" Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan

"Bagaimana kau tau? Baekhyun pergi" Kris melihat kearah Trancey yang sedang tersenyum sombong, Chanyeol melotot, dia belum tau kabar ini

"Hyung! Kita harus mencari Baekhyun" Chanyeol terburu menarik kris berdiri dan meninggalkan apartemen segera

Trancey menatap kepergian mereka berua dengan wajah datarnya "Kalian tak akan menemukan Baekhyun"

...

"Kita sudah mencari kemana mana, haruskah kita kembali ketempat si sialan itu?" Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, mengingat anak menyebalkan itu.

Kris tau meninggalkan apartemen terkutuk itu adalah hal yang benar, walaupun dipaksa dengan berbagai cara pria didalam sana juga tak ingin mengatakan apa apa. Sengaja membuatnya dan Chanyeol terpancing emosi, anak itu berniat mencari mainan baru bukan memberi informasi.

"Tidak, dia tidak berencana memberitahu apa apa" Kris memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk menjalankan mobil kembali kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka melihat Sehun "Kalian menemukannya hyung?" Sehun diluar, kelihatannya sengaja menunggu kepulangan mereka

"Tidak"

Kris membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam bersama Chanyeol

Baekhyun kini telah pergi, entah dimana dia sekarang Luhan tidak mengetahui nya. Sempat Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang berbelok dari ruang dapur, namun Luhan terlalu takut untuk menyapa ataupun sekedar bertanya bagaimana kedaannya.

Dan kini Luhan menyesal, jika saja dia membuang semua ego nya dan menyapa Baekhyun saat itu. Adik kecilnya kini sendirian, menghadapi orang orang jahat diluar sana.

"Aku seharusnya menanyakan keadaannya" Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan yang kini menangis menyesal

Minseok memberikan Luhan segelas air "Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun dapat menjaga dirinya"

Minseok benar, Baekhyun dapat menjaga diri dengan baik.

Kai menemani mereka, melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang kai tau pasti jika Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun

Kai membiarkan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo dan Minseok, kini dia mencari sehun namun melihat Jongdae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang entah melakukan apa dengan laptop mereka.

"Sehun mencarimu, temui dia didepan" kata Kyuhyun pada Kai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar datar itu

Kai menemui sehun yang kelihatan tengah gusar akan sesuatu, tadinya anak itu terburu keluar setelah tak menemukan Baekhyun dimana mana. Dan sekarang dia jadi terlihat stress seperti ini

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Oh kai! Aku sedang bingung, bantu aku membaca pesan ini!" Sehun memaksa Kai duduk disebelahnya

"A-ahjus-shi s-saranghae -bbu-ing what the! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku bocah?! kau ingin mengerjaiku hah?" Kai tak sanggup membacanya dengan benar

"Kau benar Kai! Dia pasti berniat mengerjaiku" Sehun mengacak rambutnya gemas

...

"Aku sudah menduga dia akan pergi" Yui mengerti benar akan tindakan Baekhyun

"Dia hanya ingin bebas, seperti yang lainnya. Dia juga tak ingin anak lain yang kemungkinan akan menjalani kehidupan seperti dirinya" Yui memeluk suaminya dengan erat, bersiap dengan segala resiko terburuknya

"Kau benar"

Yui mengelus perutnya yang masih rata "Kalian akan pergi lusa? Pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat bersama yang lainnya" khawatir tentu saja, Yui sebenarnya telah lama menginginkan suaminya untuk berhenti dari bidang seperti ini

"Tentu saja, kami semua akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku tak akan mungkin membiarkan anak kita tak mengetahui rupa ayahnya saat dia lahir nanti" Yui terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho barusan

"K-kau sudah tau?" Yui merasa bersalah kemudian, suaminya harus mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain. Dan siapa orang itu? Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun memberiku kode, dia bahkan memberikan hadiah untuk si kecil" Yunho menemukan beberapa pakaian bayi dimeja kerja nya, Yunho tau itu bukan sekedar candaan dari orang seperti Baekhyun

"Anak itu benar benar- dia bahkan bisa memberikan pada kita setelah bersalin nanti" ucapan Yui seakan menyadarkan mereka berdua, Baekhyun tidak berencana bersama mereka hingga saat itu tiba

Yui menghapus air matanya yang mendadak jatuh

"Chanyeol sepertinya sangat menyukai Baekhyun, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Anak itu seringkali membuatku memaksa untuk membujuk istri Jaehwan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal dirumah agar bisa ikut bermain dengan mereka" Yunho tersenyum, bersyukur memiliki seorang istri yang sangat penyayang seperti Yui

"Kita akan membawa Baekhyun kembali" Yunho berjanji akan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada anaknya nanti

...

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak baik pak"

Mereka terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan rencana ayahnya dan orang orang yang berkhianat di shadowws, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tau apapun soal itu. Walaupun dengan berbagai paksaan sekalipun, Baekhyun benar benar tidak tau siapa orang dalam yang menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon dan yang lain.

Keadaan Baekhyun kurang baik saat ini, diikat kuat pada sebuah tiang dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya akibat penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi

"Kau seharusnya memberitahu kami Baek, dan kami akan menjadikanmu bidak tersayang kembali" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak berniat menjadi bidak kesayangan mereka.

"Kau punya bakat yang luar biasa" Penjilat, Baekhyun rasanya ingin meludahi wajah itu. Apanya yang bakat, kelahirannya adalah musibah.

"Lebih baik aku mati" Baekhyun dengan tegas menjawab, seunghyun terdiam sebentar lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke suatu tempat.

Kali ini Baekhyun diseret dan didudukkan disatu kursi besi yang dingin, Baekhyun tau benar ini tempat apa dan apa artinya bagi mereka

"Kau ingin melenyapkannya?" Jiyong awalnya menduga jika seunghyun ingin menjadikan Baekhyun petarung digaris depan dengan kemampuan yang anak itu miliki

"Dia tidak berguna lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan informasi yang dia tau. Kita hanya harus bertahan disini. Dan setelah kulihat lagi, dia tak ingin bertarung untuk shadowws. Tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankannya" jiyong mengangguk

"Kau benar, terlalu beresiko membiarkan nya hidup" Jiyong menyetujui ide seunghyun

"Semua sudah siap pak" seorang lelaki berlari kearah mereka berdua

"Lenyapkan anak itu secepatnya" seunghyun lalu tersenyum licik, mendapat ide baru untuk membuat musuh sedikit terkejut

"Wajahmu mengerikan, katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang" Jeha memperhatikan wajah yang kini tertawa itu dengan sedikit was was

"Kita biarkan mereka menyaksikan kematian nya" Jeha tersenyum kemudian setelah mendengar ide Seunghyun yang tiba tiba itu

' _Ide yang sangat bagus'_

Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat melihat seseorang masuk dan mengangkat tinggi dagunya, membuka paksa mulutnya dan memberikan sesuatu yang terasa sangat pahit dilidah nya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak dan menelan semua yang mereka berikan

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika cairan yang diminumnya itu bukan minuman biasa,

"Byun Baekhyun, kau diperbolehkan menyapa keluargamu sebelum semuanya terlambat, bicaralah ke kamera" seunghyun berada diluar ruangan namun suara dari mikrofonnya terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun

"Aku tidak pernah memilikinya" Baekhyun tak ingin mereka melihat keadaanya sekarang ini dan menunduk menghindar dari kamera yang menyorot lurus padanya

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat lemah sekarang?" pertanyaan itu dari Jiyong yang berada disana bersama dengan seunghyun

"Kalian yang terlalu bodoh menganggapku kuat selama ini" Baekhyun merasa sesuatu bereaksi didalam tubuhnya

 _Uhhk_

Cairan merah itu keluar dari mulutnya selesai menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, disusul dengan batuk berikutnya yang seakan menguras seluruh darah untuk keluar melalui mulut dan hidung nya

"Oh my! Bereaksi secepat ini? Kami sungguh tak ingin mengganggu proses menuju ajal mu, silahkan nikmati sendiri" pesan terakhir berasal dari Jeha yang lalu pergi dari sana

Pip

Belenggu borgol yang menahan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun terbuka otomatis, membuat tubuh lemasnya terjatuh kedepan dan meringkuk di lantai beton yang dingin.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menggigil, gemetar pada seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan organ dalamnya terasa terkoyak dari dalam sana. Perutnya terasa teraduk dan dadanya terasa terbakar, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerang menahan segala sensasi moment sebelum kematiannya yang menunggu didepan mata.

"Mmpphhhh " Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk mengerang, menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, tak ingin tampak terlalu menyedihkan dihadapan mereka

Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalutnya tua tua bangka nya yang berada dikorea sana melihat keadaanya seperti ini

' _Percayalah padaku, kalian_ semua' bisik Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum kegelapan memenuhi pandangan nya dan

 _ **Jantung itu berhenti berdetak**_

...

"Siaran langsung" Kyuhyun berkata pelan, lidahnya kelu saat mendapat pesan dadakan yang berasal dari markas shadowws

Jongdae menatap Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan "Maksud hyung?"

Kyuhyun bahkan tak sempat menjawab dan berlari ke dalam untuk menemui Siwon dan Jaehwan namun berhenti sebentar "Jondae ya, pastikan tak ada yang masuk kesini" lalu Kyuhyun kembali pergi terburu buru

Jongdae yang tidak tau menau hanya mengangguk dan menjaga agar tak ada yang masuk kedalam seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun

"Aku tadinya hanya ingin mengecek perkembangan terbaru shadowws melalui jaringan mereka, lalu mendapat sesuatu seperti ini" Kyuhyun menyalakan layar besar yang didalamnya terdapat tampilan video siaran langsung

"B-baekhyun" Jaehwan tidak dapat membendung rasa cemasnya kala melihat Baekhyun disana, duduk tertunduk pada sebuah kursi

"Kita tak dapat melakukan apa apa" Siwon berkata benar, mereka tak akan bisa melakukan apa apa sekarang ini.

Yunho bahkan tak berani melihat layar setelah tau apa yang akan dilakukan mereka

" _Byun Baekhyun, kau diperbolehkan menyapa keluargamu, bicaralah ke kamera"_ mereka kenal betul suara bass menyebalkan itu

" _Aku tidak pernah memilikinya_ " jemari jaehwan tertekuk kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih

" _Kenapa kau menjadi sangat lemah sekarang?"_ ingin rasanya Yunho memenggal kepala mereka semua yang berada disana

" _Kalian yang terlalu bodoh menganggapku kuat selama ini"_ jawaban Baekhyun bahkan terasa menusuk mereka semua

 _Uhhk_

Baekhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, lalu terbatuk kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah bersamaan dengan mulutnya.

Jaehwan menggeleng dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, mereka sengaja ingin membuat dirinya tertekan dan tentu saja mereka berhasil.

Jaehwan tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya

"Tidak... tidak.. jangan Baekhyunku... siwon-ah ottokhae? Ak-ku.." Yunho berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat yang kini meredam emosi dan kesedihannya

BRAK

Pintu itu di dobrak dari luar

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Jongdae menghentikan kami untuk menemui kalian?" Kris mendobrak pintu ruangan dan mendapati keadaan didalam sungguh tak baik

Jaehwan yang tampak kacau dengan Siwon dan Yunho yang terlihat strees, bahkan mereka tak pernah melihat Jaehwan mengeluarkan air mata dan menampakkan wajah se menyedihkan itu

"Tidak sopan" Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Kris dan yang lainnya

"Bagi yang tak sanggup melihat, keluarlah" mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Kris dan yang lain ikut melihat

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tersungkur dilantai, meringkuk dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar

"Apa yang terjadi! Ya tuhan! Apa inii?!" Yifan tak bisa bertanya dengan baik baik setelah melihat pemandangan yang seumur hidup tak ingin dilihatnya

Tak ada yang menjawab atau bahkan sekedar bersuara ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terhentak hentak dan mengejang beberapa kali

Sehun sungguh tak ingin melihat hal ini, dia keluar menenangkan pikiran dan menarik Kai dari sana.

"Karena itu, kita harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun" Kai mengangguk, mereka melesat pergi dari sana

"Appa- lakukan sesuatu hiks.. Baekkie" Pandangan Luhan mengabur tertutupi genangan air matanya yang memaksa keluar

Kini mereka semua menjadi saksi atas kebiadaban shadowws yang tak mengenal jenis dan golongan, Tubuh Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menggigil kesakitan kini diam tak lagi bergerak, sama sekali tak ada pergerakan dalam beberapa menit hingga seseorang memeriksa keadaannya

Orang itu menekan leher Baekhyun sekedar ingin mengecek kehidupan yang kemungkinan masih ada disana namun nihil, orang itu tak lagi merasakan apapun saat menyentuh pergelangan tangan dan leher Baekhyun.

Memberi kode pada sang atasan dengan lambaian tangan dan isyarat tangan membentuk tanda X

Mereka melihatnya, bagaikan mimpi buruk jika ternyata Baekhyun telah meregang nyawa, jasadnya bahkan diseret keluar dari ruangan sempit itu

Layar padam, tak lagi menunjukkan apapun didalamnya

Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya dan dibawa kekamar oleh Jongdae dan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang terlihat sangat shock hingga tak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun, semuanya menangis keras setelah nya.

Jaehwan bahkan tampak seperti akan gila, yang benar saja. Ayah mana yang tidak menjadi gila ketika melihat anaknya yang dipaksa meregang nyawa dengan sekeji itu, Jaehwan tidak dapat berbicara atau bahkan mengedipkan mata saja ia tak lagi mampu

 _Dia telah gagal sebagai seorang ayah_

Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dari Jaehwan, dia kini masih menatap lebar layar hitam itu, sambil menggeleng keras tak ingin mempercayai apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor Baekhyun dan menghubungi anak itu. Tak ada jawaban seperti biasanya

Ini tidak benar "Katakan jika ini hanya cara mereka untuk mengelabui kita" air mata merosot jatuh diwajah tampannya

Yunho sadar benar, pertanyaan itu tak dapat dijawab oleh siapapun saat ini. Dia membawa Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, menenagkan sang anak yang terlihat akan menggila

"Aku akan menyusulnya"

"Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun" Chanyeol memberontak, ingin menemui Baekhyun dimanapun anak itu berada bahkan dialam lain sekalipun

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu" Yunho menenangkan Chanyeol yang terus terisak

"Tidak, dia akan kesepian jika aku tidak menemaninya"

Plak

"Sadarlah Yeol, kita harus membuat mereka merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan" tamparan Yunho lalu membuat Chanyeol sedikit sadar

"Kau benar appa, aku juga tak ingin melihatmu menjadi gila seperti paman Jaehwan saat ini" Chanyeol menatap iba sahabat sang ayah yang kini terdiam dengan tatapan kosong

Malam ini menjadi malam terberat selaam hidup mereka dimana menyaksikan kematian orang tercinta tanpa mampu menyentuh ataupun menguburkan jasadnya dengan layak.

Betapa sedihnya Yui saat mereka memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya, ibu hamil itu benar benar marah pada Yunho dan yang lain karena kelalaian mereka menjaga Baekhyun yang malang.

Mereka berkumpul dalam diam, mengirimkan doa sebanyak banyaknya untuk Baekhyun, berharap jiwa nya akan tenang disana.

"Ini yang mereka inginkan" Jaehwan kini bersuara

"Mereka ingin kita terpuruk dan membatalkan rencana yang telah kita susun selama ini" setelah bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri Jaehwan merasa harus melakukan sesuatu segera

"Jangan biarkan mereka berhasil membuat kita kehilangan semangat, masih banyak anak lain yang dapat kita selamatkan" seolah mendapat tujuan baru, mereka semua bertekad akan menghabisi shadowws hingga ke akar akarnya.

"Berjuanglah malam nanti! Jangan biarkan hal ini mengganggu kalian, Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika kita kalah dari orang orang terkutuk itu" Yunho menepuk punggung Jaehwan, memberi dukungan penuh atas apa yang dikatakannya

 **12.45 AM**

Mission Konfirmed

"Kita sudah sampai"

Beberapa orang turun dalam diam dari helikopter yang membawa mereka, sengaja turun sejauh mungkin dari tempat tujuan agar tak menimbulkan curiga.

Kris berjalan pelan menuntun mereka semua untuk memasuki bagian dalam bangunan dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi itu, Kris mengetahui isi luar dalam bangunan yang bertahun tahun ditinggalinya selama ini.

Yunho dan Siwon ikut dalam penyerbuan, tak ingin hanya menjadi penonton dibelakang sana. Jaehwan tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam misi terakhir scandlz, jiwa nya sedikit terguncang setelah kemarin.

Walaupun dia meyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya kini tak apa apa tetap saja Siwon tak mengijinkan Jaehwan ikut dalam misi

Kris sedikit terkejut mendapati sesorang dengan rambut pirang berada disana, jalan rahasia dimana hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang mengetahui.

Bersiap menembak, Chanyeol sudah dalam posisi siap meluncurkan serangan

Orang pirang itu melambaikan tangan pada mereka lalu berjalan mendekat

"Aku sudah katakan akan membantu kalian, ah aku lupa siapa sih namamu? Kenapa sulit sekali diingat" itu Trancey, dengan pasukannya yang sudah lebih dulu menghabisi penjaga yang ada disana dan berhasil menguasai bangunan bawah tanpa diketahui

Sehun terkejut tentu saja mendapati anak itu menatapnya

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan?" Trancey menunjuk Sehun dengan jari nya

Sehun mengangguk, membuat Kris dan Chanyeol kini semakin penasaran siapa Trancey dan bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa mengenal Sehun

"Bagus! Tidak sia sia dia mempercayaimu Sehun" Trancey menepuk pundak Sehun, Chanyeol semakin menggeram.

' _Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengingat nama Sehun sedangkan namanya selalu dilupakan?'_

Mereka memasuki bangunan bawah yang sudah lengang, hanya terdapat anak buah dari Trancey yang berjaga disana. Siwon memandang Trancey sedikit penasaran _'Dia termasuk luar biasa bisa mengosongkan lantai terbawah tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun'_

Namun dia mengabaikan pertanyaan nya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat earpiece yang kini berada ditelinganya "Bagaimana keadaan dilantai selanjutnya?" kyuhyun berdehem sebentar

 _"Ada orang lain yang mencuri kendali cctv tempat kalian berada, apa anak Eropa itu bersama kalian?"_ Siwon mengerutkan wajah, sedikit bingung

"Aku disini" Trancey bicara pada Kyuhyun melalui alat penghubung miliknya sendiri

" _Bagus! Kita akan berhasil menghabisi mereka semua"_ Kyuhyun berteriak riang diseberang sana membuat Trancey ikut tertawa kecil

"Lantai selanjutnya, ada empat puluh dua ruangan. Bagi tim menjadi tiga dan berpencar" Kyuhyun kembali serius

"Berapa peluang keberhasilan kita?" Yunho bertanya

 _"Apa yang kau tanyakan pak tua? Sudah jelas 100%"_ jawaban percaya diri Kyuhyun membuat mereka lebih bersemangat lagi

"Habisi semua yang kalian lihat" semua nya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memisahkan diri menjadi tiga tim

Yunho dan Siwon bersama Trancey, Kris dan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kai, sedangkan Sehun menyelinap dari langit langit mencari sesuatu

Suara tembakan terdengar bagaikan nada nada pengiring Trancey untuk berdansa namun tidak menemukan pasangan dansa nya kali ini.

Trancey bahkan berjalan didepan memimpin para tua bangka itu, sesekali bersiul untuk mendapat atensi dari orang orang yang akan mati ditangannya.

"Aku merasa kita tidak berguna" siwon setuju dengan Yunho, Trancey selalu terdepan membunuh bagaikan sedang dalam permainan memacu adrenalin sedangkan mereka hanya disisakan mayat mayat saja

"Berbagilah dengan orang tua disini anak pirang" Trancey tertawa lalu membuang senapannya

"Kalau begitu silahkan, aku akan membunuh kalian jika kalian terluka. Itu akan menghambatku berjalan" Trancey lalu berpindah tempat berjalan dibelakang Yunho dan Siwon, membiarkan mereka memimpin

Yunho dan Siwon menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan menghabisi puluhan anggota shadowws yang juga lengkap dengan senjata, untuk itulah mereka membagi pasukan untuk ikut bersama.

"Zona XI Clear" Yunho memberi aba aba untuk bersiap ketempat berikutnya

Siwon menoleh kebelakang tak lagi menemukan anak pirang yang tadi membuang senjatanya sembarang

"Kemana anak pirang itu?" Yunho menggeleng tidak tau namun yakin jika anak itu dapat menjaga diri dengan baik

Dilain tempat Kris memimpin jalan bersama Kai dan Chanyeol menyusuri setiap tempat demi memusnahkan orang orang ini, beberapa orang dibelakang mereka yang ikut kini tersisa setengah. Setelah setengah lain gugur oleh musuh, semoga jiwa nya tenang.

Mereka kehilangan cukup banyak orang dan kini senjata mereka tak dapat lagi dugunakan, mereka mengutip beberapa pistol musuh yang terbunuh lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan diujung sana

Kris tau betul ruangan itu, ruang latihan shadowws setingkat Baekhyun

Sebelum mereka membuka pintu suara tembakan tedengar dan membuat Kris mengerang

"Arggh sialan kau Lee" Kris tentu kenal anak yang sedang tertawa itu

"Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkan kami? Jangan bermimpi Kris, dasar pengkhianat" orang bernama Lee itu bersama teman teman nya mengepung Kris dan yang lain, saling menodongkan senjata api kearah musuh.

"Kupikir akan lebih adil jika kita membuang senjata dan berkelahi seperti lelaki" Kris tak takut, begitu pula shadowws. Mereka melempar senjata dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Chanyeol menghadapi orang dengan tinggi sepantaran dirinya, memiliki kulit sepucat Sehun dan berambut hitam legam. Gerakannya sangat baik dan tersistematis, tentu saja lebih unggul dari Chanyeol yang belum seterbiasa mereka dalam bertarung dalam jarak dekat seperti ini

Chanyeol melihat Kai yang sekarang sedang diinjak oleh beberapa dari mereka, sungguh tidak adil ketika mereka melawan dengan jumlah yang dua kali lipat

Chanyeol dipastikan kalah dalam pertarungan sengit ini, Kris juga kewalahan dengan luka tembak yang terus mengucurkan darah.

Ckrek

Cahaya blitz kamera menarik perhatian mereka semua kearah belakang, dimana Trancey dengan cengirannya memotret tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Ah ini keren! Banyak yang tampan disini, wajah kalian sangat keren ketika memiliki banyak luka dan lebam seperti ini" Trancey memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan membuat gerakan tangan seakan menembak mereka semua

Dor Dor dor dor

Tidak banyak yang selamat disini, beruntung sekali Trancey datang dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah

"Tak ada gunanya membuat perjanjian dengan mereka, disaat terakhir mereka juga akan tetap menodongkan senjata pada kalian" Trancey dengan pasukan dibelakangnya berjalan menyusun brikade penyerangan.

"Dan kau" tunjuk Trancey pada Kris

"Kau harus keluar dari sini, kau terluka" Kris memberontak dari cengkraman anak buah Trancey yang memaksanya untuk keluar

"keluar atau kutembak sekalian kepalamu, jangan menjadi penghambat! Kembali dan sembuhkan lukamu" Trancey berubah dingin, menodongkan senjatanya tepat dipelipis Kris

Akhirnya Kris menurut, dibantu dua anak buah Trancey berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka

Sehun menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya, turun dari lubang udara dilangit langit dan berdiri mematung saat melihat salah satu pemimpin shadowws menodongkan senjata padanya

"Password" orang itu menunggu jawaban, secepatnya sebelum dia melubangi kepala Sehun

Ah ini dia saatnya, mengucapkan password yang telah diberitahukan Baekhyun sebelumnya

"Ahjusshi saranghae buing buing" ini saat saat paling menyebalkan dan memalukan selama hidup Sehun, entah apa yang melatarbelakangi pembuatan password absurd Baekhyun

Jeha tertawa kemudian, memberikan senjatanya pada Sehun lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Dia diatas, beritahu yang lain agar keluar sesegera mungkin"

"Kau pasti bercanda, kami disini untuk menghancurkan semuanya hingga tak tersisa satupun" Sehun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pria tua dihadapannya

"Bukankah Baekhyun sudah mengatakan pada kalian untuk tidak usah menjalankan rencana kalian?" Sehun menggeleng

"Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya, seluruh anggota shadowws akan mati disini" kalau itu juga Sehun tau, dan mereka lah yang akan menghancurkan shadowws

"Tidak nak, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat kalian menjadi pembunuh" Jeha meraba beberapa tombol dibawah mejanya

"Pastikan tak ada yang berada disektor 1" Jeha memerintahkan Sehun memberi kabar

"Kosongkan sektor satu segera" lalu dijawab oleh Kyuhyun

"Sektor satu aman" Jeha dengan segera menekan sebuah tombol dan ledakan terjadi kemudian

Duar!

"Kami berdua sudah sepakat sebelumnya, untuk menebus dosa dosa kami dan menghancurkan apa yang telah turut ku ciptakan ini segera setelah Baekhyun ditiadakan" Jeha ingin terbebas dari beban yang selama ini menganggu kehidupannya

"Baekhyun sudah tenang sekarang, benahi diri kalian dan hiduplah bahagia" Jeha menepuk bahu Sehun yang kini menunduk mengingat Baekhyun yang bahkan mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka

Sehun memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun dan yang lain "Kosongkan tempat ini segera, peledak akan meledak beberapa menit lagi" lalu terdengar suara orang bersungut sungut dari seberang sana

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti, mereka bahkan sudah berada dilantai teratas

"Ikuti saja perintahnya" Trancey tau benar dalang dibalik perintah itu

Trancey memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur lalu membawa kai yang kesusahan berjalan itu untuk bisa keluar secepatnya

"Hey siapa namamu?! Cepatlah keluar" Trancey berteriak pada Chanyeol yang mematung, terbit sedikit senyuman diwajahnya

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kau harus mengingat namaku setelah ini" Chanyeol berlari berlawanan arah meninggalkan Trancey, Trancey tau benar apa yang kini dicari anak tinggi itu

"Hey! Aku kembali melupakan namanya! Park Chan apa tadi?" tanya Trancey pada Kai yang tertawa setelahnya

Chanyeol menyusuri lorong tiga, yang diyakini Kris sebagai tempat penyimpanan jasad.

Yunho dan Siwon berada ditempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tak lagi tersisa pasukan bersama mereka saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah kau harus keluar" Siwon memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk keluar

"Tidak, aku akan mencari Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang" keadaan Chanyeol membuat Yunho miris melihatnya.

Dor

Mereka mendengar suara tembakan dari sebuah ruangan disana, dengan hati hati mendekat kearahnya. Mendapati ketiga pemimpin shadowws itu kini saling menyalahkan

"Kau berkhianat!" Seunghyun menembak bahu Jeha yang tertawa

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya sobat" Jeha seolah tanpa beban membuat seunghyun semakin murka

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap perlu kulakukan, sebagai manusia" kini Jeha menutup matanya, menarik pelatuk dipelipisnya sendiri.

Dor

Darah nya terciprat kedinding dibelakangnya bersama bagian otak yan kini telah berlubang

Seunghyun seperti orang gila sekarang, dia meracau tidak jelas dan menendangi jasad Jeha yang telah meregang dihadapan mereka.

Jiyong sedikit takut melihat seunghyun yang sedang kalut saat ini, dia merasa sedikt terancam dan berencana keluar diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan seunghyun

"Jangan katakan jika kau juga berkhianat" tubuh Jiyong mendadak kaku, saat suara yang dikenalnya itu mengangkap basah dirinya yang hendak kabur

Seunghyun menodongkan senjata kearah Jiyong yang kini gemetar

"Seharusnya aku tau sejak awal, jasad anak itu yang menghilang tiba tiba seakan ada peri baik hati yang menguburkannya" Seunghyun tertawa kemudian, tawa psikopat

Chanyeol yakin Seunghyun tengah membicarakan Baekhyun saat ini

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kini menodongkan senjata pada Seunghyun

Siwon turut pula melakukannya pada Jiyong dan Seunghyun bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya

"Kalian ingin tau?" Seunghyun menatap dalam Chanyeol

"Tubuhnya mungkin sudah tercabik cabik sekarang ini, yakin ingin melihatnya?" Seunghyun tersenyum sambil tertawa main main

"Benar begitu Jiyong?" seunghyun kini memaksa Jiyong untuk mendukungnya

"B-benar, dia berada ditempat pembuangan jasad. Organnya sudah dikeluarkan semuanya untuk kemudian dijual" Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jiyong yang membuatnya puas melihat wajah marah orang orang ini

"Kau benar benar keparat!" Siwon menembak lengan Seunghyun dan membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada senjata yang sedaritadi ditodongkan pada Jiyong

Chanyeol memukuli Seunghyun yang masih dengan wajah senangnya, walau akhirnya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut saat Chanyeol menendangnya terlalu kencang

"Tinggalkan dia Yeol, dan carilah Baekhyun. Setidaknya kita harus membawa jasadnya untuk dikebumikan dengan layak" Yunho menghentikan Chanyeol

"Biarkan mereka menjadi tugas terakhir kami" Siwon melepas seluruh peluru dan membuang senjatanya sembarang.

"Kita harus mencari siapa yang dapat bertahan dan siapa yang harus tersingkir dari rantai makanan" Yunho meregangkan otot nya, tentu kekuatan mereka seimbang dalam segi pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Yunho sshi" tanpa mereka ketahui Jiyong mengambil senjata yang dijatuhkan seunghyun diam diam

Dor!

"Kau masih sama Jiyong sshi, terlalu pengecut" Yunho lalu menendang lengan Jiyong hingga senjatanya terlempar jauh

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa sekali saja bermain sportif?" Siwon berdecak gemas, mulai melancarkan serangan pada Seunghyun

...

"Baekhyunnie dimana kau? Ya Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk" Chanyeol melancarkan banyak doa sembari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun

"Chanyeollie" Chanyeol mendengar samar suara itu, suara manusia termanis yang pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidup

"Baekh-Baekhyunnie! Dimana kau?" Tidak ada Jawaban walau Chanyeol kini tengah berurai air mata

"Chanyeollie" lagi lagi suara itu, entah hanya ilusi atau imajinasi Chanyeol saja tak ada yang tau.

"Yeollie mu disini Baek, kumohon katakan kau baik baik saja saat ini. Aku akan menemani Baekhyunnie kemanapun Baekhyunnie pergi, bawa aku bersamamu Baekhyunn-ahh" Chanyeol mulai menggila, tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun

Chanyeol berlari ke suatu ruangan, tangan nya bergetar membuka daun pintu lalu terdiam membeku kala melihat orang yang dicarinya kini tersenyum manis disana

Chanyeol tidak ingin bangun walau jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi, wajah Baekhyun yang putih bersih berseri berdiri ditengah ruangan menatapnya dengan cengiran anehnya

Chanyeol melangkah masuk, merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menangis terisak tak peduli betapa memalukan wajahnya saat ini

'Ini benar benar sangat nyata' Chanyeol masih bergetar, tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun didepan wajahnya.

"Ini benar benar Baekhyunnie ku?" ini nyata, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hangat tubuh itu dan air matanya yang jatuh mengenai wajah Baekhyun

"Kata orang orang kau dapat melihat orang yang sudah mati saat kau sedang sekarat, itu berarti kau sedang sekarat Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menghapus air mata diwajah tampan Chanyeol yang mengalir tanpa berhenti

"Biar saja, aku sekarat lalu mati. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama selamanya" Chanyeol mengecupi kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat anak itu memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bau ingus, jangan cium cium" bibir itu mengerucut imut, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk bisa segera mengecupnya

Cup

"Bau ingus pun aku tetap tampan" kata Chanyeol dengan pedenya lalu kembali mengecupi bibir Baekhyun berkali kali

"Maafkan aku, kau tak boleh ikut bersamaku." Wajah Baekhyun meredup, membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak! Tidak, aku akan bersamamu selamanya! Baekhyun-ah jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku" Baekhyun tetap tidak menatap Chanyeol

"Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai- aniya Mencintai Chanyeol si tiang jelek bertelinga peri ini selamanya, walau harus terlahir kembali kedunia dengan wujud yang berbeda. Aku, Baekhyun akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan perasaan haru nya saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Kau harus mengingat ini sampai kita berjumpa dikehidupan ku selanjutnya" Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya, seakan memberi Chanyeol hadiah perpisahan.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan beberapa tetes air hangat mengalir diwajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum disisa sisa kesadarannya, masih dalam keadaan bermain dengan bibir Baekhyun sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya ditengah ciuman perpisahan mereka

BRUKK

...

Chanyeol membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya di ruangan putih

"Apa ini surga?"

Plak

"Tidak mungkin keparat sepertimu masuk surga" Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan, tak ingin membuat lukanya semakin parah

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun dan Kai terdiam

"Kata dokter kau mengalami gegar otak ringan" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Sehun mengelus kecil perban dikepala Chanyeol

"Beruntung saat itu Sehun kembali kedalam mencarimu, kalian keluar disaat saat terakhir tempat itu meledak" Kai merinding mengingat betapa sulitnya Sehun menemukan Chanyeol saat itu

"Aku melihat Baekhyun, aku melihatnya saat itu" Kai beradu pandang dengan Sehun, kebingungan tak dapat membalas ucapan Chanyeol

"Kata orang orang kau dapat melihat orang yang sudah mati saat kau sedang sekarat, itu berarti kau sedang sekarat Park Chanyeol" Pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol terbuka, Trancey membawa beberapa buah buahan ditangan

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, rasanya seperti dejavu saat Trancey mengatakan penggalan kalimat itu

"Baekhyun juga mengatakan hal yang sama" penggalan kalimat Trancey lagi lagi membuat Chanyeol teringat akan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa miris menyadari jika itu semua hanya ilusi, psikologinya yang mempengaruhi seakan akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun kala itu

"Nah, sampai disini pertemuan kita. Kalian tak akan menemuiku lagi dalam waktu yang lama" Trancey bersiap siap keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol setelah meletakkan bawaannya untuk Chanyeol

"Apa kau mengingat namaku kali ini?" Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat bercanda namun jawaban Trancey lagi lagi membuat Chanyeol kehilangan nyawa nya

Trancey mengangguk dengan percaya diri "Tentu saja, Chan-chan ahh biarkan aku berfikir sebentar"

Kembali mengingat ngingat ingatan busuknya yang lemah "Canyoli? Nama jenis apa sih itu? Ah ya! Semoga cepat sembuh Canyoli" Trancey menutup pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol

"Sialan, Canyoli pantatmu"air mata Chanyeol kini mengalir deras tanpa sebab, jiwanya merasa benar benar kehilangan sesuatu hingga bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak ini

"Chanyeolli, Baekhyun hanya Baekhyun yang sering mengatakannya"

Kai melihat Chanyeol yang menangis terisak isak sempat mengira bahwa anak itu mengalami sesak nafas akut

"Dokter! Teman kami bertambah sakit disini!" Kai berteriak teriak keluar ruangan sembari mencari dokter. Sebenarnya Kai hanya mencari cari alasan untuk keluar dari ruangan, tidak tahan menahan air matanya dengan menghabiskan tisu toilet rumah sakit

Sehun kini ikut tergugu, memandang Chanyeol yang dirasa sangat kehilangan sesuatu yang dicintainya, tak pelak membuat Sehun ikut mengeluarkan air matanya melihat sang hyung yang seperti ini.

Walau Sehun bukanlah saudara sedarah Chanyeol dan Kris, Yunho appa dan Yiu eomma tak pernah sekalipun membedakan mereka. Sehun hanyalah anak panti yang kebetulan melintas didepan mobil keluarga Park saat itu dan terserempet, membuat keluarga Park yang prihatin mengangkat Sehun dalam keluarga mereka.

Memperlakukan Sehun layaknya darah dagingnya sendiri, untuk itu Sehun tak pernah berniat benar benar menjadikan Luhan sebagai pasangannya sebelum mengetahui perasaan Chanyeeol yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol menyukai Luhan, awalnya Sehun sempat mengira begitu sebelum Baekhyun datang pada mereka.

Kini Sehun tau siapa yang dicintai oleh sang hyung dan kini takkan mundur lagi untuk mengejar Luhan.

Ddrrttt

" _Sehunnie, bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?"_ saat yang tepat untuk Sehun

"Luhannie, kurasa kita harus bicara" Sehun mengakhiri panggilan dan membuat Luhan kebingungan diseberang sana

Setidaknya Sehun akan membuat Baekhyun senang dengan membahagiakan Luhan

...

Mereka semua secara simbolik memberi peghormatan terakhir untuk Baekhyun, walaupun mereka tidak mendapatkan wujud Baekhyun berupa jasad atau apapun yang dapat dikebumikan hari itu. Mereka yakin Baekhyun kini telah tenang dan terbebas dari segala kesakitannya selama ini

Tak ada lagi yang boleh menangis, Yui memeluk suaminya tak ingin menampakkan kesedihannya didepan orang orang yang tengah melakukan upacara terakhir

Semuanya tengah berkumpul disebuah pemakaman dikaki bukit, tempat yang indah dan sejuk, dengan hembusan angin menerpa wajah sendu mereka, meletakkan pigura Baekhyun dan membuatkan sebuah nisan yang indah untuknya

Jaehwan mendapat panggilan saat itu

' _Wanita ini bukan siapa siapa is calling'_

"Kudengar anak itu mati" suaranya terdengar terlampau santai

Jaehwan menahan ledakan emosinya saat ini, bahkan sang mantan istri yang notabene nya adalah ibu Baekhyun tak ingin menyebut nama anaknya setidaknya untu terakhir kali

"Kuharap kau juga mati" Jaehwan memutuskan panggilan dan memblokir nomor yang tak pernah ditunggu kabarnya itu

Semuanya meninggalkan pemakaman setelah mereka selesai dengan semuanya, tidak dengan Chanyeol. Anak itu tinggal disini duduk bersandar pada nisan yang mengukir nama Baekhyun dengan tinta emas yang indah

"Kau tau Baek? Paman Jaehwan, dan Siwon bersama ayahku sudah menuruti kemauanmu. Organisasi aneh itu dibubarkan, sekarang kami akan lebih sering mendapati tua tua bangka itu dirumah."

"Mereka pengangguran sekarang, semoga mereka tidak meminta yang tidak tidak ya padaku. Seperti menikah muda dan meminang cucu, aku tak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali dirimu, akan kupastikan untuk tidak menikahi siapapun selama itu bukan Baekhyunnie ku"

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya, meletakkan sebuah cincin didepan pigura cantik itu dan mengambil yang satunya untuk digunakan, lalu bangkit berjalan perlahan meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semua orang menghilang dari pandangan, kini aku sendiri disini, namun aku tidak bersedih sama sekali. Sedikit menyesal telah membuat kalian menangis dan terluka, terutama dia._

 _Yang berkali kali menoleh kebalakang saat berjalan pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini, aku mendengar semua doa kalian dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu, aku melihatnya- dia meletakkan sesuatu disini._

 _S-sebuah cincin?_

 _Apa ini sebuah lamaran?_

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya_

 **FIN**

 _ **Uwaahhh gelak aduhh ini apaan gaada kabar kabar tiba tiba end ajaa *Tekejod, aku greget antara next tida ya dan akhirnya beginilah jadinya huhu. maapkan jika tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi hehe**_

 _ **sorry banget lama bener apdetnya karena uas dan beberapa hal lain, Thanks atas support nya selama ini. Review kalian yang membuatku semangat nulisnya, masih nentuin akan ada sequel apa engga. :')**_

 _ **Aku mengerti jika kalian bener bener kurang puas dengan end nya hehe, ep ep pertama akohh hikd hikd tolong maapkan hamba... ku sungguh takut melihat kolom komentar setelah ini T.T**_

 _ **Maapkan jika typo berserakan, intinya aku cinta kaliaan smuaahh muaahh**_

 _ **Special Thanks untuk yang udah review selama ini :)**_

 _ **{bekrauhl, AlexandraLexa, Baekkiyod, , alfn39, Baekbee, baek89113, Mawar biru, Parksweetheart, Tiaa farhatin, Nia Arifin, Amanda park, Shyoon17} Dan para guest yang udah sempetin ripiuw *bow**_

 _ **Alafyu all**_


	8. Brb

_Next Chapter Teaser_

 _"Kau benar benar pecinta ayam"_

 _"Kau kira orang tampan tak boleh menyukai ayam?"_

 _"Seorang model?"_

 _Chanyeol mematung ditengah koridor rumah sakit, saat sebuah suara aduhan mengusik pendengaran nya_

 _"Aduhhh!! Ahjusshi tiang, kau menabrakku. Cepat minta maaf!"_

 _Suara itu_

 _Chanyeol terpaku, merindu pada pemilik suara yang hampir sama._

 _"Hey! Jangan melamun! Bantu aku berdiri sialan!"_

 _"Saat itu aku sibuk mengurusi hal hal tidak penting"_

 _"Ini salahmu!"_

 _"Jangan suka mengumpat bocah."_

 _"Mereka sedang berbulan madu,_ _-lagi, untuk yang ke puluhan kali" mereka kini tertawa mengingat betapa senang nya pasangan teromantis abad ini yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang_

 _"Ini hyung ku, tampan kan?!"_

 _"Tampan pantatmu! Daddy ku jelas lebih tampan dari hyungmu itu"_

 _Kaca matanya melorot hingga hidung "Inikah saat nya?"_

 _"Luhannie, aku ingin anak lelaki yang lucu"_

 _"How dare you ugly giant!"_

"Aku sedikit tertarik saat memikirkannya kembali"

 _"Kapan kapan akan aku kenalkan, daddy itu pengangguran sibuk. Jam terbang nya sulit diganggu"_

 _"Mwo?!"_

 _"...K-kau sudah menikah?"_

 ** _DENG DENG_**

 ** _HIHIHIHIW_**

 ** _Masih ada ekhm ekhm nyaaa~~_**

 ** _Ulululuu_**

 ** _Lanjut tidak? isi di kotak Review ya beibehhh_**

 ** _#HidupKerangAjaib_**

 ** _Stay tuned yaaww :3_**


	9. Bukan Update

Holla~~~

Aku jadi sedih liat masalah soribada itu tapi kita mesti kuat :') Kudu sabar ngadepinnya, exol itu bukan kaleng kaleng yekan, kita nih guardian nya uri Daddy as the King and the legend~

#LahKokMalahBahasini

Sebenernya cuma mau ngasih tau aja, besok Sequell nya udah muncul. Maaf jika tak sesuai ekspetasi ya manteman ku sekalian~

Maapkan karna lama sekali update an nya padahal kualitas level pas pas an :')

And then, kalo ada yg punya wattpad bisakah kita polbek" kan?

Ku baru main wp lagi setelah sekian lama hehe~

@Bookberryz

Itu punya aku sekarang, yang suka ikon silahkan merapat disitu. wkwkwk

Serius, aku tidak pindah fandom. Cuma nambah aja list biasnya.

Yg mau follback atau minta mampir diceritanya, bilang aja disana. Aku pasti baca kok, gak pernah main boom vote" an.

And last, Keep Streaming Aeris!!

Lay -Sheep, Baek Loco -Young


	10. Chapter 10

**DDAENG DDAENG**

.

.

.

BY : Kyunbee

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Don't Copying!

.

.

Masalah disekolah kali ini benar benar membuat Daddy murka, sebab dia muak berkali kali dipanggil oleh headmaster untuk membicarakan kelakuanku yang kurasa sedikit nakal.

Tapi menurutku kasus kali ini wajar saja, Stamford si gendut yang jorok itu sering kali sengaja menyenggol tubuhku yang kecil agar terjatuh didepan banyak orang, awalnya aku kasihan melihat tubuh besarnya.

Dan setelah dia berkali kali melakukan hal itu aku mulai kehilangan mood untuk mengasihani tubuh gendut dan wajah jeleknya. Aku memberikan anak gendut itu pelajaran, tidak usah tanya apa yang ku lakukan padanya yang jelas itu membuat seisi sekolah takut padaku.

"What? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Dad?" sesampainya dirumah Daddy menyuruhku duduk untuk bicara

"Kenapa kau mematahkan kaki besarnya Stamford?" Daddy menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk

"karena aku kesal, tubuhnya seringkali membuatku terjerembab dikerumunan orang" jawabku

"Hanya karena kau kesal lalu diperbolehkan untuk menyakiti orang lain hm?" Daddy sekarang terlihat memainkan ponselnya tanpa menatapku

"Dia-dia sengaja Dad! Dia sengaja membuatku terjatuh!" aku melakukannya bukan hanya karena aku kesal, tapi si Stamford itu yang sudah keterlaluan

"Oh ya?" Daddy ku hanya menggumam kembali menatap ponselnya tanpa melihatku sedikitpun

Oh Shit! Aku lebih suka Daddy yang cerewet memarahiku tanpa henti daripada menghadapi keterdiamannya seperti sekarang, aku tidak suka diacuhkan!

Apa yang kutakutkan benar terjadi, Daddy tidak memarahiku seperti biasa. Dia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar dan memikirkan kesalahanku, aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku tidak ingin Daddy mengacuhkanku seperti ini, apa aku yang sudah keterlaluan sehingga membuat Daddy bosan memeliharaku dan berniat membuangku?

Aku mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi uncle Berry

 _"Oh hallo kid_ " suaranya yang riang nyaring terdengar

 _"Uncle- Daddy hiksss hikss marah- dia marah, dia tidak bicara hikss"_ aku menangis setelah mendengar suaranya

 _"Oh ayolah, Daddymu memang seperti itu saat dia sedang berfikir. Kau hanya harus meminta maaf padanya dan berjanji tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi"_

"T-tapi aku sudah mengatakannya minggu lalu saat membuat kepala Evan terjepit di pintu toilet" aku yakin mendengar uncle tertawa tawa diseberang sana

 _"Uncle akan bicarakan dengan Daddymu nanti, jangan menangis lagi okay"_ Uncle memang yang terbaik, selain tampan, dia juga benar benar keren!

 _"I miss you sooo Bad uncle, kapan kau pulang kerumah? Mommy kesepian, tidak ada yang merecokinya selama kau pergi"_ Mommy itu senang direcoki tapi dia tidak mau bilang, gengsi sepertinya.

 _"Uncle mu ini sibuk bocah, kau tau? Punggungku pegal pegal dan mataku berat sekali.."_

 _"Tidurlah uncle, kau pasti tidak tidur berhari hari."_ Kasihan uncle ku, dia sangat serius bekerja tanpa ingat tidur

 _"Sekarang sudah ada ratusan cabang Caffeku yang beredar dibanyak negara, aku senang sekali. Uncle akan membawakan mu cokelat terbaik dari sini"_

 _"Belgian chocolate?! Kau luar biasa uncle! Apa kau ingat dimana saja kau membuka Chocoffe mu? Kau kan pelupa"_

 _"Arround the world, i guess. Mandi dan istirahatlah sekarang, wajahmu pasti jelek sekali setelah menangis"_

 _"You're right uncle, have a good day"_ aku akan menuruti apa kata Uncle Berry, mandi dan beristirahat, soal daddy aku pikirkan saat mandi saja

Setelah mandi aku hanya berbaring ditempat tidur sebelum Mommy memanggil untuk makan malam

"Honey, makan malam sudah siap" aku ikut turun dengan Mommy dan melihat Daddy dimeja makan

"Dad- "

"Duduklah Dennis"

"Uhm Okay" lagi lagi kembali diacuhkan

"Jangan bertengkar dimeja makan Boys, piring ini bisa saja mendarat dikepala kalian" Mommy mengambilkan beberapa daging untuk kami

Kami makan dalam diam, tidak terlalu berisik karena uncle tak ada disini. Mommy dan Daddy makan dengan table manner tidak seperti uncle ku yang urakan, dan aku lebih suka makan dengan uncle. Kami berbicara panjang lebar sambil makan tanpa ada aturan dalam meja makan, keren sekali.

"Kita akan pindah- mengingat sekolah disini kurasa bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk nakal sepertimu" Mommy mengangguk, kurasa mereka berdua sudah menyepakati hal ini

"Daddy mu benar, kau perlu mempelajari hal lain diluar sana, seperti sopan santun mungkin?"

Yah, mungkin mereka benar

"Kita akan menetap di Korea, kau mempelajari bahasanya kan?" aku mengangguk, kami seringkali menggunakan bahasa korea dirumah entah apa sebabnya.

"Besok kita akan berangkat, penerbangan pertama" Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman temanku

"Bagaimana dengan Uncle?"

"Tentu saja dia ikut" Daddy sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya, tidak mengacuhkan ku lagi, dia melempar tomat cherry ke kepalaku dan membuat Mommy marah marah

"Jangan ada hujan tomat dimeja makan" namun perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris, aku dan daddy melemparkan tomat malang ini kearah Mommy

"Kalian benar benar!"

...

Setelah tiga hari berada disini, aku mulai terbiasa dengan makanan, cuaca, dan juga orang orangnya. And they really have good tradition, setiap berjumpa satu sama lain mereka akan bertegur sapa, membantu ketika ada penduduk pindahan sepertiku, dan seringkali membagikan kue kering pada tetangga tetangga.

Tidak seperti di dulu, aku hanya tau nama tetangga kiri dan kanan saja, bahkan hanya sekedar nama yang kuketahui dari mereka. Tidak tau apa pekerjaan, atau kelas berapa anak anak mereka sekarang.

Memberi salam dengan membungkukkan tubuh awalnya kurasa merepotkan, namun setelah beberapa kali mempraktekkan nya aku mulai terbiasa melakukan hal ini.

Daddy sudah mendaftarkanku disekolah dasar disini, and this is my first day! Daddy dan Mom mengantarkan ku kesekolah.

Murid murid disini sangat tertarik denganku, mungkin karena perbedaan warna mata dan aksen korea ku yang sedikit aneh. Sama seperti dinegaraku dulu, sekolah disini juga memiliki beberapa anak nakal dari setiap kelas, salah satunya adalah Park Taehyung.

Dia anak yang ditakuti dikelas, entah karena wajahnya yang tampan atau alasan lainnya, aku tidak peduli. Dia sama sekali bukan tandinganku jika dilihat dari sepak terjang ku didunia persilatan ini.

"Park Taehyung, kenapa tidak mengumpulkan tugas?" Yooah Ssaem memarahinya, dan anak itu hanya nyengir lalu berdiri didepan sebagai hukuman

Rumor disekolah mengatakan, dibalik wajah ramahnya itu dia sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Okay, dia sedikit mirip dengan Daddy

"Dennis Tressler, kau bisa mengambil seragam olahragamu di koperasi." Aku mengangguk

"Park Taehyung, pergi temani Dennis ke koperasi sekarang" Taehyung kelihatan senang sekali, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sumringah lalu buru buru menarikku keluar kelas.

"Jujur saja Dennis, kau terlihat seperti anak berandalan" aku menaikkan alis, hey! Aku sudah bersusah payah menghancurkan image itu

"Aku tidak" taehyung itu dilihat dari berbagai sisi tak ada seram seram nya, dari mana unsur menyeramkan dari dirinya?

"Kita masih anak sekolah dasar, jangan jadi berandalan" Aku meniru apa kata uncle ku

"Hmm... kau percaya rumornya? Yang tentang diriku" Taehyung bertanya

"Tidak sama sekali" percaya diri sekali anak ini, sepertinya dia senang dicap sebagai anak nakal

"Kau yakin?" katanya sedikit menyenggol tubuhku, Oh jangan lagi ada Stamford kedua!

"Mau rumor itu benar atau tidak, aku benar benar tidak takut padamu Taehyung" dia lalu tertawa dan malah meninggalkanku sendiri, bukankah dia tadi diperintahkan untuk memberitahukan letak koperasi? Dasar anak nakal

"Kita lihat saja nanti" kata anak itu sebelum benar benar hilang dari koridor

Kumohon tuhan, jangan buat aku menggunakan kekerasan disini. Daddy bisa bisa akan mengirimku ke negara timur tengah jika kembali berulah

Aku menunggu jemputan, kenapa Daddy lama sekali? Sekolah mulai sepi dan menyisakan aku sendiri

Dor!

Taehyung mencoba mengejutkanku dari belakang dan aku sama sekali tak memberi respon seperti yang diinginkannya

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya ku padanya "Aku menunggu jemputan, sama sepertimu" sahutnya

 _Tin tin_

Klakson dari mobil hitam didepan sana membuat Taehyung berlari kecil, itu jemputannya sudah pasti. Lalu aku kembali teringat akan nasibku, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Daddy!

30 menit kemudian

Mobil merah memasuki perkarangan sekolah, Oh Oh aku tau siapa itu!

"Uncle Berry!" lalu dia membuka kaca mobilnya sambil berteriak

"Astaga! Panas sekali! Aku bisa bisa hitam jika terus membuka kaca mobil ini, cepat masukk!" aku duduk disebelahnya, kami banyak mengobrol tentang ini itu.

"Uncle, kau sudah tau jalan disekitar sini? Kau kan baru saja sampai"

"Tentu saja! Ini tanah kelahiranku tau, maka dari itu kau kuajarkan bahasa korea sejak dulu" uncle berry memberikanku permen tangkai yang memang selalu ada dimobilnya

"Kau pasti lapar, Daddy mu itu sungguh pikun. Dia ada urusan diluar kota dan melupakan anaknya sendiri. Ayo kita cari makanan!"

"Kau memang yang terbaik Uncle!" uncle mengajakku ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan

"Aku tidak tau mie gosong ini ternyata enak" awalnya aku mengira jjangmyeon itu mie gosong yang terlalu lama dimasak hingga jadi hitam seperti itu

"Kau saja yang bodoh, mana ada orang menjual mie gosong" Uncle sepertinya kelaparan, dia menghabiskan 3 sampai 4 mangkuk sendirian.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan Uncle, pipimu semakin besar dari hari ke hari" dia tidak mendengarkan, masih lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Pelajaran buatmu Dennis, jangan terpengaruh apa kata orang. Yang menjalani hidup itu kita, kita perlu melakukan hal hal yang kita sukai! Tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, hidupmu ini milikmu" Yah! Inilah yang sangat kusukai dari uncle, dia berjiwa bebas! Aku perlu mencatat nasehatnya ini dalam hati.

Dirumah tidak ada siapa siapa, biasanya Mommy sudah mondar mandir menyiapkan makan siang.

"Mommy mu ikut dengan daddy mu, mereka akan kembali sebulan hari lagi" aku tidak sedih sedikitpun, selama ada uncle maka aku tak akan kesepian.

"Kau tidak sedih? Ditinggal sendirian dirumah" Uncle memeriksa saluran tv

"Tidak, kan ada kau Uncle" dia mengangguk ngangguk lalu tanpa sengaja melihat saluran tv yang sedang menayangkan program kecantikan

"Dennis-" aku menoleh kearahnya

"Temani aku ke salon besok sore, warna rambutku tidak keren lagi" saat ini warna rambutnya itu biru muda, uncle mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

"Aye Aye uncle!"jawabku

...

"Dia itu temanmu? Ajak saja bersama kita biar hyung antarkan, kasihan dia sendirian" Chanyeol bermaksud memberi tumpangan untuk temannya Taehyung yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu terlalu lama

Taehyung menghidupkan radio dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi mobil yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya "Tidak usah hyung, dia bukan temanku"

Chanyeol berdecak, melihat kelakuan adiknya yang selalu seperti itu "Kau setidaknya harus punya satu teman Tae" seperti biasa, anak itu hanya pura pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Ayo makan diluar"

"Tidak Tae, hari ini Kris hyung datang bersama Sehun mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Kau tidak tau?" Taehyung mengerjab kemudian "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, kita harus cepat pulang!"

Rumah mereka sangat ramai hari ini, menyambut kepulangan Kris dan Sehun setelah dua tahun mengembangkan usaha diluar negeri. Sehun dan Luhan menikah saat Taehyung berusia 5, disusul kai dan Kyungsoo dua tahun setelahnya. Chen sedang belajar bersama xiumin, mereka berdua pasangan tercerdas sekarang.

"Kris hyung, Sehun hyung, bogosiphoyoo. Kalian lama sekali kembali" taehyung memeluk masing masing hyungnya yang kini dirasa bertambah tinggi

"Adik kecilku yang nakal sudah semakin besar, umurmu 9 kan?" Sehun memberi banyak oleh oleh

"Dua hari lagi akan menjadi 10" Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos santai nya

"Kita perlu membuat pesta yang besar" Kris mengajukan ide dan disetujui oleh Yui eomma

"Eomma, Taehyung tidak ingin pesta ulangtahun." Yui lalu tertawa "Kau harus mengundang teman teman sekolahmu sayang" taehyung cemberut

"Aku hanya akan mengundang Luhan hyung, Paman Byun, Paman Siwon dan Kyuhyun hyung" Taehyung lalu membuat daftar, namun tidak menemukan satupun anak sebayanya yang masuk daftar undangan

"Eomma, Tae tidak ingin mengundang teman sekolah. Mereka membosankan." Yunho lalu menyahut "Undang saja apa susahnya tae" lalu taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan

"Apa Kyuhyun hyung akan datang?" taehyung sudah lama tidak melihat Kyuhyun

"Appa rasa tidak, dia dan Siwon sedang berbulan madu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pasangan itu memang aneh" Yunho menggelngkan kepala, dulu dirinya sempat terkejut mengetahui jika ternyata Siwon memiliki perasaan khusus dengan adik iparnya.

"Mereka itu romantis" Yui lalu menoel noel lengan suaminya

Yunho lalu memeluk istrinya "Apa kau ingin seperti mereka yeobo?" yang lalu diikuti sorakan tidak setuju dari yang lain

"Hey! Jangan bermesraan didepan anak kecil!"

"Sudah bau tanah masih saja ingin bulan madu!"

"Lanjutkann! Buat banyak anak pamann! Aku mendukungmu" sorakan satu ini tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa pelakunya, kai bersorak setuju dengan suara paling lantang.

"Tae cepat ganti baju dan turun untuk makan siang, tontonan disini tidak patut ditiru, ingat ya. Tidak patut ditiru, kecuali kau sudah menikah" Sehun mendorong adiknya untuk masuk ke kamar

Semuanya makan bersama hari ini, sekalian membuat rencana untuk pesta ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke 10

"Siapa temanmu tadi? dia tampak asing" Chanyeol bertanya pada Taehyung mengenai Dennis, anak yang tadi terlihat bersama Taehyung

"Dia bukan temanku hyung, dia bahkan baru masuk sekolah tadipagi. Kelihatannya dia anak yang sombong, matanya sangat tajam dan warna matanya berwarna biru" semua orang sedikit terkejut mengenai deskripsi anak baru itu

"Dia orang asing?" Sehun bertanya "Ayahnya berdarah Asia –Eropa dan ibunya asli inggris" menuai decakan wow dari mereka semua

"Kau tentu harus mengundangnya Tae, kami tak sabar untuk melihat ketampanan temanmu itu" celetukan Luhan membuat Sehun curiga "Kau bukan pedofil kan Lu?" luhan membungkan mulut Sehun dengan sayur mayur

"Kau harus makan banyak sayuran agar otakmu berjalan sedikit" mereka menertawakan Sehun yang dicekoki Luhan

"Aku akan membuat undangannya, kau mau yang super imut atau keren Tae?" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk membuat undangannya

"Apa saja, asalkan tidak ada imut imutnya"

Kris menyahut "Anak anak jaman sekarang terlalu cepat tumbuh dewasa" membuat taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek

"Chanyeol-ah bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Chanyeol menjawab "Baik appa, saat ini sedang tidak terlalu sibuk" Yui lalu menambahkan daging dan sayuran ke piringnya

"Kau harus banyak makan Chan, tubuhmu terlalu kurus" Yui sedikit sedih melihat anaknya, begitu juga yang lain. Tak ada yang bisa menghibur Chanyeol sejak saat itu, dia bersikap seakan dirinya baik baik saja namun semua tau kebenarannya.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Chanyeol pamit untuk kembali ke kantor. Dia seorang ketua regu pimpinan di kepolisian Seoul sekarang, setiap hari berurusan dengan berbagai kejahatan kriminal seringkali membuat Yunho dan Yui khawatir bukan main.

Namun dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang ini, berkarir mulai dari bawah bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan karena itu pula dia sangat menghargai kerja kerasnya

"Apa dia ingin jadi perjaka tua? Adikku tak akan suka jika dia masih berpenampilan seperti gelandangan sekarang ini" Luhan sangat ingin melihat Chanyeol bangkit kembali

"Kami juga ingin dia menikah, namun kami tak ingin memaksa, kita serahkan saja padanya" sahut Yunho

"memangnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Taehyung tidak tau menau mengenai kejadian sembilan tahun silam

"Tidak apa apa Tae, sebaiknya kau cari kenalan ahjumma ahjumma cantik untuk Chanyeol hyung. Mungkin teman temanmu mempunyai hyung atau noona yang bisa berjodoh dengan Chanyeol hyung" kata Kris

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tidak, Chanyeol hyung itu sangat kaku dan tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Aku kasihan jika nanti ada yang menikah dengannya, pasti terasa seperti menikah dengan batu" ucapan Taehyung membuat seisi rumah tertawa

Kai mengelap matanya yang berair, ucapan Taehyung benar benar tepat dalam mendeskripsikan Chanyeol "Kau benar sekali Tae, tapi dia tidak sekaku itu. Kau saja yang belum pernah melihatnya saat keren"

"Kukira Chanyeol hyung sudah seperti gelandangan sejak dulu, apa dia pernah menjadi keren?" lagi lagi ucapan Taehyung membuat mereka tertawa

"itu benar tae, Kau saja yang belum pernah melihatnya" memang benar jika Chanyeol yang sekarang sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang penampilannya yang berantakan sekarang, bahkan dia sangat malas untuk pergi merapikan rambutnya

"Aku akan berlari sambil telanjang jika itu terjadi" Taehyung bertaruh, hyungnya yang satu itu tak akan bisa menjadi keren seperti hyung nya yang lain.

"Kau yakin Tae?" Kai lalu tertawa lagi "Anu mu akan habis oleh kami jika kau telanjang disini" sahutnya kemudian

...

Chanyeol pov

Sore tadi kami menggerebek markas narkoba, mereka semua tertangkap beserta dengan pengedar dan bandar produksi nya, kami menang besar hari ini.

Kami pergi merayakannya dengan pergi makan bersama, mereka berencana akan melanjutkan untuk menyanyi bersama di karaoke. Aku pamit lebih dulu, lebih baik pulang kerumah daripada melakukan hal hal seperti itu.

Aku memasuki supermarket untuk membeli cemilan dan minuman berkarbonasi, saat aku melihat dan memilih belanjaanku. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan, insting seorang polisi sangat kuat mengenai hal ini.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, lalu mengerutkan wajah tidak suka saat aku memergoki salah satu pegawai supermarket terlihat seperti mengawasiku, mungkin dia mengira aku akan mencuri barang barang. Cih, semudah itu mereka menilai orang lain dari luar

Hey apa wajahku benar benar seperti pencuri? Memang benar penampilanku tidak semodis orang orang diluar sana tapi kurasa ini penampilan yang normal

Setelah selesai membayar aku pergi kerumah lama kami, yang dulunya ingin dihancurkan oleh appa untuk membuang nasib katanya, namun aku tidak setuju dan memilih mempertahankan rumah ini.

Dimana dulu Baekhyun dan aku menghabiskan malam berdua sambil berpelukan, bahkan baunya masih terasa dibantal tidurku yang digunakannya.

Rumah ini kurawat dengan baik, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini. Berharap jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan kembali dan kami akan berpelukan seperti dulu, dikamar ini, dirumah ini.

Aku akan tidur disini, seperti biasanya.

 ** _02.05 AM_**

Drrtt Drtt

"Balapan liar terjadi di Gyeonju utara pak! Lalu tawuran antar genk di lorong kanan kembali pecah, salah satu warga melaporkan bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul untuk memperebutkan wilayah"

"Tim Minho akan mengatasi balapan liar, aku akan mengatasi tawuran itu. Kalian sedang mabuk? Jangan kesini, aku akan menangani ini sendiri"

"Tapi pak.."

Pip

Mudah saja menebak, mereka yang tadinya berpesta sudah pasti sedang tidak sadarkan diri sekarang ini. Aku percayakan Minho dan Teamnya untuk mengurus Balapan liar, sedangkan aku akan mengurus tawuran lorong kanan itu.

Mereka semua benar benar keras kepala, sudah dikatakan berulang kali jika lorong itu bukan milik golongan manapun namun mereka tetap ingin berkuasa, oh ayolah itu jalan milik pemerintah dan aku yakin sekali mereka yang sekarang sedang berebut wilayah itu bahkan tidak pernah membayar pajak pada pemerintah.

Aku turun dari mobil saat melihat keramaian disana, tapi ini sepertinya laporan warga tadi salah. Apa benar ini tempatnya? Yang kulihat saat ini, mereka sedang beramai ramai seperti merayakan sesuatu tampaknya bahkan sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Hey hey! Sedang apa kalian?" aku membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian

"Hey Pak Polisi! Kau ingin minum?" sahut satu diantaranya

"Kami berdamai, tidak ada lagi yang akan berebut lorong lagi mau itu lonrong tengah, kanan, atau kiri" ini ketua genk mereka, bahkan saling cheers satu sama lain

Oh okay, situasi seperti ini malah membuatku lebih takut daripada situasi pertikaian biasanya, apa mereka punya motif tersembunyi?

Ataukah mereka sedang bersandiwara ketika aku datang? Apa mereka benar benar berdamai? Tidak dapat dipercaya sama sekali

"Aku akan berjaga disini" Mereka mengangguk senang lalu memberikanku minuman untuk bergabung

"Kau terlalu kaku pak polisi, bersenang senanglah. Kami akan menuntun mu jika kau tak tau caranya" ingin saja kusembur wajah orang yang mengatakannya

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kalian berandalan pengangguran mau mengajarkanku apa?" mereka nyengir

"Sebentar lagi kami bukan berandalan pengangguran lagi Pak, kami dipekerjakan" Aku pura pura tertarik

"Oh yeah, orang tidak waras mana yang mempekerjakan kalian?"

"Bos memang sedikit tidak waras sih, tapi dia baik! Kami tak akan merusak kepercayaanya" mereka lalu bersorak mengelu elukan sang Bos besar

"memangnya kalian akan bekerja dimana?" sedikit penasaran dengan mereka, mungkin apa yang dikatakannya benar

"Kami dipercayakan untuk membuka sebuah Caffe shop, dan itu sangatt besarr"

"Kami terharu sekali pak polisi, Bos masih mengingat kami hingga sekarang" mereka lalu menangis bersama sama.

Ck, mereka ini aneh sekali, kebanyakan dari mereka yang ada disini itu adalah anak anak terlantar yang putus sekolah dan tidak memiliki orang tua, sehingga memilih berteman dengan rekan rekan disini agar setidaknya bisa bertahan untuk hidup

"Bos bahkan tidak mengenal kami, tapi dia mempercayai kami untuk mengelola salah satu cabang bisnisnya" mereka semua terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan bos besar mereka

"Dan ini adalah hari terakhir kami jadi gelandangan! Kami sudah mengajak bos untuk ikut berpesta, namun katanya sedang tak bisa. Dia sedang menjaga keponakannya sekarang" lucu sekali bos preman jaman sekarang, mereka ternyata lebih familyable daripada orang biasa.

"Pak polisi jangan lupakan kami yah, sering sering mampir ke Caffe manatau bisa bertemu dengan bos kami" aku mengangguk saja untuk bagian akhir, dan untuk bagian 'jangan lupakan' itu sudah pasti. Bekas luka dilengan kananku selalu mengingatkanku pada mereka, yah luka itu kudapt saat berjuang menangkap mereka saat tawuran tahun lalu.

"Pak polisi, boleh aku minta kontakmu? Aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika sesuatu terjadi di Caffe milik Bos kami"

"Boleh saja, jangan lupa beri diskon padaku"

"Tentu saja Pak Polisi" sahut mereka

Malam menjelang pagi itu kuhabiskan bersama mereka dan kupikir, mereka bukanlah orang yang benar benar buruk seperti dipikiran orang orang

Aku bergegas pamit pulang, mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Taehyung mengatakan tidak mau diantar olehku karena apa? Oh itu karena aku belum mandi dari kemarin

"Hyung tidak mandi dari kemarin? Eomma! Mandikan hyung sebelum menyuruhnya mengantarku!" Taehyung ini banyak sekali maunya, tanpa sadar rasanya aku ingin sekali meneggelamkan anak ini ke bak mandi.

Eomma lalu menyarankanku untuk mandi "Mandilah Chan, masih banyak waktu" dan akhirnya aku mengalah mengikuti kemauan mereka

"Eomma! Pakaikan hyung baju yang benar! Gayanya seperti gelandangan eomma!" astaga, adik macam apa kau Park Taehyung. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kris cekikikan menonton

"Yeol, berpakaian yang benar. Kau tidak inginkan terlihat seperti orangtua Taehyung?" Oh tidak terimakasih, aku mana mau memiliki anak seperti Taehyung

"Ya ya ya" Sehun lalu menyuruh Luhan mencarikan baju yang pas untukku

"Nah begini, aku jadi tidak malu membawamu kan hyung" bersyukurlah Taehyung, kau itu adikku jika tidak-

"Kau sih banyak maunya" dia memelototiku "Banyak mau apanya? Aku hanya memintamu normal, dasar hyung batu!" aku yang kini melotot padanya

"Apa katamu? Wah anak sekolah dasar jaman sekarang sangat tidak sopan" dan aku melihat dengan jelas dia dengan terang terangan mengejekku

Sesampainya disekolah Taehyung, dia kembali merecoki dengan wejangan wejangan agar tidak terlambat menjeputnya

"Jangan lupa undang teman temanmu" dengan menekan kata 'teman' mambuat anak itu kesal

"Arraseo hyung pabbo" dia berlari menuju kelasnya

Aku akan kembali ke kantor, seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol pov end

...

"Uncle apa Daddy tidak marah jika kita makan pizza untuk sarapan?" Dennis bertanya dengan mulut penuh pizza

"Aasalkan dia tidak tau, tidak apa apa" Uncle Berry tersenyum senang sambil memakan potongan pizza nya

"Kau keren sekali uncle" Dennis mengacungkan kedua jempolnya "Ya ya, aku memang keren. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan bersiap pergi"

"Aye Aye Uncle"

Sesampainya disekolah Dennis melihat Taehyung yang mengulurkan tangan nya hendak memberikan sesuatu "Ini, kau juga dapat satu. Walaupun kau itu anak baru, aku tetap akan mengundangmu, hah betapa baiknya aku" katanya

Dennis membuang wajahnya tak suka dengan kata kata sombong Taehyung "Yang benar saja kau, diundang pun aku tak akan datang" ucap Dennis langsung mengembalikan kartu undangan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung jadi tak senang, dia tak pernah diperlakukan sekurang ajar ini sebelumnya. Siapa pula anak baru ini sehingga berani beranian menghina dirinya seperti didepan banyak teman teman mereka.

Taehyung lalu menendang kaki Dennis sehingga dia tersungkur jatuh saat berjalan dihadapannya, "Rasakan kau! Anak cengeng! Menangislah jika kau mau!" ejek Taehyung terus menerus.

Dennis mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan amarahnya, dengan menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan berulang ulang. Dia harus sabar, ini mungkin cobaan untuknya dari Tuhan yang tau jika Dennis itu anak nakal.

Dennis berdiri dan membersihkan debu dicelananya, lalu duduk ditempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung dan cacian nya yang masih saja berlanjut hingga jam istirahat tiba.

"Ya Tuhan jangan biarkan aku terpancing dengannya, Dennis hanya ingin jadi anak baik yang disayang Daddy mommy dan uncle Berry, tidak lebih juga tidak apa apa"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu Tuhan, apakah mencubit perut seseorang tidak akan meninggalkan bekas nantinya? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya diam, cubit sedikiit saja, boleh ya?" Dennis ingin memberi Taehyung cubitan kecil agar tak berbekas dan dia tidak ketahuan.

"Kau bicara sendiri?" tanya suara sombong itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Taehyung.

Dennis masih diam, dia banyak menahan diri

Taehyung mengacak ngacak rambut Dennis, berusaha membuat Dennnis jadi takut "Kau menolak undanganku? Kenapa? Apa karena keluargamu itu serba kekurangan jadi kau malu?" ejek Taehyung.

'Cukup sudah, jangan bawa bawa nama keluargaku, jika saja uncle tau kau akan habis ditangannya'

"Iya, keluargaku jatuh bangkrut dan kami ingin memulai usaha baru disini. Aku ini keluarga tidak mampu, jadi jangan lagi ganggu aku" Dennis memilih mengalah, tak ingin lagi membesarkan masalah.

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke pestaku" Taehyung berencana akan mempermalukan Dennis dipesta nya nanti

Dennis menggeleng "Tidak bisa Tae, Daddyku bisa marah nanti" dia beralasan, namun Taehyung tidak menerima penolakan

"Kau kira aku peduli? Kau akan ikut denganku pulang sekolah nanti" putusnya tanpa memerlukan persetujuan, teman sekelas lain tampak kasihan melihat Dennis yang sekarang wajahnya menunjukkan kesengsaraan.

"Aku harus apa tuhan? Menghubungi uncle? Aku tidak punya ponsel" lagi lagi Dennis bertanya pada tuhan, siapa tahu tuhan akan berbaik hati dengan memberi ponsel baru untuknya.

Sepulang sekolah Dennis sengaja menghindarkan diri dari Taehyung, dia mencoba berlari bahkan bersembunyi, akan tetapi Taehyung tak mungkin akan melepaskan mangsa nya semudah itu.

"Jangan coba coba menghindar! Kau tak akan lepas dariku!" Taehyung lalu mendekat pada Dennis mengancamnya agar tak berbuat yang tidak tidak

'Semoga uncle tepat waktu menjemputku' doa Dennis dalam hati

 _ **Tin Tin**_

 _'Oh tidak!'_

Itu mobil jemputan Taehyung, kali ini tidak terlambat seperti kemarin. Taehyung menarik lengan Dennis menuju mobilnya yang sudah terbuka dari dalam "Bagus! Kali ini tidak terlambat" katanya pada pengemudi didalam

"Adik kurang ajar, cepatlah masuk! Rumah sedang sibuk mengurus pestamu dan- oh siapa itu? Dia temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya melihat seorang anak keturunan asing yang sedang dipegangi adiknya

"Oh dia? Haha iya benar dia temanku hyung, ayahnya tidak bisa mengantarnya ke pestaku nanti. Jadi dia akan pergi bersama kita, bolehkan?"Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sebaik baiknya.

Chanyeol jadi takut sendiri melihat intonasi Taehyung, seperti sedang mengancamnya saja.

"Oh begitu kah? Baiklah kalian cepat masuk kedalam" suruh Chanyeol.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Taehyung, Dennis sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika nanti uncle nya panik saat tak menemukan dirinya disekolah? Apa uncle akan mengadukannya pada Daddy?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menghubungi uncle tentu saja! Dengan meminjam ponsel hyungnya Taehyung? Ya, sepertinya itu pilihan terakhir yang tersisa.

"Siapa nama temanmu Tae?" Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan jika Taehyung benar mengenal nama temannya.

"Dennis" jawab Taehyung malas, Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur jika ternyata adiknya memiliki seorang teman disekolah.

"Apa ayah nya Dennis memang sering sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa basi, Dennis tadi kan menjawab bohong pada Taehyung, dan sekarang kembali ditanya kebohongannya, jadi apa boleh buat mau tak mau harus berbohong lagi, sudah basah juga kenapa tidak sekalian berenang saja?Pikirnya teringat dengan pepatah unclenya.

"Daddy sibuk mencari uang, kerjanya dirumah cuma marah marah saja, suka menyuruh nyuruh, dia juga suka berteriak saat marah" kebohongannya harus tampak alami, dengan menambahkan raut wajah sedih agar orang mudah percaya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu?" kata Chanyeol mengingat ingat, seingat Daniel dia tak pernah berjumpa dengan hyungnya Taehyung.

"Ah ya! Aku ingat sekarang, kau anak yang diklinik itu bukan? Klinik gigi" tanya Chanyeol, dia yakin sekali itu pasti Dennis.

"Klinik gigi?" tanya Dennis sambil mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Brukk!_

" _Shit!" sebuah kata umpatan yang tak sepantasnya dikatakan_

 _Chanyeol mematung ditengah koridor rumah sakit saat suara itu mengusik pendengarannya, Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kiri namun tidak menemukan apapun._

" _Aduhhh! Ahjusshi tiang, kau menabrakku. Cepat minta maaf!" wah ini menakutkan, Chanyeol tidak melihat ada siapa siapa disini, namun suara itu ada entah dari mana._

 _Sesaat Chanyeol mencerna sumber suara, lalu terpaku kemudian, mengingat kembali sebuah suara yang hampir sama._

" _Hey! Jangan melamun! Bantu aku sialan!" Perasaan Chanyeol antara takut namun rindu, lalu dicarinya kembali sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang anak tersangkut diantara celah kursi tunggu disisi kanan belakangnya._

" _Ya tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu anak itu keluar dari celah sempit yang menjepitnya_

" _ini karenamu paman! Matamu tidak digumakan saat berjalan! Useless!" cerocos anak itu, Chanyeol jadi menyesal membantu nya._

" _Memang tidak, aku menggunakan kakiku untuk berjalan" balas Chanyeol sengaja, anak itu –Dennis lalu menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol_

" _Sudah salah menjawab pula kau paman!" marah Dennis, Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh anak itu keatas_

" _Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Penjahat! Tolong aku! Si sialan ini ternyata penculik!" teriak Dennis yang membuat beberapa orang datang kemudian, melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang bak gelandangan, membuat mereka jadi percaya._

" _Lepaskan anak itu!" kata sebuah suara membentaknya, Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan namun orang orang sudah terlanjur tak percaya. Mereka melepaskan Dennis lalu ramai ramai ingin membawa Chanyeol ke kantor polisi terdekat._

 _Mereka bahkan memegangi Chanyeol layaknya penjahat kelamin kelas kakap "Aku ini polisi! Lepaskan sebelum kalian semua ku tangkap bersama sama" kata Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan kartu identitas nya._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

Dennis jadi malu sekaligus takut setelah mengingat nya, tapi sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang, ahjusshi yang menabraknya itu jelek, seperti gelandangan tidak tampan seperti yang sekarang.

"Eh itu kau ya paman, em kenapa berbeda sekali" kata Dennis mencoba membaik baiki.

"Gara gara kau, aku jadi dikira penculik anak anak" ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan, Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengapa apakan dirimu karena kau temannya Taehyung, dan wajahmu sedikit mirip seseorang" Chanyeol lebih mengingat wajah anak yang sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun itu daripada mengingat detail kejadiannya sebenarnya.

"Oh terima kasih tuhan!' syukur Dennis dalam hati, akan jadi apa dia nanti jika berurusan dengan kakak beradik menyebalkan ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata berteman dengan Taehyung, pantas saja kalian cocok. Kelakuan kalian sepertinya tak jauh beda" kata Chanyeol mencibir kelakuan dua anak dibelakangnya. Taehyung hanya mendengus saja sedangkan Dennis pura pura tidak dengar.

"Oh ya paman, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi Daddy ku?" Dennis bertanya dengan nada semanis manis nya, Chanyeol lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke bangku belakang mobil.

Taehyung lalu merebutnya, "Kau ingin mengadu?!" tuduhnya, Dennis jadi cemas sendiri takut takut uncle nya sudah mengamuk duluan disana.

"Tolonglah Tae, Daddy ku sangat menyeramkan saat dia mengamuk, dia akan mulai mengeluarkan kata kata makian jika sedang marah" Dennis memohon, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya jadi tau darimana bakat memaki Dennis menurun.

"Berikan saja Tae, dia harus menghubungi Daddynya agar tidak dimarahi. Kau tadi menculiknya ya? Tau begitu hyung pulangkan saja dia"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Dennis yang sebelumnya mengaku ngaku diculik oleh nya dulu malah diculik oleh adiknya, bisa bisa keluarga Park akan terkenal sebagai keluarga kriminal nanti.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja" lalu Taehyung memberikan ponsel itu pada Dennis, "Tapi kau harus me-loudspeaker panggilannya!" paksa Taehyung

" Baiklah" tidak apa apa mereka mendengar selama Dennis bisa menghubungi uncle nya.

Tuut tuut

Panggilan nya tersambung, jantung Dennis jadi berdetak tak karuan menunggu uncle nya mengangkat panggilan.

' _Halo, siapa pula kau menghubungiku disaat seperti ini'_ Astaga, itu suara uncle nya, jelas dia pasti sedang marah sekarang

' _i-ini Dennis"_ cicitnya pelan

' _Sialan! kukira kau hilang diculik penjahat, hampir saja aku membakar seluruh gedung sekolahmu disini! Kemana saja kau hah! Kenapa tidak menungguku! Kau ingin dikirim ke Antartika ya?'_ sembur suara disana.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung saja sampai mencari pegangan, tidak kuat mendengarnya.

' _Mianhae Daddy, tolong jangan kirim Dennis ke Antartika"_ Dennis jadi cemas jika dia benar benar akan dikirim kesana

' _Hey kid- tenanglah, aku hanya khawatir tadi jadi mudah terbawa emosi'_ sekarang suara diseberang sana sudah mulai tenang.

" _I'm so sorry Daddy, aku diundang teman sekelas untuk datang kerumahnya"_ Dennis menceritakan

' _Daddy? What- kau"_ uncle Dennis pasti sedang bertanya tanya disana perihal Dennis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy

" _Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi Daddy"_ Dennis cepat cepat memutuskan sambungan, takut jika kebohongannya terungkap karena panggilan nya yang saat ini didengar dua orang lain.

"Haahhh" Dennis menyandar dengan lega, sekarang tak ada lagi yang harus ditakuti karena uncle nya sudah diberitahu. Jika memang benar kedua Park menyebalkan ini menculiknya pun Dennis tak takut lagi karena uncle nya pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukannya dengan melacak nomor yang digunakan tadi.

"Daddy mu menyeramkan sekali" komentar Taehyung, dan Chanyeol pun ikut mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia sebenarnya baik, tapi karena dia sering marah marah, kebaikan jadi tak tampak lagi" ujar Dennis memberitahukan fakta unik uncle yang saat ini sedang kesal karena Dennnis melupakan janjinya untuk menemani mengubah warna rambut unclenya.

"Sepertinya Daddymu tidak tampan, dia suka marah marah pasti wajahnya jadi cepat tua" Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya menerka nerka wajah orangtua temannya, tidak sopan sekali dia.

"Jangan salah, uncle- eh Daddy ku sangat tampan, kata mommy wajahnya itu bahkan tampak lebih muda dari umurnya.

" Taehyung sama sekali tidak percaya, dia masih dengan kepercayaannya jika Daddy Dennis pasti berwajah tua.

Luhan melihat kedatangan mobil mereka, menemukan penghuni lain disana

"Wah teman mu tampan sekali Tae, semoga anakku nanti berbentuk sepertimu yaa" katanya sambil meraba raba wajah Dennis

"Oh inikah teman yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini juga mengikuti jejak Luhan, meraba raba Dennis.

"Lu, jangan keluarkan sifat pedofilmu" Sehun datang dari belakang, barusan dia sedang memperbaiki tatanan meja.

"Pedofil pantatmu!" sembur Luhan lalu mengejar Sehun

"Ayo ajak temanmu masuk kedalam" Suho dan Xiumin yang kebetulan juga baru saja tiba mengajak mereka masuk bersama.

"Apa rumahmu sebesar ini?" tanya Taehyung ingin tampak hebat, Dennis sampai jengah melihat sifat sombongnya

"Rumahku keciiil sekali, hanya pas untu dua orang" kata Dennis membiarkan Taehyung melayang jumawa.

"Kris hyung!" Taehyung tampaknya sangat menyukai lelaki tinggi itu, dilihat dari caranya berbicara dan tindakan tindakan lainnya.

Dennis tidak tau jika Taehyung masih memiliki saudara lain diatas Chanyeol

"Oh teman nya Taehyung? Kemari sayang, letakkan sepatu dan tasmu disini" kata Yui lalu membantu Dennis melepaskan tas nya

Kai terkejut melihat anak asing yang kemarin diceritakan Taehyung ternyata setampan ini "Kau tampan sekali adik kecil, pasti ayahmu juga tampan" puji nya, Dennis hanya tersenyum simpul menjawabnya.

Tao membawakan kue besar yang tadi dibelinya "Kue mu sangat besar Tae" katanya bangga

Taehyung cemberut, dia tadinya sudah menyangka jika Tao yang memilihkan kue pasti akan aneh hasilnya

"Kenapa bergambar panda? Panda kan kesukaannya hyung, bukan aku" Taehyung bersungut sungut.

"Sudahlah tak apa apa, kue nya sangat besar dan menarik sekali untuk dilihat" komentar Chanyeol setelah melihat kue bergambar panda itu

"ah maafkan aku telat, lihat ini! Hyung membawakan kado untukmu!" Minho datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Kau kemana saja? Selalu terlambat" Jongdae datang dari dapur, sambil mencuri beberapa makanan dari sana.

"Salahkan saja boss kurang ajar sepertinya, selalu menumpahkan banyak pekerjaan padaku" Minho memandang Chanyeol tajam

"Itu agar kau tidak makan gaji buta" jawab si pelaku santai

"Gaji buta kepalamu" jongdae lalu menempeleng kepala Chanyeol.

"Semua nya sudah berkumpul?" Kyuhyun dengan kaca mata hitamnya, masuk tanpa izin seenaknya.

"Kyu hyung! Kau membawakanku oleh oleh kann?" Taehyung lalu berlari ke Siwon, yang sudah pasti menjadi tukang suruh nya Kyuhyun untuk membawa barang barang

'Sungguh rusuh sekali keluarga mereka, tidak salah jika sifat Taehyung jadi semenyebalkan itu. Dia terlalu dimanjakan, Ck' Dennis menggeleng dibuatnya, rumah ini sudah diramaikan sendiri oleh keluarga mereka.

"Oh anak siapa pula ini? Kenapa tampan sekali?" sifat Kyuhyun yang sering dirasakan Baekhyun dulu datang lagi, Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat anak anak yang tampan, lucu atau menggemaskan.

"Wahh pipinya empuk sekali, rasanya ingin kumakan saja" katanya, membuat Dennis jadi takut. Dilihat lihat dari penampilannya, orang didepan Dennis ini pasti cerewet seperti uncle nya.

"Baby, jangan membuat anak anak ketakutan" Siwon mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun bisa menahan diri tidak mencubiti anak orang.

"kalian sudah datang?" tanya Yunho menyambut Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Dennis yang tampak asing dimatanya

"Dia mirip seseorang" ujar nya saat pertama kali berkomentar.

"Benarkan? Aku juga merasakannya" timpal Kyuhyun

"Siapa namamu anak kecil? Jawab yang jujur ya, jika tidak akan hyung gigit nanti"

Kyuhyun ini sebenarnya sengaja mencari cari alasan untuk bisa menggigit pipi Dennis.

"Namaku Dennis" jawab Dennis, Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah memberi tanda 'ceritakan lagi tentangmu' dengan wajah mengancam seakan akan benar ingin memakan Dennis jika dia tak melanjutkan.

"Dennis lahir di Bristol, lalu Daddy memutuskan untuk pindah ke Bath, Somerset karena pemandangan disana sangat indah. Aku tinggal bersama Daddy ,Mommy, dan uncle Berry. Keluarga kami kecil, tidak seramai ini" lanjut Dennis dan entah mengapa orang orang disana jadi semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ah begitu.. dan kenapa pula kalian memutuskan pindah dari inggris dan tinggal ditempat membosankan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi, dia tau benar jawabannya. Kyuhyun ini juga mantan anak nakal yang diungsikan sama seperti Dennis sekarang.

"A-a itu karena a-aku.." Dennis tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mereka pindah kesini

"Kyu jangan membuat anak anak takut" Yunho lalu menyuruh Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kedalam, benar apa yang disangka Dennis, Kyuhyun ini mengerikan. Tapi untung saja sekarang dia memiliki pawang yang kini bisa sedikit meredam kengeriannya.

Taehyung tadi juga ikut mendengarkan, tanpa mereka sadari waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu pestanya.

"Oh my! Dennis harus menggunakan pakaian pesta juga, aku punya beberapa yang mungkin akan cocok dengannya" Kyuhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin berebut ingin mendandani Dennis.

Taehyung jadi tidak senang, siapa yang berulang tahun memangnya? Dia saja belum mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Apa aku sudah melewatkan acaranya?" tanya Jaehwan, dia anggota keluarga yang terakhir datang. Taehyung jadi senang karena pamannya yang satu ini sangat suka memanjakannya

"Paman Byun! Kenapa lama sekali, Taetae kan jadi rinduu" lihatlah sekarang tingkahnya, Dennis saja sampai menjatuhkan rahangnya saat tau Taehyung ternyata bisa semanja itu.

"Paman hanya berkeliling, lain kali ayo ikut paman" katanya sambil menggendong Taehyung yang amat ringan digendongannya.

Mereka semua tau mengapa Jaehwan sangat menyayangi Taehyung bagaikan anaknya sendiri, karena kelahiran Taehyung pula Jaehwan bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya yang terasa amat sengsara setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

Taehyung mirip dengan Baekhyun, memang tidak dari segi sifat namun bentuk tubuh dan ciri fisiknya sangat mendekati, jadi Jaehwan seakan akan diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memberikan kasih sayang nya.

"Paman membawa banyak barang barang untuk Tae, semuanya ada dimobil" ucapnya kemudian. "Paman hanya perlu datang, tidak membawa hadiah juga tidak apa apa, kedatangan paman saja sudah membuat pestanya jadi menyenangkan" manis sekali kata katanya, bahkan Yunho saja tidak pernah dibaik baiki seperti itu.

"Rasanya ingin kujadikan anakku saja Yunho-ya, anakmu manis sekali" Jaehwan tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Ya, dia hanya manis padamu saja" balas Yunho, sebenarnya tidak terima saat anaknya bahkan lebih menyayangi sahabatnya daripada dirinya.

"Jangan dengarkan orang tua itu paman, Taetae kan anaknya paman juga" lihat saja keluannya, baru juga dibicarakan sudah langsung kelihatan kebenarannya.

"Baiklah, kenapa si penyelenggara pesta disini bahkan belum berganti pakaian?" tanya Jaehwan melihat Taehyung yang belum mengganti pakaian nya

"Ayo mandikan aku paman, lalu kita mencari pakaian agar anakmu ini semakin tampan" kata Taehyung.

Jaehwan dan Taehyung naik keatas sedangkan yang lain mencibir bagaimana perbedaan sikap Taehyung jika sudah ada Jaehwan disini.

"Dia manja sekali dengan appamu lu" Sehun terkapar sekarang, lelah karena menghabiskan banyak waktu menyiapkan pesta.

"Tentu saja, appaku punya daya tarik tersendiri tau" jawabnya lalu mengurut lengan Sehun yang pegal pegal.

"Kalian romantis sekali sih, mataku jadi iritasi" ujar lay yang kini telah selesai dari pekerjaannya memasak beberapa camilan bersama Kyungsoo dan Yui didapur.

"Iri ya? Cepat menikah sana" ejek Kyuhyun dari atas, masih sempat sempatnya menghina orang lain dijarak sejauh itu.

"Yak! Evil hyung, siapa yang iri? Paman Choi! Tolong jaga pasanganmu ituu" teriak lay tidak terima dikatai iri

"Jangan marah, bulan depan kita menikah saja biar tidak dikatai iri lagi" Suho menyambung yang lalu disusul cuit cuitan disekitar

"Apa ini lamaran?" tanya lay tidak yakin

Dennis jadi bingung sendiri melihat kelakuan mereka, cuit cuitan sambung menyambung seakan ingin meledakkan gendang telinganya.

Lalu Dennis melihat kearah Chanyeol, paman mantan gelandangan itu diam saja, hanya sesekali menanggapi dan selebihnya hanya memainkan ponsel dalam diam.

Dennis lalu mencoba duduk disebelah Chanyeol saja, agar kepalanya tidak pusing mendengar perdebatan orang dewasa disana.

"Terlalu berisik ya?" Chanyeol sudah menduga, jika mereka semua berkumpul maka rumah akan terasa seperti tempatnya para pemabuk yang sedangkaraoke. Dennis membalas dengan senyum saja, tak mungkin juga mengiyakan kata Chanyeol, sedikit tak sopan menurutnya.

"Kau perlu mandi dan berganti pakaian, ayo ke kamarku" Chanyeol akhirnya mengajak Dennis untuk mengganti pakaiannya, tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan dan Xiumin tadi berebut ingin mendandani tapi hasilnya tak ada sama sekali.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidur, lalu keluar sebentar untuk mengambilkan pakaian untuk Dennis.

Dennis duduk diranjang sedangkan ponsel Chanyeol masih terang menampakkan layar Wallpaper nya dan gambar didalamnya tertangkap jelas oleh Dennis

"Uncle Berry?"

...

Chanyeol kini sedang menunggu Dennis selesai mandi, teman teman sekolah mereka sudah berkumpul dibawah sana.

Dennis selesai mandi dengan pakaian yang Chanyeol berikan sebelumnya

"Ini keren, lebih pas ditubuhmu dari pada ditubuh Taehyung" puji Chanyeol setelah melihat Dennis.

"Ayo cepat turun, pestanya akan segera mulai" ajak Chanyeol

Pestanya sangat meriah, Taehyung bahkan tidak tau jika pesta ternyata semenyenangkan ini. Dia jadi lupa mengerjai Dennis akhirnya, lagipula pawangnya Taehyung ada disini jadi dia juga tak bisa melakukan hal hal aneh juga.

Pesta nya berakhir tepat pukul delapan malam lebih, karena pestanya sengaja diselenggarakan sore hari. Teman teman sekolah Taehyung sudah kembali kerumah nya masing masing kecuali Dennis.

Dia harus menghubungi uncle lebih dulu jika ingin kembali, sedangkan orang orang didepannya saat ini terus membuatnya bercerita tentang pengalaman tinggal diluar negeri, dan bagaimana bisa bahasa inggrisnya selancar itu padahal Dennis masih anak sekolah dasar.

Dennis ingin meminjam ponsel Chanyeol lagi, tapi tidak menemukan orang itu disini.

Dia ingin meminjam pada yang lain tapi dia segan karena mereka tidak sedikitpun memberikan kesempatan Dennis untuk bertanya.

Dennis jadi pusing sendiri, takut takut jika uncle nya malah tertidur sebelum menunggu nya pulang, jadi siapa pula yang nanti akan mengantarkannya pulang? Taehyung? Dia tak akan pedul

Bagai melihat air dipadang pasir, Dennis melihat Chanyeol turun dari atas, wajahnya terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Paman! Boleh pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi Daddy" Dennis langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Dennis merasa dirinya amat bodoh karena tidak menyadari gambar wallpaper ponsel Chanyeol dari pertama kalinya dia meminjam saat mereka pergi kesini

"Paman mengenal uncle Berry ku?" tanya Dennis, Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar itu menguap lebar lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, mereka sekarang berada disofa ruang tengah, jadi tidak terlalu berisik seperti diruangan depan.

Dennis men dial nomor uncle nya, panggilan pertama tidak ada jawaban, panggilan kedua juga begitu, Dennis jadi hampir menangis karena panggilan nya dicueki.

"Eh eh Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tadinya setengah mengantuk jadi panik melihat Dennis yang ingin menangis

"Daddy tidak menjawab panggilanku" jawab Dennis lalu menangis sungguhan, dia berfikir pasti uncle nya marah dan berniat membuangnya, jadi tak mau repot repot menjawab panggilannya.

Dennis tidak peduli jika nanti image nya hancur didepan Taehyung, dia hanya mau uncle Berry menjeputnya pulang.

"Huwaa! Hikss! Dia membuangkuu!" suara tangisan itu lalu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penghuni rumah

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol jadi kaget setelah melihat Dennis benar benar menangis

"Hey Yeol! Kau apakan Dennis?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lalu meninggalkan obrolan gosipnya demi memeriksa kejadian ini

"Kau membuat anak anak menangis?" tanya Kai tidak menyangka

"Kau benar benar orang jahat Park" kata ibunya, Oh ayolah keluarga Park akan dicap sebagai kriminal anak nantinya

Yunho lalu menengahi dan memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk bicara

"Kau apakan Dennis hingga menangis seperti ini?" tanya Yunho

Taehyung saja sampai panik dibuatnya, jika anak orang kenapa kenapa dirumahnya dia pasti juga akan turut disalahkan. Apalagi setelah tadi siang mendengar langsung semburan Daddy Dennis, Taehyung jadi ciut seketika.

"Dia menghubungi Daddy nya lalu menangis begitu saja" Chanyeol membela diri, lagi lagi dirinya dicap sebagai penjahat karena Dennis, dan kali ini bahkan didepan deluarga nya sendiri.

"Daddy pasti membuangku! Ini karenamu Tae! Sialan sekali, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika nanti aku dibuang ke timur tengah atau Antartika!" mereka semua jadi diam, tadinya mengira Dennis itu anak manis dan sangat baik kelakuannya.

"Eh anak anak tidak boleh bicara seperti itu" Yui memperingati, lalu membawa Dennis ke pangkuannya.

Kris lalu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang berada ditangan Dennis, lalu Dennis menunjuk nunjuk kesana, tepat ke ponsel itu.

"Daddy jahat! Dia membuangku! Hiksss!" katanya sambil menunjuk nunjuk ponsel Chanyeol, Kris awalnya tidak mengerti lalu jadi dia sibuk menyimpulkan sendiri dengan otak detektif nya tapi malah membuat masalah semakin tambah besar.

"Chanyeol! Kau Daddy nya? Kau membuang anakmu?" tanya Kris, dia salah menyimpulkan.

Tadi karena Dennis menunjuk nunjuk gambar Chanyeol diwallpaper depan ponsel Kris jadi salah paham.

"Oh begitu? Kau pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak pada Dennis agar kami tidak tau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Chanyeol!" kata Luhan ikut ikutan memanaskan suasana

"Aku tidak menyangka aku memiliki anak pengecut seperti dirimu" Yunho bahkan jadi termakan ucapan mereka

Dennis menggeleng geleng, berusaha menyangkal sepertinya tapi terlanjur tak lagi didengarkan.

Sebenarnya dia menunjuk wajah uncle yang sedang berfoto berdua dengan Chanyeol diwallpaper ponsel itu namun sepertinya yang lain jadi salah paham.

Dennis jadi kesal dan semakin kencang menangisnya

"Dasar lelaki tidak tau diri" semuanya mencaci caci Chanyeol karena cerita yang salah tangkap oleh Kris tadi

"Tidak sudi aku jadi sahabatmu, kau membuang anakmu sendiri" satu demi satu kata makian terhempas dari mereka yang menuduh Chanyeol sudah menelantarkan anaknya

"Apa kau tadi mengancamnya agar diam? Kau memang sesuatu Chanyeol"

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Kau seharusnya tidak membuang anakmu begitu saja"

Chanyeol jadi sakit hati, dia dibenci, dan di caci caci tanpa henti padahal tak berbuat salah sama sekali.

Chanyeol rasanya mau pergi saja dari sini, sebelum sebuah suara membuat mereka semua menampar diri sendiri

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku hah! Sialan! Dennis, sudah kubilang berapa kali jika wajahmu itu jelek sekali saat menangis, berhentilah menangis!" suaranya melengking bahkan tanpa berteriak, membuat Taehyung jadi kaget mendengarnya. Itu pasti Daddy nya Dennis, mengerikan sekali pikirnya dalam hati.

Dennnis mengusap air matanya lalu turun dari pangkuan Yui, Dennis lalu memeluk uncle Berry nya, meminta digendong.

"Kukira uncle membuangku, kan aku jadi sedih!" katanya lalu menangis diam diam dileher Baekhyun, yang saat ini dikenal Dennis dengan uncle Berry kesayangannya.

Sedangkan kerumunan orang orang disana tak lagi ingat bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah melihat kearahnya bagaikan keajaiban yang datang tanpa diduga, mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Oh hi! long time no see yeah" Baekhyun menyapa mereka yang menganga

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _9 years ago_

 _"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya? Ayolah Baek, kau tidak ingin tinggal dengan mereka?" Trancey hanya ingin Baekhyun tidak menyesali keputusannya. Trancey memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol, yang beberapa saat lalu dibuat nya tak sadarkan diri dengan memukul belakang kepala anak itu._

 _"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, itu cukup untuk saat ini" kata Baekhyun yang benar benar yakin dengan pilihannya untuk menghilang._

 _"Kau benar benar jahat Baek, Ck!" Trancey lalu menghubungi Sehun untuk membawa Chanyeol._

 _"Aku hanya ingin bebas, biarkan saja mereka mengira aku sudah tiada." Baekhyun lalu melihat keadaan Chanyeol, lalu mengelus sebentar pipinya._

 _"Bergegas naik ke atas, anak buahku akan mengantarmu ke rumah" Trancey mengusir Baekhyun_

 _"Rumah mana? Aku tak punya rumah" balas Baekhyun lagi, dia sekarang ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai imigran ilegal karena tidak memiliki identitas._

 _Nama Baekhyun sudah ditinggalkan nya tepat disaat mereka semua melihat adegan pura pura mati nya beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _"Siapa bilang? Ini identitasmu sekarang, gunakan dengan sebaik baiknya dan jangan rusak nama baikku" Trancey memberikan sebuah dokumen, berisi identitas baru Baekhyun untuk sekarang._

 _'Bercly Tressler'_

 _"Oh Shit! Kau menjadikan aku adikmu? Hah! Betapa buruknya nasibku" canda Baekhyun lalu berlalu, mengikuti perintah Trancey untuk kembali kerumah mereka._

 _"See you there lil Bro!" ujar Trancey sambil tertawa tawa, dia memang sudah menyiapkan identitas baru Baekhyun sejak lama._

 _"Kau tak merindukan mereka?" Trancey bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggendong anak pertamanya_

 _"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah, jangan lagi dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja nama yang cocok untuk anakmu yang tampan ini"_

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya benci anak kecil, tapi entah mengapa dia sekarang malah sangat tertarik dengan anak nya Trancey yang baru beberapa jam lahir ini._

 _"Kau bisa memberi saran? Nama yang kau inginkan, maybe?" Trancey membutuhkan sebuah saran._

 _"Kau kan ayahnya! Pikirkan sendiri" cibir Baekhyun yang lalu dibalas kembali oleh Trancey_

 _"Kau itu pamannya! Berpikir lah sedikit" merek saling ribut soal nama hingga Lizzy, istri Trancey menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua._

 _"Kalian memang ayah dan paman yang bodoh! Beri aku satu nama!" istri nya Trancey ini menakutkan sekali saat sedang kesal, ingin rasanya Baekhyun dan Trancey ikut memaksa nya memberi ide saran nama._

 _Wanita satu ini bisanya hanya menyuruh nyuruh saja sedangkan Lizzy juga bingung dan tidak punya ide untuk memberi nama anaknya sendiri._

 _"Darimu yang pertama! Berikan aku satu nama" Lizzy menunujuk suaminya, Trancey menelan ludah gugup lalu asal menjawab_

 _"Michael!" jawab Trancey, lalu telunjuk mengerikan itu menunjuk kearah Baekhyun disebelahnya._

 _"Dan kau? Berikan aku satu nama!" Baekhyun memberikan nama yang dirasanya keren, dulu dia menginginkan nama itu untuk dijadikan nama baru nya tapi Trancey sudah duluan memberikan nama baru._

 _"D-Dennis!" Baekhyun jadi terbata mengucapkannya, memang perintah wanita sulit sekali untuk dibantah._

 _"Cukup baik, aku akan memilihnya nanti. Kalian keluar saja sana, mandi dan membersihkan diri. Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian menyentuh nyentuh bayiku dalam keadaan belum mandi" Lizzy mengusir mereka berdua._

 _"Aku ini Daddy nya!"_

 _"Aku ini uncle nya!" teriak dua orang itu bersama_

 _"Aku pusing sekali dengan tingkahnya, Dennis terlalu banyak menyimpan kata kata mu" Trancey terus mengeluh tentang Dennis yang sering membuatnya dipanggil ke sekolah. Mereka berdua kini sedang saling berbicara lewat panggilan, mengingat Baekhyun kini tengah ada Belgia, sedang melakukan pelebaran cabang bisnisnya_

 _"Kau menyalahkanku hah? Kau saja yang terlalu kaku, lagipula disini juga kurang ada pelajaran sopan santun dan tata krama, dan Dennis juga terlalu sering kau cekoki film ala kebarat baratan" Baekhyun membela diri, dia bukan satu satu nya faktor mengapa Dennis jadi sedemikian nakalnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkan nya untuk bersekolah di Asia saja, agar dia lebih berwawasan tentang budaya" Trancey sengaja memancing agar Baekhyun memberi saran untuk mengirim Dennis ke negara kelahiran Baekhyun dulu_

 _Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab ataupun menanggapi pernyataannya_

 _"Aku akan mengirimkan nya ke korea saja, Dennis juga sering kau ajari bahasanya kan" putus Trancey melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun._

 _"kau ingin mengirimnya kesana sendirian? Betapa sial nya Dennis memiliki Daddy sepertimu" Baekhyun jadi marah marah, dia tidak suka jika orang orang lebih memilih mengungsikan anaknya ke negara lain seperti nasibnya dulu._

 _"Tentu tidak, bodoh! Kita akan pindah" kata Trancey, dia juga tak akan mau menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja._

 _"Kita? Kau saja sana dengan istrimu, aku akan tetap disini saja" Baekhyun menolak, tidak ingin lagi masuk ke negara yang sangat dihindarinya_

 _"Sudah cukup Baekhyun, tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan mereka? Chanyul itu bahkan berubah karenamu, kau melihatnya bukan? Saat dipemakaman dulu, kau melihatnya dengan jelas." Trancey juga ingin Baekhyun bahagia, bukan hanya dengan dirinya tapi juga bersama keluarga lainnya._

 _"Kembalilah Baek, dia selalu menunggumu" Trancey kali ini meminta pada Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang belum membuka suara._

 _"Akan kupikirkan" jawab Baekhyun lalu memutuskan panggilan mereka._

 _Dennis menghubungi Baekhyun "Uncle Berry, kau ikutkan?" tanya nya memastikan_

 _"Ikut kemana?" tanya Baekhyun balik, dia pura pura tidak ingat._

 _"Ikut pindah tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu uncle!" Baekhyun memang paman kesayangan nya Dennis, dia tak akan mau pergi tanpa pamannya._

 _"Ah bagaimana ya, uncle pikir pikir dulu ya" Baekhyun mencoba menawar_

 _"Tidak ada penolakan! Dennis akan kabur saat dibandara nanti jika uncle memutuskan tinggal dan tidak ikut dengan kami"_

 _Dennis ini anaknya sangat pemberani, dia pasti benar benar akan melakukan hal yang dikatakan nya tadi jika Baekhyun tidak menuruti kemauannya_

 _"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan datang beberapa hari setelah kalian sampai" Baekhyun mengalah, pada Dennis, Trancey dan juga pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun akhirnya tiba dikorea, kembali ke negara asalnya. Walaupun dengan nama yang berbeda, namun dia tetaplah Baekhyun yang sama, hanya namanya saja yang telah mati, orangnya sih masih disini._

 _Baekhyun mengunjungi rumahnya dulu, yang sekarang tampak sangat sepi tak berpenghuni._

 _Apa keluarga nya pergi? Kemana Luhan dan ayahnya sekarang? Dia bertanya tanya, karena memang selama ini Baekhyun tiak ingin mencari tau apapun mengenai masa lalunya._

 _Baekhyun lalu pergi kerumah Yunho dulu, tempat tinggal Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Bangunan nya masih sama namun tampak tak berpenghuni juga seperti halnya rumah pertama yang dikunjungi tadi._

 _Mungkin mereka sudah pindah, tidak lagi ingin mengingat kenangan jelek didalamnya. Dan Baekhyun bisa mengerti keputusan mereka, itu bagus._

 _Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu menghindari rumah ini karena takut ketahuan mereka nanti._

 _Baekhyun lalu kembali ketempat biasa dia berkumpul dimalam hari, jalanan gelap di lorong kanan sebelah pasar yang kini sudah tak lagi terpakai._

 _Ini adalah sarang nya para preman, pemabuk dan juga pemalak. Jangan takut, karena Baekhyun itu sangat terkenal disekitar sini dulu._

 _"I-ini kau Bos?!" tanya salah satu preman disana, tidak menyangka akan kembali dipertemukan dengan kawan lama._

 _"Iya ini aku, kalian masih menjadi gelandangan saja. Tidak berubah sama sekali" ejek Baekhyun, sedangkan yang diejek malah tertawa_

 _"Kami ini berandalan, mana ada kesempatan untuk merubah nasib." Jawab salah satunya, dan karena itulah Baekhyun disini untuk menyapa mereka._

 _"Ada yang ingin mempekerjakan kalian" ucapnya_

 _"Benarkah? Apa dia ingin menyewa kami sebagai penjaga rumahnya?" mereka senang sekali mendengar ada yang ingin mempekerjakan_

 _"Tsk! Kau kira kalian ini anjing penjaga apa, aku! Aku yang akan mempekerjakan kalian semua" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kertas selebaran._

 _"Aku membutuhkan banyak pekerja, aku malas mencari cari nya. Kalian saja lah yang bertugas disana, soal gaji nanti kita bicarakan ya" kata Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan para preman yang kini ternganga._

 _Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya_

 _From : Trash-ey_

 _'Aku akan pergi berlibur! Berduaan dengan Lizzy tentu saja, jaga Dennis dengan baik'_

 _Trancey ini sialan sekali, Baekhyun saja barusan sampai disini dan dia sudah memintanya untuk menjaga Dennis selama dia pergi liburan_

 _"Oh aku hampir lupa! Jemput dia disekolah dan jangan lupa makan siang! Bye!"_

 _Double sialan, baru saja tiba dirumah Baekhyun sudah harus pergi lagi menjemput keponakan kecilnya._

 _"Uncle, aku tadi kesal sekali" Dennis bercerita_

 _"Ada seseorang yang menyebalkan dikelas itu" katanya sambil makan_

 _"Mungkin dia memiliki keluarga yang bermasalah, jadi dia tertular sifat menyebalkan keluarganya" Baekhyun menjawab asal asalan_

 _"Aku banyak menahan godaan uncle" kata Dennis lagi_

 _"Kau memang tampan Dennis, pasti banyak yang mencoba menggodamu" Baekhyun merespon Dennis, masih sambil memakan makanannya._

 _"Bukan menggoda yang seperti kau lakukan biasanya uncle, dia menggodaku untuk memberinya pelajaran" Dennis berkata percaya diri sekali, sama seperti ayahnya._

 _"Hey bocah gila, mana pernah aku menggoda!" Baekhyun merasa tidak pernah menggoda orang lain_

 _"Hehe bercanda" Dennis lalu cekikikan_

 _"Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi, yang ingin kau beri pelajaran" Baekhyun senang menanggapi ceritanya Dennis, bahkan lebih menarik didengar daripada harus mendengarkan ceritanya Trancey._

 _"Dia suka mengejekku, sebal sekali tau. Hampir saja aku kerasukan hantu jahat dan menusuk hidungnya dengan pensilku" Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju_

 _Dennis melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang kini mengerutkan dahi nya_

 _"Aku menyesal uncle! Itu tadi cuma hampir saja kok, tidak benar benar terjadi" Dennis takut dimarahi uncle nya._

 _"Hampir? Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa tidak jadi!" Baekhyun memarahi Dennis karena tidak melakukannya_

 _"Bisa bisa nanti aku dikirim daddy ke timur tengah uncle, jadi aku mencoba jadi anak baik saja" Dennis memang ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak melakukan perbuatan yang dapat membuat Daddy nya marah_

 _"Kau benar kid- kita harus berubah jadi anak baik" Baekhyun mengiyakan saja, agar Dennis tidak jadi nakal sepertinya_

 _flashback end_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau sudah menikah?" Chanyeol sebenarnya takut sekali untuk mendengar jawabannya, padahal sudah jelas jika Dennis mengaku sebagai anak Baekhyun dan itu berarti Baekhyun pasti sudah menikah, apalagi setelah melihat cincin yang melingkar dijari manis Baekhyun, seakan akan mengejeknya.

Tidak masalah, Chanyeol rela menjadikan Dennis sebagai anaknya dan akan berusaha merebut kembali Baekhyun ke keluarganya.

Walaupun jika nanti nya Baekhyun sudah menikah, Chanyeol akan tetap mengejarnya, neraka pun akan Chanyeol arungi demi bisa kembali bersama.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ingin tertawa. Tidakkah Chanyeol sadar jika saat ini cincin yang melekat dicari manisnya kini adalah cincin pemberian dari nya?

Chanyeol lah meletakkan cincin indah itu dimakam, dibiarkan begitu saja, sama saja seperti buang buang uang kan? Jadi Baekhyun mengambilnya, agar tidak terbuang sia sia.

"Please Baek, jawab aku. Kau sudah menikah? Jika iya, tak apa aku akan mengambilmu darinya, siapa dia?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya kali ini lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

"Trancey" Baekhyun menyebut satu nama, seharusnya Chanyeol juga sudah menduga.

Trancey yang pergi dengan begitu santainya seperti tak ada kejadian apa apa, tapi karena dia kala itu tertutup akan kehilangan jadinya tidak merasa curiga.

Jadi Trancey juga menyukai Baekhyun? Pantas saja dia membawa pergi Baekhyun seenaknya saja, ternyata ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi dari niatnya

"Aku tidak peduli mau itu Trancey atau raja inggris sekalipun, aku tetap akan merebutmu darinya" Chanyeol sudah bertekad, dia lebih baik mati saja jika kali ini juga harus kehilangan Baekhyunnya.

"Trancey? Kau berfikir aku menikah dengan nya" Baekhyun terbahak, tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya yang terasa bergelung ditenggorokan

"Aku tidak bercanda Baekhyun, jangan tertawa" Baekhyun jadi menaikkan alisnya, apa Chanyeol seius ingin merebutnya jika memang benar dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain?

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku memang sudah dimiliki seseorang" Baekhyun tersenyum licik kemudian setelah melihat wajah pasi Chanyeol

"Park Chanyeol, pria bodoh itu yang sudah mengikatku sejak lama" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan dirinya.

Bahkan terlintas dipikirannya saja tidak untuk menikahi pria lain selain pria nya, Chanyeol nya. Yang lama telah bersabar menanti kedatangan dirinya walau tau benar fakta mengatakan jika dia sudah tiada.

Chanyeol kesayangannya, dia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu dahulu, dulu Chanyeol juga tidak begitu menanggapi perkataanya nya hingga saat ini datang, kini Chanyeol begitu mendambakannya dan dia pun sama.

Tak pelak jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol jadi lega, dia merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengendus aroma Baekhyun yang berbeda sekarang.

"Rambutmu bertambah aneh saja" Chanyeol mengacak surai lembut berwarna merah terang itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum mengambil langkah lebih dekat lalu berjinjit menangkup rahang pria tingginya.

Mengecupnya lama lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Trancey sudah menikah, dia menikahi putri cantik yang mengerikan dari seorang bangsawan inggris. Kau tau Chan? Mereka berdua itu cocok sekali, dan sekarang mereka sedang berlibur bersama. Tapi soal liburan mereka jangan bilang bilang pada Dennis ya, bisa bisa dia menangis nanti karena tidak diajak liburan"

Chanyeol senang bukan main, ternyata Dennis itu bukan anak hasil pernikahan Baekhyun. Hampir hampir dia berteriak saking girang nya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalinya? Ini cincin pemberianmu saat dipemakaman, aku memang sudah terikat dengan kau dari awal tuan Park yang menyebalkan"

Baekhyun lalu memamerkan cincin yang selama ini melingkari jari manisnya, itu cincin pemberian Chanyeol saat terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat mereka yang menyiapkan pemakamannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal menikahimu bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa, membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun senyata ini dalam sentuhan kulitnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah besok" Chanyeol berbisik, Baekhyun lalu menempeleng wajahnya

"Terlalu lama! Sekarang saja kawin nya!" Chanyeol tertawa, mengira awalnya Baekhyun akan mengatakan jika terlalu cepat untuk mereka, namun sebaliknya Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikan Chanyeol di ranjang kamarnya.

"Tidak sabar Nyonya Park? Aku bahkan belum bersiap siap" Chanyeol memancing dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan perlahan, memberikan anak itu sentuhan nakal yang sensual.

"Tanganmu itu Park! Ayo lakukan sekarang saja, jangan bilang jika kau menghindar karena kau mengidap impoten! Kita tak usah jadi kawinnya!" tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol lalu membungkam bibir merah menggoda itu dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun dipinggang nya dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun melilit lehernya, lalu membawa Baekhyun untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka di lain tempat.

.

.

Taehyung – Dennis

"Aku tak sudi menjadi kerabatnya!" kedua anak itu saling menunjuk satu sama lain, lalu berbalik arah membuang wajah.

"Wow kompak sekali! Kami yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk berjumpa"

.

.

.

 **END!**

 ** _Yeay! Kkeut!_**

 ** _Mian kalo ngga sesuai dengan ekspetasi ^^_**

 ** _Thanks banget yang udah ngikutin ini cerita gaje dari awal sampai akhir T.T aku sangat sangat tersandung, sampe bisa senyum senyum sendiri bacanya. Maaf kalo nggak balasin review kalian satu persatu, inti nya aku sangat sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua :')_**

 ** _Special Thanks to_**

 ** _{piao baixian 614, Shyoon17, alfn39, Baekbee, AlexandraLexa, Dwi3761, lla2611, fauziah agustina, baekhyuneew, pcyB.I, 17, U-know1307, Nenk597, Baekkiyod, Mawar biru} dan juga para guest lain yang udah nyempetin untuk ngereview cerita ini. Kalian sangat berarti untukku!_**

 ** _Mohon maaf buat segala typo yang ada~~_**

 _ **Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow, dan fav story ini, iailopyu all! juga untuk silent reader yang sudah bersedia membacanya^^**_

 _ **Sincerely Love You All!**_ __

 ** _I LOVE YOU GAES_**

 ** _-KyunBee_**


End file.
